Muyami Academy
by Miko2
Summary: Comedy Horror at a private academy involving Ranma 12, Devil Hunter Yohko, Tenchi Muyou, and many other series. I am finally uploading all of those chapters I've never placed here before... including some stuff I never posted anywhere...
1. 1: A Sort of Homecoming

Many thanks to the members of the FFML for their input in the rewrite of this story. In particular, thanks to Scott Pollert for a wonderfully simple way to improve my story!  
  
**

Muyami Academy  


**What if they ALL went to the same school?  
  
It's alternative history Ranma with multiple crossovers and lame, filky songfics! I control the vertical, I control the horizontal, and I have no idea what to do with it. Is it that obvious? Beware, for all may not be as it seems!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu Yasha characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know whom else. Dilbert characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Scott Adams, and will only appear in the disclaimer.  
  
**

Chapter One  
A Sort Of Homecoming

**  
  
Well I'm... back in Nerima again,  
And I bet you're wondering where I've been,  
Got myself cursed out in Jusenkyo,  
Got fiancées waiting here back home,  
Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right,  
Here I am... stuck in Nerima with you  
(to tune of: Stuck In The Middle With You, Stealer's Wheel)  
  
  
The two women were clearly related. The younger one had red hair, tied back in a braided pigtail, and wore a red silk top of Chinese design with loose black silk pants tied off at the ankles. She sat nervously, glancing about the living room like a child in a toy store, her gaze never resting long on any one object, until it finally returned to the one seated across from her.  
The older woman was dressed in a beautiful white kimono, with hair a darker shade of red. She sat ramrod straight, and she looked on the young girl with a mixture of joy, sorrow, confusion, and not a little wonder.  
"Ranma?" she asked. "Is it really you?"  
The younger girl nodded her head sadly. "It's really me, mother. Sorry 'bout this."  
The older woman put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, this is so... strange... to see you like this."  
"It's been strange for me, too," the girl said.  
"When I got your letter, I didn't believe it. Ancient curses? Transformations? Who can believe such things? To think that my son is now a girl, and my husband, a panda..." she paused, choking back a sob.  
The girl looked like a wild animal about to bolt. Her eyes shimmered, on the brink of tears. "Mother, I... I've wanted to come home for so long, but I...."  
The woman, Nodoka Saotome, suddenly leaned forward and gathered her daughter in, cradling the girl's head in her arms. Ranma buried her head and sobbed repeatedly.  
"It's okay, Ranma," she said, stroking the girl's hair. "It's okay. I know it's been hard... it must have been so very hard for you. I've missed you too, Ranma, I've missed you so very much. It's going to be all right. I'm here, and I still love you no matter what. Everything will work out, you'll see."  
The sobbing ebbed, and Nodoka patted the girl on the back. Immediately Ranma stiffened and let out a loud yelp.  
"Ow! My back!"  
"What's the matter?" Nodoka asked.  
"Sunburn," Ranma said, pulling away. "It was so sunny out, and we were camped by a lake... I sort of fell asleep in the sun...."  
"Let me see," Nodoka said.  
"Mom, it's just a sunburn...."  
"Ranma," her mother said, "if you're going to live in this house, then you will not question me. Now, strip!"  
"Oh, my, Ranma, that's a very serious burn you have. No wonder it hurts! You should never take these things lightly; you might develop an infection if you're not careful. I have some ointments that should help, once I locate them...."  
Ranma stood and pulled her shirt back on. Nodoka watched with a critical eye.  
"Well, Ranma, I must say that, aside from the burn, you're otherwise a very _healthy_ girl."  
Ranma blushed red.  
"Mother... what if I'm stuck like this? I haven't found a cure yet. What will I do?"  
"Well," Nodoka said, "we won't know until we reach that point, Ranma. I won't lie to you; you might be a woman for the rest of your life. I don't know. A friend, who knows of such things, assured me that Jusenkyo exists, and that the curses are real, but he knew no more than that. We'll do what we can to find a cure...."  
"But I don't want to be a girl!"  
Nodoka smiled and traced Ranma's jaw line from ear to chin.  
"Ranma, dear, you _are_ a girl, whether you want to be or not. And you look so much like I did at your age... I would not have believed it was you, if not for that and your memory of this house." She smiled warmly. "Oh, Ranma, you are so very beautiful...."  
"I'm not _supposed_ to be beautiful, mother!"  
"No, but your beauty cannot be denied at present, child. Oh, I've waited so many years to see you again, but this... thank goodness I refused to sign that stupid agreement your father came up with...."  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Agreement?"  
"Never mind, so... child. It was a long time ago."  
Nodoka got up, and went to the kitchen, leaving Ranma to wonder what she'd meant. She stared at the mantle, where the family sword lay swathed in cloth. That had been the clincher, of course -- the reason her mother finally believed her strange tale. Ranma remembered little from when she'd last lived here, ten years ago, but she knew all about the sword, and the other family heirlooms.  
Nodoka entered the room again, carrying a tray with a teakettle and two cups on it. She filled the two cups, her movements graceful and serene, and handed one to Ranma...  
...who fumbled, and dropped it into her lap.  
Ranma jumped up, yelling, "Ow! Shit! That's hot!"  
"Ranma!" her mother said, "watch your language!"  
"Ow... sorry mother, it just startled me, I guess."  
"Well, a little hot water isn't going to kill you. You _are_ a martial artist, are you not? But I can see that your father has not raised you to speak with a civil tongue. That will have to change."  
Nodoka got a towel, and Ranma dried herself off.  
"These last three weeks have been a nightmare!" Ranma complained. "If only pop hadn't heard of that stupid place... we waltzed right in, like two idiots. Pop had absolutely no idea what we were getting into! The guide tried to warn us...."  
"Did you ask him of a cure?"  
Ranma shrugged. "I would've, but pop ran off so fast... he's been pretty useless since." They both glanced into the back yard, where a forlorn panda sat waiting. Mrs. Saotome had flatly refused to allow her husband into the house as he now was.  
"Well, we'll look for a cure, of course, Ranma. I'll start asking around and see what I can dig up. Perhaps there's a way to reverse it."  
Ranma shuddered. "I... I hope there is. But if there isn't?"  
Mrs. Saotome grasped her daughter by the shoulders and looked her square in the eye. "Listen to me, Ranma. If you're stuck, it will not be the end of the world. I will love you, whether you're my daughter or my son. There are far worse fates than being a girl, Ranma. I was one once, you know!" She paused to smile at the girl. "I know you have the strength, Ranma, to see you through whatever lies ahead, and it _will_ get easier as time goes by.  
"Now," she said, standing up, "as for the rest, we'll hope for the best, but assume the worst. It may take time to find a cure -- perhaps a great deal of time -- and we can't go around telling people you're my son when you obviously aren't. So for now, Ranma, you are my daughter. That being the case, we'll have to get you some appropriate clothing. I also want to get you into a good school -- the kami alone know how poorly your education has been under your father. I have a particular school in mind. It's private, but I have some money saved up, and I want your education to be as good as possible...."  
"But...."  
"No buts, Ranma. You may be a martial artist, but you will also have an education. Do you understand?"  
Ranma nodded her head.  
"Good. Now, your first lesson, Ranma, is hygiene. Do you realize how absolutely filthy you are?" Ranma smiled weakly. "Being on the road with pops, I've only had lakes and streams to bathe in."  
"Well, I'm afraid the water heater's malfunctioning, so any bath you take will be lukewarm at best. But at least you can get yourself clean," Mrs. Saotome said.  
"That's fine," Ranma said. "Right now, with my burn, cool water is all I can stand."  
"Now, go on, young lady, while I look for something clean for you to wear. Perhaps the neighbor girl...."  
  


***  


  
Ranma stepped out of the bath and dried herself off. Mother was right... the water wasn't exactly cold, but it certainly wasn't hot. She really ought to get that heater fixed, but in the meantime, it felt good against Ranma's burning skin.  
Ranma stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.  
In the three weeks since the transformation, she'd rarely had the chance to really examine herself, nor the desire to do so. Looking into her reflected face caused her to flinch. This was _not_ her face, _not_ her body, not anything her mental image of herself. This girl that moved when she moved, and smiled or frowned when she did, was a stranger. And yet....  
Her mother was right. She _did_ look a lot her mother. And... she _was_ beautiful.  
At least I'm clean again, she thought. Taking the jar her mother had provided, she carefully rubbed the white cream over her back. It stung a little at first, but that faded, leaving her sore skin feeling much better.  
Ranma wrinkled her nose as the smell of the stuff -- sort of flowery. A girl's smell, or so Ranma imagined -- not like perfume, but a girl's smell nonetheless.  
She stared with some dismay at the clothing that her mother had brought her.  
*Well,* Ranma thought, *I guess I can't really avoid it.*  
  
Ranma padded barefoot down the stairs and into the living room. Her mom was outside, talking to the panda... Ranma smiled ruefully at that. If it was hard being treated as a daughter, imagine being treated as nothing more than a pet animal....  
Served him right, the idiot.  
Ranma ran a hand down her stomach, across the buttoned front of the sundress she wore. It was bright yellow and sleeveless, with a low-cut front, a hem that reached her knees, and a sash about the waist, tied in a bow at the back. The fabric was worn -- mother had borrowed it from next door -- but it fit well enough. Yet it felt strange, as if she weren't fully dressed.  
The rough cotton, where it touched her back, was far more noticeable than her soft, smooth silk shirt.  
Ranma sighed. Her other clothing was in the wash, but she suspected that, even when dry, she wouldn't be allowed to wear it. She didn't want to cross her mother, but....  
If she stayed here and remained a girl, there would be more dresses, more strange underwear, and who knew what else. Ranma knew very little about what it meant to be a girl, but her mother clearly intended for her to find out.  
She opened the front door and walked out onto the lawn. The new green grass felt cool on her feet, and the sun warmed her arms and forehead. Ranma smiled, taking in the sights and sounds of spring. On a whim, she jumped to the roof of the house and lay back on the warm roof tiles.  
*It feels like a dream,* Ranma thought. *This is my house -- my home. What did that word mean, anyway? I live here, now. I won't be leaving tomorrow, chasing after some new training ground in some hidden valley. I'll sleep in the same place every night. I'll sleep in a bed, with the moonlight shining through the window curtains....  
*It doesn't seem real. I'm wearing a dress. I should be embarrassed, or depressed, but... I just felt light-headed, like my body is empty, like I'm adrift on the sea, at night....*  
It wasn't the homecoming she'd envisioned, but she was here, and that was enough. She felt an instant bond with her mother, unlike anything she'd ever felt for her father. She was willing to wait and see where it all led.  
It was spring, after all -- a time for fresh starts and new beginnings.  
Ranma lay in the sun, her eyes closed, and let her mind drift away. The next thing she knew, someone was yelling up at her... a girl's voice, one she didn't know.  
Ranma sat up, blinking. *Geez,* she thought, *did I fall asleep in the sun again? That's brilliant. Well, I was on my back this time...*  
She shaded her eyes and, leaning over the edge, looked down.  
A girl stood there. She wore a sailor-style school uniform, white with a green collar and skirt and a red sash tied in front. Her hair was waist length and dark, and she was carrying a book bag. She looked up at Ranma with a curious expression.  
"Hello," she said. "Are you new here?"  
Ranma nodded. "My name's Ranma Saotome. I've only been here since this morning."  
"Oh? You must be Mrs. Saotome's daughter, then."  
Ranma frowned, trapped between the lie that everyone would assume, and the truth that no one would believe. She didn't like to lie, but it seemed the best strategy at present.  
"That's right," she said, smiling.  
"My name's Kagome Higurashi," the girl said. "I live in the weird old temple next door. Sorry to bother you, but I just couldn't help noticing... that dress looks familiar...."  
Ranma blushed. "Uh, your mom lent me this, I guess. She said you didn't wear it much...."  
The girl smiled. "Oh, that explains it. Mom's right; I don't wear it much."  
"Thanks, I guess," Ranma said.  
"No problem. It looks good on you."  
Ranma blushed again. "If you say so."  
Ranma leapt from the edge of the roof, as she'd done a hundred of times before. Immediately realizing her mistake, she tried in vain to hold her dress down, but it billowed out and up. Ranma landed unsteadily and smoothed the dress out as quickly as possible, hoping Kagome had seen nothing.  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "My panties as well?"  
"Ah..." Ranma said. Her face flushed a bright crimson.  
Kagome laughed. "Wow! Almost as red as your back! That's a nasty sunburn, by the way...."  
Ranma only nodded.  
"Well, you should keep it. It's not like I've needed it lately," Kagome said. "The dress, I mean," she added, her own face flushing red. "Although, really, you should keep the underwear, too...."  
"So," Ranma said, desperate to change the subject, "you live in a temple? Funny, I never knew my mom lived next door to a temple. Most of my memories are of being on the road with her pop. I, uh... I guess living in a temple is about as strange as being a wandering martial artist...."  
"At least," Kagome agreed. "Really, you don't know the half of it.... So, will you be going to the same school as me?"  
"I don't think so," Ranma said, with a shake of her head. "Mom's sending me to some private school. Muyami Academy."  
"Really? I think Yohko goes there. She lives just down the street, about two blocks."  
At that point, the door opened, and Nodoka Saotome stepped out on the front porch.  
"Ah, Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed with a smile. "How are you doing this afternoon?"  
"Very well, Saotome-san."  
"That's good to hear! When your grandfather told me about the gout, I was so worried for you!"  
Kagome's face grew red. "Well, grandpa likes to exaggerate...."  
"I see you've met my daughter Ranma. We were just about to go shopping. Ranma has just come home from a very long trip, and she really doesn't have a thing to wear."  
"So I noticed," Kagome said. Ranma's face grew red yet again. "Mind if I tag along?"  
"Not at all, dear. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to."  
"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just let me dump my things at home, and I'll be right out!"  
As Kagome ran down the street, Nodoka sighed. "Poor girl," she said. "She's been so sick lately... I hope you two become friends, Ranma; you could both use a friend."  
  


***  


  
A week passed, and Ranma remained a girl. She'd thought that finding a cure was the first order of business, but her mother saw things differently. "If you haven't changed in three weeks," Nodoka said, "then there's a good chance you never will. If a cure _does_ exist, it could be a long time coming, so the first priority is that my daughter learn to dress and act like a young lady."  
Ranma hated it, at first -- but this was her mother, whom she hadn't seen in ten years. Her father was occasionally proud of her -- very occasionally -- but her mother _loved _her, unconditionally. She found, quite quickly, that she was willing to do just about anything to please her mother. She didn't complain about the feminine clothing, the new gender pronouns, or the constant instructions on how to be a young lady. She was almost growing used to it.  
  
The first light of dawn was still stretching its cold, clammy fingers across the sky when Ranma awoke. She slipped out of her bed -- funny how you could grow so used to a soft, warm bed in only a week -- and slipped out of her pajamas. Her old Chinese outfit still felt more comfortable than anything else she'd worn lately, but she only wore it early in the morning, in deference to her mother.  
Ranma tiptoed down the hallway, down three steps, and through the kitchen to the back porch. She slipped outside and slid the door shut quietly, then stepped to the center of the yard.  
As she began her stretching exercises, the panda on the porch finally rolled over. It stood and waved its arms about in what passed for kata for a fat, furry martial artist. After a few moments it lumbered out onto the lawn and took up a position opposite Ranma.  
The panda paused to scribble furiously on a sign, then held it up. Ranma read, "You're turning into a girl, boy! You're becoming weak!"  
Ranma smirked. These morning training sessions had been her father's only opportunity to try and counteract the affect Nodoka was having on her. Ranma was glad the panda couldn't talk... the signs were much easier to take than her father's booming voice. Still, the words had stung at the beginning of the week, but now....  
She cracked her knuckles. "Is that all you've got to say, oyaji?" she growled.  
The panda held up another sign. "Foolish boy! You're acting like a woman!"  
"And _you're_ acting like a panda, old man!" Ranma responded. "Give it a rest, pop! You sound like a broken record!"  
The panda struck, but Ranma leapt back, avoiding the blow. Her dad was still quick, and very strong, but Ranma was faster as a girl, and had been the better martial artist for nearly a year.  
Anyway, the sneaky bastard had been trying to hit her in the back for a week. Her burn, only just now beginning to heal, smarted every time he landed a blow, so Ranma had concentrated all week on avoiding them.  
Ranma leapt to the rooftop, and the battle began in earnest. The punches and kicks flew swiftly as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. When Ranma had finally had enough, she took the next opening and clobbered her father into the street.  
"See ya back home, oyaji!" she called out, bouncing away.  
  
After a quick, cool bath, Ranma slipped into a bra and panties and donned a blouse and skirt with hardly a second thought. She was, however, thinking about her father's insults, and how little they stung.  
*It's only been a week,* she thought. *Am I turning into a girl so quickly?*  
The idea had terrified her after the transformation, but now, she was almost comfortable with it. She considered this, probing deep within for an answer to this riddle... and she kept coming back to the image of her mother, smiling, full of love.  
When she looked in the mirror, Ranma saw a girl who would grow up to be like her mother.  
And, really, who wanted to be like pop?  
  


***  


  
Ranma broke the surface of the water and swam to the side of the pool. She climbed out, shook the water from her hair, and then lay down on the towel next to her two friends.  
"We've been here more than an hour," Kagome said. "We should probably head back."  
"Yeah," Yohko said. Yohko Mano was one of Kagome's friends, a slender girl with extremely long brown hair, which she always kept in two braids, which were looped and held in place with special ornaments of red stone.  
Hanging with Kagome and Yohko had seemed weird the first day. Ranma had never had any friends that were girls before, but these girls were fun to be with. Both were active athletes, and very competitive, so they enjoyed many of the same things Ranma did. She was only uncomfortable when the conversation turned to subjects like makeup, hairstyles, clothing, or boys.  
"How about we stop at the ABCB kissaten for some ice cream?" Yohko asked.  
"You bet!" Ranma and Kagome both exclaimed. Ranma had quickly learned to appreciate fancy ice cream sundaes, something she would have never been caught dead eating as a guy.  
The three headed back to the changing room, Ranma managing not to stare or blush as they stripped naked.  
"Oh, man," Ranma said, as they stepped into the showers. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting a hot bath or shower. Maybe I can just wash my front with hot water...."  
Ranma turned the handle, and water sprayed out. A piercing scream echoed off of the tiled walls.  
Kagome watched as Ranma jumped to the far side of the room. "Cold?" she asked.  
"It's f-f-freezing!" Ranma said, shivering.  
"Ah, all of the hot water's gone," Yohko said. "It happens."  
"Darn it!" Ranma growled. "I swear, when my back's finally healed, I'm never taking a cold bath or shower again!"  
Kagome and Yohko laughed. "I know what you mean," Kagome said. "When I was back in... when... I mean..." her voice trailed off. "I mean, I was stuck where I couldn't get a hot bath for days and days, and I was so relieved when I finally got back home...."  
The girls finished showering and began to towel off.  
"So your mom hasn't fixed the heater yet?" Yohko asked. "Why not?"  
"Well," Ranma said, "to be honest, I think it's me. She had to buy a lot of new clothes for me, and she's been saving up money to send me to this private school. I don't even know why, public school would be fine if you ask me."  
"Oh, that's easy," Kagome said. "It's the same school she went to."  
Ranma's eyes widened. "Really? She didn't say. But... how do you know?"  
"Are you kidding? My grandfather gives free fortunes to everyone on the street, and my mom's a gossip....  
"I'll tell you what, Ranma," Kagome said, "When you're back's healed, in a day or two, you come over to my house, and I'll let you use our furo. No girl should be without a hot bath for that long."  
Ranma smiled. "That would be nice, Kagome...."  
"And grandfather can read your fortune," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Five minutes later the three girls were headed up the street to their favorite ice cream & coffee shop, when Kagome nudged Ranma's arm.  
"Look at that woman," Kagome said, "across the street. Her face... it's just like a noh mask."  
Ranma glanced at the woman, who had two large scars running down her face, one from forehead to cheek, and the other across her lips. Kagome was right -- her face was pale and rigid, as if it were a mask and not actual flesh. There was a strange look in the woman's eyes: hungry, searching, and yet somehow vacant, as if she were an empty mug waiting to be filled.  
Ranma shivered, and the three continued up the street, the strange woman forgotten.  
  


***  


  
Later that evening, Ranma and Kagome followed Yohko up a short path to the front door of the Mano household. Yohko paused, her hand halfway to the doorknob, and glanced over her shoulder.  
"Please step to the side," she said. "Just in case."  
"In case of what?" Ranma asked, but Kagome was already pulling her to the side of the path.  
"Trust her on this one," Kagome said. "Better safe than sorry."  
Yohko opened the door.  
A short, elderly woman, her hair in a white ponytail, came flying through the doorway, feet first.  
"Yohko!" the woman screamed, delivering -- or, attempting to deliver -- a flying kick to the face. The attack failed, because Yohko immediately flipped backwards toward the street. The old woman landed in a defensive crouch, then launched a series of kicks and punches at the young girl, who dodged all of them. However, on her last dodge, she accidentally landed in a thorn bush.  
"Ow! Ow! Shit!" Yohko exclaimed, leaping back out. The old woman used the distraction to tag her lightly on the forehead.  
"Not good enough, Yohko," the woman said. "Again!"  
"Aw, come on, grandma...."  
"No mercy!" the grandmother growled. "You won't get any from your enemies, so don't expect it from me!" She launched into another series of attacks, with Yohko gyrating and bouncing across the lawn, once again evading nearly every blow.  
Ranma watched the whole spectacle with a bemused expression on her face. "Wow," she said. "I knew Yohko was a martial artist, but this... it's like deja vu all over again!"  
Kagome laughed. "I know what you mean! I saw you training, early yesterday -- you're pretty good!"  
"Thanks," Ranma said.  
"But tell me," Kagome continued, "how did ever you train your pet panda to fight so well?"  
"Ah," Ranma said, "I, ah... it was mostly my pop's doing."  
"That's another thing," Kagome said. "You were yelling at it, calling it 'oyaji'...."  
"Well," Ranma said, a giant sweat drop appearing on her head, "when my pop's not around, I talk to panda-san as if he were my pop."  
"I hope you don't talk to your father that way! That would be rude."  
"Well, yeah, but you don't know my pop...."  
"Much better, Yohko! Much better!" the old woman exclaimed. Ranma glanced back up, realizing that Yohko had finally tagged her grandmother, bringing an end to the impromptu fight. "Now, Yohko, I know who Kagome is, but I don't think I've met your other friend yet. Is this Ranma Saotome, then?"  
"Hai!" Ranma said, bowing. "Pleased to meet you, Mano-san! And might I add, you are an exceptional fighter! I am very impressed!"  
"My, what wonderful manners! If only my granddaughter were half as charming and graceful! Pay attention, Yohko! You could learn a thing or two about being a lady from your new friend!"  
"Ah," Ranma said, as sweat drops appeared on all three girls' heads. Even after only a few days of being together, they all knew Ranma was by far the least "ladylike" of the bunch.  
"Well," the grandmother continued, "how nice that you've all dropped by. Are you having a slumber party, Yohko? If so, why not invite your friend Chikako?"  
"Slumber party?" Yohko replied. She looked to her two friends.  
"Hey, that would be fun!" Kagome said. "How about it, Ranma?"  
"Uh, sure... I mean, if it's okay with mother...."  
  


***  


  
"Your grandmother kind of reminds me of my father," Ranma said. "I mean, she's always training you, right?"  
The girls were sprawled out on futons in the family room, half-watching a late-night horror movie. There were four of them, now that Chikako Ogawa, Yohko's self-proclaimed best friend, had arrived. The girl had blonde hair and large glasses, and was clearly smarter than anyone else Ranma knew. She was very self-confident, and at one point proclaimed herself "Yohko's business manager", whatever that meant.  
Chikako had brought her own nightgown for the sleepover, but Kagome and Ranma had to make due with spare pajamas of Yohko's, which didn't quite fit. Still, they were having a good time, and Ranma had managed to avoid any pitfalls in the conversation. Ranma had slept in a thousand different places over the years, but this was her first official sleepover, as a guy or a girl, and she was nervous. She didn't want to say something stupid that no normal girl would ever say. She wanted to fit in, as much as possible.  
"Yeah," Yohko said, nodding, "that's grandma, all right. She's always pushing me to train harder. She can be a real pain at times."  
"That's what pop is like," Ranma said. "Always trying to teach me something new, or find a way to test my skills. He can be pretty sadistic about it."  
The movie ended, and a news show came on. The first story was about several murders that had happened the night before, in a park less than a mile away. They'd found blood everywhere, but only one body... but at least one witness said four others had been killed.  
"There was this strange woman," the witness, a middle-aged man, said, "with a face like a noh mask... her neck just grew and grew, and then she ate all four of them!"  
"Guy must have been drunk," Ranma said.  
"Face like a noh mask?" Yohko said. She glanced at Kagome and Ranma.  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
"Oh, that woman we saw earlier today!" Kagome said.  
"Oh, come one, you don't really think that...." Ranma's voice trailed off.  
Yohko and Chikako exchanged glances. "You think it might be...?" Chikako asked.  
"I don't know," Yohko said, "but I don't like it."  
"What?" Ranma asked.  
Yohko laughed, although it sounded forced. "Oh, family business. You really don't want to know."  
By this point, the news show was doing a profile on a boy who they said had saved the world.  
"What, by playing tag with an alien?" Ranma said. "You gotta be kidding me! Boy, they sure know how to pick 'em."  
"But it's true," Chikako said. "Don't you remember? It was just last fall!"  
"First I've heard of it," Ranma said.  
"Yes," Chikako countered, "but didn't you say you were wandering about China with your father at the time?"  
"Well, yeah," Ranma admitted. "I guess we didn't pay much attention to the news."  
"I can't believe you never heard of it!" Kagome said. "It was on every station, in every country! He stopped an invasion of the earth!"  
"All he did is touch her horns," said Yohko. She sounded supremely unimpressed.  
"That's right," Kagome said. "Considering how she could fly, it was a pretty amazing feat! And then he proposed to her, right on television! Can you believe it?"  
"But," Ranma said, "if she's an oni...."  
"She's not a real demon," Yohko said with certainty. "She's just some weird alien."  
"Anyway," Kagome said, "it sure was romantic."  
"I suppose," Yohko said, in a voice that suggested she didn't actually suppose. "Say, Ranma, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"What? Uh... no, no I don't."  
"Neither do I. How 'bout you, Kagome?"  
Kagome looked doubtful. "I'd have to say no," she said.  
"Neither do I," Chikako said.  
"I know that," Yohko replied. "So, Kagome, what's your type?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What kind of boy do you like?"  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, a guy who's not too wild, not too full of himself, not too angry, not too stubborn, and is _always_ understanding...."  
*Like me,* Ranma thought smugly.  
"How about you, Ranma?" Yohko asked. "You like boys, don't you?"  
"S-sure," Ranma replied. "I mean, they're okay." *As long as I ain't dating them or nothin'.*  
"What kind of boy do you like, then?"  
Ranma felt a blush creeping up her face. She tried to stay out of these conversations. She still found girls like Yohko or Kagome more attractive than any boy. For that matter, she still turned herself on just by looking in a mirror. Boys? She didn't want a boyfriend... not now, and perhaps not ever.  
"Um..." Ranma tried to reverse the question, to put it in terms of what kind of a boy she'd like to be herself. She tried to think of her best qualities. *Okay, you don't really like boys, of course, but you want to fit in... think. What kind of person do I want to be? Not like pop, that's for sure.*  
"Someone who's strong," she said. "Someone who doesn't break their promises, who isn't a coward, who isn't afraid of women...."  
"Afraid of women?" Yohko said.  
"You're thinking of your father, aren't you?" Kagome said. "I've heard your mom talking to mine. He's kind of misogynistic, isn't he?"  
"I guess," Ranma replied, wondering what misogynistic meant.  
"It must be strange, having a father like that... but at least you _have_ a father...."  
  
The girls continued to talk, until finally Yohko's grandmother showed up and turned out the lights. "No more television, no more talking," she said. "Time to get some sleep, or you won't wake up in the morning!"  
  


***  


  
Ranma tossed and turned for more than an hour. Finally she got up and padded to the nearby open window, and stared out into the night,  
She almost jumped when someone -- Yohko, as it turned out -- placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Sorry," Yohko said. "Can't sleep?"  
Ranma shook her head.  
"Me either. There's something...."  
"Something in the air," Ranma agreed. "Something that's got me on edge."  
Yohko nodded. "Something's going to happen," she said. "Something bad. Maybe we should wake Kagome...."  
"I'm awake, guys," Kagome said, sitting up.  
"Look, guys," Yohko said, "I know this might sound strange, but I'm going outside. Whatever's out there, I need to know what it is."  
"I'm coming with you," Ranma said.  
"Oh, heck," Kagome said. "Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a second."  
"Oh, for the love of my ancestors!" Chikako said, rolling over. "Okay, okay, hang on, I'm coming...."  
  
  
Several minutes later four girls stepped out into the silent, moonlit street.  
"Full moon," Kagome noted.  
"I have to warn you two," Yohko said. "Strange things happen around me. Really, you don't want to be involved. Maybe you should go back to bed...."  
"And leave you out here alone?" Ranma replied. "Not a chance!"  
"She's right," Chikako said. "I'm her business manager, so I have to stay...."  
A loud crash shattered the night. The girls looked at each other.  
"That came from up the street," Kagome said. "A block or two away...."  
Ranma and Kagome's houses were only two blocks away, in the same direction.  
"Come on!" Ranma yelled, running down the street. The other three followed as quickly as they could, with Chikako falling the furthest behind.  
"Wait up, you three!" she called out. "If something's going to happen, I want to get a first-hand account!"  
As they neared Kagome's house, they heard more shouts, and doors slamming. Ranma came to a halt before the shrine. Someone bolted from the gateway, running straight towards her, and before she knew it, Kagome's kid brother, Sota, was in her arms.  
Yohko and Kagome came to a halt beside Ranma. "Wow, Ranma, you can sure move when you want to," Yohko said. "Now... where is it?"  
"Where is what?" Ranma asked.  
"That!" Kagome said, pointing to the open gate of the shrine.  
Ranma saw it, and still didn't know what it was. It looked like a massive, lumpy blob, but as it rolled into the street, moonlight flashed off of chalk-white skin. Multiple arms and legs protruded from the mass, and the blob itself was formed from several heads and torsos, somehow combined into one huge blob, as if several sumo wrestlers had slammed into each other too hard, and were now welded together.  
One of the faces floated above the rest, on a neck that was long and thin like a pale snake. It had a spark of intelligence in its eyes, where the other faces had none. Its face was scarred, and immobile, like a noh mask.  
"Give... me... shards...." the creature moaned. Ranma backed up, not at all sure what to do. Her training didn't take into account weird blob creatures.  
"Must... have... new... body...." the thing groaned, and then the noh-mask head darted forward. It split down the middle, from forehead to chin, revealing a row of large, sharp teeth on each side of the split. They looked like they were made of wood, but Ranma sensed they could rip flesh apart quite easily.   
Grabbing the kid, Ranma leapt up and over the head. She flipped and landed a kick to the back of the head before landing on the pavement on the far side of the creature.  
"Sota!" Kagome yelled. "Run to the well! Call for Inu-Yasha!"  
The kids struggled out of Ranma's arms and started to run back towards the house. The head swung forward like a darting snake, whipping right by Ranma, heading towards the kid.  
"Hey!" Ranma yelled, and delivered a powerful two-handed blow to the long, white neck. It seemed to be just enough. Rather than biting Sota in two, as the creature was attempting to do, it merely caught him in the shoulder, then flung him several feet through the air.  
The head whipped about. Ranma leapt over it, delivering a punch to the side of the face. She landed next to Sota, who appeared to be unconscious.  
"It wants me!" Kagome said, running up the street. Ranma had no idea why she thought this, but apparently she was right -- the creature, whatever it was, lumbered after the girl, with Yohko and Chikako chasing after it.  
Ranma grabbed Sota and ran to her own house. She could see her mother coming out the front door, and her father, the panda, bounding around the side of the house.  
"Ranma?" her mother said, "what's going on?"  
"I don't know," Ranma said, "some sort of demon or something. Watch the kid, mom. Kagome's in trouble!"  
His mother nodded numbly as she took the bleeding Sota in her arms. As Ranma sprinted back to the street, she called out, "Ranma! Be careful!"  
  
Ranma caught up to the rest at a nearby construction site. Bare steel girders rose into the night, perhaps six stories high. A wire fence went around part of the site, but one side was open. Kagome had apparently headed straight there, and was now running up a steel staircase. The thing had paused at the bottom of the stairs... it didn't seem able to navigate them.  
"What the hell is it?" Ranma yelled.  
"A demon!" Yohko yelled back. "Just as I thought! Stay back, Ranma, I'll handle this!"  
Ignoring her, Ranma ran straight at the creature. "Take that!" she yelled, attempting a flying kick. The creature looked up, obviously annoyed. One huge arm rose up and swatted Ranma away. She landed hard on her hands and knees, but bounced right back up.  
"I'm serious, Ranma!" Yohko yelled. "Stay back or you'll get hurt!"  
"Ranma? Yohko?" Kagome called out. "Get out of here! It's me it wants!"  
"Forget it, Kagome!" Ranma yelled. "We ain't leaving you!"  
Crouched in a defensive stance, Ranma approached the creature warily. It seemed to be devoting more attention to solving the staircase problem than in worrying about one puny martial artist.  
*So much the better,* Ranma thought, preparing another series of attacks. *Although, what I'm supposed to do against a demon....*  
In the background, Ranma heard Yohko beginning some sort of weird challenge or chant.  
"I hold no enmity against those coerced into evil," Yohko declared, "but to those vile beings who toy with the hearts and souls of men, we, since the time of the ancient gods, have been your destroyers! Now the 108th generation devil hunter, Yohko, is here! Beware!"  
Ranma spared a glance her way. What she saw caught her off guard.  
Yohko was spinning about in mid air. Her ring was glowing, and then her clothing flew off her body. Moments later a new outfit materialized around her -- a Chinese-style red silk dress, split up the sides, with a yin-yang symbol on the chest.  
A massive, glowing sword appeared in her hands.  
Ranma glanced back at the creature. It's head shot out, stretching three stories straight up to where Kagome stood. It bit down on the edge of the metal flooring, and then, incredibly, it began to pull its body up after it, heading straight for their friend.  
Kagome screamed. Ranma jumped up, hoping to punch the strange blob creature and distract it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yohko also leaping straight up....  
  


*to be continued*  


  
  



	2. 2: Of Demons Cures and Curses

  
  


  
**Muyami Academy  
**What if they ALL went to the same school?  


  
Many thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger and Bombadil Goh, for helping to improve my tale.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu Yasha characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Yog Suggoth copyright 1999 Arkham House/H P Lovecraft, but luckily it only appears in this disclaimer... I hope.... ^_~  
  
**

**Chapter Two  
Of Demons, Cures, and Curses  
  
Can't think straight, now, for all the girls  
Who claim engagement  
Next are the rivals who want to kill,  
To pound me to the ground  
  
There's no way I can feel the face of normality  
I'm a man, I don't understand what my father says:  
You're a girl, you're a girl, you're a girl, boy...  
  
Can't see my friends from my enemies,  
They all get in my way  
Can't take the pressure without the need  
For one good fist fight  
  
For insults made, and a mallet laid upside my head,  
For all the pain and embarrassment, you're gonna pay,  
Before I have time to really think it through  
  
Every time it rains, or I'm tossed out to the pool in the back yard,  
The transformation comes, I bite my tongue, and swallow pride and blood,  
I feel little pain, I have become a redhead, short and cute,  
I'm inclined to blame my father for turning me...  
To a girl, to a girl  
All I know is that it's pretty weird  
(to tune of: Like A Girl, I Mother Earth)  
  
Kagome stood on the third floor of the metal structure, while Ranma and Yohko were on the ground. Unable to negotiate the stairs, the thing -- whatever it was -- sat and stared up at Kagome, ignoring the other two. It was a mass of flesh, with multiple torsos visible, arms, legs, and heads sticking out in all directions. It spoke in a low, whispering moan, and stank of death and the sweet, sickening smell of rotting flesh.  
Ranma wanted to throw up, but she knew Kagome was in trouble.  
"The... shards..." the thing croaked. "Must... have... shards...."  
The thing's main head, at the end of an impossibly long neck, shot up, three stories, to where Kagome stood. It bit down on the edge of the metal flooring, and then, incredibly, it began to pull it's body up after it, heading straight for their friend.  
Kagome screamed. Ranma jumped up, hoping to punch the strange blob creature and distract it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yohko also leaping straight up.  
Yohko screamed, "You will never hurt my friends! Die, foul demon!" There was a flash of bright light as she swung her sword down, cleaving the creature in two. Moments later Ranma and Yohko landed back on the ground, with the creature's severed halves splattering between them.  
"Yohko?" Ranma asked, taking in her costume and her glowing sword.  
The girl flashed a smile. "I'm a demon hunter," she said. "I would've told you guys before, but... well, you'd never have believed me."  
"I don't know about that..." Ranma began. Both she and Yohko froze as they realized the two halves of the demonic blob were slithering back together. It was reforming itself.  
"It's not going to go down without a fight!" Yohko yelled, bringing her sword to bear.  
"The jewel!" Kagome called down from the third floor. "Unless you get the jewel shard, it won't die!"  
"Know what she's talking about?" Ranma asked.  
"Not a clue. Look out, here it comes!"  
  


***  


  
Nodoka sat on the grass of her front lawn, tending to the neighbor's boy. He had a nasty cut on his shoulder, and a lump where his forehead had met pavement.  
Her cowardly husband, the panda, stood nearby. Nodoka had not failed to notice that he stayed behind while three young girls ran off to face a demon.  
Sota, the young boy, opened his eyes. He looked at Nodoka, momentarily confused.  
"Kagome!" he said, suddenly.  
"Ranma and Yohko are with her," Nodoka said. "Where are your parents, dear?"  
"Grandpa's in the hospital," the boy said. "Mom's with him." He struggled to sit up.  
"Relax, child. You've been badly hurt."  
"But Kagome's in trouble! I have to get Inu-Yasha!"  
Nodoka frowned. "Demon dog?" she asked. What do you mean by that?"  
The boy struggled harder. "He's a guy with dog ears," he said. "He's the only one that can help Kagome! I have to call him; he'll know what to do!"  
Nodoka frowned. Demons? Curses? She had not believed in any of this stuff until a week ago. Reason told her that the boy was delusional, but her instinct was to let him go find this Inu-Yasha....  
"Looking for me?' a deep voice asked. Nodoka glanced up; a strange boy was towered over her. He wore a traditional outfit of red, with billowing legs and long, flowing, robe-like sleeves. A necklace of prayer beads hung about his neck, with a few claws among the beads. He was powerfully muscled -- moreso even than her husband had been, all those years ago -- and he had flowing white hair.  
All that, and... pointed ears?  
"Where is Kagome?" the stranger demanded.  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sota exclaimed. "You've got to hurry, my sister's in trouble!"  
"Trouble, you say?" The dog-eared boy flashed the confident, sardonic smile of a natural champion who had never met defeat. "Tell me where... no, I can smell the trail of the demon...."  
  


***  


  
Ranma was covered in bruises, and Yohko was covered in blood. They circled the thing once again, as it slowly reformed itself and readied another attack.  
A good ways away, Chikako was snapping pictures on a small 35mm camera. Where she had been hiding it before now was anyone's guess.  
"What's it take, huh?" Ranma asked. "You've sliced it up a dozen times already!"  
"I know!" Yohko replied. "I've never met such a stubborn demon in my life!"  
"It's brain is in the mask!" Kagome called out. "There's a shard of the shikon jewel buried in the mask! That's where it gets its power!"  
The creature let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a death-rattle. "I am... the mask... of flesh...," it said. "I was... carrrved... from the... trunk... of an ancient... bodhi-tree..., in which... was embedded... a shard of... the jewel... so mannny centuries... ago...."  
"I'll distract it," Ranma said. "Aim for the head. Try to shatter the mask."  
"You got it," Yohko replied, gripping her soulsword tighter.  
"All I want..." the creature said, "is a... body... of my ownnn... I keep myself... alive... with the bodies... of others.... but mortal bodies break... so easily..., yess?"  
It shifted, and looked up at Kagome.  
"You have... what I need... more shards... to make a body... that will not break...."  
"What the hell is it talking about?" Yohko asked.  
"Now!" Ranma yelled, launching another of her patented aerial attacks. "Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, Final Attack! Strike of the Flying Tiger!"  
The name and nature of the attack mattered little. What did matter was that the creature's attention was drawn, momentarily, to the redhead soaring down at it from the sky.  
"Demon!" Yohko called out, leaping forward. "I'm sending you back from whence you came!"  
As the head of the demon turned, it's face once again split open to reveal jagged rows of teeth. Yohko's sword descended to meet it, slicing cleanly through the right side of the mask, which shattered.  
Ranma and Yohko landed on their feet. The demon's body began to fall apart. The left half of the noh mask came free of the collapsing mass of flesh and flew upwards, into the air.  
"Need... new... body...." it whispered.  
"No!" Ranma yelled, realizing it was headed for her friend. She leaped to the second floor of the structure, placed one foot on the ledge, and pushed off. She sailed further up, landing at the edge of the third floor.  
The mask flew straight for Kagome's face. She screamed, and blocked it with her hands, but it pushed itself closer, laughing hollowly.  
"Nice... new body... it is mine...." the thing sighed happily.  
"We'll see about that!" Ranma growled. She covered the distance in one leap and ripped the mask away from Kagome.  
"Ranma!" Yohko called out behind her. Ranma spun about, holding the remaining half of the mask out before her. She could feel it fighting her, struggling to break free, but even as a girl, Ranma was far stronger than she looked.  
"Don't move!" Yohko commanded. There was a bright flash of light, and Yohko's soulsword sliced down between Ranma's hands, shattering the remaining portion of the mask.  
A small shard of crystal popped out and bounced onto the floor. Kagome bent down and picked it up.  
"Another shard," she said. "Even here, in modern-day Tokyo...."  
There was a soft thud behind them, and the three girls turned. A strange man stood there, dressed in red robes, with long white hair and the pointed ears of an animal.  
"Looks like you didn't need me after all," Inu-Yasha said, sounding somewhat disappointed. "Another shard of the crystal, eh? Interesting...."  
  


***  


  
Kagome fingered the crystal shard as the others looked on. They were all gathered in the Saotome family room -- Ranma, Yohko, Sota, Chikako, and Nodoka. Even Panda-san had been allowed in, although Yohko, Kagome, and Chikako didn't understand why the pet was included.  
"That's what kept it alive?" Ranma asked.  
"It's a shard of the shikon jewel," Kagome said. "The jewel of four souls. It can grant immense power -- even a single shard grants demons incredible power."  
Ranma glanced up at Inu-Yasha, who was leaning against the wall nearby, a sardonic smile on his lips. For some reason, Ranma had taken an instant disliking to the guy, but that was nothing compared to Yohko's attitude. The demon hunter still wore her blood-soaked costume, and still wielded her soulsword. She stared rather pointedly at Inu-Yasha, who laughed silently back at her.  
"Kagome, This dog person is a demon," Yohko said. "I can smell its stench from here. Let me kill it, before it kills any of us."  
"Please, Yohko, I told you, he's a... a friend. He's not evil or anything."  
"There's no such thing as a good demon," Yohko said.  
"He's only half demon, remember."  
"That's... that's just sick, Kagome."  
"Enough insults!" Inu-Yasha growled. "If the girl wants to attack me, let her."  
"No!" Kagome yelled, standing up. "Yohko, Inu-Yasha may be half demon, but he's helped me out, even saved my life, and I need him to find the other shards, so leave him alone! Anyway," she continued, sitting down, "you really wouldn't stand a chance against him."  
"I've faced tougher demons than this idiot!"  
"Yohko, drop it already!" Kagome yelled. Yohko stared into the eyes of her friend for a moment, then nodded. Her soulsword winked out of existence.  
"I gotta learn that technique," Ranma muttered.  
"It's a demon-hunter technique," Yohko said. "I don't think you could do it."  
"I can," Ranma countered, "if it's a martial arts technique!"  
"Anyway, as I was saying," Kagome continued, "the shikon jewel has the power to turn a minor demon into a demonic god. Naturally, all demons want to get their hands on it, even Inu-Yasha here. It was in the possession of Kikyo, the priestess of a village in fuedal Japan, and when she died she had it cremated with her, so that it would be removed from the Earth forever.  
Unfortunately for her, she was apparently reincarnated... as me."  
Nodoka frowned. "How can you know this, child?" she asked.  
"Because," Kagome said, "I've traveled to the past, to the village where she lived. The well on our property is a gateway between then and now. Kikyo's been dead there for more than fifty years, but people still remember her... and I look just like her. But more than that, when I first arrived there, a demon bit me in the side... and the shikon jewel popped out. It was inside of me, apparently.  
"Now it's loose in the world again, and, more than that, has been shattered into many pieces, and scattered over many miles of wilderness. Even a single shard is dangerous, when a demon finds it. You saw that tonight. That's why Inu-Yasha and I have to gather them all up -- many lives will be lost if we don't.  
"And that's also why I've been gone from school so much, lately. I haven't been sick -- I've been living in the past."  
Yohko held the shard for a second, studying it, then handed it to Ranma. "I've never heard of anything like that," Yohko said. "Shikon jewel? I bet grandmother will knows about it. I'll ask her; if there are more of these things around, it'd be nice to know about 'em."  
Ranma looked it over. "Looks like an ordinary piece of crystal to me," she said, handing it back to Kagome, "but I can kind of feel a tingle in my hand when I hold it."  
"Really?" Kagome asked. "I've never noticed anything like that."  
"Enough talking," Inu-Yasha said, "I'm here to take you back...."  
"In the morning!" Kagome snapped. "I'm not ready yet! At the very least, I need to see my grandfather, first...."  
"Wow," Yohko said. "In a way, your life is just like mine...."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I mean, I'm a 108th generation demon hunter. I didn't really ask to be, or want to be, but it's my heritage. Grandmother began training me only a few months ago, and already I've fought a bunch of demons."  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I didn't ask for this, either. Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal girl, like Chikako, or Ranma...."  
*Normal, huh?* Ranma thought to herself. *Girl, you've got no idea....*  
  


***  


  
Kagome left for ancient Japan in the morning, after visiting her grandfather at the hospital. She said her goodbyes, and she and Inu-Yasha just leapt into the old dry well... and disappeared.  
It left Ranma feeling sad and empty inside. She'd known Kagome for only a week, but it felt like forever. Ranma had had few friends in her life, and she hated to lose another one so soon.  
Oh, Kagome promised to return, but Ranma and Yohko would soon be off to Muyami Academy. The private school was several hours away by bus, and they would only be home on holidays. The odds of them seen Kagome again soon were not good.  
Time was flying by, and school was fast approaching, only a scant week away. Ranma's mother decided that now was the time to seek a cure to the curse, before Ranma was away at school. Thus, the morning after Kagome left, Ranma and her mother took a train to the far side of Tokyo.  
"The Tendos are friends of the family," Nodoka said. "Tendo-san trained with your father. They were very close friends."  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. Father had spoken of his good friend Tendo before, but he'd apparently left out some important details. He might have said, for example, "Soun Tendo runs a dojo in Tokyo's Nerima ward," or, "Tendo-san has three daughters about your age."  
What else had pop neglected to tell her?  
"Being a martial artist," her mother continued, "we can hope that Tendo-san has some information on your curse. If not, then he may know who to ask next. I'm certain he will do what he can to help us."  
Ranma nodded silently, and stared out the window at the gray clouds and the drizzling rain. A cure would be nice, she told herself. She'd be a man again. It was everything she'd wanted since falling into that horrible pool.  
...So why, after only a week, was she having second thoughts?  
  


***  


  
The Tendo household was much larger than the Saotome house. That was to be expected, since they owned a dojo, but Ranma was still surprised at the size of the place. There was a wall around the property, with an open courtyard just inside the gate, and a two-story house, plus the dojo itself.  
A young girl of about her age had answered the door and led them into the family room, from where you could look out into a neat, manicured back yard, complete with a koi pond. Ranma was definitely impressed.  
One long explanation later, Nodoka and Ranma sat quietly, waiting for Soun Tendo to speak. The man, dressed in a brown gi and with long hair and a moustache, clearly did not believe the tale. The three Tendo sisters looked on in equal disbelief.   
"Let me get this straight," Soun said. "This girl showed up at your doorstep more than a week ago, claiming to be your son? And the panda she brought with her is your husband?"  
"Yes," Nodoka said.  
"Forgive me, Nodoka-san, but... why do you believe her?"  
Nodoka sighed. "Surely, Tendo-san, you can see the resemblance between us?"  
"Yes, but...."  
"And," Nodoka said, "Ranma remembered many things from my household... especially the family sword. And, I have the letters that preceded her arrival, describing the curse, written in my son's hand. Do you think I would not recognize my own son's handwriting? If that were not enough, there is the panda, who is clearly too intelligent to be an animal, and who knows the Saotome school of fighting..." her voice trailed off. "Oh, I should have brought Genma along, I can see that now. He would have convinced you, but I see that I cannot...."  
Ranma stood up and walked to the open side of the room, which looked out onto the lawn.  
"Tendo-san," Ranma said, "I'm sure pop told you that he had a son, and was training him in the school. I can prove to you that I am my father's student, if you don't mind sparring with me...."  
"Ranma," Nodoka said severely, "that's a new dress! Do not get it dirty!"  
"I won't," Ranma said. "It's just some simple sparring... and I won't be the one to fall."  
Soun laughed, standing up. "Very well, then," he said, "but your confidence will be your undoing...."  
Ten seconds later, Soun Tendo flew through the air, crashing into the back wall of the property. He groaned, stood, and stared at Ranma.  
"That..." he said. "That... that was one of Saotome-san's patented maneuvers! I'd recognize it anywhere!  
"Ranma?" he asked. "Can it really be you?"  
Ranma nodded, and Soun Tendo burst into tears.  
  


***  


  
"Are you swallowing any of this?" Nabiki, the middle Tendo sister, asked. She had short hair, neatly cut in something like a page style, and wore cutoff jeans and a loose green top. As Ranma sparred with her father, she leaned against the doorframe and studied him with a calculating eye.  
"That Ranma's a martial artist?" Akane said. "That she knows the Anything Goes style? Yes, of course."  
Nabiki glared at her sister through half-lidded eyes. Akane, the youngest of the three, was about Ranma's age. She had long black hair, and wore a yellow gi, which she always did after school, when she trained.  
"Akane, even _I_ can see that much," Nabiki said. "I meant about the curse."  
"Well," Akane said, "I don't believe she was ever a boy, if that's what you mean. Who ever heard of such a thing? Guys don't just turn into girls because they've fallen into some pool of water...."  
"Precisely," Nabiki said. "Father's friend, Genma Saotome, _said_ he had a son, but he was clearly lying. If Nodoka hasn't seen Ranma since she was five, she may have forgotten the truth... especially if they agreed to raise Ranma as a boy...."  
Kasumi placed her hand to her mouth. The oldest Tendo sister was warm, friendly, and very pleasant to be around. Since their mother had died, she had become the 'woman of the house', tending to the family's needs without complaint. Wearing an apron over a modest skirt and top, she even looked the part of a dutiful housewife, albeit a very young one.   
"Oh, Nabiki," she said, "you don't really think that... the poor girl! How could anyone do that to their own child?"  
Nabiki shrugged. "It happens. Since we don't know all of the details, we'd best play along for now...."  
  


***  


  
In Ranma's book, men didn't cry, but Soun Tendo was still bawling fifteen minutes after admitting that Ranma was who she said she was. It made no sense to Ranma -- didn't her problem affect her far more profoundly than it did this strange man?  
"Oh, what a tragedy!" Tendo exclaimed. "Oh, what a horrible fate to befall such a cruel curse! Oh, I can hardly believe my eyes... what a tragedy!"  
Soun showed no sign of stopping, so Nodoka finally said, "Tendo-san, about the cure...."  
"Is there a cure?" Tendo asked. "Didn't you say that there was no known cure?"  
Nodoka looked at Soun Tendo severely. "Tendo-san, I am asking _you_ for a cure. You are the martial artist, not I. I take it you have no knowledge of this curse, or how to cure it?"  
Soun shook his head sadly, then burst into a new round of tears.  
Akane suddenly stood and said to Ranma, "This could take a while. You want me to show you the dojo?"  
Ranma smiled and got up. She really did want to check the dojo out, and she also recognized in Akane another martial artist, someone who trained hard and might make a good sparring partner.  
Asking to be excused, Ranma followed Akane through the house and out back.  
"So, you really were a boy?" Akane asked.  
Ranma nodded. "Until a few weeks ago, at least...."  
"Are you sure? You don't just _think_ you were a guy?"  
Ranma sighed, and said nothing. After a few minutes, Akane said, "You're going to Muyami Academy, aren't you?"  
Ranma nodded.  
Akane led the way into the large training hall. Ranma looked around, taking in the smooth wooden floor, the decorations on the walls, including a small shinto shrine, and the wooden beams which arched overhead, holding up the roof. She imagined having _this_ to train in, every morning -- especially when it rained.  
Akane watched Ranma with a piercing gaze, as if Ranma were a puzzle to be solved. Finally she plopped down against one wall and invited Ranma to sit beside her.  
"Really, Ranma," Akane said, "you're not like any boy I know, but I guess I'll believe you, for now." She held out her hand. "Wanna be friends?" she asked.  
Hope stirred in Ranma's breast. She could use all the friends she could get.  
"S-sure!" she said, taking the other girl's hand.  
"Okay, then!" Akane smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing Ranma had ever seen, transforming the girl's entire face.  
"Wow," Ranma said, "you have a beautiful smile, Akane. You should smile more often."  
Ranma spoke without thinking. A moment later she realized that it sounded like some sort of come-on. Her face grew red, and she looked away, frowning.  
"Ranma?" Akane asked. "Do you really think that?"  
When Ranma didn't respond, Akane said, "I've been watching you since you arrived. You look... lost. Sad. Unsure of yourself. This must be really hard on you."  
"I suppose it is," Ranma said, non-commitally.  
"Tell me about it," Akane said. "It always helps when you talk about it."  
Ranma looked at her doubtfully, then shrugged.  
"When it first happened," she said, "I was scared. I didn't want to be a girl. I just... I wanted to die."  
"Really? Is being a girl so bad?"  
Ranma grimaced.  
"You gotta remember, I've been travelling with pop since I was six. Everything I know, I got from him. Pop says girls are weak. He doesn't have a very good opinion of them... of us.  
"But I've been with mother now for more than a week, and she's so noble, and caring, and... strong, even. I guess you'd have to be strong to put up with my pop, right? And the more I get to know her, the more I think... I think it would be nice to be like her, and to never grow up to be like my dad.  
"I guess being a girl isn't really so bad."  
"You're lucky to have a mother still," Akane said. "I know my life would be better, if mom were still here."  
Ranma nodded.  
"Maybe it's all for the best," Ranma said. "Mom seems to like having a daughter, and she even seems to like having dad as a pet panda, who sleeps on the porch."  
Akane laughed. "And I thought my family was strange!" she said. "Well, I can tell you one thing: my sister's gone to Muyami Academy for a year now, and she really likes it. She's going there because she wants to get into a good business college.  
"I'll be going there too," Akane said, "but in my case, it's just to get me away from all the jerks at Furinkan High...."  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. Akane grimaced.  
"I don't know if you'll even believe me," she began, then giggled. "Listen to me... here, you're saying that you're really a guy, and I think my story's unbelievable! Okay, then, there's this guy named Tatewaki Kuno who's an upperclassman at my school. He made this stupid speech last quarter, in which he told the whole school that anyone who wanted to date me only had to defeat me. Ever since then, I've had to fight half the boys in school just to get from the gate to the front door."  
Ranma looked at her in surprise. "You mean... every morning? All these guys fight you?"  
Akane nodded.  
"And you beat them?"  
"Hey!" Akane said, "I'm a student of Anything Goes martial arts too!"  
"You must be pretty good, then," Ranma said.  
Akane laughed. "Well," she said, "it was good practice, anyway... but some of their parents were threatening to sue, if the school didn't kick me out -- as if it were all my fault -- so now I'll be going to Muyami."  
Akane stood up. "Hey, let's have a little match, shall we?"  
"Okay," Ranma said, getting up.  
Before they could even square off, Nodoka called out from the dojo entrance. "Ranma! I don't want you to get your new dress dirty."  
"We were just going to spar a little, Mrs. Saotome," Akane said. "I can lend her one of my gi's, if you like. That would be all right, wouldn't it?"  
"That's a very nice offer, Akane-chan, but now's not the right time. Your father, Tendo-san, thinks that his uncle might know something about Ranma's curse, and since it's still early, we thought we'd take the bus out to the Masaki Shrine and see what he has to say."  
Soun Tendo nodded. "If the master were still alive," Soun said, "I'm sure he would have the answer. However, barring that, I do believe my uncle may know something about this...."  
  


***  


  
The ride out to the shrine took more than an hour. Nodoka and Kasumi sat together, with Tendo-san and Nabiki in another seat, and Akane next to Ranma. It almost felt like a family outing -- or what Ranma imagined a family outing would be like.  
"Tenchi's my cousin," Akane said. "You'll like him. He's okay, for a boy."  
"You don't like boys much, do you?" Ranma asked.  
"No," Akane said, with finality. "But Tenchi's okay, and... you're okay."  
Ranma smiled, a little ruefully. "I suppose any boy that looked like me would be okay," she said.  
Akane laughed, then said, "Tenchi doesn't have a mother anymore, either. He remembers even less of her than I remember of my mom. He lives with his dad in Tokyo, but when school's out, they live at his grandfather's shrine. It's really big, with woods, and a huge old sacred tree. You'll like it."  
It's funny," Ranma said. "Lately, all of my friends have shrines, or dojos, or something similar. Even Yohko said there was a secret shrine beneath her house."  
"Yohko?" Akane asked.  
"One of my new friends," Ranma said. "You'll get to meet her. She's going to Muyami, too."  
  


***  


  
Katsuhito Masaki, the patriarch of the Masaki family and the priest of the Masaki shrine, looked Ranma over carefully, like an antique collector appraising an old vase. He had graying hair and a moustache, with square, wire-rimmed glasses. His clothing was very traditional, and he had the serene expression of a samurai who had retired to take up calligraphy or to care for his bonsai trees. But for all that, Ranma sensed that here was someone who could very likely beat her, in a fight, to within an inch of her life.  
She wanted to fight him, but knew she'd probably never get the chance.  
"The curse did a very thorough job, I see," the grandfather said. "You're a very healthy girl, Ranma very healthy."  
"Grandpa!" Tenchi exclaimed. The old man smiled, a twinkle in his eye.  
"Just stating the facts," the grandfather said. "I must say, I've never encountered it's like, although I've certainly heard of Jusenkyo. I can't remember the specifics, but I'll look through my books. I have a lot of notes and records of ancient curses, and perhaps... no, I'm almost certain that I've got something about it..."  
Tenchi's father and grandfather were not related by blood, despite having the same last name, but they did look a bit like each other. Nobuyuki Masaki had a similar moustache and similar glasses. However, he was not nearly so trim and well-muscled as the grandfather, and Ranma wasn't surprised to learn he was an architect, with little knowledge of martial arts.  
Tenchi was a different matter entirely. The youngest Masaki was about the same age as Ranma and Akane, and Ranma recognized a kindred soul -- someone who trained as long and hard as Ranma did. With any luck, Ranma thought, they'd get a chance to spar with each other.  
Tenchi greeted her politely. "Nice to meet you, Miss Ranma," he said.  
For the first time in days, Ranma felt self-conscious about being a girl, and wearing a dress. When it came to being friends with Yohko, and Kagome, and Akane, it wasn't a problem, but now... Ranma and Tenchi couldn't exactly be best buddies, could they? As far as Ranma knew, guys didn't really have friends that were girls, unless they were girlfriends. How did you relate to a boy, when you were a girl?  
Luckily for Ranma, she wasn't given to introspection. In five minutes the whole train of thought had left her head and rolled on out the door, and, instead of trying to figure out how she should act, she acted like herself.  
"This may take a while," the grandfather said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I can even offer you rooms for the night, if it gets too late."  
"That's kind of you, Masaki-san," Tendo said.  
"That's a very generous offer," Nodoka said. "Now, if you would be so kind, which way is the kitchen?"  
"I don't think..." the grandfather began.  
"Nonsense," Nodoka said. "If you're going to extend such generous hospitality, the least I can do is prepare dinner for our group. Kasumi and I have brought some supplies...."  
The grandfather smiled. "Well, to be honest, I do get tired of my own cooking...."  
Grandfather Masaki wandered off to study his books, with Soun Tendo following him. Nobuyuki Masaki led Kasumi and Nodoka were into the kitchen. Nabiki got up to wander about the house, leaving Akane, Ranma, and Tenchi in the living room, looking at each other.  
"So," Tenchi said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Grandfather says you're both martial artists...."  
The two girls nodded.  
"Ah... I had something I was going to do..." Tenchi paused, and then grinned. "I guess I can show the two of you. It's a little ways up the hill... do you want to come along?"  
Ranma looked at Akane. She shrugged.  
"Sure," Ranma said.  
  


***  


  
The old path wound up the hill, through the woods and between rows of bamboo. It was a steep climb, and neither Akane nor Ranma were really dressed for it. Still, they were both in good shape, and managed to keep up with Tenchi without too much trouble.  
It was a wonderful spring day, with the sun warming the ground and with birds chirping in the trees and animals rummaging through the undergrowth. It reminded Ranma of being out on the road with pop. If nothing else, her father truly appreciated how beautiful nature could be.  
"Is it really true that you were a boy?" Tenchi asked as they climbed.  
Ranma nodded her head. "Pop and I were training in China. We went to this place called Jusenkyo -- the legendary training ground of accursed springs. I guess there are all sorts of warnings posted about it, but Pop can't read Chinese, so... I fell into this pool where some girl drowned a long time ago, and I turned into a girl. Pop fell into a different pool, and turned into a panda."  
"I can't even imagine you as a guy," Tenchi said. "It must be strange."   
"You said it," Ranma agreed. Anyway, that's why we're here, to see if your grandfather knows of a cure."  
"Where do you go to school?" the boy asked.  
"Mom's sending me off to some private school. She says I've got a lot to catch up on. I guess she's right."  
"It's a good school," Akane said. "Muyami Academy. My sister goes there. I'll be going too." Her eyes lit up. "Hey, Ranma! Maybe we could be roommates?"  
"Uh..." Ranma faltered, suddenly realizing the full implications of being at a private school. "You mean, I'll have to share a room with... a girl?"  
"Well, of course," Akane said. "I mean, since you're a girl yourself...."  
"Yeah, I guess. I didn't really consider that. I mean, I'm used to living out on my own, nobody but pop and I... and I've only been a girl for three weeks."  
"Anyway," Akane said, "school starts next week. How about you, Tenchi?"  
"Hmmm?" the boy said. "Oh, it's only a day away. In fact, if you'd waited until tomorrow to come, neither dad or I would've been here."  
The path ended at a rock outcropping -- a huge slab of rock balanced on two pillars of rock, forming the entrance to a cave. Green moss covered the rocks, and as they stood there, they could hear the wind whisper and moan through the bamboo. It was an eerie sound, one that Ranma had never quite gotten used to.  
Tenchi headed into the cave. The floor was level and there was decent head clearance. Ranma looked at Akane, shrugged, and followed the Masaki boy in.  
Twenty feet into the cave they came to a locked, rusting gate. Tenchi wrapped his hands around two of the bars and stared for a moment into the depths beyond, then glanced back at them and grinned.  
"I've been coming here and staring through these bars since I was a kid," he said. "I've never been past this point, 'though."  
"What's in there?" Akane asked.  
"I'm not sure," Tenchi replied. "Once, grandpa told me a demon was locked up in there."  
Ranma glanced at Akane. The statement didn't seem to worry her much, but she didn't have Ranma's recent experience to draw on. Until yesterday, Ranma hadn't believed in demons, either. Akane, meanwhile, didn't appear to believe in Ranma's curse, let alone in demons.  
"A demon?" Ranma repeated.  
"That's what he said," Tenchi added. "A long time ago, a demon descended from the heavens to terrorize the people and destroy their villages. But then, a heavenly warrior, riding on a dragon, came. Using his holy sword, he defeated it, and bound it here forever with his sword embedded in the ground.  
"That was Yosho... my direct ancestor. That's the story, anyway."  
"Demons?" Ranma asked, again.  
"Yeah. Can you believe that? Like anyone believes in demons these days."  
"Yeah," Ranma said half-heartedly. She rattled the steel bars and stared past them. "Well, at least it's locked in there," she said. "I guess we'll never know the truth, but...."  
She paused. Tenchi grinned as he held up an iron ring, from which dangled several old iron keys.  
"I stole these from my grandpa just an hour ago," he said. "Want to check it out?"  
"Um..." Ranma said.  
"Come on," Tenchi said, "it's just an old cave. Or are you scared?"  
"I ain't scared of nothin'!" Ranma growled.  
"Then how about you, Akane?" Tenchi asked.  
"I..." Akane saw the challenge in the eyes of her second cousin. "I... ah, n-no, I'm not scared," she finally said. "But, Ranma, I don't think we should...."  
Ranma bit her lip, thinking. "I agree," she said, then crossed her arms and stared at Tenchi. "You're going in there, regardless, aren't you?" she said. "Either now, with us, or later, after we've gone. Right, Tenchi?"  
"Well..." Tenchi said. "I've always wanted to check it out... promise you won't tell grandpa?"  
"Better if there's three of us, than just him," Ranma said. Akane sighed.  
"Okay, I... I guess you're right...."  
"Just a second, 'though," Ranma said, and ran out of the cave. When she returned, she was carrying a solid, three-foot piece of wood.  
"What's that for?" Tenchi asked.  
"Something to bash demons with," Ranma said.  
Tenchi laughed. "That's the spirit!" He placed the key in the rusted lock. "Look out, demon," he called out. "Here we come!"  
  


*to be continued*  


  



	3. 3: Awakenings and Revelations

  
**

Muyami Academy  


**What if they ALL went to the same school?  
  
Chapter three!!! More alternative history Ranma with multiple crossovers and lame, filky songfics that have nothing to do with the story! Hey, are we ever going to get to this stupid school, or what?  
  
Much thanks to my prereaders T.H. Tiger and Bombadil Goh for helping to improve my tale.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu Yasha characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know whom else. Macbeth copyright... um, nobody I guess... and only appears in the disclaimer and that nifty quote just below the title.  
  
**

Chapter Three  
Awakenings and Revelations

**  
  


By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes:  
Open, locks, whoever knocks!  
(Macbeth -- Shakespeare)  


  


Say your prayers, little one,  
Don't forget, my son,  
Or you may be undone.  
Sword of right, wings of light,  
Use with all your might,  
When the demon, she comes  
Sleep with one eye open,  
Gripping your namesake tight.  
Exit light, Enter night,  
Take my hand -- We're off to Tenchi Muyou land  
(to tune of: Enter Sandman, Metallica)  


  
  
The rusted hinges of the gate gave a loud shriek as Tenchi shoved his way in. Akane jumped, and Ranma gripped her makeshift club all the more tightly.  
"Won't you get in trouble for this?" Akane asked.  
"Maybe," Tenchi said, and headed in. Akane sighed, and she and Ranma followed.  
The corridor descended into the cool dark, past lichen-covered walls. Water dripped from tiny stalactites in the ceiling and pooled on the floor. After only a short hike, they encountered a massive stalactite hanging from the ceiling, nearly blocking the path. It was covered with strange, half-familiar runes, and had spirit wards tied to it with rotting ropes.  
They carefully made their way around it, only to find the end of the corridor: a small room, with no apparent exits.  
They peered into the gloom. "You didn't bring a flashlight, did you?" Ranma asked.  
"No," Tenchi said. "We're not that far in. Our eyes should adjust."  
It was true: the longer they stood there, the more they could see. After several moments, Tenchi stepped forward. "Hey, check it out," he said.  
Stepping carefully, the other two followed him to one side of the room, where a small wooden shrine, like a doll's house, sat on a rock at about waist height. Nearby was a round rock of about two feet high, like a gravestone marker, with more runic writing on the sides, and a rectangular spirit ward pasted to it.  
The only other things visible in the cavern were some old vines lying on the floor.  
Tenchi opened the door to the small shrine and peered inside. "Ah," he said. "There's a sword inside. THE sword, I guess."  
"We should probably leave it alone," Akane said.  
Tenchi laughed. "Well, it _is_ my ancestor's sword," he said. "But it can't really hurt to look...." He reached in and began to pull. After several moments, the sword -- scabbard and all -- came free.  
Tenchi laughed and held it up. "Check it out!" he said. "The sword of Yosho, just like grandpa said!"  
He grasped the scabbard and tried to pull the blade free. After a determined struggle, the sword came loose, and he held it up to the dim light.  
The sword was brown and corroded. Tenchi frowned. "Ah, it's just a rusty old piece of junk," he said. "Give me a break! The sword that cuts through a rock?"  
As if to demonstrate, he brought the sword down on the two-foot "grave marker" rock, shattering the rusty relic.  
Moments later, the rock split cleanly down the middle, and fell into two halves.   
There was a rumble like an earthquake, and the ground shook. The large rock in the ceiling descended to the floor like a steel door in a vault. Vines began to slither across the walls with a soft rustle and hiss.  
"What's happening?" Tenchi asked, fear and confusion in his voice.  
"I got no idea," Ranma replied.  
"What do I do now?" Tenchi asked. "What do I do?" He paused a moment, but the room had grown quiet again.  
"We should probably get out of here," Akane said.  
"Man," Ranma said, "I sure wish Yohko were here."  
"Who's Yohko?" Akane asked.  
"One of my friends," Ranma said. "She's... well, a demon hunter."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm?" Tenchi said. "Hey, look! A passageway!"  
The two girls saw that there was, in fact, a narrow opening in one of the walls where there'd been solid stone before. A faint light seeped from the passage.  
"Where's the light coming from?" Ranma asked. Tenchi shrugged, and immediately tried to squeeze through the narrow opening.  
"Tenchi," Akane said, "I don't think you should...."  
"Ow that's cold," Tenchi said. He squeezed through to the other side. "Ow, my head... aaaaaaaigh!"  
The two girls heard someone or something sliding down a slope. "Tenchi!" Ranma and Akane leapt to opening. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay," Tenchi called out, sounding as if he were about thirty feet away. From the dim light coming from where ever the passage led to, the girls could just make out the smooth walls of the sloped corridor Tenchi had slid down. The floor was carved with deep channels in a maze-like pattern.  
"There's a slope just past the opening," Tenchi said.  
"Yeah, we see it," Ranma replied. "Can you climb back up?"  
"I think so," Tenchi said. "It's wet. Give me just a... oh, the sword... aaaaaaigh!"  
They heard Tenchi sliding again. After a moment, from a long distance away, they could hear an "Ow!"  
"Tenchi?" Ranma called out.  
"We'd better go back for help," Akane said.  
"Nah," Ranma said. "Grab those vines on the floor and find something to tie them to. I'm going down."  
"I'm okay!" Tenchi's faint voice called out. "Wow, you guys should see what's down here!"  
Ranma tossed a vine to Akane, who began to tie it around a rock outcropping.  
"There's like a maze pattern on the floor... and water, and a glowing pool in the center. A giant glowing light!"  
"That idiot," Ranma muttered. "Hurry, Akane!"  
"I _am_ hurrying!"  
"Hey!" Tenchi called out, "there really is a demon down here!"  
"You cousin's an idiot, you know that?" Ranma asked.  
"This, coming from someone who chose to visit a cursed training ground?"  
"Hey!"  
Akane tied off the vine. "Okay, Ranma, go!"  
Gripping the vine tightly, Ranma squeezed through the opening, ripping her dress in the process. She half-climbed, half-slid down the slope on the far side. A few moments later she was at the bottom, which opened into a round room.  
The floor was smooth and carved with maze-like channels as the passageway had been. Dark purple rock ringed the room on all sides. In the center was a pool of water, with glowing light emanating from it. There were also small balls of light, like will-o-wisps, floating about the chamber.  
Tenchi was at the edge of the pool. A withered, bony demon had him by the wrist, and was placing its other hand on the boy's face. For a moment, Ranma stared in shock  
It wore a blood-red mask that covered its face, with a strange character written on the forehead. Long while hair flowed down over shoulders that were little more than gray skin stretched over bone. It's ribs were quite visible, as were all it's bones, for it was barely more than a skeleton. But they eyes behind the mask glowed a dark red.  
"Let him go, you demon freak!" Ranma yelled. She ran forward and jumped, delivering a flying kick to the demon's upper torso that separated it from Tenchi.  
At the same moment, there was a brilliant flash of light, temporarily blinding them, and both Ranma and Tenchi were knocked back, away from the pool. Ranma's whole body was left tingling from the energy discharge. She thought it had come from the sword hilt in Tenchi's hand, and half expected something like Yohko's soulsword to appear, but the sword was inert.  
The demon stumbled back several steps, then moved forward again, seeming to float rather than walk. Ranma jumped up and swung her wooden club, connecting solidly with the demon's skull. It staggered. It's movements were slow, but whether that was normal or just the effects of having only just awakened, Ranma didn't know, nor did she wait to find out. She delivering a roundhouse kick to the demon's head and another kick to the chest, and it fell back into the pool.  
"Come on!" Tenchi yelled, grabbing Ranma's arm. "Let's get out of here!"  
The two scrambled up the strange, sloped passageway as quickly as they could. But as they fled, Ranma was almost certain she heard the demon yelling something.  
It sounded like: "Hey! That hurt! Now I'm really mad!"  
They reached the top of the passageway and squeezed through to the shrine room.  
"What is it?" Akane yelled. "What's down there?"  
"A demon!" Tenchi said. "What'll we do? What'll we do?"  
"How'm I supposed to know?" Akane replied.  
"The rock!" Ranma said. "It had a seal on it! Everything started to happen when you cut it in two!"  
"Right!" Tenchi said. "Help me put it back together!"  
"What good will that do?" Akane asked, as they lined up the two sides. Tenchi began wrapping the dark green vines around the stone marker.  
"I have no idea!" he said. "Have you got a better suggestion?"  
As he tied off the vines, there was a low rumble, and the passageway slid shut. The large rock with the spirit wards moved up into the ceiling again.  
Tenchi leaned against the wall with a sigh.  
"Mom's gonna kill me," Ranma said. "My new dress is ruined."  
"I'm giving those keys back to grandpa and doing all the chores he asks!" Tenchi exclaimed. He looked up again at the pale faces of the two girls. "Thanks, Ranma, Akane. Um... don't tell anybody we've been here, okay?"  
The other two nodded solemnly.  
"Still," Ranma said, "that... thing... it didn't seem like a _real_ demon...."  
"Oh, and I suppose you've met real demons before?" Akane asked.  
"Whatever it was," Tenchi said, "it sure wasn't human! I know I'm going to be having nightmares... by the way, Ranma, thanks. You kind of saved me down there... that was really brave."  
Ranma shrugged, and said, "You would've been fine without me...."  
  


***  


  
The trio sneaked into Tenchi's room without being seen. Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well, that was an adventure," he said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. I could use a bath, how about you two?"  
Akane and Ranma grinned. "Man," Ranma said, "you don't know how long I've been looking forward to a hot bath. I think my back can finally take it, too."  
"Something wrong?" Tenchi asked.  
"Just a sunburn," Ranma said. "A really bad one, actually, but it stopped peeling days ago and it's almost done healing."  
Ranma paused, and glanced back down at her ruined dress. "Man, if only the dress would heal itself too. Mom's gonna kill me."  
"I can wash that," Tenchi said. "Maybe we could sew up the tears... oh, who am I kidding? Look, we'll just say we were out hiking and you fell down a hill, okay?"  
"Sounds good," Ranma said.  
"Okay then," Tenchi said, "why don't you two take your bath first, and I'll wait 'til you're done."  
Ranma looked from Akane to Tenchi and back again.  
"I'm not so sure..." Ranma began.  
"Oh," Tenchi said. "I forgot about your, um, curse...." He scratched his head nervously. "Oh well, we can each take our baths separately, but we'll have to hurry."  
"Oh, for the love of..." Akane began, then sighed and stood. "Ranma," she said, her voice betraying a hint of anger, "even if I believe your story, you're still a girl _now_, right? There's nothing wrong with two girls bathing together; you have to accept that. When you're at school, you won't be able to avoid dressing and undressing with other girls."  
"Well..." Ranma said, and trailed off. "If it's okay with you... I mean, I've gone swimming with Kagome and Yohko, but they don't know about me...."  
"It's fine, Ranma. Really."  
  


***  


  
Akane stripped, without a second glance at Ranma. She sat on a stool and began to wash. It was clear that she did not believe that Ranma was different from any other girl her age.  
Looking away, Ranma got undressed.  
"So, Tenchi's okay for a guy, huh?" Ranma asked. "Seems a bit reckless to me."  
"Did you really see a demon?" Akane asked, "or are you two just trying to scare me?"  
Ranma paused, still facing away from Akane. "Come on, Akane," she said. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
"Well," Akane said thoughtfully, "you two were white as ghosts." Then, with a smirk, she added, "And I don't think you're that good an actor."  
"Thanks a lot."  
"Still," Akane said, rinsing off, "I've never believed in the existence of demons. It's like believing in a fairy tale."  
"Or curses, either?" Ranma asked. As she sat down to wash, she caught Akane's blush from the corner of her eye.  
"Ranma," Akane said, "I... I _want_ to believe you, but really...."  
"Trust me," Ranma said, "demons really exist. I've fought one. Remember that my friend Yohko's a demon hunter. She's fought a lot of demons, I guess."  
Akane nodded. "It's just... I mean, the thought of demons scares me, but... I've never seen one. Even today." She got up and slipped into the bath. Steam was rising from the water, clouding the room. Ranma finished rinsing off, and stood.  
"That water looks awfully hot," she said.  
"Yeah," Akane said, "but it feels wonderful! Don't wait for it to cool."  
"Okay."  
As Ranma approached the tub, Akane looked at her.  
"Ranma," Akane said, "whether you're really cursed or not, you have to face reality. Admit it: you're a girl. I certainly wouldn't share my bath with you if I thought you were anything else."  
"Yeah," Ranma said, stepping into the bath, "I... I guess you're right...."  
  


***  


  
"Ah, here we go," Katsuhito Masaki said. He was sitting in his study, with Nodoka and Soun seated on the other side of the desk, cups of tea cradled in their hands. He had a stack of books before him, with a very large one opened in his lap.  
"Let's see...," he said, adjusting his glasses. "No mention of an actual cure, but... here's something, at least. Cold water triggers the curse, but hot water reverses it." He glanced up with a smile. "That seems simple enough," he said.  
"Hot water?" Nodoka replied, stunned.  
"That's what it says. Do you mean to say that, in nearly a month, neither Ranma nor your husband has touched hot water?"  
"Well, I..." Nodoka began.  
A blood-curdling scream shook the house, piercing everyone's ears. It seemed to have come from the bathroom.  
"What the..." Soun began, when the scream was followed by a high-decibel shout.  
"You... you... get out!"  
"Akane?" Soun asked. There was a loud smack, and the sound of something slamming into one of the walls.  
The elder Masaki smiled. "It sounds like Ranma is in hot water," he said, "in more ways than one. Shall we investigate?"  
  


***  


  
Everyone gathered in the Masaki family room. Ranma sat in the center of the couch, with a bruise on his head, wearing some clothing borrowed from Tenchi. Everyone was staring at him. His mother sat near him, while Ranma stared at the floor in embarrassment.  
"My, my," Nabiki said. "Who would have thought?"  
"Wow," Tenchi said, "so you really are a guy."  
"Of course I am!" Ranma replied. He was, wasn't he? Doubt crept into his mind.  
Akane was on the far side of the room, concerned yet still upset. What did she have to be angry about? She'd seemed like such a nice girl at first, and then... suddenly, she was more violent than ten John Woo films.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't discover this sooner," grandfather Masaki said. "It's really quite a simple trigger...."  
He tossed a glass of water at Ranma.  
"Hey!" Ranma yelled, "what didja do that for?"  
The grandfather looked at the still-male Ranma. "Hmm," he said, "it would seem that more than a little water is required." He lifted a pitcher of water from the table and poured it over Ranma's head.  
"You're ruining the couch, you know," Tenchi's father said. "I paid good money for that."  
"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed again. "What's the big idea...."  
Ranma paused, and glanced down at herself, confirming the obvious: she was a girl again.  
"Ah," the elder Masaki said, rubbing his chin. "That did the trick. It's just as the legends say: cold water triggers the curse, while hot water reverses it."  
Kasumi handed him a kettle of steaming water, which he upended on Ranma's head. Everyone watched the red-haired girl transform back into the black-haired boy.  
"So all it takes is hot water?" Ranma asked.  
The elder Masaki nodded. "Steaming water seems best," he said. "Lukewarm water may not trigger the change. It also clearly takes more than a little water, so simply getting splashed, or getting your hands wet, would not be enough."  
"Oh, my son!" Nodoka said, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad to finally have you back!"  
"Mom," Ranma protested, "I've been here for a week."  
Nodoka pulled back and looked Ranma in the eyes. "You know what I mean, son," she said. "You came back, but you weren't quite yourself. I have not seen my _son_ until this very moment." She hugged him tightly again, and said, "I'm so happy for you, Ranma, that the curse is not permanent...."  
Ranma was confused, and was getting very mixed signals from his mother. She sounded so relieved, and yet... did Ranma hear what he thought he heard? Did he hear, in his mother's voice, just a little regret?  
Would things change, now that Ranma was once again his father's son, rather than her mother's daughter?  
Ranma didn't have long to wait for an answer. A large hand clamped down on Ranma's shoulder, and Ranma turned to see Mr. Tendo towering over him. Tears of joy were streaming down the man's face.  
"Oh, son, I'm so happy for you!" Soun said. "Your problem is so much simpler now, Ranma!"  
"I... guess," Ranma managed.  
Grabbing the other shoulder, Soun turned Ranma to face his three daughters. "You know Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi by now, Ranma," he said, "so the choice should be easy. Which one do you want?"  
"Which... do I want?" Ranma asked, clearly confused.  
"Yes," Soun said. "Choose one, and she shall be the one you marry."  
"M-m-marry?" Ranma squeaked out. "What are you talking about, Tendo-san?"  
Nodoka took Ranma's hand. "Son," she said, "it was decided years ago that our two households would be united by marriage. I didn't mention it before because we thought you would have to remain a girl, but now, with the secret of the curse revealed... well, your father would have told you about this sooner than later. Best to deal with it now."  
"Marriage?" Ranma said. "But I don't want...."  
"It's a matter of honor, Ranma," Nodoka said severely. "Do not argue with me on this." She glanced up to Soun and said, "Tendo-san, perhaps now is not the best time...."  
"Nonsense!" Soun Tendo exclaimed. "I've waited years for this moment, Nodoka-san; I will not wait a moment longer!"  
"This is pathetic," Ranma said. "I can't be worrying about a fiancée now!" He glanced over at Tenchi. "Let Tenchi marry one of them. He seems like a nice guy...."  
"Ranma," Soun growled. "This is an agreement between your father and I...."  
"And? Don't I get a say in this?"  
"Of course you do," Soun replied with a smile. "You get to choose. _Now_."  
Frowning, Ranma turned back to face the three girls.  
"Dad, you can't be serious," Akane said. "Ranma's a... Ranma's not a...."  
While Akane sputtered, Kasumi came to a quick decision. "Akane would seem the best choice," she said with a smile.  
Nabiki, never slow on the uptake, chimed in, "I couldn't agree more."  
"Now wait a second!" Akane growled. "Why would I be...?"  
"Because you hate boys, remember?" Kasumi said. "Well, you're in luck. Ranma is half girl."  
"I don't want to marry a... a girl!"  
"Girl?" Ranma said. "Do I look like a girl to you?"  
Akane turned to glare at Ranma. "You _told_ me you were a girl, in the bathroom! Can't you make up your mind?"  
"But I...."  
"No way!" Akane jumped up, and her eyes swept the room. "I can't believe all of you! Ranma was wearing a dress not an hour ago! She had a body better... a body as feminine as mine! Now you want me to marry her, just because she's a boy part of the time? What kind of sick father would do that to his daughter? Don't I have enough problems at school, or do you really want to make them worse? Well, you can forget it -- I'm having none of it, and that's final!"  
Akane stormed out of the room. Soun looked frantically at his two remaining daughters. "Kasumi? Nabiki?"  
"I'm sure Akane didn't mean that, father," Kasumi said.  
Nabiki crossed her arms. "I already said no, daddy, and I meant it. It's Akane, or nothing."  
Soun burst into tears. Ranma took one look, and said, "Oh, man, I'm outta here!" He swung over the back of the couch and disappeared out the door.  
"Oh, dear," Kasumi said. "I hope they come back. Dinner's almost ready...."  
Nodoka glared at Soun. "Next time, Tendo-san," she said icily, "perhaps, when I make a suggestion, you will listen."  
  


***  


  
Kasumi closed the door behind her. Tenchi was waiting in the hallway outside of the room, a worried look on his face.  
"Is Akane all right?" he asked, although he could see the answer in Kasumi's face, and hear it in the soft sounds of sobbing coming from the room.  
Kasumi looked as sad as Tenchi had ever seen her.  
"Father won't change his mind," she said. "Not in this. Akane is as stubborn as the ocean is deep, and father has always backed down before, but this is different. Father wants so much for a male student of the school to inherit the dojo, and Genma is his closest friend. He'll die before changing his mind."  
She stared out the nearby window.  
"I'm... I'm sure Akane will accept this... eventually," she said.  
"Would you?" Tenchi asked.  
Kasumi smiled ruefully. "That's not a hypothetical question, Tenchi. If Akane can't go through with the engagement, then I will have to. It means the future of the dojo, and the school of Anything Goes martial arts, so I won't have a choice."  
"It just doesn't seem right," Tenchi said. "To force them together when... I mean, Akane's right. Ranma says he's a guy, but he wasn't a guy when he showed up here. He... _she..._ seemed like a girl to me. I mean, even when I _knew_... I though of her as a girl, and now...." His voice trailed off, and he scratched the back of his head. "I guess that sounds funny, since I've only known her -- him -- a few hours."  
Kasumi placed a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Tenchi," she said, "I know how confusing it is. Akane's just as confused as you are, if not moreso. Ranma must be the most confused of all. Nodoka-san is right; it's not wise to rush the engagement. They both need time to adjust, but I'm afraid they won't get it.  
"As for Ranma... I'm sure he's still the same person inside, Tenchi, regardless of what body he has. Don't abandon him. Ranma's had few friends, and he can't afford to lose any."  
"Don't worry, Kasumi, I won't," Tenchi said. "I don't have that many friends, either."  
  


***  


  
That evening, Ranma found his mom in one of the guest rooms of the Masaki house, where she was to spend the night. She was sitting on the bed, in the dark, with just the moonlight from the window behind her to illuminate anything.  
In her lap she held the dress Ranma had worn earlier that day. For a moment, Ranma expected a lecture on that -- the dress was brand new, and practically ruined. Then he realized that it really didn't matter now, anyway.  
Nodoka was slowly stroking the dress with her hand. Her face was hidden in shadow. Ranma stood in the doorway, not quite sure of what to say.  
After the moment had stretched into several minutes, Ranma said, hoarsely, "Mom?"  
"Yes, son?"  
"When... when you were carrying me... did you want a son, or a daughter?"  
There was a long pause before Nodoka spoke.  
"I was very happy to have a son," she said. "It's what your father always wanted."  
Ranma did not miss the phrasing of her answer. Bound by tradition, Nodoka recognized what was, and what her husband desired, and would never admit to desiring something different. Ranma felt the weight of tradition and honor upon his own shoulders as well, and yet....   
"I was thinking," he said, cautiously, "if we don't find a true cure, then... I mean, I'm your son, of course, but sometimes... if you like... I could also be your daughter...."  
Nodoka looked up. Her face was still shadowed, expression unreadable.  
"Ranma, don't be ridiculous. You are my son, not my daughter." She looked back down, at the dress in her lap. "It was different when we thought that the transformation was permanent, but now... it would not be proper to have my son dressing and acting like a girl, nor would it be fair to you. You can't become a man if you're acting like a woman part of the time. I want your life to be as normal as possible, Ranma, and there's your engagement to consider. Akane deserves a husband who is as much of a man as possible, given the circumstances."  
Nodoka's words were firm, but Ranma thought he saw a subtle slump in her shoulders. As she sat there, still unconsciously stroking the stained and tattered dress, Ranma sensed great sorrow and loss. Was she crying? If so, the shadows hid it well.  
His mother had been so happy the last two weeks. When she gazed upon her daughter, when she talked of what it meant to be a woman, there had been a love and a bonding unlike anything Ranma had ever experienced. Now that he was her son, would he ever be as close to her again?  
Ranma had thought it through. He was sure that, if he'd been born a girl, none of his current problems would exist. There would have been no extended "training missions", no ten-year gap in which Ranma lived without a mother, without a home, and without real friends. There would be no forced union with a girl he barely knew. Most of all, there would be no weird curses.  
He was glad he wasn't a girl, he told himself. But why was being a guy so much more difficult? And his mother....  
"I think," Ranma said quietly, "that you would have been happier with a daughter...."  
"Ranma!" his mother said harshly, "I'll hear no more of this foolish talk! Is that understood?"  
Ranma stood for a moment in silence, then left without another word.  
  


***  


  
Tenchi slipped past the door and down the hall. Akane was no longer crying, that he could hear, but all the same he descended to the family room as silently as possible.  
Everyone was on edge this evening. Even grandfather had retreated to his shrine on the hill, something he always did when there was trouble at the house.  
Downstairs, Tenchi heard another sound -- a familiar sound, coming from the back yard. Briefly he wondered who was out there, but he knew it wasn't grandfather or Akane, so that meant....  
He slipped out the back door and padded across the lawn. Near the back of the yard, where the lawn bordered on the forest, there stood a post, about four feet high. His grandfather had set it up a couple of years ago, to help him train. The top was tightly wrapped with rope -- not because it hurt less than punching wood, but because the coarse fibers of the rope built up callouses more quickly.  
Tenchi didn't use it much, as his training focused much more on swordplay. But someone, of about Tenchi's size, was pounding on it, hard. The sound of each punch took Tenchi back to his first days training with his grandfather.  
"Ranma?" Tenchi asked. In the darkness, he really couldn't see the other's features, but it didn't take a genius to know who it was. "Are you feeling okay?"  
Ranma continued to punch at the post, viscously. "Nothing you'd understand," he said tersely, between punches.  
Tenchi stood silently as the boy landed blow after blow. Each time, the post shook. After several minutes, Tenchi's own hands began to ache, just from watching and listening.  
*Geez,* Tenchi thought, *how long can he do that before his hands fall off?*  
"You're a pretty good fighter, aren't you?" Tenchi said. "I noticed that in the cave."  
"I damned well ought to be," Ranma growled, "after all the damn things my damn father has put me through!"  
Tenchi's eyes widened slightly, and he fell silent. Ranma continued to punch the post, seemingly oblivious to pain. Finally, after several minutes, he stopped, and wiped his brow.  
"Does your grandfather love you, Tenchi?" Ranma asked.  
"Sure," the boy replied. "Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because," Ranma said, as he began punching the post again. "Maybe, he looks at you, and he doesn't see his son. Maybe all he sees is a thing to be shaped, molded, and controlled. He sees the martial artist that he never quite managed to become. He sees a thing that will cement his relationship with his friend. He sees something that he can point to and say, 'Look, this is what I've created! I was the one who trained him! Am I not a great martial artist? He would have been nothing without me!'  
"Maybe he looks at you, and the first thing -- the only thing -- he sees, is a legacy."  
Ranma paused again, and peered through the gloom at Tenchi.  
"I don't mean for that to sound the way it does," Ranma said. "I mean, I know that my parents care for me, but... other things get in the way. Family honor. Personal honor. The way of the martial artist. I think those are important things, too, but... oh, I don't even know what I'm saying!  
"I think... I think your grandfather sees you as a person first, and as his student second. For a moment, I thought it could be that way for me and my mother, at least. But I was wrong."  
"So," Tenchi said, "if you were still a girl, then...."  
Ranma shook his head.  
"I!" Ranma growled, and punched the post with all his might. "AM!" He pounded it again, harder. "NOT!" (PUNCH) "A!" (PUNCH) "GIRL!" (THUD!)  
With the last punch, the top of the post snapped off, and bounced across the lawn, into the darkness. Tenchi stared at the broken post in shock.  
Ranma stared down at his fists, as if finally sensing a little pain.  
"This whole thing's got me messed up," he said. "I just want things to be different, that's all. But it just doesn't work that way, does it?"  
  


***  


  
Hot water cascaded over the panda's head and ran down his fur. Moments later, the change began. In less time than you could say it, Ranma's father and Nodoka's husband, Genma Saotome, stood before them.  
It was the afternoon of the next day, and Ranma and Nodoka had arrived home from their visit to the Masaki Shrine. Along the way they'd stopped to buy yet more clothing for Ranma -- clothing appropriate for a boy, this time.  
Genma blinked. He looked down at himself, and held his hands out before him. He flexed his arms and clenched his fists.  
"Is this a dream?" he asked. "Am I really a man again? I'm no longer an animal?"  
"The curse," Ranma said, "isn't gone, but it _is_ reversible. Cold water triggers the curse, but hot water reverses it -- however temporarily."  
"Then that's why you're a man again," Genma said. Ranma only nodded.  
Genma felt the weight of his wife's gaze, and turned back to face her. She did not look happy.  
"Don't worry, dear," he said, "I can explain everything! You see, we were travelling in the Bayankala Range, in the Qinghau Province of western China, when....  
"Ranma has told me all about it, dear," Nodoka said, "and without your particular spin on things."  
"It's not like he says, I'm sure!"  
Nodoka glared at her husband. He paled, then suddenly turned back to Ranma.  
"Ranma! Now that we're back in Tokyo, there's something that I must tell you! It concerns my good friend, Soun Tendo...."  
"Ranma was engaged to Akane Tendo last evening," Nodoka said, icily. "It will be as you and Tendo-san wished."  
"Indeed?" Genma looked pleased. "Well, that's wonderful news! Has a wedding date been set?"  
"That is for the children to decide," Nodoka said firmly. "I will not let you and Tendo-san rush them unduly."  
"Yes, but..." Genma began, but one look from Nodoka silenced him. "Well, then... the only thing to do is visit the Tendo's and celebrate! I haven't seen my friend Soun Tendo in years...."  
"All in good time," Nodoka said. "First things first." She held out a clean, white gi, complete with handkerchief, glasses, and underwear.  
"A proper husband does not expose himself to his neighbors," Nodoka said.  
"Ah," Genma said. "Yes, of course...."  
As Genma dressed, Nodoka took Ranma aside.  
"Son," she said, "if you could leave the two of us alone for a while, I'd greatly appreciate it. It's been a while since I was with your father, and the two of us have much to discuss."  
"Sure, mother," Ranma said.  
Nodoka smiled. "Thank you, dear," she said. She glanced at her husband, who, having dressed quickly, was adjusting his glasses. "Genma," she said, "come inside. Now."  
  


***  


  
It was a lovely afternoon, Ranma thought, just like the day, over a week ago, when he'd arrived here. He wandered down the street, thinking about his first encounter with Kagome, and wondered if she were back home yet. It had only been two days, but....  
He walked through the gateway to Kagome's house and knocked on the door. After a short wait, an old man answered.  
"Good afternoon!" Ranma said, bowing. "Is Kagome home?"  
"Oh, I'm afraid not," the old man said. "She... she contracted a serious case of the flesh-eating virus, and...."  
"She's still stuck in the past with Inu-Yasha then?"  
The man looked surprised, and Ranma belatedly remembered that Kagome's grandfather had never met him as a guy.  
"Oh my, you know about that?" the old man said. "Well, I'm afraid she hasn't come back just yet. Maybe in a few more days...."  
"Thank you, grandfather," Ranma said. "I'm glad to see you're out of the hospital and doing better, by the way."  
"Oh, I'm just fine," the old man said. He peered at Ranma more closely, obviously trying to remember which of Kagome's friends Ranma was. "If you like, young man, you could come in, and I could read your fortune. Or, we have some lovely shrine tokens for sale...."  
"Thanks, but not today," Ranma said, bowing. "But it was a pleasure speaking with you!"  
  


***  


  
Ranma walked the two blocks to Yohko's house. It was a short walk, and by the time he'd arrived, he still hadn't figured out how to tell her that he was a guy.  
"Well," Ranma said, "I guess I'd better try the direct approach." He turned into the gate of the Mano residence...  
...and was soaked by a stream of water from a garden hose.  
"Oh, Ranma!" Yohko called out. "I didn't see you coming! Gomen nasai! Please forgive me!"  
Ranma looked down at herself. Her best silk Chinese outfit, only recently washed, was soaking wet, and she was, once again, a girl.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yohko said. She turned off the hose and grabbed Ranma's arm. "I was trying to water the rose bushes! I didn't mean to get you, too! Here, come inside, and we'll dry you out. You can wear something of mine while your clothes dry."  
"I don't think that's necessary," Ranma said.  
"Nonsense!" Yohko replied. "It's the least I can do for one of my friends. Now, come on!"  
  


***  


  
Ranma sat on the couch in the Mano living room. She wore a top and shorts borrowed from Yohko, not to mention underwear, and was silently telling herself that now was probably not the best time to reveal that she was a guy.  
All around her, boxes were stacked and labeled. She had yet to find out why. In the meantime, Yohko's mother had produced tea, sandwiches, and miso soup, and Ranma sat with Yohko, who provided enough conversation topics for the both of them.  
"Your mother's a little odd, isn't she?" Yohko asked.  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"  
"I mean, I called your house only ten minutes ago, and she tried to tell me you were a guy."  
Ranma stiffened slightly. "S-she did?"  
"Yeah. Does she do that a lot?"  
"Well, yeah, I suppose you could say that," Ranma said.  
"I just played along with it," Yohko said. "I mean, what does she expect me to do? I've seen you naked, after all, and my clothes fit you pretty well. Some guy you make!"  
"Yeah," Ranma said, making a mental note that now was definitely, without question, the wrong time to reveal her curse.  
"Anyway," Yohko continued, "I'm really glad you came by. I wanted to say goodbye before grandmother and I left!"  
"Goodbye?" Ranma repeated, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Images flashed through her mind of Yohko and her grandmother trekking through China, searching for obscure training grounds. "I didn't know you were going anywhere."  
"Don't worry, Yohko said, "it's only for a few days! You're going to Muyami Academy, right? Well, grandmother is renting an apartment near the school so that she can continue my training! Mother and I are helping her move in, and then I'll just stay with her until the dorms open up, and school starts... oh, let me get you the address! When you arrive, you can drop by, and we can all go out to dinner, okay?"  
As Yohko ran out of the room, her grandmother, Madoka Mano, walked in. Seeing Ranma, she smiled and came to a stop.  
"Yohko tells me you're a pretty good fighter," she said.  
"Well," Ranma replied, "I've been training most of my life, with my father."  
"I see." The woman sat down on the couch and looked Ranma over. "You know, one of the reasons we chose Muyami Academy as a school for Yohko is that they have an exceptional martial arts club there."  
"Oh?" Ranma replied, attempting to be polite. In her experience, you didn't learn real martial arts in a school club.  
"Indeed," the grandmother said. "They've just hired an instructor for the new year -- a woman from China. I met her two weeks ago, and I was very impressed. She might be the best martial artist I've ever encountered. Yohko's still got a lot to learn before she's a first-class devil hunter, and I'm certain this woman will be a good influence on her."  
"Really?" Ranma asked, now intrigued. "To be honest, I've never joined any school martial arts clubs. There didn't seem to be any point to it. I mean, the last time I found someone who was a real challenge, he wasn't part of the school club, either."  
There was a twinkle in Madoka Mano's eye. "My, my! It sounds like you think you're a match for my granddaughter!"  
Ranma shifted uncomfortably. "No disrespect, ma'am... Yohko's very good, and she knows some techniques that I've never heard of... but I haven't fought her yet."  
"And you haven't been beaten by anyone in quite a while," the grandmother said.  
"Well... no, not really."  
Grandmother Mano laughed. "Oh, you're a good one, girl, I can see it in your eyes! Tell me, are you still a virgin?"  
"Excuse me?" Ranma asked.  
"Grandmother!" Yohko yelled, as she walked into the room, "how many times do I have to ask you to _please_ stop asking such embarrassing questions of my friends?"  
"Embarrassing?" the grandmother said. "I don't see what's so embarrassing about it. It's just a simple question...."  
"Come on, Ranma," Yohko said, grabbing Ranma's wrist. "If you're going to hang out here, then come to my room and help me pack!"  
  
Ranma spent the next two hours helping Yohko, her mother, and her grandmother pack for their trip. Then they piled into a beat-up, rented truck, and, after waving goodbye and promising to meet at the school, they were gone.  
Ranma walked back home, through streets grown thick with shadows. One by one, she could feel her new friends slipping away, leaving her with an empty, hollow feeling inside. Yohko was Ranma-chan's friend, but would she be a friend of Ranma-kun? Ranma had not been brave enough to find out, but she couldn't pretend to be a girl forever. In a few days, she'd be attending the same school, as a boy. Yohko would definitely find out by then.  
She should have said something. Delaying it was only going to make things worse.  
As for Akane... the girl confused Ranma. She seemed to enjoy being around girl-Ranma, until the engagement was mentioned. She seemed to despise boys in general, but the biggest barrier between them was that Ranma wasn't a boy all of the time. Ranma didn't begin to understand any of it.  
As for Tenchi... Ranma didn't know him too well. He seemed like a nice guy, but he'd been moody after that whole engagement thing. Ranma could tell that Tenchi was somewhat protective of his second cousin, Akane. But, perhaps, they could become friends.  
Ranma reached her own house and sighed. Well, she'd been alone before. If her friendship with Yohko and Kagome disappeared, then maybe she could make other friends at the school. After all, she'd have a roommate who might make a good friend, and if what Yohko's grandmother had said about the martial arts club was true, there might be some guys there who she could relate to.  
Ranma looked down at her clothing and cursed. She was still wearing the clothes borrowed from Yohko -- her favorite Chinese outfit was still back at the Mano household, which was now locked until Yohko's mother returned. In the rush to get the Mano family packed and on the road, she'd forgotten all about it.  
"Wonderful," Ranma said. "Now I've got clothing borrowed from Kagome, Tenchi, _and_ Yohko. I might as well start a collection, or something. I mean, I've already got two full wardrobes, his 'n' hers."  
Swearing under her breath, she walked around to the side of the house, and jumped to the window of her room. After all, it wouldn't do for either mother or father to see her like this....  


  
***  


  
Next: Chapter Four:   
  
Okay, okay. Ranma has met hot water. Are y'all happy now? ^_^ Now, if you're just generally annoyed because you don't like Ranma-chan, I can't help you! ^_^  
  
Next: Ranma and Akane finally make it to Muyami Academy! Who are their roommates? Who else is attending there? Why is Ranma so upset? Can the author really throw so many anime characters together and still tell a coherent story? And the big question: will the Sailor Scouts appear? Well, quite frankly, no, nope, no-way Jose, nullus, nihil, nunca, iie, nein, nyet, non, ei (that's Finnish, that is), never never never, unless, of course, I change my mind. And while we're on the subject, I'd just like to say that Operative 9 will never appear in this story, either, unless it's to die in some particularly horrible fashion. Unless I change my mind. So there. ^_^  
  


Chapter Four

  


Main Page


	4. 4: A Night on the Town

**

Muyami Academy  


**What if they ALL went to the same school?  
  
Chapter four. More alternative history Ranma with multiple crossovers and lame, filky songfics that have no relationship to the story! We're finally there! I think!  
  
Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger and Bombadil Goh, who've been great for bouncing ideas off of. Thanks also to those who've written to me, some with ideas or suggestions, especially Jed Hagen and Scott Pollert who have been very helpful, feeding me ideas and a few good lines. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Alice In Wonderland written by Lewis Carroll, perhaps copyright his estate, I don't really know, and anyway, it only appears in this disclaimer.  
  
**

Chapter Four  
A Night On The Town

**  
  


I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walking with a duck-boy following behind  
I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walking with a duck-boy following behind  
Checking to see if my invitation came  
Going to a party where no one's still the same  
Checking to see if my invitation came  
Going to a party where no one's still the same  
I was struck by bike tires  
Walking down the street  
I was hit by pig-boy last night in my sleep  
It's a red head's party  
Who could ask for more?  
Everybody's coming,  
Change your body at the door  
Let the water change you, at the door  
(to tune of: Dead Man's Party, Oingo Boingo)  


  
  
"School?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yeah, that's right," her younger sister, Sasami, replied. The young girl with the aqua-colored ponytails set her basket, full of clean clothing and Ryo-Okhi, on the couch. "Tenchi-niichan is going away to school tomorrow. Ryoko destroyed his old school, so he has to go to a boarding school now. He won't be back until Summer break." She sighed, and added, "Honestly, Ayeka, if you hadn't spent five days in your room you'd know this already. Well, at least I got you to come out yesterday."  
"Miyaaah!" Ryo-Okhi added.  
Ayeka sighed, adjusting her decorative Juraian robes and brushing back her long, intricately-styled purple hair. She'd had difficulty adjusting to all of the changes in the last week. She, a Princess of the planet Jurai, found herself stranded on a lost Juraian colony called Earth, along with her hated enemy, the space pirate Ryoko. Yosho, her half-brother and betrothed, had chased Ryoko to this place, but he was nowhere to be found. The native humans who were their hosts claimed that he'd died nearly seven hundred years ago, and that they were his descendants. She didn't accept the former -- his ship Funaho still lived, after all -- but that Tenchi was of Juraian blood she no longer doubted.  
"I'm sorry, Sasami," she said. "I know this has been as hard on you, but it's been hard on me as well. But... school? I've only just started to get to know Lord Tenchi. How can he go away now?"  
"It's what they do on Earth," Sasami said, as she began folding clothes. Ryo-Ohki scrambled up the back of the couch and perched there to watch. "Tenchi's got a lot to learn, and he can't learn all of it out here, at his grandfather's shrine. Tenchi's grandfather is letting Ryoko go too! I guess that even a space pirate can learn new things, huh?"  
"What?" Ayeka shot up. "That dried up old mummy is going away with my Lord Tenchi? Of all the nerve! She thinks that she can get Tenchi alone, and then... and then...."  
"And then... what?" Sasami asked.  
Ayeka's face flushed red. "And then... well, who knows, Sasami. It's just... Lord Tenchi has no idea what that monster woman is really like."  
Sasami's eyebrows went up. "Ayeka," she said, "why don't you go too? Just ask grandfather about it!"  
With a surprised look, Ayeka sat back down. "Me, attend a human boarding school? Are you suggesting that I, a Princess of Jurai, should be treated like a common student...."  
"Well," Sasami said, "it was only an idea. We're probably going to be here a long time, you know, and I just thought you'd like to learn about this place...."  
Ayeka stared out at the lake, frowning. "If I don't," she said, "then Lord Tenchi will be at the mercy of that fossil woman! Oh, this is so infuriating! I'd wish that we'd never come to this stupid planet, save that I would not have met Lord Tenchi...."  
She stared at the lake a moment longer, then nodded. "Very well, Sasami. If I must, then I must. But will you be okay out here without me?"  
"I'll be okay," Sasami said. "Besides, I'll come visit you!"  
  


***  


  
"Yohko! Pay attention!"  
Yohko Mano glanced back just in time to dodge the punch thrown by her grandmother. She returned a series of punches, and her grandmother flipped back, clearing space between the two.  
They were training in the back yard of the house her grandmother had rented, set high on a hill overlooking Muyami Academy. The back yard was carved out of the hillside, with a large rock wall ringing it on three sides. The grass was thick and overgrown, the back wall was covered with ivy, and someone had planted blackberries at one end of the yard, where they now formed a massive, thorny, out-of-control brier patch.  
Yohko had been knocked into it three times already, and had the scars on her forearms to prove it. She carefully maneuvered so that her back was to the ivy-covered back wall, placing the street within her field of vision. Not only did she want to avoid the briar patch, but if a handsome boy happened to walk by....  
Her gaze drifted back to the road. "But the horoscope said...."  
"Yohko!" her grandmother yelled.  
"Well?" Yohko replied. "How can I meet anyone if I'm trapped back here half of the time?"  
"You won't need to worry if the next demon gets the better of you!" Madoka Mano growled. She launched a series of punches and kicks, driving her granddaughter back.  
Barely managing to block the attacks, Yohko stumbled over a large clump of grass. The next kick sent her tumbling backwards into the ivy -- and right through it. The stuff had been left alone for so long that it extended nearly three feet beyond the wall.  
"Not good enough!" her grandmother growled.  
The vines enfolded Yohko. Her back rammed into something hard -- the stone wall, she assumed. Brittle vines scratched at her already-raw arms. Dead leaves and spidery webs clung to her hair and clothing. Yohko could easily imagine the spiders, beetles, centipedes and other creepy-crawly insects that lived here, behind the ivy, and she scrambled and clawed to get out, quickly.  
Her hands shoved against the rocks at her back. She felt them give way and tumble, but she didn't bother to look back. So what if the wall was falling apart? All she wanted was to get out of the ivy, now!  
But if she had glanced back, she would have noticed several things.  
There was no wall where she'd landed. Instead, there was a stone gateway, with worn, faded characters carved on the keystone at the top of the arch. It framed a cave opening, which led back into the hillside. Set before this opening was a small stone shrine -- the thing Yohko had landed against, and the thing she'd just toppled over.  
Shadows pooled around the shrine, thicker and blacker than the night. They seemed to be moving, as a cat moves when awakening from a long nap.  
  
The eyes of Yohko's Demon Hunter ring flashed red in warning. Unfortunately, it was sitting on the kitchen counter at the moment....  
  
Yohko climbed out of the ivy and shook herself, brushing away the leaves which still clung to her. She took up a defensive stance, and nodded to her grandmother.  
"I'm ready," she said.  
  


***  


  
"Now, Ranma," his mother said, "I don't want you fooling around at school. Study hard, and make it clear to everyone that Akane is your fiancée -- I don't want boys to bother her like they did at Furinkan, is that understood?"  
"Yes, mother," Ranma said. Akane, standing nearby, grimaced and looked away.  
"And did you remember your hot plate? You don't want to forget that."  
"I've got it, mother."  
"And the tea kettle?"  
"Yes, of course. Do you think I'd forget all that?"  
"Boy," his father said, "I don't want to find out you've been slacking in your training. Try to find someone to spar with, and make sure you do it every morning!"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Ranma said.  
Nabiki frowned, watching the whole exchange. What was taking so long, anyway? They were going to miss their train....  
A white cab idled in front of the Saotome house, the driver waiting patiently to take them to the train station. Akane and Nabiki stood in front of it, waiting for Genma and Nodoka to say their good-byes, while Soun and Kasumi stood nearby. Nabiki hadn't seen the point of them travelling so far out of their way just to pick Ranma up, but, as usual, their parents had their reasons.  
"Ranma, Akane, please stand over here," Genma said. "We want to get a picture of you two together before you leave."  
"Pop," Ranma said, "the meter's running!"  
"Don't worry," Genma said, "Tendo-san's got it covered...."  
"If you could just, please, hurry, Saotome-san," Soun added.  
"Aw, man, we're gonna be late," Ranma complained. "If we miss the train, we won't get there until nearly evening. I still need to grab my suitcase...."  
"Just one picture of the two of you," Nodoka insisted. "We're not going to see you again for several months -- is this too much to ask? Now, hurry, so you won't be late! Genma, dear, could you possibly grab Ranma's suitcase? It's the blue one, in Ranma's room."  
"I'll get it," Nabiki called out, hoping to avoid a group photo. "You'll want to say your good-byes, I know," she added with a wink, and dashed inside.  
Up three steps and down the hallway she entered a bedroom on the left. There, beside the bed, was a large blue suitcase. "Must be new clothes," she speculated, noting the size. "I doubt Ranma carried so much around China."  
Nabiki grabbed the handle, then noticed a second suitcase in the closet. This one was a light lavender with a floral pattern. She raised an eyebrow.  
On a whim, she hefted it. It didn't feel empty, so she placed it on the bed and opened it, half-expecting what she found: dresses, blouses, skirts, bras, panties -- a complete wardrobe for a young woman. Her eyes went wide.  
"Well, I guess they thought Ranma would be stuck as a girl. New clothing, too. A pity none of it would fit me, but maybe Akane.... I wonder what they're going to do with it all now?"  
She glanced back down the hallway.  
"Now," she said to herself, "wouldn't it be so very interesting if Ranma somehow wound up with the wrong clothing?  
"Of course," she added, "that wouldn't happen; the suitcases don't even look alike. Unless the contents somehow got switched...."  
Nabiki smiled wickedly, and opened the blue suitcase.  
  


***  


  
Yohko stared at her personal horoscope.  
It was a small, plastic device, shaped like a cat's head -- a Hello Kitty cat's head, to be precise. The head popped up, revealing a digital display, where a new horoscope was revealed each day. Grandmother had laughed when she purchased the toy, but Yohko took it very seriously. When she held it, she felt a sensation run up her arm, as if the thing really were possessed with magical power. Her Devil Hunter ring wasn't triggered by it, but still...there was more to the device than met the eye, of that she was certain. She was convinced that the fortunes it gave out were true.  
She read the words again: a handsome man will contact you. What did that mean? The phone hadn't rung. The doorbell was silent. Nobody had walked by the window lately who was worth drooling over. How was she supposed to meet this guy, anyway?  
Yohko gazed out the window for the hundredth time. It stood to reason that, three blocks from a high school, you would occasionally see a handsome teacher or a cute student. But she might have been sitting at the top of Mt. Everest, for all the boys she'd seen recently. Come to think of it, there were probably some nice looking men climbing Everest right now.  
Tomorrow school would begin, and there would be plenty of boys around -- and plenty of girls for them to date. Yohko had hoped that arriving early would give her some kind of advantage, a head start or a jump on the competition, so to speak. But so far she'd struck out, horoscope notwithstanding.  
Her gaze settled on the mailbox at the end of the walkway, and she snapped her fingers. Of course! The fortune might mean a letter from a secret admirer!  
Jumping up, she ran out the door, down the steps, and threw open the mailbox.  
Nothing. Yohko sighed and crossed her arms.  
"The fortune is very clear," she muttered. "'A handsome man will contact you.' But how? When? Is he just going to walk up to me on the street and say...."  
"Excuse me, miss, but can you tell me where Muyami Academy is?"  
Yohko froze. Could it be? She turned about slowly, expectantly.  
He was about her age, which was a start. He wasn't as tall as she would like, but he had a broad, powerfully muscled chest, and thick black hair that cascaded over a striped yellow bandana.  
He wasn't sharply dressed -- just rough-woven clothing, black pants, bound ankle to knee, and a yellow ochre shirt hanging loose and belted at the waist. But Yohko hadn't been this close to a good-looking man in days, so she wasn't in the mood to be picky. He carried a backpack and an umbrella. A traveler, then, but no -- hadn't he mentioned something about a school?  
He laughed nervously, exposing a fang that Yohko decided was cute. She stared at him with dreamy eyes. "I'm sorry... did you say something?"  
"Muyami Academy? Do you know where it is?" The boy laughed, and scratched his head. "Don't tell my I'm in Hokkaido again...."  
"Muyami Academy?" Yohko repeated. The words finally sank through her sea of bliss and settled into her brain. "Oh! Are you going there?"  
"Well," the boy said, "I think I am... if I can find it, that is...."  
Yohko's heart soared. This strong, handsome boy was a student at her school? What a golden opportunity! Yohko could finally see the light of day -- a boyfriend at last! Someone who wasn't possessed or a demon or....  
"If you don't know where it is, that's okay," the boy said, turning to go.  
"No!" Yohko exclaimed, grabbing his shirt. "It's just down the hill, just... see that group of large buildings, about three blocks down? With the courtyard in the center, and the large fountain, and the statue?"  
"That's it?" the boy said, gazing down on the campus. "Amazing! I can't believe I got so close on my own!  
"Well, thank you very much, miss," he said, and started walking up the hill.  
Yohko watched him for a moment, stupefied, then called out, "Hey! Are you trying to get to the school, or what?"  
The boy looked back. "Of course I am. You mean this isn't the right way?"  
"Don't you see it? It's right there, three blocks down the hill!"  
"Oh," the boy said, turning around. "Of course. How stupid of me...."  
He headed off in a new, and still wrong, direction. Yohko stared for a moment, than ran after him.  
"Hey! Let me show you the way!"  
"Ah... if it's no bother...."  
*The poor guy!* Yohko thought. *He must be nearly blind or something, and too embarrassed to say anything. Not what I was looking for in a boyfriend, perhaps, but, as they say, any port in a storm.*  
"It's no problem at all!" Yohko said, wrapping her arm in his. *I'm going there too, you know, and I have to find out how soon I can move into the dorms. I want to get everything moved in as soon as possible, so I can find my friends when they show up this evening. Say, are you going to be busy? We'll be going to dinner, and if you want to come along...."  
The boy laughed nervously as she led him down the hill. Behind them, a shadow followed. It was not formed by the absence of light where an object blocked the sun, but by the presence of something that absorbed every last ray of light, reflecting nothing.  
The eyes of Yohko's Demon Hunter ring flashed red in warning. Neither Yohko nor the boy she was with noticed....  
  


***  


  
Ranma leaned against the train window and watched another suburb roll by. The day had not started out well, and he had a sinking feeling that things would only get worse. He watched the dark storm clouds apprehensively, as the first drops of rain began to strike the window.  
"This is just great," he muttered for the fiftieth time. "If we'd caught the right train, then we'd already be there, and...."  
Akane, seated opposite him, glanced up from the book she was reading. "Ranma, give it a rest! We'll get there when we get there, and there'll still be time to get registered and moved in. Now stop complaining!"   
Outside, it began to rain in earnest. Ranma cursed under his breath.  
"Akane," he asked, "did you bring an umbrella?"  
"Hmmm? No, of course not. I didn't have room for things like that." She glanced out the window, and frowned. "I take it you don't have one either?"  
Ranma shook his head.  
"Speaking of which," Nabiki, seated next to Akane, asked, "how are you going to register for school? Your mother pre-registered you as a girl, correct? I assume that she would not suffer the embarrassment of telling the school that she'd made a mistake about her own child's gender -- also correct?"  
Ranma nodded. "It's not a problem," he said, holding up a laminated plastic identity card. "I've got proof of who I am, so I'll just get them to fix everything right there. I mean, I'm obviously not a girl, right?"  
"Not at this moment," Nabiki agreed, holding her hand out. Ranma handed the card over, and Nabiki studied it carefully. "My, you sure got this done quickly, didn't you?"  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. Does it normally take a long time?"  
"Anything involving the government takes time," Nabiki said. She pulled a card from her own purse and compared it to Ranma's.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Just checking to see that it's authentic," Nabiki said. "This is your second one, right? Your mom had one made when you were a girl, right?"  
Ranma nodded. "After all, we thought I'd be attending school as a girl. But I left that one back home, in my room."  
"Well," Nabiki said, as she leaned across to stuff the card into Ranma's shirt pocket, "be careful with this, Ranma. It wouldn't do to lose it."  
Ranma nodded and slipped the card into his pocket.  
"Ranma," Akane said, "about what your mother said...."  
"Yeah?"  
"As long as you keep turning into a girl, I don't know if it's wise to say we're engaged. It could cause more trouble for us than it's worth."  
Ranma frowned and stared back out the window. "Sure, Akane," he said. "If that's what you want...."  
  


***  


  
The girl's dormitory was a three-story brick building named Matsukata Hall. It was ringed with rose bushes, and had a wide stone staircase leading to the front doors and the central or commons room. A courtyard separated Matsukata Hall from an identical building called Sakagawa Hall, which served as the boy's dormitory.  
It was evening, and with storm clouds overhead, it was quickly growing dark. Outside the girl's dorm, oblivious to the lightly falling rain, a girl with dark skin and curly black hair tended the rose bushes, carefully trimming dead leaves and branches.  
A shadow, black as ink, moved across the base of the building, just below the room windows. It slipped and slithered past the girl, and she didn't seem to notice. It slid from window to window until it came to a halt beneath one of them. There it seemed to hunker down, as if preparing for a long wait.  
  
Two floors straight up, Yohko looked about her room with satisfaction. Her books and radio were set up on the desk, the bed was made, with her favorite stuffed animals sitting on top, and all of her clothing was stored away in the drawers and the closet. There were still things at grandmother's that she wanted to bring to the dorms, but for now, everything was set.  
Her new roommate was in the top bunk, watching. Her name was Maria Minamino, and she had very long, brown hair tied into two braids. She was younger than Yohko, and liked to play basketball. Already, she'd revealed to Yohko that her primary reason for transferring to Muyami Academy was because of a boy that she'd met in a basketball tournament.  
She seemed like a nice girl. Yohko liked her already.  
"How does your hair stay up like that?" Maria asked. Like Yohko, her long braids were looped, but unlike Yohko her looped braids did not defy gravity.   
Yohko laughed nervously. "Well, um... see my red hair ornaments?" she said. "They're made of a magical stone called shimi-seki. They keep my hair up, and help focus energy for me."  
Maria looked at her doubtfully, then shrugged. "Magic?" she said. "Well, I guess they work, so...."  
Yohko stared out of the window, into the gray drizzle. "I wish I knew when my friends are going to arrive," Yohko said. "Grandmother made reservations for dinner at six, and it's four-thirty now. They still need to register and get their room assignments. I thought they'd be here on the afternoon train, but I guess I was wrong."  
"Maybe they just missed it," Maria said. "Anyway, the next train should be in soon."  
"I hope so," Yohko said. "And where's Ryoga? I told him to come over after he'd finished moving in, but that was hours ago. Do you think he's so blind that he can't even find the girl's dorm?"  
"That would be hard to believe," Maria agreed.  
Yohko sighed. "He was really cute, too. I guess I shouldn't have let him out of my sight."  
Maria hopped down from her bed.  
"Where does your grandmother live?" she asked. "Can you see it from here?"  
Yohko pointed to a house up on the hill. "Up there," she said. "The old, two-story one with the steep roof."  
Maria nodded. "That's pretty close. It must be nice to have at least a part of your family near by. I had to leave everyone behind -- my parents and my brother. It's hard. But I was in love, so... what else could I do?"  
"You're so lucky to have a boyfriend," Yohko said with a heavy sigh. "All of mine get eaten by demons."  
Maria blinked at this comment, then shrugged it off. "Well," she said, "he's not really my boyfriend yet... but he will be!" She smiled and placed a hand on Yohko's arm. "Don't give up, Yohko! I'm sure you'll find the man who's right for you!"  
"I hope you're right."  
"Hmmm," Maria said, staring up the hill again. "You know, Yoshiaki told me that there's an ancient graveyard on that hill. I don't want to scare you, but... he said that it's haunted."  
Yohko laughed. "Your almost-boyfriend said that? Don't worry, Maria, those kind of legends are always false."  
On the desktop, completely unnoticed, the eyes of Yohko's Demon Hunter ring flashed red. Meanwhile, at the base of the wall outside the window, a shadow waited, patiently....  
  


***  


  
The Office of Registration was a madhouse, with more than fifty students and parents crowded into a room built to contain about eighteen. Ranma fretted and waited in line, silently going over her cover story. Finally, she reached the front of the line, and took a deep breath.  
"Pre-registration papers and ID?" the woman asked.  
"I know this is unusual," Ranma said, "but this really isn't my ID card, but you see, I'm trying to register for my brother, who was in a horrible martial arts training accident at a construction site -- something about 'jackhammer fist', something pop wanted him to learn, he's always trying to teach me dumb techniques and such.... so the paperwork might be a little bit messed up, but I'm not really Ranma, just his younger sister... um... Ranko... and if you could just fix everything so that when I get... so that when my _brother_ gets out of the hospital...."  
Ranma was soaking wet from the walk up the hill from the train station, but she'd cleverly altered her story to take this into account. She smiled sweetly, knowing how charming she was as a girl, and knowing that her clever cover story was fool-proof.  
"Pre-registration papers and ID?" the woman repeated, in the same weary monotone. Her eyes held a glazed look, as if she'd been doing this all day -- which, in fact, she had.  
Ranma handed the paperwork over. The woman made no comment as she typed information into her computer and scanned several forms. She printed out yet another form, which she handed to Ranma, along with the ID card.  
"Sign here, please," she said.  
"So everything's straightened out?" Ranma asked, as she signed the form.  
The woman seemed to nod -- or was it just a tick? Then she called out, "Next! Pre-registration papers and ID?"  
Ranma shoved her way out of the office and found Akane waiting for her.  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Akane said. "Nabiki got off lucky, being already registered as a continuing student. Anyway, let's go up to the dorms and see if she's got our assignments yet."  
On their way from the train station, Nabiki had run into some friends, and they'd volunteered to take Akane and Ranma's things up to the dorms and get their room assignments squared away.  
"Just a second," Ranma said. "I want to check my paperwork."  
"Did you get it straightened out?" Akane asked.  
"I think so," Ranma said. "I told her my story. Hmmm. The only paperwork she gave back to me doesn't say much...."  
Ranma was still reading when someone wrapped her up in a fierce hug.  
"You made it!" Yohko Mano exclaimed, spinning Ranma about. "Oh, you had me so worried!"  
Akane looked on with interest. Ranma disentangled herself and introduced the two.  
"Yohko, this is Akane Tendo, my fi... my friend. Akane, this is my friend, Yohko Mano. She's the Devil Hunter."  
"You told her that?" Yohko exclaimed.  
"Well," Ranma said, "I didn't think it was a secret. After all, Chi's been putting up posters and everything, right?"  
"Well, sure, but...."  
"Where is Chi, anyway?"  
"She's not arriving until tomorrow," Yohko said. "Now, have you two got your dorm assignments yet? Are you rooming together? Because, if you aren't, then you and I could room together, Ranma! I've already got my assignment, but I'm sure they'd let us switch around!"  
"Ah..." Ranma said, at a loss for words.  
Akane flashed Ranma a look that said, "You haven't told her?" Ranma shrugged innocently, as if to say, "I haven't had an opportunity yet."  
"My sister Nabiki is getting the rooms squared away," Akane said. "We thought it'd be faster."  
"That's great!" Yohko replied. "Grandmother's made reservations for dinner in half an hour, so we don't have a lot of time. Akane, you're invited, and your sister too." She paused. The dorms were further up the hill, high above the rest of the campus. "You know, it's quite a hike up to the dorms," Yohko said, "and I've been marching up and down this hill all day. Why don't we phone your sister from down here?"  
"If you can get a hold of her," Akane said.  
"Shouldn't be a problem," Yohko replied. "Just follow me!"  
  


***  
  


Tenchi Masaki moved down the hall, weaving past people carrying boxes into new dorm rooms or just holding conversations in the hallway. He paused, eyes wide, to watch several boys wrestling a video game through the doorway of one room, then a large boy, carrying a larger motorcycle, shoved past.  
"Man," Tenchi said, rolling his eyes, "my life has sure gotten strange lately. First, a friend who changes gender, then demons and space Princesses, and now I'm living in a dorm full of weirdoes."  
A minute later he found the room he was looking for: 211. Standing before it were two tall, exceptionally good-looking boys -- seniors, Tenchi assumed. One had golden hair and violet eyes, and wore a buff-colored sweater over his shirt, while the other has gray-blue hair and eyes, and wore a similar sweater in blue.  
"Ah, you must be Tenchi Masaki," the golden-haired boy said. "We were wondering when you'd arrive; nearly everyone else is here. My name is Mitsuru Ikeda, and I'm President of the dorm. This is my roommate, Shinobu Tezuka, who is class President. Hmmm," Mitsuru examined the clipboard in his hand. "I understand you're a last-minute transfer...."  
"Yeah," Tenchi said, adjusting the strap on his duffel bag. "My school kind of burned to the ground last week...."  
"Ah," the older boy said. "I saw that on the news. Well, we've had several people transfer at the last minute, including others from your school. I'm afraid most of the dorm rooms are taken. Let's see. You seem like a nice enough guy...."  
"I see you like kendo," Shinobu said, looking over Mitsuru's shoulder.  
"Well..." Tenchi said, "my family style is unusual...."  
"If you're thinking about the pompous kendoist," Mitsuru said, "then don't. I've already placed him with Jinnai."  
"Ah. Well, that's a good match, I suppose. Kind of hard on poor Katsuhito, 'though."  
"You're talking about someone who's declared you his sworn enemy," Mitsuru said.  
Shinobu smiled. "Ah, yes, but he's ambitious, and I like that in a person."  
"Hmmm, how about Moroboshi? We don't have anyone rooming with him yet."  
Shinobu frowned. "The problem is finding someone who _deserves_ to room with him."  
"Moroboshi?" Tenchi said. "The name sounds familiar...."  
"You may have seen him on television last fall," Shinobu began. He was interrupted by a terrified scream. A man rounded the corner and ran down the hall, moving faster than anyone with his clear lack of coordination should ever have been able to. Behind him flew a girl with bright green hair and two small horns on her forehead.  
She paused to hover, two feet off the ground.  
"Darling no baka!" the girl screamed. "DIVINE RETRIBUTION!"  
There was an ear-shattering ZAP! of electricity, which shot the length of the hall, bending around the boys who were still working to get the video game moved in, and hitting its intended target. The uncoordinated runner screamed and collapsed to the floor.  
Mitsuru Ikeda rubbed at his temples. "You know, even after I saw her on television, I don't think I quite believed in aliens...."  
"Oh, THAT Moroboshi," Tenchi said. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. Visions of a girl with blue-green hair throwing red energy bolts at him flashed through his mind. "Heh, the funny thing is, I can almost relate to him...."  
"Oh?" Shinobu said, "you have girl troubles too?"  
"Heh... I guess you could say that. Ever since last week, anyway...."  
"But at least it's not the levitating, energy-throwing sort, I hope," Shinobu said with a laugh.  
"Tenchi!" a girl exclaimed. Moments later Ryoko wrapped herself about Tenchi. Her feet never touched the ground, a fact that the two older students did not miss.  
Shinobu and Mitsuru blinked in mutual surprise. Shinobu recovered first. "I see that your girlfriend floats too," he said with a smirk.  
"She's not my girlfriend," Tenchi said, "and -- yes. Um, Ryoko, meet Shinobu-sempai and Mitsuru-sempai."  
"The pleasure's all mine," Shinobu said, extending his hand. "I don't suppose you shoot bolts of electricity or something, as well?"  
Ryoko relaxed her grip on Tenchi and settled to the ground. "...Or something," she said, extending her own. Shinobu took her hand gently and kissed it. Ryoko blinked in surprise.  
"Miss," Mitsuru said, kissing her hand in turn.  
"Well," Ryoko said, "aren't you two all nice and proper?"  
"It's looking like a better match all the time," Shinobu said.  
"Okay, I admit it," Mitsuru replied. "Moroboshi it is, then." He handed a slip of paper to Tenchi. "Room 335, near the end of the hall."  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said, as they headed for the stairs, "why can't I room with you? They want to put me in another building...."  
*Thank my ancestors,* Tenchi thought privately. Before he could answer, he heard Ayeka's voice, carrying down the hall: "Ryoko! Let go of my Lord Tenchi this instant!"  
Tenchi sighed. Send Ryoko and Ayeka off to school with him? What had his grandfather been thinking?  
  


***  


  
Her name was Belldandy. She was a gaijin woman, with pale skin, deep blue eyes, and impossibly long, light brown hair. Nabiki had met her, briefly, near the end of last quarter, but didn't recall her being a student, just a friend of one of the boys in her class. Now, apparently, she was President of the girl's dorm.  
Nabiki didn't mind too much. Being President of anything school related was never an ambition of hers, anyway, and Belldandy certainly seemed like the kind of girl whom everyone would respect. She was honest, straightforward, pleasant, caring, as sweet as a pocky stick -- in short, enough like Nabiki's own older sister to turn her stomach -- whether from homesickness, or sugar overdose, Nabiki wasn't quite sure. The girl had the same "happy airhead" presence as Kasumi, too. They even sounded alike.  
"Well," Belldandy said, "that gets your sister's and her friend's rooms squared away. You really don't want to room with your sister, then? I've roomed with both of my sisters, before, and while Skuld can be a little immature, and Urd can be... well, Urd... they were never a burden to me. If anything, it hurts to be away from them so much."  
Nabiki smiled. It was an almost genuine smile, with little hint of smirk, cynicism, or wry humor -- a smile that she normally saved for Kasumi alone. "It's not that I don't love my sister," Nabiki said, "it's that our interests don't mesh. Anyway, if I know my sister, she needs to get out and make some new friends. Having a roommate who isn't her own sister will be a good thing for her."  
"I hope, for her sake, that you're right," Belldandy said.  
The two threaded their way down the stairs to the first floor and then down the hallway. Everywhere were students moving in, some with their families in tow, either helping them move in or bidding them goodbye. Everything seemed a bit busier than Nabiki remembered from her previous year here.  
"This place is crowded," Nabiki said. "The dorms must be pretty full."  
"They are," Belldandy said. "They're both completely full. The school generally likes to take in every student they can, and this year there were a lot of late applicants, including several people from that school that burned down last week."  
Nabiki nodded. "My cousin's one of them. I hope he managed to get in. But then, if both dorms are completely full, then it would be impossible for someone to transfer from one dorm to the other, right?"  
Belldandy's brow furrowed. "Transfer from the girl's dorm to the boy's dorm? What girl would want to do that?"  
"Never mind," Nabiki replied. "It was just a hypothetical question."  
"Well," Belldandy said, "here's your room, then. I haven't seen your roommate yet, but I'm told she's a Princess. If you need anything, or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm right up the hall, you know!"  
Nabiki smiled again -- not a very genuine smile, this time, but more of a "fine, fine, you can leave now, see you later" sort of smile. Belldandy disappeared down the hallway, and Nabiki set her suitcases down with a sigh.  
*Poor Ranma,* she thought. *And here, I thought I was just playing a joke on the poor gender-challenged guy....*  
  


***  


  
Half an hour later, Nabiki had just finished putting her stuff away and straightening up the room to her satisfaction, when three people walked in. She turned around, and was confronted by two girls with abnormally-colored hair, and a boy she'd known her whole life.  
"Nabiki?" Tenchi asked. The boy was balancing a stack of odd-shaped boxes in his hands.  
"Oh, Tenchi, there you are," Nabiki said. "I knew you were around here somewhere. So -- who are your friends?"  
As she spoke, Nabiki looked the two women over very carefully. The one on the right had bright amber eyes and sea-green hair that stuck up in all directions, like a spiky patch of sea grass. She had a slouch that declared her disdain for the world, and a look so hardened and cynical that Nabiki might be a preschool teacher by comparison. Nabiki instinctively sensed that this was one very dangerous lady.  
The girl on the left was dressed like some sort of new-age priestess. Her purple hair was almost as long as Belldandy's, and was combed and tied back in an unusual style. Although the girl smiled at Nabiki, there was a certain haughtiness in that look -- the look of someone who was superior to others in their own mind, but was willing to lower themselves and rub elbows with the common folk. Nabiki had met people like that before -- most notably, a rather rich boy with a kendo fetish at the public school she used to attend.  
They both appeared to be gaijin of some sort, although Nabiki wouldn't care to bet on where either was from.  
Tenchi set the boxes down. He seemed nervous, and Nabiki instantly made the connection that these two were more than just friends -- but her cousin had never had a girlfriend that she knew of. Even a week ago, she'd caught him eyeing girl-Ranma with more than a casual interest, despite knowing that Ranma was supposed to be a boy.  
*Here is a mystery,* Nabiki thought. *Where did Tenchi get two unusual love interests in only a week?*  
"This," Tenchi said, pointing to the green-haired girl, "Is Ryoko. And this," he said, indicating the purple-haired one, "is Princess Ayeka. They've been staying at our house for the last week, and, well, since they're stuck here, they both decided to attend school with me and learn a little about our culture."  
"Stuck here?" Nabiki repeated.  
Ryoko nodded her head slightly at Nabiki, saying nothing. Ayeka, however, inclined her head more deeply, and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Tendo. Am I to understand that you're Lord Tenchi's cousin?"  
Nabiki nodded. "Second cousin, actually. And I've never thought of him as a Lord...."  
"He is a Prince of Jurai," Ayeka said, with obvious pride. "He is a descendant of Yosho, who was my brother. I am a Princess of Jurai, and a direct relative of Tenchi as well. I suppose we're indirectly related...."  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow.  
"I... see," she said. "So, you're my new roommate, then? Belldandy mentioned a Princess...."  
"Better you than me," Ryoko said with a smirk. This earned an irritated look from Ayeka, and a weary look from Tenchi.  
"It would appear to be the case," Ayeka said. "I must admit, I've never shared a room with another person, much less a room so small, and with a common woman... no offense meant, of course."  
"Of course," Nabiki said, with half-lidded eyes. Oh, this quarter was shaping up to be a barrel of laughs, all right.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Ayeka moved further into the room and began to look about. Tenchi moved the strange boxes further into the room and set them in the corner. Nabiki sat down on the bed and watched with interest.  
"I don't think I've ever heard of Jurai," she said after a moment.  
"Well, I suppose that's to be expected," Ayeka said, "this being such a backwards planet and all. It's quite a few light years from here, actually, further up the spiral arm."  
"Ah," Nabiki said, with slightly raised eyebrows. She digested this for a moment, noting that Tenchi didn't offer to contradict the statement. "And you, Ryoko? Are you from Jurai as well?"  
The green-haired girl snorted. "Hardly! I've been there, though. It's not so great. Especially after I left...."  
Ayeka screamed something unintelligible, followed by, "OF ALL THE NERVE! IT'S TIME SOMEONE TAUGHT YOU A LESSON RIGHT NOW, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERER!!"  
Lightning flashed through the room, and instantly there were odd pieces of wood forming several concentric rings about Ryoko. "Anytime, anywhere, Princess!" Ryoko growled, as energy coursed over her body.  
"STOP IT!!!!" Tenchi yelled, jumping between the two of them. "DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY TWO SCHOOLS IN ONE WEEK? GIVE ME A BREAK! Besides," he added, in a calmer tone, "I don't want everyone to know about you two... it's hard enough to explain as is."  
Reluctantly, the two girls calmed down, while still staring daggers at each other.  
"Ah, your school," Nabiki said. "I heard about it burning down. It was all over the news."  
"Yeah," Tenchi said with a laugh. "On the first day of school, too. Imagine that."  
"We were wondering about you, then we heard that you would be coming here...."  
"I know. Dad called Uncle Tendo -- your dad -- to find out about the school, how much it cost and such."  
"So... they didn't find out what caused it?"  
"What, the fire? Well, ah..." Tenchi said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It might have been a meteor -- you know, like the one that destroyed the Seito Bridge the same evening...."  
"Seito bridge?" Ryoko asked. "Isn't that the one that we...."  
"YES," Tenchi interrupted, "it IS the one we saw on the way here." He laughed nervously.  
"A meteor," Nabiki said in a flat tone. "Of course, that makes perfect sense. The Seito bridge, too. You're life has become very interesting in the last week, hasn't it, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess you could say that...."  
Having arranged her desk to her liking, Ayeka returned to eye the bunk bed dubiously. Clearly, she didn't favor the upper bunk, but Nabiki had already claimed the lower one as her own. Nabiki was calculating exactly how much she could extort from an intergalactic Princess for the favor of swapping bunks, when Belldandy returned.  
"Nabiki? There was a phone call for you a little while ago. I took a message... I'm sorry, I've been so busy helping new people move in that I completely forgot about it."  
She handed Nabiki a short note. Nabiki studied it a moment, then looked up.  
"Well, Tenchi," she said, "my sister, Ranma, and Ranma's friend Yohko have all gone to dinner with Yohko's grandmother. She said you and I were invited as well, if we could get to the restaurant in time." She glanced at Ryoko and Ayeka. "I assume it's okay if you two come along, too."  
"Sounds like fun," Ryoko said.  
"If it's no trouble," Ayeka said. "Now, Nabiki, about the top bunk...."  
"We can negotiate later," Nabiki said.  
"Negotiate? Surely you don't expect a Princess of Jurai to...."  
"Yes, I'm afraid I do," Nabiki said curtly. "Now, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the dinner completely. Are you coming, or not?"  
  


***  


  
"Wow," Ranma said, looking over the menu. It had been ages since she'd been in a sushi restaurant, and, with Yohko's grandmother picking up the tab, she wanted to try just about everything.  
"Don't get too greedy," Akane said, as if reading her mind. She was seated directly across from Ranma, next to Yohko's grandmother, with Yohko on Ranma's right.  
Akane smiled one of her sweet, beautiful smiles. "Say, Ranma, why don't we share a sampler? That way we can both try a little of everything!"  
"S-sure," Ranma said. Was it just her imagination, or was Akane friendlier when Ranma was a girl?  
The restaurant was small, just a few tables out front and a crowded kitchen behind a small counter, and a tiny washroom/restroom crammed into one corner. The four of them -- Ranma, Akane, Yohko, and grandmother Mano, were the only ones present. An old man with graying hair took their orders, then went back into the kitchen to prepare the meal. Nobody else seemed to be about.  
"Is your sister, Nabiki, going to show up, you think?" Yohko asked. She watched the people passing by outside the window.  
"Who knows," Akane said. "I left a message. She's probably running into old friends and such. Although, I wouldn't expect her to pass up on a free meal."  
"Yohko," Ranma said, "since I don't have pop to train with, I was wondering if you'd like to train with me?"  
"How often?" Yohko asked.  
"Every morning, of course," Ranma replied.  
"Every morning?" Yohko replied. "Does this involve getting up extra early?"  
"I could train with you, Ranma," Akane said.  
"Thanks, Akane, but I need someone who can challenge me a little."  
"What? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"  
"Well, duh," Ranma replied.  
"Ranma, don't be rude!" Yohko said. "Akane's dad owns a dojo, right? She can't be that bad -- why don't we all train together?"  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Yohko's grandmother exclaimed. "In fact, I could help train you three, if you like."  
Yohko frowned at the offer, but Ranma perked up. "Could you teach me that soulsword technique?" Ranma asked.  
"Well," Madoka Mano said, "that's a Mamano Hunter technique... but you might have the spirit to master it. Tell me, are you a virgin?"  
"What?"  
"Grandma!"  
"It's an important question, Yohko. What I mean is, have you ever had sex? Specifically, has a man ever penetrated you?"  
Akane spewed bits of rice across the table in a violent fit of coughing.  
"N-NO!" Ranma exclaimed, bigsweating. "Never! Why would I...."  
"Good! Because you may have the makings of a demon hunter! If you do, then I promise to train you, just as I've trained Yohko."  
"Really?" Ranma asked hopefully.  
"Of course," she said. "We'd need to find you a talisman, or make one, but...."  
Ranma smiled. "Anything that would help me take on a demon would be great."  
"Say, have either of you been fitted for your school uniform yet?" Yohko asked. "What do you think of it? The skirt's kind of short, but the boys like that, you know...."  
"Um..." Ranma said.  
"We just got here," Akane said.  
"Oh, that's right," Yohko replied. "How silly of me. Well, I can show you where the place is; it's just a few blocks away. I've already had mine done, since I've been here all week and had plenty of free time. Why don't I take you two there tomorrow? I just _know_ you're going to look great in it, Ranma! After all, you're the prettiest girl I know, so I'm sure they boys will be drooling all over you!"  
Akane watched Ranma squirm. She sighed, and said, "Actually, Yohko, I think Ranma has something to tell you...."  
"Um, yeah," Ranma said. "That is, I've been meaning to tell you this... it's not easy to say, but... I'm not exactly... that is, I'm really kind of...." Ranma's voice trailed off, and she began to sweat. "Um," Ranma began again, then jumped up. "Actually, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Now!"  
  


***  


  
The old man deftly sliced, rolled, and prepared the sushi as he'd done thousands of times before. As he worked, he hummed an old folk tune from his youth. Occasionally he flicked a scrap to the floor, where two cats waited patiently to pounce on each morsel.  
The door at the back of the kitchen, which led to the back alley, creaked. The old man looked up, frowning. Now, why was the door open? He distinctly remembered locking it, as he always did after using it.  
His two cats suddenly began hissing. They arched their backs, then disappeared under the counter.  
The old man frowned. What was out there, that it frightened his two pets so? Gripping his carving knife, he took several steps towards the door....  
The shadow arose so swiftly and silently that he didn't have time to cry out. As it enveloped him, his knife clattered to the kitchen floor, and then there was silence.  
  


***  


  
"I wonder what's taking the cook so long?" Akane said. "I'm practically starving!"  
"No kidding," Yohko said. "For that matter, what's taking Ranma so long?"  
Akane grimaced, then glanced out the window. "Oh, look! Here's Nabiki and Tenchi, finally!"  
Yohko nodded. "Hmm, I take it the one with the short hair is your sister," she said, but who are those two other girls?"  
"I have no idea," Akane said, studying the green-haired girl and the purple-haired girl for clues. "They must be Nabiki's friends. They look like foreigners, though, don't they?"  
The front door opened, and Nabiki, Tenchi, and the two strange girls entered. Moments later, the green-haired girl left her feet and literally flew to the back of the restaurant, yelling something. Akane caught the phrase "red-haired bimbo", followed by the loud smack of flesh on flesh and a crash of wood splintering and glass shattering.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi called out, running to the back. The purple-haired girl followed him, leaving Nabiki standing in the doorway, blinking.  
"Ranma?" Akane called out, standing up. Just then, the lights went out. Akane took two steps towards the bathroom, and stopped.  
The eyes of Yohko's Demon Hunter ring flashed red. This time, in the nearly dark room, Yohko couldn't help but notice.  
Madoka Mano sucked in her breath. "Demon!" she breathed.  
Something was coming over the counter, into the front room. Barely visible in the dim light, it seemed large and amorphous, and appeared to have too many limbs to be human.   
"Ranma?" Akane asked, backing towards the door. "Tenchi? What's going on?"  
"It's a demon," Yohko whispered, stepping to Akane's side. "These things happen around me. If I were you, I'd find some cover."  
Yohko's grandmother grabbed Akane's arm and pulled her towards the front door, where Nabiki still stood. "Let Yohko deal with this," Madoka Mano said. "It's what I trained her for."  
As they stepped out into the night, Akane heard Yohko begin to talk, in something like a chant: "To those who walk the night, and would ruin a school girl's dinner with her family and friends, I hold no sympathy, nor grant any quarter. Know, then, that you face the one who fights in the name of love and truth against the forces of evil...."  
  


***  


  
Ranma was just coming out of the bathroom when a strange girl attacked her.  
"You! Redheaded bimbo! Yeah, I mean you!" the girl yelled. She was tall and had sea-green hair, and Ranma had never seen her before in her life. Ranma dropped into a defensive crouch, although she figured to handle any attack easily.  
The girl threw a punch. Ranma blocked it... and was thrown through the restroom door, ripping it off its hinges.  
Ranma crashed into the sink with enough force to crack the porcelain. A pipe broke, and a stream of hot water shot out, soaking her. The change was nearly instantaneous.  
The green-haired girl stepped into the bathroom and stared down at a wet and obviously male Ranma, lying on the floor.  
"My, my," she said, "we're just full of surprises, aren't we? So _this_ is the girl who tried to steal my Tenchi? What a joke!"  
"I got no idea what you're talking about," Ranma said, testing his heavily-bruised back carefully. It hurt like hell, but nothing seemed to be broken.  
"So which is it?" the girl continued. "Are you a girl or a guy?"  
Ranma grimaced, and got to his feet. "Who wants to know?"  
"You really don't remember, do you?" the girl said. "Well, perhaps _this _will jog your memory."  
Just then, the lights went out. In semi-darkness, the girl's eyes flashed darkly red, and her body crackled with energy. Ranma had seen those eyes before....  
"It's you!" he exclaimed. "That ugly demon from the cave!"  
"Who're you calling ugly?"  
Ranma cracked his knuckles. He could hear people shouting in the front room, and expected to see Yohko any minute. "I don't hit girls," he said, "but if you're a demon...."  
"Now we're getting somewhere," the other said. I've got a score to settle with you, girl -- if you _are_ a girl, and frankly I don't care either way. You hurt me back in that cave, and proved you could kick a girl when she's down, but now you've got me at full strength. Let's see what you've got."  
The girl smirked, and threw another hard punch.  
Ranma blocked it -- she was very fast, but not too fast for him -- and, once again, the force of her punch was unlike anything he'd ever encountered. He was slammed back into the hand dryer, which ripped away from the wall and spun across the floor. Moments later, Ranma slumped to the floor, too.  
The girl grabbed Ranma by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. Power surged through her... and suddenly, Ranma was a girl again.  
The girl blinked. "How do you do that, anyway?" she asked.  
"I got no idea," Ranma whispered hoarsely. The girl shrugged, and tossed Ranma into the kitchen.  
Ranma slammed into something sharp and painful, and then hit the concrete floor. She knew, immediately, that her arm was broken, and that she was hurt badly. She almost lost consciousness, and then, she thought she heard the voice of Akane's cousin, Tenchi Masaki.  
He sounded _very_ angry.  
"Ryoko! If you hurt Ranma, I'll never forgive you!"  
"Stay out of this, Tenchi! This is between me and her.. him... whatever!"  
Ranma blinked. Akane's cousin was standing between her and the green-haired girl. He wielded Yosho's sword, and it glowed like white fire. There was another girl next to him, with long purple hair. Small pieces of wood where floating in the air about her like some odd carpenter's mobile. There was something red -- blood, Ranma realized -- dripping from the nearby counter. It took her a moment to realize it was her own.  
Darkness was closing in on Ranma. She struggled to keep her eyes open, even as she wondered whether she were delirious and imagining things.  
"Ryoko, you monster! You will not hurt this poor, innocent girl!" the purple-haired girl declared. Energy seemed to crackle around her.  
Something black, with many legs, came crashing over the counter from the front room. Tenchi spun and lashed out at it with his sword....  
As darkness washed over Ranma, she got one glimpse of Yohko leaping over the counter, in her red silk dress, wielding her pure white soulsword. She heard Yohko scream, "Get back! It's evil!" And then, everything went black....  
  


***  
  
*to be continued*  


  
Author's notes on timing of events: I can already hear people complaining about my having compressed events into too little time in my story, so I thought I'd provide a little timeline/argument of events for those who care or are confused.  
  
Ranma and Genma visit Jusenkyo about three weeks before the story begins. They run off before the guide can explain things to them, so one assumes that they never made it to the Joketzu amazon village. At least, the guide didn't take them there.  
  
Three weeks later, Ranma shows up at his mother's house (chapter one). For the next week, Ranma lives with his mother as a girl, and befriends neighbors Kagome (Inu-Yasha) and Yohko (Mamano Hunter Yohko). At the end of this week, Ranma, Yohko, and Kagome fight a demon. Ranma and Kagome learn that Yohko is a Devil Hunter; and Yohko and Ranma learn that Kagome is a reincarnated priestess, who travels to the past and has a half-demon as a companion -- well, associate, at least.  
  
The next day, Kagome visits her grandfather and then returns to the past with Inu-Yasha. The day after that, Ranma visits the Tendos for the first time, and everyone travels out to the Masaki Shrine, where there is still enough time for Ranma, Akane, and Tenchi (Tenchi Muyou) to awaken the demon Ryoko before dinner. Don't ask me how they do all that in one day, they just do. They started early, and traveled really fast. ^_^;  
  
Tenchi leaves for home and school the next day. Ranma and Akane are to attend Muyami Academy, which doesn't start class until a week later. They return home, where Ranma learns that Yohko is leaving for school early to help her grandmother move in to a house near the campus.  
  
Chapter Four takes place a week after that. In the intervening time, Tenchi's school has been burned to the ground, he's met Ryoko and Ayeka, and he's survived the fight that destroyed both of their ships, Seito Bridge, and relocated Tenchi's house. Ayeka's had enough time to reconcile herself to being stranded on earth, and to admit that Tenchi is of Juraian blood, and to become attracted to him.  
  
Now, can all of that happen in a single week? I think so. In the OAV, it's not clear how much time passes between the time Tenchi awakens Ryoko and his first day back to school. We know that he awakens her during summer vacation, and that she shows up to destroy his school on the first day of class. In my story, things happen in the Spring (it's my understanding that the new school year begins in the spring, before summer vacation) and only 1 or 2 days pass between the awakening of Ryoko and her showing up to destroy Tenchi's school.  
  
Once Ryoko shows up, everything in the second half of the first OAV and all of the second OAV (apparently) happens in a single night. Ryoko destroys the school, then later shows up in Tenchi's bed. Ayeka captures them, but they make an escape in Ryo-Okhi. A battle ensues, they crash, both ships are destroyed, the Seito bridge is destroyed, and Tenchi's house is relocated.  
  
The third OAV takes place a week later -- Sasami chides Ayeka for staying in her room for a whole week. Within that one day, Ayeka realizes that Tenchi really is descended from Yosho, and becomes attracted to him. Ryoko, of course, has always been attracted to him -- she watched him grow up, while she was trapped in the cave.  
  
So, at best, I think I've only compressed the events between the awakening of Ryoko and Ayeka's acceptance of and attraction to Tenchi by a day or two. I can live with that.  
  
  
  


Muyami Academy Chapter 5  
  


Muyami Academy Page

  
  


Main Page

  


Simple Page

  


  
  
  



	5. 5: Shadows Unbound

**

Muyami Academy  


**What if they ALL went to the same school?  
  
Chapter five, finally! My apologies for taking so long, and I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger and Bombadil Goh, who've been great for bouncing ideas off of. Thanks also to those who've written to me, some with ideas or suggestions, especially Jed Hagen and Scott Pollert who have been very helpful, feeding me ideas and a few good lines. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Alice In Wonderland written by Lewis Carroll, perhaps copyright his estate, I don't really know, and anyway, it only appears in this disclaimer.  
**

  
  


**As I was roving over  
The precinct of Nerima  
I spied that coward Ranma  
And I began to scheme-a  
  
Well first, I grabbed bandanas,  
My umbrella held like a sabre,  
Saying, "Stand and deliver!  
"For you are a bold deceiver!"  
  
Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's water in the kettle  
  
I pounded hard on Ranma,  
'Til he was all but beaten,  
But he splashed me with cold water,  
Like a coward, always cheatin',  
  
I went to Akane's bedroom,  
For she never would deceive me.  
In walked the pervert, Ranma,  
But Akane slammed him easy.  
  
Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's water in the kettle  
  
Now some take delight,  
In fighting or in gambling,  
Others take delight  
In perversions I can't fathom,  
  
Me, I take delight,  
In sleeping with Akane,  
And in travelling the wide world  
With a kettle always handy.  
  
Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's water in the kettle  
**  
  
Chapter Five  
Shadows Unbound**  
  


  


  
Tenchi Masaki was pissed.  
He stood in the kitchen of the tiny sushi restaurant, Yosho's sword held before him. The lights were out, and his sword glowed in the near darkness like a lighthouse beacon across the night sea. It cast an eerie light on everything around him.  
Before him stood Ryoko, the strange demon-woman he'd freed from the cave at his grandfather's shrine over a week ago. She'd seemed friendly enough for the last several days, even overly friendly when it came to him, but now she'd attacked his friend Ranma without cause or warning. Ryoko had the power and ability to level city blocks, and had already destroyed Tenchi's old school. True, she hadn't actually hurt Tenchi himself, but then he'd mostly run away, whereas Ranma had probably tried to fight back.  
"Ryoko," Tenchi growled, "if you lay another finger on Ranma, I'll never forgive you!"  
"Stay out of this, Tenchi!" Ryoko growled back. "This is between me and her... him... whatever!"  
Then Ayeka was standing next to Tenchi, and her containment wards appeared. As a royal princess of planet Jurai, Ayeka commanded a great deal of power in her own right. She was no real match for Ryoko, but, together with Tenchi, they just might be able to stop her.  
"Ryoko, you monster!" Ayeka yelled. "You will not hurt this poor, innocent girl!" Energy crackled in the air around her.  
Ryoko did not make a move, but her anger clearly wasn't yet spent.  
"Ayeka, Tenchi," she said, "this has nothing to do with either of you!"  
"Ranma's my friend!" Tenchi said. "I'm not going to stand by and let you kill her!"  
In the silence that followed, Tenchi noticed, for the first time, the sounds of combat coming from the front of the restaurant: feet scraping the floor as a fighter shifted and planted for a strike, the sound of an energy sword slicing through air, and... something that wasn't air. There was a horrible, keening scream, like the sound of a wounded animal amplified tenfold, and then, a warning yell: "Heads up! Coming through!"  
Tenchi spun about. Something was sailing over the counter and into the already-crowded kitchen. It was large, amorphous, and black as night.  
"Get back!" a girl's voice called out. "It's evil!"  
Tendrils of inky black oozed from the blob like tentacles. Tenchi didn't need to hear Yohko's warning to know that this thing, unlike Ryoko, was a true demon. His sword flashed out, almost of it's own volition, and slashed into the thing.  
There was another terrifying keening. The creature physically melted away from the sword, oozing into the back corner of the kitchen.  
A girl in a red Chinese dress leapt onto the counter. In her hand was a sword that, if anything, glowed even brighter than Tenchi's own.  
"Foul demon spawn!" she yelled. "I, Yohko Mano, 108th generation Devil Hunter, will send you back from whence you came!"  
The room was filled with eerie, whispering voices, like the sighing of the wind. "The shrine," the voices breathed. "You have violated the shrine. The gate of gates has been unsealed...."  
Yohko gripped her soulsword tightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said. "I haven't violated any shrines that I know of."  
"What's going on?" Ayeka called out. One minute, she and Tenchi were facing off against Ryoko; the next minute, Tenchi and Yohko were instead facing off with something shadowy and indistinct. She clearly didn't know what this shadow thing was, or why it merited greater attention than a rampaging Ryoko. In her confusion, her containment wards faded out of existence.  
Ryoko, however, was having no such trouble. She knew a true demon when she met one.  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko called out. "Be careful!" She instantly appeared next to him, and a bright red energy sword materialized in her hand. "It's a demon!" she said. "A _real_ one!"  
"I _know_ that!" Tenchi yelled.  
The demon seemed to gather itself together, and then struck.**  
**  


***  


  
Akane shivered on the sidewalk outside the restaurant with her sister Nabiki and Madoka Mano, Yohko's grandmother.  
"It's a demon," Madoka repeated. "You see, Yohko's a 108th generation demon hunter, trained to battle demons by myself, the 107th generation demon hunter. It looked like a mid-level demon, which can be deadly for a normal human, but Yohko should be able to handle it."  
"These things happen to you every time you go out?" Nabiki asked.  
"Pretty much," Madoka said.  
Nabiki arched an eyebrow. "Then remind me to never eat out with you again," she said.  
Akane wondered what was happening inside the restaurant. She could hear the yelling and fighting, but couldn't see anything through the darkened windows except for the thin line of light from Yohko's sword as it was swung about, and another line of light just like it.  
She wondered about that. Madoka Mano finally saw it as well, and sucked in her breath. "Who else is using a soulsword?" she asked. Neither Akane nor Nabiki had an answer. Akane had never even _seen_ a soulsword until a minute ago.  
"We're beginning to attract a crowd," Nabiki said. Akane looked about, noticing for the first time that there were a dozen or so people gathered behind them.   
She glanced back into the gloom of the restaurant. "I hope Ranma's all right," she said.  
  


***  


  
As the shadow creature lunged forward, inky tentacles shooting out from the central mass, Ryoko pushed Tenchi back and flew to meet it. Her energy sword sliced down in a bright red arc, cleaving the creature in two.  
Inky tentacles wrapped around her arms. "Eh?" she asked, as the two halves of the creature rejoined. Suddenly, Ryoko was lifted and flung across the room, colliding with the wall.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. The demon-woman immediately sprang to her feet and reformed her sword.  
"Energy alone can't stop a demon," Yohko exclaimed. She leapt at the creature and spun about, bringing her sword down in a slashing arc. This time, as the soulsword sliced through it, the creature screamed in pain.  
That was the only difference, however. A thick tentacle bashed Yohko to the back of the room, where she collided with several boxes stacked by the back door. A bag split, scattering rice across the floor.  
The creature reformed itself.  
Tenchi swore under his breath and charged forward. "Lord Tenchi, be careful!" Ayeka called out. Ryoko came flying back over the counter, eyes glowing in anger. Tenchi's sword sliced down, with Ryoko's following it.  
Again, the creature screamed. It was the sound of many voices, each one quiet and faint on it's own, but, in combination with a thousand others, it was something that pierced the night. It was like a soft cry, amplified a thousand fold. Ayeka felt it in her bones, and it set her teeth on edge.  
And yet, the creature reformed itself again. It lashed out, and Ryoko again was spun into the far wall. Tenchi was thrown back at Ayeka, who screamed and awkwardly tried to break his fall. She wound up on the floor of the kitchen, with Tenchi on top of her.  
Ryoko bounced up once again and flew at the creature. "Die, damn you!" she screamed, burying her sword in the creature once again.  
The creature roared, a sound so loud and deep that the floor shook. It seemed to rise up, growing larger, and a fat tentacle slammed Ryoko into the ceiling. She fell, bouncing off the counter and onto the floor. She didn't move again.  
Black tentacles lashed out at Yohko and Tenchi, and they both slashed through them. Again, the creature attacked, and again, two white blades sliced through the thick tendrils cleanly, like a groundskeeper pruning an unruly hedge. The creature seemed to pull back then, and regard the two of them for a moment.  
"It's wearing down!" Yohko called out, and it was true -- the creature didn't seem as massive, or as quick, as it had been to start with.  
"Time to finish it off!" Yohko said.  
Tenchi nodded, gritted his teeth, and drove his sword deep into the creature. At the same time, Yohko stabbed into the heart of the shadows with her soulsword. "Be gone from this place!" she shouted.  
With a horrific, high-pitched scream, the creature shriveled into nothingness, and was gone.  
The four combatants stood in the darkness for a moment, as if waiting for another attack. Then Ayeka, remembering what they'd been doing before the demon showed up, dropped to Ranma's side.  
There was a gaping wound where something sharp had pierced Ranma's right side. Blood soaked the girl's shirt.  
"She's badly hurt," Ayeka said. "She needs a doctor, now."  
Ryoko stirred, then raised her head. Tenchi spared her a glance, then returned his attention to Ranma.  
Carry her outside, to the light," Yohko said. "I can help her...."  
Ayeka and Tenchi nodded, and lifted Ranma off the ground.  
  


***  


  
Akane and Nabiki gasped as Ranma was carried out of the restaurant. The redhead's skin was white in the moonlight, and it was clear that she'd lost a lot of blood. She was covered with scrapes and bruises, and her right arm was clearly broken, but it was the ragged wound in her side that worried Akane the most.  
"Ranma!" Akane called out, jumping forward. Ayeka -- the girl with the purple hair -- and Tenchi lay Ranma down on the concrete.  
Yohko stepped in front of Akane and held up her hand.  
"Stay back," she said, in such a commanding voice that Akane immediately took two steps back.  
Madoka Mano wrapped her hand about Akane's arm. "It's okay, dear," she said, her voice calm and steady. "Yohko can heal Ranma's wounds."  
Akane's eyes widened, and then she glanced back at Tenchi and Ayeka.  
"What happened in there?" she asked. "How did Ranma get hurt? Was it the demon?"  
Tenchi shook his head. "It was Ryoko," he said. At the same time, the blue-haired girl floated through the wall of the restaurant, as if she were a ghost. Her hair and clothing were torn and dirty.   
Ayeka and Tenchi both glared at the girl, who visibly flinched. Putting two and two together, Akane growled, low in her throat, and took a step towards Ryoko. A bright blue battle-aura flared to life about her, visible to everyone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Akane growled.  
Although obviously shaken, the strange girl favored Akane with a look of disdain. "What's it to you?" she asked.  
"Ranma's my friend!" Akane replied. "Why would you attack her? She's done nothing to you!"  
"She attacked me first," Ryoko said, "back in the cave. I only returned the favor. I taught her a lesson."  
With a shout, Akane threw a viscous uppercut. Ryoko winked out of existence, and Akane's fist met nothing but air.  
Akane sensed something behind her -- a slight movement in the air, perhaps -- and lashed out with a high kick. She connected squarely with Ryoko's stomach. Gasping as the air was driven from her lungs, the green-haired girl flew back several feet, then growled in return. Instantly Ryoko's energy sword appeared in her hand, but then several circles of wooden wards materialized in the air about her. Strands of energy, like rubbery vines, shot out from the wards and wrapped about her body.  
"Hey!" Ryoko exclaimed, "what gives?"  
"Haven't you done enough for one night?" Ayeka asked angrily. "Isn't it enough that you've nearly killed one of Lord Tenchi's friends? Are you going to try and kill another one? And to think that, for a brief moment, I almost thought there was more to you than just a cruel, heartless, demonic mummy!"  
"Listen, Princess, I...."  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled, "Ayeka's right. You should leave. Now."  
This brought the girl up short. Tenchi rarely got angry, but she didn't mistake the tone of his voice this time.  
"Tenchi, I...." she began.  
"I said leave!"  
Tears began to roll down Ryoko's face. She easily teleported out of the coils of Ayeka's trap, and hung for a moment, about six feet off the ground. "I... I'm sorry," she said, "I... I...." Her voice trailed off, and she flew straight up, disappearing into the darkness.  
Akane frowned, then glanced back at the others.  
While Ayeka and Akane had been fighting with Ryoko, Yohko had been busy. Oblivious to all else, she stood over Ranma, her eyes closed, all of her concentration focused on her soulsword. Light enveloped Ranma, like a snow-white aura or a St. Elmo's Fire. Akane watched in wonder as Ranma's body floated upwards, until it was several inches off of the ground. Then the light began to fade, and the sleeping redhead settled once more to the cold pavement. As the light faded completely, Yohko opened her eyes. Her soulsword faded away, her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the pavement beside Ranma.  
"My, my," Nabiki said, and then Akane saw it too. Where there had been a gaping hole in Ranma's side, there was now only a faint, pink scar, and her right arm was straight and whole.  
"Now, _that's_ impressive," Nabiki said.  
Madoka Mano smiled. "I always preferred healing to fighting," she said. "Looks like Yohko's out of it, too. She must have used a lot of energy. Could one of you help me carry her to her room?"  
"And I thought Ranma was interesting," Nabiki said. "I had no idea what his friends were like...."  
  


***  


  
Somewhere South of Tokyo, a young boy was walking down the road carrying a heavy backpack with a red umbrella on top. He had thick black hair held back a by a black and yellow bandana, and walked along with the easy-going gait of someone used to long hikes.  
He passed a man working in a field near the road, and stopped. He scratched at his head for a moment, then said, "Ah, excuse me, sir, but would you know if Matsukata Hall is around here somewhere?"  
The field worker returned a blank stare. "You know," the traveler added, "the girl's dorm? At Muyami Academy?"  
The worker continued to stare blankly. "Can't say as I've heard of it," he finally said.  
"Well," the boy said, "sorry to bother you then." He turned and continued on his journey.  
As he walked, he muttered under his breath, "Of all the luck! I finally get a date with a beautiful girl, and I manage to get lost... poor Yohko will probably never speak to me again."  
  


***  


  
Belldandy was in the dormitory commons room, sitting on the couch with Keichi, when they heard a group of voices approaching from outside. Moments later, the front doors opened, and Akane stepped in, followed by Nabiki and a very woozy-looking Yohko.  
"Oh! Do you realize that you're past curfew?" Belldandy asked, getting up.  
"Then so is your boyfriend," Nabiki replied.  
Belldandy glanced at Keichi, and they both turned red. "That may be," Belldandy said, "but I'm supposed to enforce the rules for the girl's dorm. I have them posted on each floor, so please take a minute to read them. Remember, they exist for your protection..." her voice trailed off as Tenchi entered with an unconscious Ranma in his arms, followed by Ryoko and Madoka Mano. Belldandy got one look at Ranma's blood-soaked clothing, Tenchi's wounds and Ryoko and Yohko's torn clothing, and her eyes grew wide with alarm.  
"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "what in the world happened? Who is this? Is she all right?"  
"It's Ranma," Tenchi said. "He's okay...."  
Belldandy placed a hand on Ranma for a moment, examining the girl for herself. "Oh!" she said, then "follow me." She headed for the stairs, and everyone followed.  
She led them to a room on the second floor, and opened the door. "Lay her on the bed and let me look at her," she said. Tenchi set Ranma down and stepped back, while Belldandy knelt and placed her hands on the girl's chest.  
"Whose room is this?" Tenchi asked.  
"Ranma's, of course," Belldandy replied.  
"Ranma's? But this is the girl's dorm...."  
"Well," Yohko said, walking into the room, "Ranma _is_ a girl, you know. Where else would her room be?"  
Tenchi exchanged glances with Akane, who mouthed, "she doesn't know". Tenchi's eyebrows rose, and he nodded silently, still a bit puzzled.  
"Ranma's roommate won't arrive until tomorrow," Belldandy said. "Perhaps it's just as well... oh, my! Ranma's been badly injured, but... someone has already healed her?"  
"Yes, that was me," Yohko said.  
The others were filing into the room. "How can you tell that she's been healed?" Nabiki asked.  
Belldandy unbuttoned the front of Ranma's shirt, then glanced back at Tenchi and Keichi. "If you don't mind," she said, "could we have a few moments of privacy?"  
"Ah... sure," Tenchi said. "We'll... just stand out in the hallway."  
  


***  


  
Madoka Mano followed Tenchi and Keichi out into the hallway.  
"Your name is Tenchi, correct?" Madoka asked. "I'm Madoka Mano, Yohko's grandmother. Could I see that sword of yours for a moment?"  
Tenchi nodded, and handed the weapon over. The old woman examined it carefully, paying particular attention to the jewels in the hilt.  
"Can anyone use this?" she asked, "or only you?"  
"It's attuned to Juraian noble blood," Tenchi said. "I can use it, and my grandfather or Ayeka could use it, but not Ranma or Akane."  
Madoka smiled, and handed it back. "Just as I thought," she said. "Yohko's sword is called from within her, and is fed from the power of her soul. Your sword is external, and yet... it requires someone who can channel power from within. It's not so different, after all."  
"I suppose not," Tenchi said.  
"And they gems... they help focus and control power."  
"That's right," he said. "Although, they weren't originally a part of the sword. My ancestor, Yosho, took them from Ryoko. She still has one gem embedded in her right wrist -- it amplifies her power. She's even said that she can control spirits, but I don't know about demons. I think if she could have controlled that thing tonight, she would have -- or maybe, if I gave her all of the gems -- but I won't do that; she's too unpredictable."  
Grandmother Mano nodded. "Controlling a demon takes a great deal of power -- but the power that you two channel can still affect demons. That's why your sword hurt the demon... it's not really different from Yohko's soulsword. This "Juraian power" is no different from chi power, save that those of Juraian blood seem able to channel a lot more energy than any human."  
She laughed and slapped Tenchi on the back. "Why, with that sword, and your inherent powers, you'd make a great devil hunter, Tenchi. Imagine that -- a male devil hunter! Chastity probably isn't even an issue with people of Juraian blood!"  
"Ah..." Tenchi said, his face turning red. Madoka's laughter echoed down the hallway, then she added, "You wouldn't, by chance, be looking for a girlfriend, would you? My Yohko's available, you know...."  
"N-no!" Tenchi said. "I mean, she seems like a nice girl, but...."  
"Well, I don't want to interfere too much," Madoka added, "but keep her in mind. Together, you two could produce the greatest Demon Hunter the world's ever seen!"  
She glanced at Keichi.  
"What about you, boy?" she asked. "Your girlfriend seems to know a lot. Do you have any special powers?"  
"Ah... heh, heh," Keichi said, laughing nervously. "No, I'm just a normal guy...."  
  


***  


  
Akane sat at Ranma's desk and watched as Belldandy checked Ranma over. Nabiki, Ayeka, and Yohko also waited for the verdict.  
"You were attacked by a demon?" Belldandy asked, still examining Ranma.  
"Yeah," Yohko said, "that happens around me a lot."  
"Yet these wounds were not caused by a demon," Belldandy added.  
"How can you tell?" Nabiki asked.  
"It was that monster, Ryoko," Ayeka said. "She attacked this poor girl for no reason, before we even realized there was a demon present."  
"Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed, staring down at the unconscious girl. "Poor Ranma has some sort of curse on her! How terrible!"  
"Um... yeah," Akane said carefully. "Ranma knows about it." She paused, and then added, "It's probably best if she explains it to you herself."  
Belldandy nodded, standing. "Well, you did a pretty good job, Yohko," she said. "There were a couple of small things that you missed. If you like, I could give you some pointers...."  
"Y-you could?"  
"Of course!" Belldandy smiled. "You're a demon hunter, aren't you?"  
"Yes -- how did you know?"  
"It's my job to know," Belldandy said.  
"Yes," Nabiki said, "but _how_ do you know? Are you a witch, perhaps?"  
"A witch?" Belldandy laughed. "Don't be silly! I'm a goddess."  
For a moment, everyone stared. Then Nabiki sighed, and said, "Alien Princesses, demons, girls that fly and toss energy around like jugglers with bowling pins, boys that turn into... well, whatever. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."  
"Anyway," Belldandy said with a smile, "Ranma should be fine when she wakes up, but I'd like to get her into some clean pajamas." Turning to the dresser, she noticed Ranma's suitcase, still sitting beside the bed, where she and Nabiki had left it earlier that evening. "Oh, poor Ranma!" she said. "She hasn't even had time to put her clothing away!" Belldandy laid the suitcase on its side and popped the locks.  
"Um, before you do that," Akane said, but it was too late.  
Belldandy held up a yellow dress. "Oh, this is very pretty! I'll bet Ranma looks beautiful in it!"  
She hung it in the closet, and pulled out another one. This one was a pale blue sundress, with a pattern of yellow flowers.  
There were other things in the suitcase... things with floral prints and pastel colors. Things of silk and satin, and things with lace....  
Akane's eyes bugged out. What was Ranma doing with women's clothing in his suitcase? Unless....  
...unless, Ranma had decided to live as a girl? But if so, she might have told Akane.  
Belldandy began removing clothing and placing it in the dresser and closet. Yohko helped her, and in a few moments they'd put everything away, dressed Ranma in silk pajamas, and tucked her under the covers. Her Chinese clothing, now ripped and caked with blood, went into the trash.  
"I wonder if we should leave her alone?" Belldandy asked. "Maybe I should stay with her tonight...."  
"I... I guess I can stay with her," Akane said. "I mean, I'm her... her friend. I'll just sleep in the top bunk, if that's okay."  
Belldandy smiled, bringing her hands together. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'll check on you both in the morning!"  
As Belldandy left the room, Nabiki looked at Akane and raised an eyebrow.  
"Sleeping in the same room, already?" she asked. "My, wouldn't father be _ever_ so happy to find out?"  
"Don't you dare," Akane growled.  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Nabiki said, walking out of the room.  
"Nabiki!" Ayeka exclaimed, running after her. "About our bed arrangements...."  
  


***  


  
There was a knock on the door. Ryoko ignored it.  
"Ryoko?" a pleasant voice called out. "Are you in there?"  
Ryoko said nothing. Her roommate, the strange foreign girl with blue hair, was as silent as stone. What was her name again? Ifurita, that was it. Strange girl. She hadn't said one word yet to her roommate, but that was just fine with Ryoko. After 600 years in a cave, she was rather used to the silence, and liked having a place where she could get away from it all, and just lay back and think.  
"I know you're in there," the voice in the hallway said. "There's no use hiding from me, Ryoko. Now, please open the door."  
Ryoko didn't move. After a full minute of silence, she decided that the person had given up and gone away.  
Good.  
Then she heard a rustle of skirts, and sat up. The door was still closed, but Belldandy, the girl's dorm president, stood just inside of it, right before the floor-length mirror on the back.  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "So, you pass through walls, too?"  
"Perhaps," Belldandy said. "I've come to talk to you about Ranma."  
Ryoko flopped back against her pillow. "I'm not in the mood to talk," she said.  
Belldandy favored her with a stern, angry look. "Ryoko," she said, "is it true that Ranma's injuries were your doing?"  
"Maybe," Ryoko said. "What of it?"  
"I won't have you, or anyone else, harming the girls in my dorm," Belldandy said. "Is that understood?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"I mean that, Ryoko. I'm responsible for these girls, so I won't let things get out of hand. You could have killed poor Ranma; you know that, don't you? I don't want to see anything like this again."  
Ryoko didn't reply, but someone else did.  
"She can have you expelled," Ifurita said. "You'll be separated from the boy you love."  
Ryoko's eyes widened, and she sat up again. She looked directly at Belldandy, and asked, "Is that true?"  
"Only as a last resort," Belldandy said. "I wouldn't want to do that, but if you're going to harm the girls that I've sworn to protect, then I may have to...."  
"Okay, okay," Ryoko said. "I get the picture. I guess I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, it... it won't happen again."  
Belldandy replied, "See that it doesn't."  
Then, as Ryoko watched, the girl's dorm president stepped through the mirror, and vanished.  
Ryoko flew down and stuck her head through the door, just to be sure. She startled a girl with long, magenta-colored hair, who jumped two feet back, then grinned, displaying a long fang.  
"Hello there!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm Nuku-Nuku! Who are you?"  
"Ryoko," said Ryoko absently. She glanced up and down the hallway, but Belldandy was nowhere to be seen. How had she disappeared so quickly? Through the floor, perhaps?  
"That sure is a neat trick," Nuku-Nuku continued. "How do you do it?"  
"Tell me," Ryoko said, "did the dorm president go by here a moment ago?"  
"You mean Belldandy?" the girl said. She paused, as if the question required a great deal of thought. "Nooooo, I don't think I've seen her recently," she said.  
"Hmmm," Ryoko responded, and pulled her head back into the room. She blinked, then floated back up to her bed.  
"Who is she, anyway?" she asked.  
Her roommate didn't answer.  
  


***  


  
"It was a demon," the woman said. "I heard 'em say it. One of 'em was a demon killer."  
"A demon hunter?" Ido asked.  
"Yes! And there was one of 'em girls, with a big gash in her side, and the demon killer girl made all this light glow around her, and then she weren't injured no more!"  
The old man beside her nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! That's Right! I seen it myself! And not only that, there was another girl that could fly and walk through walls!"  
Daisuke Ido, Chief of Police for the small town, nodded absently. He surveyed the damage to the sushi restaurant, then turned back to the small group of witnesses.  
"Did anyone see where Mr. Jihara went?" he asked.  
Everyone shook their heads. "Demon got 'im, probably," someone muttered, to a chorus of assents.  
Chief Ido nodded, and wrote their answers down.  
Chief Ido was tall and thin, with a kind face shielded by a brown hat with a floppy brim. He wore round, wire-rimmed glasses that flashed when he turned, reflecting the streetlight. His hair, when you could see it, was short and blond, and he wore a heavy brown trench coat, belted in the middle and with huge pockets. It was, perhaps, the sort that an inspector from Scotland Yard might wear.  
At least, that's what Chief Ido liked to think.  
People liked Ido. He was warm, personable, and trustworthy. He fit the mold of a small-town cop; everyone knew his name, and relied on him like they relied on their own parents.  
He was also the sort of man that could stare into the face of hell itself without flinching. At least, he liked to think he was. In this small, sleepy district, he'd never really had the chance to find out.  
Ido finished taking statements, then excused himself and stepped back into the restaurant.  
The darkness outside was fading to gray, an indication that dawn was only an hour or so away, but inside the building it was still very dark. The beam of a flashlight swept the floor, and Ido produced his own and turned it on. He stepped further into the restaurant, his beam searching the floor for clues.  
"Chief!" a voice called out. "I think I've found something!"  
Ido strode into the kitchen, and knelt to inspect the circle of light created by his partner's flashlight. He reached out, and carefully lifted something black and gooey from the restaurant floor.  
"What is it?" his partner, Gonzu, asked. "Grease? There sure is a lot of it."  
"Demon slime, perhaps," Ido said. He carefully placed it in a plastic bag. "The forensics boys will know for sure."  
"They know demon slime, do they?"  
Chief Ido wasn't listening. He was staring at the carnage that was once a small kitchen, and thinking hard about what might have happened here.  
No, he'd never had the chance to stare into the face of hell without flinching. But he had the feeling that soon, very soon, his opportunity would come....  
  


***  


  
Note about the filk song for this chapter: this is based off an old Irish/Scottish folk song, "Whiskey In The Jar", which Metallica has recently released a recording of. It's been covered by a lot of other bands, including Thin Lizzy and the Celtic rock band Tempest, and there are a lot of different versions of the lyrics (I like Tempest's version the best). I just thought that a song about a "roving blade" fit the wandering boy pretty well. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6 is mostly written. Hopefully I'll get it out quickly. It's not writer's block that prevents me from writing -- after all, I've written six or so other stories since releasing Chapter 4 -- but I get in a habit of doing other things, and then I don't work on my story for days at a time.  
  
  
  
  
  


*to be continued*  
  


Chapter 6

  


Muyami Academy Page

  


Main Page

  


Simple Page

  
  
  



	6. 6: Tentacles of Fate

  
**Muyami Academy  
**What if they ALL went to the same school?  


  
After half a year I finally present a new chapter! My apologies for taking so long.  
  
Ideally, my chapters fall between 30 and 50 k. Chapter 1 was 41 k, Chapter 2, 35 k, Chapter 3, 44 k, and Chapter 4 a whopping 59 k. Chapter 5 was only about 27 k.  
  
What I originally intended to be Chapter 6 grew to over 130 k. I decided to break it into three chapters, but when you read them, be aware that only Chapter 8 has what I consider a nice, dramatic ending. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 end wherever it seemed most convenient to break that section of the tale off. Thus I have Chapter 6 at 54k, Chapter 7 at 46k, and Chapter 8 at 56k, all complete and ready to go. ^_^  
  
Thanks to my longsuffering prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, and my friend Jeffrey Cornish. Thanks also to my most vocal readers, Jed Hagen, Scott Pollert, and William Morse, who have not given up on me and my story. ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners. Leaves Of Grass written by Walt Whitman and copyright nobody in particular, which means I can rip it off all I want. Despite that, it only appears in this disclaimer. And we won't be doing any more silly songfics to begin each chapter; they're too much trouble and I don't really feel like coming up with any more of them.  
**

  
Chapter Six  
Tentacles of Fate

**  
  
Akane spent the night in Ranma's room. It wasn't something she would normally consider doing, even if they had separate bunks, and even if the boy was engaged to her, and even if he were injured and unconscious, and even if the boy was really a girl. But, for some reason, she'd been unable to refuse Belldandy.  
She stared down at the sleeping form of her iinuzake and sighed. The redhead looked so sweet and innocent, so very different from the boy she was engaged to. They almost seemed like different people to her.  
She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, her mind in a whirl.  
Ranma had made it very clear that he would be attending school as a boy. He'd made such a big deal of wanting to get his registration straightened out, and yet... if he really felt that way, why had he only brought girl's clothing? Could he have made a mistake, or was it deliberate?  
Clearly, his parents wanted a male Ranma. Her father, too, for that matter -- this whole stupid engagement idea of theirs absolutely required it. She'd already learned how important family honor was to Ranma, and yet... Ranma had seemed more relaxed as a girl. He'd been so uptight the last week, more abrasive and prone to insults, as a boy. It might just be the engagement between the two of them, but what if it wasn't? What if, deep down, Ranma preferred being a girl?  
Hadn't Ranma admitted she was a girl, in the furo at the Masaki Shrine? It was a reluctant admission, true, but having been raised a boy, Ranma would naturally have a hard time admitting something like that, even to herself.  
Akane frowned. Nobody should be forced to become something they weren't. If Ranma really wanted to be a girl, then Akane would do everything to help her. What their parents wanted, and the silly engagement, was not as important as what Ranma wanted.  
She sighed, closing her eyes. Ranma might not admit her true feelings again. Akane would have to watch carefully to determine what Ranma's true desires were, and act accordingly  


  
***  


  
Something stood over her, as black as the night. It had many limbs, like the living shadow of an octopus or kraken, and it reeked of evil. She tried to squirm, to get away, but her body didn't respond. She knew she had to flee, but she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She fought it, but, as the tentacles reached out to wrap around her, the darkness engulfed her.  
When she opened her eyes, she was standing on a rock that floated in space, many miles above a rocky ground. Water was falling from the sky like hail, splashing all around her, soaking her, chilling her to the bone. It roared in her ears, nearly drowning out all other sound, and she feared that, at any moment, she might slip from the rock and fall.  
Her right arm ached. She glanced down, and saw that it hung limp, and at an odd angle.  
She glanced back up, and saw a girl floating through the sky towards her. As the figure drew closer, she could see that it was more demon than girl, with withered red skin, huge, curled horns, cloven hooves, and bright green hair. The demon girl floated to within a few feet of her then hung in the air, studying her.  
"Are you a woman or a man?" the demon girl asked. She tried to reply, but found that she couldn't speak. The demon girl floated in a circle about her, until it came around to hover again in front of her.  
It grinned, and held up its hand, adorned with a golden ring with a tiny dragon's head. The dragon's eyes flashed red. She was certain she'd seen it before. Then, the dragon opened its mouth, and asked, "Do you want to be a Devil Hunter?"  
She nodded in assent, still unable to speak.  
"Well then," it asked, "have you ever been penetrated by a man?"  
She felt something in her abdomen, then. She could see it as it writhed and moved beneath the skin. Then, there was a rending, piercing feeling in her side, just below her right breast, and inky black tentacles erupted from her flesh, spraying blood in all directions. They grew and flailed about, coiling about her body, wrapping about her neck....  
She screamed. The demon girl laughed, and then punched her hard in the stomach. Bile rose in her throat, and she stumbled backwards and fell from the rock.  
She plummeted through the night sky. The tentacles wrapped about her and blood oozed from her wound. Slowly she rolled over, so that she could see the ground as it rushed up to meet her, and she wondered if she would die from the impact, or from loss of blood, or if the tentacles coiling about her neck would strangle her first....  
  
Ranma awoke.  
She sat up and blinked in confusion. She was covered in sweat. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being attacked by the demon girl with the sea green hair, at the restaurant. She remembered being hurt, badly, her clothing soaked with her own blood, her arm broken, a hole in her chest, and black tentacles....  
She stretched her arms out, staring at them. Her right arm was sore, but not broken. She was dressed in blue silk pajamas -- girl's pajamas that her mother had bought for her. But she wasn't at home; she was in a dorm room at school.  
Ranma slipped out of bed and stood. She slipped a hand beneath her top, but found no wound. Had it all been a dream? But no, there was dried blood on her skin. Clearly, someone had brought her here afterwards, and dressed her and put her to bed.  
In pajamas that she'd left at home.  
Ranma frowned.  
The room seemed bare. She turned, and saw someone in the upper bunk, face to the wall. So, she had a roommate after all. Didn't he own anything? The only thing in the room, aside from Ranma's stuff, was a vase of red roses on the table.  
What had he thought, entering the room last night? Had he even realized that a redheaded girl was asleep in the lower bunk? Or had he helped dress her?  
Ranma considered it a moment and shuddered. Then she shrugged it off and began some quick katas to work out the morning kinks.  
It was very early, which was good. Ranma liked to get up long before dawn, in order to practice. It also meant she could use the restroom and take a hot bath while everyone still slept.  
She glanced to the empty teakettle sitting on the dresser, then back to the door. If she made a quick dash, and got changed before anyone else got up, then she'd be fine. She didn't relish running into any half-naked boys at 5:00 am while she was still a girl.  
Ranma slipped out the door and padded down the hall to the toilet. She was in luck - nobody seemed to be up.  
There were no urinals. She looked about, then shrugged, and selected a stall. It seemed odd to her, but this was an old building, and anyway, she could hardly use one at the moment.  
A few minutes later, she slipped across the hall to the washroom.  
  


***  


  
The sun was just rising in the east. A thick, black shadow flowed down the street, like spilled ink moving across a desk or dirty water running down a windowpane during a rain shower. The shadow moved across a lawn, slithered around the corner of a house, and then slipped beneath a row of bushes.   
As it crossed the next lawn, moving like a wide, flat snake over the freshly cut grass, it encountered a small black cat stalking something across the lawn. The cat yowled at the sight of the shadow and fled down the street.  
The shadow flowed across another street and around a house. It slithered across the back yard and disappeared beneath a thick outgrowth of ivy.  
Behind the ivy, in the mouth of a cave that extended back into the hillside, the shadow pooled around a collection of toppled stones. It seemed to move as if breathing, as if it had a pulse. It almost seemed to be nursing its wounds.  
If the shadow could speak, it might have said this:  
"Well, that sucked. Back to the drawing board, I guess."  
  


***  


  
Feet landed in grass still wet from the slowly vanishing fog. They planted, and then leapt high into the air. One foot shot out and spun about, connecting solidly with an arm.  
Two sets of feet landed again, sending up a shower of dewdrops.  
"Too slow," Madoka Mano rasped. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you fought a demon last night. You must always be prepared -- another demon can attack at any moment!"  
Holding her arm, Yohko gasped for breath. She glanced up at the windows of the girl's dorm, glad nobody else seemed to be awake or aware of the fight occurring on the front lawn. The less she had to explain to her fellow students, the better.  
"I let Ranma and Akane off the hook this morning, given last night's events," Madoka Mano said.  
"But not me huh?"  
"You're different, Yohko. You're...."  
"Yes, I know. I'm the 108th generation Mamono Hunter. You don't have to remind me."  
"Then you know why I'm so hard on you! Better me, than the next demon you face!"  
Grandmother Mano launched into another flurry of flying kicks and punches, and Yohko did her best to avoid them. After several more minutes they both paused again, facing each other.  
"Grandma," Yohko said, "are you really going to train Ranma as a devil hunter?"  
"I'll certainly try," Madoka Mano replied. "I think she has the potential too."  
"But how?" Yohko asked. "Won't she need a devil hunter's amulet?" She held up the yoma ring that covered the back of her left hand.  
Madoka Mano nodded. "Yes, that's true. She'll need an amulet like yours. I don't have one yet, but I have some ideas of where I can get one....  
  


***  


  
Ranma entered the shower stall not a moment too soon. As she turned the handle, emitting a stream of hot water, she heard someone else enter the room. The transformation came, and she became a he. Meanwhile, the new person entered the stall next door.   
A few minutes later, Ranma stepped out and toweled himself off. He glanced to the bath in the corner, thinking that a hot bath would have felt better, if he'd had the time. Perhaps he'd find the time this evening, and relax for once.  
He felt his arm and prodded his side once again. He couldn't figure it out -- he was certain the arm had been broken last night, and there had been a bloody wound in his side. The skin was still red there, and he'd washed away dried blood, and his right arm was tender and weak. He knew it hadn't just been a dream. So what had happened?  
He'd have to ask Akane or Yohko, the next time that he saw them. He seemed to recall Tenchi being there, last night, as well. Maybe he'd know something.  
For a moment the image from his dream returned, of black tentacles, reaching out to him, to encircle him, to strangle him, to bury him in a sea of inky black shadow. The vision was _very_ vivid, and Ranma gasped and placed a hand against the bathroom wall.  
The vision faded, only to be replaced by a deep foreboding. Something bad was going to happen today. Ranma could sense it, could feel it in every fiber of his being.  
Ranma shook his head, and laughed at himself, but deep down, the feeling remained.  
He reached for his clothing, then frowned. The girl's silk pajamas were not going to fit his male frame very well, and would look silly besides. He should have thought to grab some clothing before leaving his room.  
He shrugged, and started to wrap the towel around his waist. At the same time, the person in the second shower stall stepped out, took one look at him, and screamed.  
  


***  


  
The black cat ran. It didn't know why it was running, it only knew that it's instinct was yelling, "Get Away Now!" Hanging around shadows that moved on their own had been instantly catapulted to the top of it's "Things I Don't Ever Want To Do" list, and so it ran.  
The cat tore down the hillside and through someone's backyard. It dashed through a thick hedge, across the street, and up a wide stone pathway. When it reached a water fountain, it went left.  
It came to a sudden halt before a large, three-story building of stone and brick. It was breathing heavily, it's eyes still wide with fright, but the morning air was still. Slowly, the cat began to calm down.  
Wide steps led from the stone pathway up to a set of double doors in the side of the building. Rose bushes lined the walls. The cat's eyes narrowed slightly.  
This building, the little cat thought, was familiar.  
Dark hands reached down and lifted the cat before it even knew someone was there.  
"Oh, how cute!" a girl exclaimed. The cat found itself pressed tight against a teenage girl's bosom.  
"Eep!" the little cat squeaked, and promptly passed out.  
  


***  


  
A girl's scream echoed throughout the second floor of Matsukata Hall.  
Nabiki rolled out of bed and hit the floor -- five feet down. She cursed and groaned, thankful that at least it was carpeted, rather than tiled, then got to her feet.  
The scream continued. It sounded suspiciously like Ayeka, her roommate. What had the snooty Princess riled up now?  
A door slammed. More screams ensued. Curious, despite being still half-asleep, Nabiki yanked her door open and stuck her head out into the hall.  
Across the hallway, another door was flung open, and Akane's roommate, Nanami Jinnai, stuck her head out. The girl was wearing a rather revealing nighty, Nabiki noticed.  
A naked and very male Ranma ran between the two, moving like a bat out of hell. His face was bright red, and looked very confused.  
Nanami shrieked and slammed her door shut. Ranma, of course, was long gone, and certainly hadn't stopped along the way to get a good look at anyone. Still, it wasn't every day that you had naked men running through the girl's dorm at 6:00 am. Or at any time of the day, for that matter.  
Girls, in various states of dress, were running down the hallway after Ranma. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, then, grabbing a robe, decided to follow, at a more sedate pace. After all, it wouldn't do to miss the action, would it?  
"My, my," Nabiki said, as she strolled down the hallway. "There's never a dull moment with Ranma around...."  
  


***  


  
Someone ran into the room and slammed the door shut.  
"Ranma?" Akane leaned over the edge of the bunk, got one look at the still naked and still male Ranma, flushed bright red, and disappeared beneath her comforter.  
"Akane?" Ranma asked, confused.  
"What are you doing?" she yelled out. "You're naked!"  
"This is my room, right?" Ranma replied. "This _is_ my room, isn't it?"  
"Yes, of course it is! Why are you a guy?"  
"I was born that way," Ranma said, blinking in confusion.   
"Baka! Why are you a guy _right now_?"  
There was a knock at the door. Several female voices could be heard on the other side. "Ranma? Akane?" a voice called out. "Is there a boy in there?"  
Akane lowered the comforter and looked at Ranma. "Cover yourself, you idiot," she hissed. Ranma grabbed a blanket off of his bed and wrapped it around himself.  
"Let me guess," Akane said. "You ran down the hall like that, naked."  
"Hey!" Ranma said, "there was a girl in the bathing room! I panicked! And there were more girls in the hall... why are all these girls here? This is the boy's dorm, isn't it? Why are you in my room?"  
"This is the girl's dorm," Akane said. She climbed down from the top bunk. "You've been assigned to the girl's dorm, Ranma. And since you were hurt, I spent the night in here, just in case you needed anything."  
There was a more forceful pounding at the door. "Open up! There's a naked man in there, and we're not going to leave until you turn him over to us!"  
Akane sighed. She opened a window, then carefully removed the flowers from the pot she'd placed them in last night -- roses that Belldandy and Keichi had brought up, after everyone else had gone to bed.  
She turned to Ranma.  
"What are you doing?" Ranma asked suspiciously.  
"Saving you," Akane replied, "although I really don't know why I bother." She upended the pot of water on his head, then opened the closet and pulled out a nightgown. "Here, put this on. I'm opening the door."  
"I'm not going to...."  
"Ranma," she said, "I'm not going to watch you get beat up twice in twelve hours. Put it on. Now."  
Ranma quickly slipped the nightgown over her head. Akane opened the door, and a half-dozen girls poured in.  
"Where is he?" one growled. "Where's the pervert?"  
"He jumped out the window," Akane said. "We were too scared to try and stop him."  
The girls filed over to the window and looked down. Two stories below were the rose bushes, and beyond them, soft grass.  
"Hope he hit the rose bushes," one of the girls snarled. "Of all the nerve!"  
A couple of girls glanced in the closets and searched the room, just to be certain. After several moments, they began to file out. As the last of them left, Akane shut the door and turned back to Ranma.  
"So why am I in the girl's dorm?" Ranma asked, opening her closet. "I thought you said this was my room."  
"It is," Akane said. "You were registered as a girl, remember?"  
Unseen by either of them, beneath one of the desks, a head arose like a ghost through the floor itself. It had spiky, sea green hair, and rose just enough to get a clear view of the room.   
"Yeah, but I thought I got all of that straightened out at registration," Ranma said. "Why didn't Nabiki do something about this? She was in charge of getting our rooms squared away."  
Akane rolled her eyes. "Ranma, you were probably assigned to the girl's dorm weeks ago. Nabiki can't fix something like that -- you'll have to go through registration." She paused, then added, thoughtfully, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"  
But Ranma wasn't listening to her. Instead, she was staring into the closet.  
"Dresses?" Ranma squeaked. "Skirts? Blouses? These are all of my girl's clothes! What is this?"  
Akane smiled. "It's okay, Ranma," she said. "You don't have to pretend with me."  
Still ignoring her, Ranma began yanking dresser drawers open. "Bras? Panties?"  
"I understand why you're doing this," Akane continued. "It must be hard on you, having to hide the truth from your parents, and from everyone around you. But you don't have to hide anything from _me_, Ranma. I understand."  
Ranma paused, looking confused. "Excuse me?"  
"There's nothing wrong with being a girl, Ranma."  
Ranma's confusion deepened. "Akane, what the heck are you blabbering about?"  
"Ranma," Akane said, "you admitted the truth to me in the bath at the Masaki shrine. You really _are_ a girl, aren't you?"  
"No way!" Ranma growled. "I'm a guy!"  
"Yet you packed your suitcase with only girl's clothes."  
"No I didn't! Why would I do that?" Ranma exclaimed. "Anyway, mom and pop would freak out."   
She turned again to dig through the dressers some more. "Don't I have _any_ guy clothing?"  
"No-oo," Akane said, as she sat on the bed watching. "Oh, and your Chinese outfit got torn to shreds last night. We threw it out."  
"You did? What about the boxers?"  
"Ranma, they were soaked in blood!"  
Ranma groaned. "Great. This is just great."  
Akane frowned. "Are you _sure _you didn't do this on purpose?"  
"Of course I'm sure! What kind of a guy do you think I am?"  
"One who's sometimes a girl?"  
Ranma grimaced.  
"Well, I suppose at the moment I don't have a choice," Ranma said, "but what am I supposed to do once I get the dorm assignment straightened out? I guess I could get Tenchi to lend me something...."  
"Well," Akane said, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Our first class in an hour, so I'm going back to my room and get ready. From what I hear, the first day is a short one; just one morning class, then we'll have the rest of the day to settle in. There's Opening Ceremonies, and then a fair in the afternoon where you can sign up for the school clubs. Do you want to join the martial arts club? I heard it's good."  
"Are you kidding? School martial arts clubs are a joke. Although," she added, "Yohko's grandmother says this teacher's really good...."  
Akane frowned. "Well, we could try it at least. I'll see you in class then, I guess. Oh -- Yohko still wants to help us get fitted for our uniforms. We're supposed to meet her at noon for lunch, and then she'll take us there."  
Ranma groaned. "I'll have to straighten that out, too. Does Yohko have to be there?"  
"She's the one who knows where it is."  
"Yeah, but if I'm trying to get things straightened out, and she still thinks I'm a girl...."  
"So? Tell her the truth. Tell her you're really a guy. You're going to have to, sooner or later. I don't know why you keep putting it off." _Unless you really _want _to be a girl_, Akane added silently.  
"Because," Ranma said, "she's my friend. And I've been lying to her...."  
"More lies will not make things better," Akane said. "Anyway, see you back here at noon, okay?"  
As she stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her, Akane sighed.  
_Oh, Ranma,_ she thought, _why can't you be honest with me? And if you're telling me the truth, then you're not being honest with Yohko.  
You'll have to decide who you really are at some point, Ranma. You can't hide the truth forever...._  
  


***  


  
As the door closed, Ranma got dressed, selecting a white silk blouse and a pale pink dress that her mother had liked. She checked herself in the floor-length mirror on the back of the door, then her eyes drifted to the reflection of the floor behind her... to where a green-haired girl's head was sticking out of the floor.  
Ranma spun about and dropped into a defensive crouch. Slowly, the strange girl rose out of the floor, until she was floating a foot above it.  
For a moment, Ranma saw a sea of alien tentacles, black as night, reaching out for her....  
She shook her head, and focused on the girl, who was watching her curiously.  
"How do you do that?" Ranma asked.  
The girl shrugged. "I'm not human," she said. "I've always been able to fly, and phase through objects."  
Ranma eyed her cautiously. "You don't seem very much like a demon," she said.  
The girl laughed. "Demon?" she repeated. "I suppose I _am_ something of a demon... I'm the one in the legends, anyway. But I'm nothing like that creature we fought last night."  
Images flashed through Ranma's mind, of something as black as ink, with many tentacles, standing over her. She gave an involuntary shudder.  
"Okay," Ranma said, "I can buy that you're not really a demon. You're a... an alien, I suppose. Right?" The girl nodded, and Ranma continued. "So, what's this about? If this is about me kicking you back in the cave... look, I'm sorry, but I thought you were trying to hurt Tenchi. But you've already given back as good as you got, and more... we can call it even, if you like, although I wouldn't mind another rematch."  
"This is not about the cave," the girl said. "This is about Tenchi, and about you. I had to know. You're really a guy, aren't you?"  
Ranma nodded.  
"You just turn into a girl sometimes? I won't even ask how, but that's it, right?"  
Ranma nodded again, frowning.  
"So that means that you're not in love with Tenchi, right? And he's not in love with you?"  
Ranma nearly choked.  
"WHAT?" she yelled. "Me, in love with... that's SICK!"  
The green-haired girl raised her eyebrows.  
"I suppose it would be, if you're really a guy," she said. "Well, that's good. If you'd said anything else, I would have hurt you again." She began to sink back through the floor. "Oh, by the way," she said, before vanishing completely, "the name's Ryoko."  
After Ryoko left, Ranma slowly turned back to the door.  
"What next?" she wondered. She caught her reflection in the mirror again, and smiled weakly at the beautiful redheaded staring back at her.  
"Well," she said, "maybe it won't be so bad. Once I explain that I'm a guy, they'll check my records, and the rest should be easy...."  
Doubt nibbled at the corners of Ranma's mind, and the earlier sense of impending doom welled up within her. She quickly stepped into the hallway and slammed the door on her room, and on her doubts and fears.  
  


***  


  
Fresh from a shower, Akane returned to her room to find it occupied by a slender girl with short, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute face.  
In all the confusion of the prior evening, she'd completely failed to meet her new roommate. Akane flashed a friendly smile and stuck out her hand. "Hello!" she exclaimed. "You must be my roommate! My name's Akane! I hope we can be friends! Oh, I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night, but my friend was hurt so I spent the night with her."  
"That's okay," the other girl said, "it gave me a chance to unpack and set everything up." She took Akane's hand. "I'm Nanami Jinnai, and I'm studying journalism and, well, small business as well, I guess. As long as it helps me make money!"  
Akane laughed. "Make money? That sounds just like my sister."  
"Really?" Nanami said. "Anyway, that's what all this equipment is for... I hope you don't mind...."  
For the first time, Akane noticed all of the equipment packed into Nanami's side of the room. There was a refrigerator, a stove, a large griddle, a deep fryer, a microwave oven, a rice cooker, a coffee pot, a teakettle, and knives, pots, pans, and just about anything else a restaurant kitchen might require.  
"Wow," Akane said. "I'm impressed. Is all this cooking equipment yours?"  
"You bet! A girl's got to make a living you know! Money doesn't grow on trees; you have to work hard for it"  
Akane laughed. "My sister wouldn't agree," she said. "Maybe you're not like her after all."  
"I'll be using this stuff during lunch and dinner," Nanami said, "so if you or your friends want a good meal, just let me know! My prices are very reasonable! And if you want to use any of my equipment when I'm not using it, I'll only charge a very small fee!"  
"A small fee, huh?"  
"Very reasonable, trust me!" Nanami said. "You're my roommate after all!"  
Akane frowned for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. She slammed her fist into her palm.  
"Okay!" she said. "I know just exactly what I'm going to do, too! I'll make a chicken curry and invite Ranma, Tenchi, and their friends over for dinner! What a perfect way to celebrate our first day at school!"  
Nanami smiled sweetly, having no idea of the terror of an Akane Tendo meal.  
"Why, that's a wonderful idea, Akane...."  
  


***  
  


"Ryoko, Ifurita, class is starting in a few minutes! You two better hurry!"  
As Ranma stepped out of her room she nearly collided with a tall, willowy foreign girl. The stranger had light brown hair that fell past her waist and the face of an angel, full of innocence and empathy, and she wore a beautiful dress that swirled about her and made Ranma, despite her white blouse and pink dress, feel somehow coarse and not nearly as feminine.  
Which, on reflection, was an odd way to feel, considering Ranma didn't _want_ to be feminine.  
The foreign girl was talking to two girls, one with bright blue hair and another, with sea-green hair, who had been in Ranma's room not two minutes ago.  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Class?" she replied with a sneer. "No thanks! I'm only here to watch over Tenchi...."  
The foreign girl paused, looking startled.  
"Well," she said, "I suppose skipping the first day won't hurt too much. Of course, your friend Tenchi will be in class....  
"What about you, Ifurita? You're not going to skip too, are you?"  
The blue-haired girl glanced up, and shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't really care," she said. "I wasn't supposed to awaken this early... I'd rather sleep, and dream, until the time comes to wake...."  
The two disappeared down the hallway.  
"What a strange pair of girls!" the other said. She turned and spied Ranma.  
"Oh, Ranma, good morning!" she exclaimed with a smile so full of joy that all of Ranma's doubt and fear instantly vanished. "You look so much better this morning! Are you feeling okay?"  
"Um," Ranma said, somewhat confused. "Sure, I guess. Um... forgive me, but do I know you?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl placed a hand to her lips in a move that instantly reminded Ranma of Kasumi Tendo. "My name is Belldandy, and I'm President of the dorm."  
Ranma's eyes grew wide. "What? But you're a girl!"  
"Well, of course. It's a girl's dorm, after all."  
"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, laughing nervously. "I keep forgetting."  
"Really?" Belldandy asked. "Well, I suppose we _did_ have a naked man running around her this morning. I'll have to complain to the president of the boy's dorm -- I hope that didn't disturb you."  
"No, no," Ranma replied. It occurred to her that now might not be the best time to try and explain her curse.  
Belldandy laughed, and added, "Being in charge of so many girls is kind of a new thing to me, but if you need anything, I'm right below you in room 101! Oh," she added, "if you don't mind, there _is_ something that I need to ask you. When I was inspecting you last night, I noticed that you bore a curse...."  
"Y-y-you d-d-did?" Ranma gulped.   
"Yes. Akane said that it would be best if _you _explained it to me."  
A light slowly dawned in Ranma's eyes. "Y-you mean... you don't know what my curse is? Then how did you...."  
"Ranma!" another voice called out. Ranma turned to see Yohko heading down the hallway towards her.  
"Yohko," Ranma replied with a weak smile. Now was _definitely_ the wrong time to try and explain her curse.  
Yohko caught Ranma's hands up in hers. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her face. "You were hurt really badly last night!"  
"I was?" Ranma replied. "I feel okay...."  
"That's wonderful!" Belldandy said, clapping her hands together. "Yohko did _such _a good job of healing you!"  
"Healing me?"  
"Devil Hunter mind trick," Yohko said with a wink. "Something I learned from Haruka, an ancestor of mine."   
Ranma nodded, and the paused.  
"What actually happened last night?" she asked. "I remember the fight with Ryoko, and then... I thought I saw... something. It was black, with tentacles, but... I can't tell if it was just part of my nightmare, or...."  
Belldandy's eyes went wide. "Did you dream about the demon? How awful!"  
"Don't worry," Yohko said. "You won't see that demon again. We killed it."  
"Then there really was a demon?" Ranma asked. She could almost see the tentacles again, reaching out....  
Warm arms encircled her. She was embraced in a fierce hug.  
"Don't worry, Ranma," Belldandy whispered into her ear. "The demon's gone. Everything will turn out fine."  
And, strangely enough, Ranma could actually _feel_ Belldandy's warmth and kindness driving back the darkness within her. For the first time since she'd awoken, her sense of dark foreboding melted away.  
"Well," Belldandy said, as she released Ranma. "_You_ two had better hurry. You don't want to be late for class on your first day!"  
"Come on, Ranma!" Yohko said, dragging her friend down the hallway. "Walk with me to class! We can check out all the boys!"  
  


***  


  
"Cousin! Ayeka!"  
Early morning sunlight scattered across the still-wet grass, promising a warm day ahead. Tenchi Masaki, walking to class with Lady Ayeka and a dorm mate of his named Shun Kisaragi, paused to look over his shoulder. His cousin Akane Tendo was running up the path behind them. He felt Lady Ayeka's grip on his arm tighten.  
"Good morning," Akane said, coming to a halt. "Can I walk to class with you three?"  
"Sure," Tenchi said. "You met Lady Ayeka last night, and this is Shun Kisigari. He lives in the room next door to mine."  
Lady Ayeka, dressed in her usual Juraian robes, looked picture-perfect. Tenchi was dressed in the same casual clothes he wore at his grandfather's shrine. The person next to him, dressed in a loose sweatshirt and loose pants, looked for all the world like a young girl with long, pink hair.  
Akane's eyes widened. "Shun?" she asked. "You... you're... I mean, nice to meet you," she said, bowing.  
Shun laughed, and even his voice sounded feminine. "I know, I know," he said, "you can go ahead and say it: I look like a girl. I don't mind. It's kind of fun, actually."  
"It is?"  
"Sometimes," Shun said. "For example, since my roommate isn't arriving until today, our dorm President has decided to play a joke on him. They're going to tell him that I'm really a girl, and see how long it takes him to realize the truth."  
"Really?" Akane said. "That seems kind of cruel...."  
"I suppose it is," Shun said, "but the President and his roommate aren't cruel, they just like practical jokes. Anyway, what can I do? If I don't play along, they'll only make it harder for me... but I think it'll be fun! I like a good joke too!"  
Akane frowned. _And what if that new person was Ranma_? she thought. Then she wondered why she was feeling so protective of her fiancee, who'd been cruel and thoughtless to her on several occasions.  
When she glanced back at her companions, she noticed, for the first time, the dark circles under her cousin's eyes.  
"You look tired, Tenchi," she said. "Did you not get enough sleep?"  
"It's that green-haired demon," Ayeka spat. "She kept Lord Tenchi awake all night!"  
"Who? You mean Ryoko?" Akane's face grew angry. "If that green-haired demon is still bothering you, Tenchi, I'll...."  
"No, not her!" Ayeka replied. "I mean the _other_ green-haired demon -- the oni, Lum. She and that lecherous boy, Lord Tenchi's roommate, were fighting each other all night!"  
"Oh," Akane said. She _had_ seen the strange girl in the tiger-stripped bikini flying through the halls yesterday.  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Ah, Miss Ayeka, it wasn't really that bad...."  
"Don't try and defend them, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka replied haughtily. "Azaka and Kamidake witnessed everything, so I know all about it. Something needs to be done about that girl; she's almost as bad as Ryoko!"  
"It _was_ pretty noisy last night," Shun admitted, "and it didn't help having that idiot Jinnai laughing hysterically half the night. If it keeps up, Mitsuru sempai is sure to do something. That's our dorm President, Mitsuru Ikeda."  
"Jinnai?" Akane replied. "That's my roommate's name -- Nanami Jinnai."  
Shun nodded. "Katsuhito Jinnai is her brother. He says he's running for student body President, but Shinobu sempai -- that's Mitsuru sempai's roommate -- will beat him. But Jinnai was in his room cackling all night, like some madman plotting to take over the world. Between him, and Lum and Ataru, and that guy with the motorcycle, and those other guys who were installing arcade games in their dorm room... well, I don't think anyone got a lot of sleep last night."  
"Well, give it time," Akane said. "It's only the first day, after all. Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you two about. I'm making dinner in my room tonight, and I'm inviting both of you, and Ranma and her friends. Can you come? Shun, you're invited too, if you like."  
Aware of his cousin's many famous cooking disasters, Tenchi managed to not stiffen up. "S-sure," he said. "That sounds... just g-great."  
"That's very kind of you to offer, Akane," Ryoko said. "I'd be honored to come. Unless...."  
"Unless?"  
"Is that fossil woman coming as well?"  
Akane blinked. "You mean Ryoko?" She frowned. "I hadn't thought of her. After last night, I'd rather not see her again... but isn't she your friend or something, Tenchi?"  
"She's not Lord Tenchi's friend!" Ayeka exclaimed. "She's a bloodthirsty mad woman! You saw what she did last night; if you invite her, she'll ruin everything!"  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi began.  
"Well," Akane said, "I won't invite her, then. I don't like her anyway; she hurt Ranma bad."  
"It's not that easy," Tenchi said. "Not including her will just make her angry. She's not really a bad person at heart, but she can be really violent and unpredictable when angry...."  
"Don't worry, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said. "She won't dare cause a scene with me there. I'll see to it personally that she doesn't interfere."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Tenchi said forlornly. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  


***  


  
Despite Belldandy's warnings of being late, Ranma, Yohko, and the others arrived early for class. Yohko, in her quest to find the perfect boyfriend, took the opportunity to drill her friends about every boy they saw.   
"That one?" she asked.  
"His name is Mitsuru Ikeda," Chigako Ogawa stated authoritatively. "He's a senior and President of the boy's dormitory. His roommate, Shinobu Tezuka, is expected to become the Student Council President. Together they are the most sought-after boys in the entire school."  
The clock clicked closer to eight o'clock. The girls -- Yohko, Chigako, Akane, Nabiki, and Ranma -- milled near the window, watching the students still headed into the building and those inside the classroom.  
"That means I probably have no chance," Yohko said with a sigh.  
Nabiki watched with half-lidded eyes from a spot near the window. "Impressive," she said. "You've got a lot of information for someone who's only been on campus a few hours."  
"It's no accident," Chigako replied. "I downloaded a list of enrolled students a week ago, and went from there."  
Nabiki nodded. "_Very_ impressive," she said. "Although, there must be a few holes in your database. I'd be happy to help you fill them in...."  
"What about that one?" Yohko asked.  
"Makato Mizuhara," Chigako said. "Nice enough guy. Good at track, also interested in science."  
"Oh!" Akane said, "I know about him! My roommate Nanami likes him!"  
Yohko sighed. "Of course. Then what about the one next to him? He's not bad looking. What do you think, Akane?"  
"I'm not interested in boys, Yohko."  
"The Chinese boy?" Chigako said. "That's Mousse. Blind as a bat, and I think he's engaged to the purple-haired girl."  
Yohko sighed again.  
"And those two are Hiroshi and Daisuke," Chigako said.  
"Hmm, pretty average," Yohko replied. "Anyway, I don't like how they're staring at us."  
"Well, we're starting to scrape the bottom of the barrel, unfortunately," Chigako said. "Um... the one with the pink hair...."  
"That's not a boy, that's a girl dressed as a boy," Yohko said.  
"No, not _her_. _Her_ name is Utena Tenjou. I mean the _other_ one with pink hair."  
Yohko blinked.  
"That's not a boy, that's a girl dressed as a boy."  
"That's Shun Kisaragi," Akane said. "He's nice, for a boy."  
"Then he's far too girlish for me," Yohko said. "What about...."  
"Keichi Morosato," Chigako said. "Belldandy's boyfriend."  
"_Everyone's_ got a girlfriend already," Yohko sighed. "It's hopeless for me."  
"Wait," Chigako said, "that one over there. He must have just registered. I don't have any data."  
Yohko gave the boy a long, hard look.  
"Hmmm. What do you think, Ranma?" she asked.  
Ranma looked up. "Think?" he said. "About what?"  
"Honestly, aren't you even paying attention? You'll never find a boyfriend that way!"  
"Boyfriend?" Ranma asked. "Is that all you can think of? Boys?"  
"Ranma, the boys do it too," Akane said. "In fact, several of them are scoping you out right now."  
"What? But that's...."  
"Perfectly natural," Nabiki said smoothly. "After all, they're boys, and you're a girl... a very _pretty_ girl."  
Ranma growled low in her throat.  
"Anyway," Ranma said, "I thought you _had_ a boyfriend."  
"He hasn't been around," Yohko said. "I need someone I can depend on." She stared at the unknown boy a moment longer. "Well, he's handsome, if you ask me," she said.  
Nabiki sighed. "I don't like to give out information for free," she said, "but, in this case, I'll make an exception."  
"Oh?"  
"He's rich, but stupid, and prone to obsession. Stay away."  
Chigako was busy typing the information into her computer. "Name?" she asked.  
"Tatewaki Kuno."  
"Kuno?" Akane shot up. "What's _he_ doing here? I transfered to Muyami Academy to get away from that jerk!"  
"As I said, he's prone to obsession...."  
"That idiot! If he even comes near me, I'll...."  
"Ranchan!"  
A boy that Ranma didn't recognize latched onto her arm. "Ranchan! Your beauty surpasses the heavens! Say that you'll go out with me!"  
Ranma struggled to pull her arm free. "Do I know you?" she growled.  
"One of your admirers, apparently," Nabiki said. Ranma attempted to pry the boy loose.  
"Ataru Moroboshi," Chigako replied, checking her hand-held computer. "You don't even want to _think_ about him, because...."  
The strange boy finally let go, after repeated blows to the head.  
"DARLING!" a girl's voice rang out. Lum, the alien girl with the green hair, horns, and tiger-striped bikini, dropped from the ceiling to hover over Ataru. She reached out -- there was a massive electrical discharge -- and Ataru collapsed into a smoking heap on the floor.  
"...Because," Nabiki said, "he's a lech and is engaged to an electricity-throwing alien babe."  
"Exactly," Chigako added.  
Ranma shuddered, then pillowed her head in her arms. "Wake me when class starts," she said.  
"Say, Ranma," Yohko said, "I was going to ask you -- what were you talking to Belldandy about this morning?"  
"Um... just general stuff," Ranma said.  
"Was it about your curse?"  
Ranma's head shot up. "M-m-my c-c-curse?"  
"Yes," Yohko said. "Belldandy said you were under a curse last night, and Akane said it was true, but only you could explain it. Can you tell me what it is? Maybe Grandmother and I could help!"  
"I... uh, I'd rather not talk about it just now," Ranma said.  
Yohko looked hurt, but then smiled. "Okay, Ranma, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't."  
"You're going to have to explain it eventually," Nabiki said.  
"You just shut up!"  
Yohko glanced from Ranma to Nabiki, then Akane, and then back to Ranma. The clock continued to click. There was less than a minute to the start of class.  
"Say," Nabiki said, "isn't that Ryoko, out there in the trees? I wonder what she's up to?"  
"Who cares about her?" Akane growled.  
"Nabiki," Chigako said, "you were here last year. What's our homeroom teacher like?"  
"Hinako-sensei?" Nabiki said. "I've got no idea. She wasn't here last year."  
"Oh!" Yohko exclaimed. Another boy had entered the classroom. He had long black hair, tied at the base of the neck, and a very beautiful face.  
"Who...?" Yohko began.  
"I..." Chigako began. "I... don't know. He must have just transfered in; I don't have any information yet."  
"I do," Nabiki said. "His name is Ukyo."  
The warning bell rang.  
"Well, it's been fun," Nabiki said, "but I have my own class to get to." She headed for the door, then called out over her shoulder, "Meet me in the lunch room, after class. We need to talk business, Chigako...."  
Yohko took her seat, still staring across the room at the long-haired boy.  
"Ukyo?" she breathed. "Ooh, he's beautiful! I think I'm in love!"  
  


***  


  
While Nabiki and Chigako compared notes in the cafeteria, Akane and Yohko watched as Ranma, once again, demonstrated an ability to consume food faster than a pack of starving wolves.  
"Ranma-chan," Akane finally growled, "didn't your mother teach you any manners?"  
"Huh?" Ranma asked, between shovelfulls of food.  
"I mean, can't you eat in a somewhat ladylike fashion?"  
"Oh -- sure. Sorry," Ranma said. She swallowed and set her chopsticks down. "But I'm done anyway."  
"So, Akane said, "are you coming tonight?"  
"Coming?" Ranma blinked, her face blank. "You mean to get our uniforms? I thought that was at noon...."  
"No, you idiot! Haven't you been listening? I'm inviting you, and Tenchi, and all of our friends over to my room this evening. Nanami has all the equipment you need to run a restaurant, and she said I could use it. So I'm going to make dinner for everyone!"  
Ranma blanched. In just a week she'd had more than enough experience with Akane's cooking to last a lifetime. A sense of impending doom, which had nothing to do with demonic black tentacles, enveloped her.  
"Are you sure that's wise, Akane?" she asked. "I mean, you don't want to kill off all of your friends on the first day of school do you?"  
Anger filled Akane's face. "Ranma, you idiot!" she yelled. A heavy textbook bounced off of the redhead's forehead.  
"Ranma!" Yohko chimed in. "That was very rude!"  
"Not as rude as Akane's cooking...."  
This time, Akane did more than simply throw a book at her friend and part-time fiancee. When she was done, Ranma lay in a crumpled heap on the cafeteria floor.  
"Are you done beating on me?" Ranma wheezed. "Because I have to visit registration before noon...."  
"That's okay, I have to buy groceries for dinner," Akane said, "and do some laundry too, if I get the chance. Yohko, want to come along?"  
Yohko smiled. "Well, I _was_ going to accompany Ranma," she said, "but since she's being so rude... sure!" She glanced over at Ranma, still struggling to stand up. "Maybe that'll give our friend time to learn some manners...."  
  


***  


  
The little black cat stirred. It felt warmth... warm hands and arms holding it gently against a warm body.  
"Ah!" a pleasant voice exclaimed. "Are you awake, Mr. Cat?"  
A very _soft, rounded_ body. The little cat opened its eyes. A beautiful girl's face looked down at it. She had brown skin and hair of black tinged with a dark purple. Large glasses made her eyes seem even bigger and more full of compassion, and her smile was like bright sunshine. Contentment washed over the little cat like an ocean wave, and it snuggled against her breasts.  
Against her....  
The little cat's eyes grew even wider. Blood appeared at its nose, and trickled down the side of its face.  
The door opened, and a girl with pink hair entered the room. It was a dorm room, the cat realized, a girl's dorm room in fact. It sniffed the air, testing the various smells, including the fragrant scent of flowers, roses in particular. There was one scent, at least, that seemed _really_ exciting, but the cat couldn't quite identify it.  
"Utena-sama!" the dark-skinned girl exclaimed. "Isn't it adorable? Can I keep it?"  
The pink-haired girl sighed. "What is it now Anthy?"  
Suddenly the cat was dangling between two hands, with nothing else to support it. Anthy held it out for Utena's inspection, before again cradling it against her bosom.  
Utena grinned. "Well, she's very cute!"  
"Utena-sama," Anthy said, "Mr. Cat is not a girl."  
"Ah," Utena said. "But, won't he try to hurt Chu? I mean, he's a cat, and... Chu is a mouse, isn't he?"  
The black cat sniffed the air again. So _that_ was what it smelled! A mouse! What fun!  
"Oh," Anthy said. "I hadn't thought of that!" She held the little cat up in front of her face. "Now, Mr. Cat, you are definitely _not_ supposed to hurt anyone, _especially_ my friend Chu. Is that understood?"  
The little cat didn't respond. Deep down, it sensed that chasing mice was, for any cat, a fundamental, inalienable, God-given right.  
"Now, where should I keep you?" Anthy said, looking about. "In the desk drawer? No, that's where Mr. Mongoose lives."  
She walked across the room, giving the cat time to consider what living in a desk drawer with a mongoose might be like. The very thought brought a small shiver.  
"In the closet, with Mr. Octopus?" she continued. "Yes, perhaps that would be best...."  
The black cat didn't need to think twice about _that_ one. Being stuck in a closet with an octopus was instantly number two on it's "Things I Don't Ever Want To Do" list, right after hanging around shadows that moved on their own. The little black cat yowled, and bolted, right out the open window.  
"Oh, Mr. Cat! No!"  
Only then did the cat realize they were on the second floor.  
As it fell, twisting about, it noticed an open window, directly below it, set at ground level, apparently leading to the basement. This seemed like a good place to hide, providing that it survived the fall.  
It wondered, briefly, if there was some trick to landing on your feet. Was it instinct, or was it something you needed to practice first?  
Aiming for the rose bushes seemed like a mixed blessing, at best. The little cat closed its eyes, and prayed to whatever cat gods might exist....  
  


*to be continued***  
**

  


Chapter 7

  


Muyami Academy Page

  


Main Page

  


Simple Page

  



	7. 7: Schoolgirl Crush

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

What I originally intended to be Chapter 6 grew to 150 k. I decided to break it into three chapters, but when you read them, be aware that only Chapter 8 has what I consider a nice, dramatic ending. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 end wherever it seemed most convenient to break that section of the tale off. And don't ask me why I didn't just make it Chapter 6 part 1, 2, and 3... I guess I like chapters to be within a certain length, that's all.

Thanks to my longsuffering prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, and my friends Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Thanks to Jed Hagen for prereading even without being a prereader, and for feeding me two good lines, and to those who have not given up on me and my story.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter 7**

**Schoolgirl Crush**

In her rented house on a hill overlooking the school, Madoka Mano sat in her study, eyes bright. The large oak table before her had two circles drawn on it in green chalk, with ancient script and runes drawn between the circles, and with fragrant candles burning at the outer edges.

In the center of the circle sat a computer. Its screen flashed bright in the dimly lit room.

"Three..." she counted. "Two... one..."

She stopped, and held her breath, then slammed her palms down on the table, hard enough to make the candles and her nearby teacup jump. She leapt out of her chair and began to dance about the room.

"Yes!" she cried out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Bidding is closed! I've got the highest bid!"

She sat down at the table again. After a few mouse-clicks she laughed again.

"Ho-ho! Confirmation! Now all I have to do is contact the seller, send the money... and wait for it to arrive! Oh, won't Yohko and Ranma be surprised!"

She sat back and laughed again. "Well, what do you know?" she said. "Isn't technology a marvelous thing? The things you can find on the internet, with just a few clicks of a button."

She took a sip of tea, and added, "Even, it would seem, a Mamano Hunter amulet..."

XXX

In a dimly lit room many miles away, another woman was pounding on her computer keyboard. "That's not fair!" she screamed. "I had that bid! It should be mine! Mine!"

Behind her, two girls, one of whom happened to look remarkably like Yohko Mano, watched in silence.

XXX

Miss Shizuko Morinomiya of Registration studied the girl before her, noting her wide hips, accentuated by the flare of her pale pink dress; her narrow waist and the ribbon that encircled it, tied into a large bow in back; her well-endowed chest, which pushed against the satin of her blouse; and her long, slender legs, encased in white tights.

Most striking was her bright red hair, tied back into a pigtail. Miss Morinomiya was somewhat sorry to see such beautiful hair tied back like that.

She said, "Forgive me, Miss..."

"Ranma Saotome."

Miss Morinomiya smiled. "Forgive me, Miss Ranma Saotome, but... what makes you think that you're a guy?"

Ranma sighed. "I know what I look like," she said. "Look, it's this curse I have. Right now I _am_ a girl, obviously, but I'm really supposed to be a guy."

"I'd really like to help you, Miss Saotome, but you must understand. I simply can't assign a girl to the guy's dormitory, simply because you _claim_ to be a guy..."

"Don't my records say I'm a guy?"

Miss Morinomiya smiled. She knew that first days could be stressful, but she'd never met anything like this. It was best, she thought, to play along. She made an elaborate show of checking the girl's records again, then turned back from the computer screen.

"I'm sorry, Miss Saotome, but you're registered as a girl. Now, I realize that sometimes there are mistakes, but really..."

"Look," Ranma said, fishing her ID card out of her pocket. "This should straighten things out."

Ranma handed the card over. Miss Morinomiya dutifully inspected it, then handed it back.

"This also says you are female," she pointed out.

"What?" the red-haired girl looked at the ID card, as if seeing it for the first time. "But I... I left this one the dresser at home...

"Look," she said, glancing back up, "there's been a mistake. I swear I can change into a guy! It's just a weird Chinese curse that I change into a girl when splashed with cold water. Do you have any hot water?"

Miss Morinomiya frowned, wondering how long she should humor the girl. It wasn't as if they had time to waste in registration, not on the first day of class. If she could just get the girl to lie down in the doctor's office, until these odd delusions faded...

"No," Miss Morinomiya said, "there's no hot water here, but... perhaps we could visit the doctor across the hallway?"

XXX

A small man in dark blue janitor's overalls was sweeping the steps leading to the basement. He was very old, with lines in his face and missing teeth, and he had a halo of white, puffy hair ringing an otherwise bald head. He appeared to be a typical old janitor, apart from being only two feet tall.

A black cat bounced through an open window and landed on his head.

"Hey!" the janitor exclaimed, "what's the big idea?" The little cat tried to leap away to freedom, but the janitor's hands moved in a blur, snatching the cat in mid-leap.

The janitor held the cat before him. The black cat, with eyes as big as saucers, stared back.

"Well now," the old man said, "it's nothing more than a lost little cat. Aren't you a cute little thing?"

The little cat looked about for an escape, but found none.

"You know, pets aren't allowed in the dorms," the old man continued. "Except the kind that live in an aquarium. But I don't suppose you'd like that, would you?"

The cat shook its head violently.

"Thought not," the man said. Leaning his broom against the wall, he sat down on the steps and set the cat down beside him. "I'd offer you some cream, if I had some," he said. "But maybe I've got something just as good..." He stuck his hand beneath his coverall and dug around a bit, finally producing a small bento box, along with a pipe and a tobacco pouch.

He opened the bento box and produced two fried prawns, which he set before the little cat. It began eating greedily, while the old man lit his pipe and puffed in thought.

"Of course," he said after a while, "they don't like me smoking my pipe in the dorms either. But I won't tell on you, if you don't tell on me, okay?" He winked at the little cat conspiratorially. "Anyway, I don't see a problem if one of the girls wants to keep a cat in her room. Truth to tell, I wouldn't mind being a little black cat myself. I can just imagine some young, sweet thing pressing me to her soft bosom..."

The little cat appeared to sway woozily for a moment, before righting itself and finishing the last prawn.

"Maybe I should take you upstairs and see if I can find your owner?" the man said. "It's as good excuse as any to knock on every girl's door..."

"Oh!" a girl exclaimed, "I thought this was the way to the laundry room!"

The man and the cat both looked up to see a young girl with long black hair standing at the top of the stairs. A second, more willowy girl, with her hair in two looped braids, appeared behind her.

"What a cute cat!" the first girl said. "Is he yours?"

"As a matter of fact, no," the old man said. "I was just thinking of looking for its owner."

"Can I help you then?" she asked. "If you can't find the owner, do you think I could keep it?"

"Well, I suppose so... the name's Happosai, by the way. I'm sort of the janitor around here."

"Oh! Forgive our manners," the girl said, blushing. "My name's Akane Tendo, and this is my friend, Yohko Mano."

Happosai's eyes lit up at the names. "Akane Tendo?" he repeated. "Really! You don't say!"

But Akane wasn't listening. She lifted the cat up and hugged it. "Oh, he's so adorable!" she exclaimed. The little cat's eyes bulged, a trickle of blood came from its nose, and then it passed out.

"Ah, to be a cat," Happosai said with a sigh.

XXX

"By all accounts," Officer Ido said, "you have some remarkable students here, Principal..."

The man behind the desk steepled his hands and stared at the local police official.

"Ikari," the man said. "Principal Gendo Ikari."

Ido raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? The noted scientist?"

The man who was apparently head of Muyami Academy had black hair and an Abraham Lincoln style beard. He wore glasses and a black sports jacket over a red turtleneck shirt. He was, Ido noted, very good at staring. And steepling his hands.

His office was large. Two walls were lined with bookshelves, stacked with everything from science texts to old tomes, foreign novels, and even a few manga books. A third wall was dominated by a large picture window that looked out on the school campus. The desk was also imposing, made of solid oak, with a large, polished, uncluttered surface.

Chief Ido didn't like uncluttered desks. It indicated, to him, that the owner had too little to do.

"Chief Ido," the principal said, "did you come here to interrogate me, or to discuss my students?"

"This is about your students, of course," Ido replied. "There was a commotion in town last night. Some of your students were involved."

"I'm aware of it," the principal replied.

"Are you aware, then, that your students are allegedly battling demons?"

"I think," Principal Ikari said, "that you will find that there are no laws against the slaying of demons."

The police officer raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," he said. "However, a man is missing, and there is also a great deal of damage."

"The school will gladly cover everything. Just have the bills sent to my office, and they will be paid."

"And the missing man?"

The principal spread his hands. "You may question my students, if you wish. I was not there."

The officer nodded. "I intend to do that," he said.

He paused a moment, then said, "Tell me, Principal Ikari, how is it that one of the nation's leading scientists should suddenly quit his job and become the principal of a small, private high school?"

Principal Ikari watched the police inspector like a tiger watching a grazing antelope. Finally he spoke.

"I thought this was about my students?"

"I'm merely curious," the Chief said. "You needn't answer."

Principal Ikari stood and paced to the window. He stared out at the well-kept rose bushes and the manicured lawn.

"How much do you know about the history of this school?" he asked.

"Well," Ido said, "it's been here for a very long time. It was originally a Jesuit school, I believe, but it's been privately owned and without religious affiliation for many years. I also heard that it was recently sold, although I never heard the details of the sale."

Principal Ikari turned to face Chief Ido. "Would it interest you to know that it was purchased by Mishima Heavy Industries?" he asked.

Ido's eyes went wide. "Is that true? What would Mishima want with a school like this? They're a weapons manufacturer!"

"Among other things," Principal Ikari added. "Of course," he added darkly, "not all weapons are made of metal."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't claim to know everything," Principal Ikari said. "However, you noted yourself that our student population includes some extraordinary individuals. This is not a new thing... for several years this school has been attracting students with unusual abilities. I can not explain it, but the trend has been noted by Mishima..."

"So they bought the school," the Chief said, "and made one of the nation's best scientists it's chairman? Why? And why did you agree to this foolishness?"

"They pay well," the Principal said. There was just a hint of a smile in his face. "Working in the private sector does have its advantages, Chief Ido. If you ever tire of your job and it's measly pay, I'm sure they could find a position for a man of your talents, as well..."

XXX

Dr. Tofu was a young man with black hair, dressed in a loose gi, with a white lab coat over it. He had round wire-framed glasses and an easy-going manner, and Ranma instantly felt comfortable around him.

Ranma grimaced. She didn't like to put her curse on display, but it seemed like the only way to convince anyone around here of the truth. She was very glad Yohko had not tried to come with her.

"From my cursory examination," Dr. Tofu said, "you appear to be a remarkably healthy girl, Ranma. And yet, you insist that you are, in reality, a boy?"

Ranma nodded. "It's a curse," she said. "If you have any hot water..."

"Ah, yes," the Doctor said. "Hot water." He walked over to the sink, where a large thermos sat next to some cups and teabags. "Tell me, Ranma, where did you pick up this curse?"

"In China," Ranma said. "At a place called Jusenkyo."

"Ah," the doctor said. "I've heard of this place." He filled a cup with steaming water, turned and upended it over Ranma's head. Hot water poured over her.

Both he and Miss Morinomiya watched in fascination as the young red-headed girl transformed into a taller, black-haired boy.

"My! What a remarkable transformation!" the doctor exclaimed.

"There," Ranma said, "Now do you see?" He glanced down at the dress he wore -- now very tight across his belly -- and grimaced.

Miss Morinomiya was staring, open-mouthed. "Well," she said, "I've seen girls that fly through walls, lift cars, and toss electricity around, but this is a new one. At the very least, I believe that you can transform into a boy. If the rest of your story is true... Doctor, which would be his or her actual gender? Is she really a boy, as she says?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "I've heard of Jusenkyo curses, but this is the first one I've seen. I'd have to do some research to be sure..."

"Oh, for the love of..." Ranma began.

"Don't worry, Ranma," the woman said, "I'll call your parents and straighten this whole thing out."

Ranma nodded, solemnly. "Okay, I understand. How long will that take?"

"I'll call right away. If you could just wait in my office?"

Ranma nodded. "Um... Doc, do you have any cold water? I don't really want to walk out of here like this..." He indicated the ill-fitting silk blouse and pink dress.

"Of course," the doctor replied. Moments later he poured cold water over Ranma, and he and the registration assistant watched Ranma's transformation again.

"Amazing," the woman said. "That's kind of neat, actually."

"Kind of embarrassing and confusing is more like it," Ranma replied.

XXX

Ranma sat in the waiting area outside of Miss Morinomiya's office, glad that this whole silly ordeal was over. Well, _almost_ over... she still had to find some male clothes to wear, and get moved into the boy's dorm, and she'd have to straighten things out when they went to get their uniforms.

Most importantly, she'd have to explain things to her friends. _Especially_ Yohko. She really wasn't looking forward to that. Why, oh why, did her life have to be so complicated?

Her feeling of dread had returned, although not as strong as before. Ranma wondered why she couldn't shake it. As she thought about it, another wave of unreasoning terror began to build. Ranma quickly diverted her thoughts away, and focused on her current problem.

The door to Miss Morinomiya's office opened. "Please come in, Ranma, and sit down," the woman said.

Ranma sat in a comfortable leather chair. Miss Morinomiya closed the door.

"I've spoken to your mother," the woman said as she sat back down behind her desk.

"What did you say to her?"

"Not a lot," the woman replied. "I only said that there was some confusion with your records, and asked her to verify that you were, in fact, her son."

"And she said yes?"

"Well, naturally. You _are_ her son, aren't you?"

"I... yes," Ranma said. "Now, anyway."

Miss Morinomiya raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask Ranma to elaborate.

"Did she say she was sending my clothes?" Ranma asked.

"No," the woman replied. "I didn't ask her. Is there a problem?"

"I kind of brought the wrong suitcase," Ranma said. "I don't have any guy's clothing right now."

"Ah, I see," Miss Morinomiya replied. "That would explain why you're dressed as a girl."

Ranma nodded. "I really didn't have any choice."

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about," the woman replied. "Your mother seemed very proud and excited to have you attend Muyami Academy. She's spending a lot of money to make sure you get a good education at a private school, am I right?"

"Yes," Ranma said. "She's saved up for a long time..."

"Just as I thought," Miss Morinomiya replied. "She would be very upset if, for some reason, you couldn't attend?"

"Why?" Ranma sat up straight. "What's wrong? Why can't I attend?"

"Now, now, Ranma," the woman said, "I did _not_ say you couldn't attend Muyami Academy. In fact, you are already registered and you have a dorm room assignment, so naturally you already _are_ attending. But we do have a problem; I'm afraid the boy's dorm is full up. I gave out the last open rooms several days ago; there are no rooms left... in _either_ dormitory, actually."

Ranma stared across for the desk for a moment, letting this sink in.

"But if there are no rooms open..." she began.

"You'll have to remain in the girl's dorm," the woman replied.

"But I'm not a girl!"

Miss Shizuko Morinomiya smiled.

"At the moment, I would say that you _are_ a girl," she replied. "And a very pretty girl at that."

Ranma's faced flushed red. "Now just a second, Miss Morinomiya..."

"Ranma," the woman said, "I realize that you're really a boy, who becomes a girl only through an odd curse. But what I'm saying is this: If you wish to attend Muyami Academy, you will have to remain a girl. You're already registered as a girl, you have a room assignment and apparently the clothes to go along with it, and physically you _are_ a girl, when you want to be. If you wish to stay, then I'm more than willing to help you keep your secret.

"If that's not acceptable... well, I'm afraid you will have to transfer to another school. Those are your only options."

Ranma slumped back into her chair.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," the woman said. "Perhaps you can go back home and attend public school. There may be an opening here next semester."

"Go home?" Ranma echoed. She thought of returning to her parents. She thought especially of facing her mother.

"No," she said, "that would be worse. That would be... really bad. Mom spent a lot of money to send me here."

The woman nodded. "You have until the end of the week to withdraw, Ranma. After that, the tuition cannot be refunded."

Ranma stood and drew in a ragged breath. "Okay, I understand. I... I need to think about this."

XXX

"Wow, Akane! Where did you get it? He's soooo cute!"

Girls crowded around Akane -- Yohko, a young girl named Maria Minamino, a cute, haughty Chinese girl with purple hair named Shampoo, and Shampoo's roommate, Shinobu Miyake, who seemed much more normal. Like herself, Akane had decided.

All eyes were focused on the little black cat in Akane's arms.

"Isn't he, though?" Akane said. "The janitor found him; we think he's a stray."

Behind her, Akane's roommate Nanami was busy making hot lunches. Already she had attracted a crowd of hungry students. Meanwhile, the short old janitor had finally left, and Akane had just about decided that the cat was hers after all.

"Is okay you keeping cat?" Shampoo asked. "Shampoo told is not allowed."

"Well," Akane said, "I don't know. If we can't find his real owner... I mean, others have done it, right? As long as I don't get caught."

"Belldandy would never report you," Shinobu said. "You just need to worry about the teachers and staff."

Other girls crowded into the room, including Ayeka, Ryoko, and Yohko.

"Perhaps you should keep him, Ryoko," Ayeka said. "After all, according to local custom, every witch owns a black cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the green-haired girl growled.

Ayeka laughed. "Why, Ryoko, isn't it obvious?"

Akane winced, sensing a fight.

"Girls, girls," Nanami said, "don't stand around arguing! Give me your orders! Great food at affordable prices! Oh, Shinobu, Shampoo, your udon bowls are ready!"

Two steaming noodle bowls were handed to Shampoo and Shinobu. As the Chinese girl tested the noodles, her eyes went wide. "Is good!" she said. "Almost as good as great-grandmother's... Shampoo impressed!"

"How about you, Yohko?" Shinobu asked. "You're kind of a witch, right?"

"No, not right," Yohko said. "I'm a devil hunter. That's nothing like being a witch."

"Isn't Belldandy a witch then?"

"She's a goddess," Akane said. "At least, that's what she says..."

"Funny," Shinobu said, "you'd think we'd have a witch in the dorms somewhere. We've got just about everything else."

"Anyway," Akane said, "he's my cat. I'm going to keep him."

"Do you have a name for him?" Yohko asked.

Akane frowned. "Actually," she said, "I think I'll call him Jiji! You know, like the cat in Kiki's Delivery Service? Don't you think they look alike?"

"You're right..." Shinobu said. "He looks almost exactly like Jiji!"

"How's that for a name, Jiji?" Akane asked, holding him before her face. "Do you like it? And we can call you Jichan for short!"

Akane squeezed the cat to her chest. The cat promptly passed out.

"Oh, look, Akane, he's fallen asleep!"

"Poor kitten," Akane replied, "this is all just too much for him." She carried the little black cat across the room and laid it carefully on a towel in a cardboard box. "We'll just let him sleep awhile, okay?"

She glanced up, to see Ranma standing in the doorway.

"Ranma!" Akane called out. "I'm glad you're here! We have to go get fitted for our uniforms."

"Do I have to?" Ranma asked.

"Don't be silly! There's Opening Ceremonies this afternoon, right before the club fair. Uniforms are mandatory!"

Ranma walked into the room and sat on the bed. "But I really don't feel like it," she replied.

Akane noted the way Ranma walked -- head down, with her hair shadowing her eyes, and with a strange listlessness.

"Ranma?" she asked, suddenly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Then she saw a tear roll down Ranma's face, and her eyes grew wide with alarm.

She snatched up the box with the kitten in it. "Let's go to your room," she said, holding out her hand. "We'll have some privacy there, and if you want to talk about it..."

Ranma nodded, and grasped her hand.

XXX

Ukyo looked her new roommate up and down.

She -- Ukyo was pretty sure it was a she -- was a young girl in casual clothing, pants and a loose top. She had long pink hair and an engaging smile.

A girl.

"Konichiwa!" the girl exclaimed. "My name's Shun Kisaragi! Are you my new roommate?"

Ukyo glanced back at the two boys who ran the dorm. They were both tall and -- she had to admit -- incredibly good looking. Mitsuru Ikeda was the dorm President. His roommate, Shinobu Tezuka, was the favorite to become Student Body President.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ukyo asked.

"Is what a joke?" Mitsuru replied.

Ukyo waved a hand in Shun's direction. "I've got a girl in my room!"

"Ah, yes," Shinobu said. "Shun-chan."

"Is there a problem?" Mitsuru asked.

Was there a problem? Of _course_ there was a problem... Ukyo was a guy. At least, she dressed like a guy, acted like a guy and was registered as a guy. Nobody in the school knew that she was really a girl.

Or so she had thought.

Ukyo crossed her arms. "Okay, what's the big idea?" she demanded. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well," Shinobu said, "you _do_ have an exquisite face..."

Ukyo caught the repressed grin on the partner's face, and realized they were joking with her. They didn't know.

Good. This _was_ some sort of joke, then.

"Come on, spit it out. Why are you rooming me with a girl?"

"Well," Mitsuru said, "I can understand if you're a little shocked. Actually, we didn't realize at first that Shun _was_ a girl. We thought that 'he' was just a little weird... until she told us the truth."

"You see, Shinobu said, "Shun has been raised as a boy since birth. All of her records, including her family census, say that she's a boy, but she's truly a girl. I can't go into the details just now, but Shun must graduate from Muyami Academy as a boy."

"Since you two will be living together, we thought you should know," Mitsuru said. "But this has to remain a secret between the four of us."

Ukyo frowned. She glanced back at the pink-haired girl in question.

"So you're really a girl?" she asked. Shun nodded. "And you're just pretending to be a guy?" Shun nodded again.

Ukyo dropped her bags onto the bunk bed and sat down.

"Well, you're not very good at it," she said.

"But you don't mind sharing a room with a girl?" Shun asked. "I know it's a lot of trouble..."

"No," Ukyo said. "No, that's okay. I can kind of sympathize."

"All right!" Shun jumped forward and wrapped Ukyo in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Ukyo!"

"You see, Mitsuru?" Shinobu said. "I told you he'd be a good sport about this."

"Oh, and Ukyo?" Mitsuru added.

"Yes?"

"This is an old building, and the walls are very thin. Shinobu and I are right next door. So if you even so much as _think_ to take advantage of this situation..."

Ukyo nodded, and smiled. "Don't worry," she said, "you've got nothing to fear from me."

XXX

Akane sat quietly in Ranma's room. The lights were off, and the curtains were drawn. In the dim light, she listened as her poor, miserable fiancee explained everything.

"So," Akane finally said, "so that's it, then."

Ranma nodded. She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her blouse. "I... I don't know what to do," she said. "I want to stay here at Muyami Academy, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"Is... is it so bad, being a girl?" Akane asked.

"Yes! No... I don't know! Mother and Father..."

"Ranma, you can't let your mother and father decide something as personal as your own identity. This is about who you are. Only you can decide that."

"That's just it!" Ranma said. "I don't know who I am anymore!"

Akane sighed.

"Listen," she said, "would the old Ranma, the male Ranma, have confided in me like this? Would he be crying?"

Ranma frowned. "No," she said. "It's... it's weak, showing emotions..."

"That's your father talking," Akane said, "but you know he's wrong. It doesn't help to hold things in, and confiding in others always makes you feel better. You _do _feel better, don't you?"

Ranma nodded.

"Oh, Ranma, don't you see? You've already changed. Maybe you're not a girl, but you're not 100 boy anymore either."

Ranma sighed. "I know," she said. "But I wish it weren't so. It only causes problems."

"Ranma," Akane said, "I can't help you make this decision. How could I ever make such a decision for someone else? Let alone my own fiancee! Nobody should be forced to be anything they don't want to be; you have to decide for yourself. But I won't think any less of you, whatever decision you make."

Ranma nodded. She breathed in a ragged breath, and sat up.

"I'm not a girl," she said. "I was willing to be one for my mother, but..." She sighed. "That will never happen, now.

"But I can't leave school and face my mother, either."

"Oh Ranma," Akane said, "you're such a coward sometimes."

"Hey!"

"It's okay," Akane said, smiling. "To be honest, I think I like you better as a girl."

Ranma grimaced.

"That's not the only thing," Ranma said. "I've been having these dreams..."

"Dreams?"

"Well, visions," Ranma said. "I keep seeing that demon from last night. I can see the tentacles reaching out for me; I can feel them wrap around me..."

"Ranma!" Akane interrupted, "Yohko and Tenchi killed that thing! It's all gone, now."

Ranma looked into Akane's eyes.

"That's just it, Akane," she said. "I don't think it _is_ gone, yet. I have this terrible feeling, deep inside, that something horrible is going to happen..."

In the cardboard box, which sat next to Ranma on the bed, something stirred. Up until this moment Ranma had been too distracted to notice what, exactly, was in the box that Akane had been carrying.

A small black cat sat up and stared at Ranma.  
"Nya?" the little cat said.

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ranma screamed, leaping across the room. "C-C-CAT!"

The little cat's eyes went wide. It bolted from the bed and out the open window.

"Jichan!" Akane yelled, leaping for the window. "Ranma! You scared Jichan! Jichan, come back! We're on the second floor! Oh, Jichan!"

She turned from the window, anger in her face, ready to lash into her fiancee. But Ranma was on the top bunk, cowering under the comforter.

XXX

"I really appreciate this, Uchan," Shun said from the bunk above. "I know this is going to be difficult for you. You don't mind if I call you Uchan, do you?"

"Well, not really," Ukyo replied. She continued to unpack her things and put them away.

"I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't show, and that I'd have a room to myself," Shun said. "It would have been easier that way. I know I'm going to cause trouble for you. If you can't deal with it, then I guess you can report me to the dorm lady..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do that."

"Really? Thank you so much, Uchan!"

Ukyo laughed. "What about you? You're really okay with this, then?"

"Sure," Shun said. "I know it must seem strange, but I've always gone to boy's schools, so I'm used to it. Anyway, I trust you, Ukyo."

"Trust me? You don't even _know_ me!"

"That's okay," Shun said. "I can see in your eyes that you're a nice person."

Ukyo began arranging books on the small shelf built into the head of her bunk.

"Actually," she said with a smile, "your story doesn't sound that strange at all."

Shun hung over the side of the bunk and stared into Ukyo's eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Ukyo said. She smiled at the strange girl, hanging upside down with wide eyes and dangling pink hair. "In fact," she said, "it kind of makes things a lot easier."

There was a pause. "It does?"

"Yes," Ukyo said. "I was actually kind of worried about having to share a room with another guy. Can I tell you a secret?"

Shun blinked.

"Okay," she said.

"Promise not to tell a soul?"

"Sure," Shun said. "What is it?"

Ukyo smiled up at her pink-haired roommate.

"I'm not really a guy, either," Ukyo said. "I'm a girl, just like you."

"Uchan," Shun said, "this isn't something you should joke about..."

Ukyo laughed, and began to undress. And Shun's eyes grew very, very wide.

XXX

"Tell me, Chief, have you ever studied Nostradamus?"

Chief Daisuke Ido looked a little uncertain. The two were walking across the campus towards Matsukata Hall, the three-story brick building that was the girl's dormitory.

"Wasn't he a Western Philosopher?" Chief Ido asked.

"Of a sort," Principal Ikari said. "Some have called him a seer, or even a magician, while others have called him a lunatic. He made some interesting prophecies concerning a great darkness that would one day descend upon our world.

"There are others," the principal continued, "who speak of a coming cataclysm. Many think these events will begin with the new millenium, or within a few years of it. Some even speak of a war between heaven and hell..."

"You don't take these things seriously, do you?"

"I take everything seriously," the principal said. "As for Mishima Heavy Industries... I do not know what they believe. They pay me to watch over the children of this school, and to observe."

"And what have you observed, so far?"

"Demons," Gendo Ikari said, as he reached to open the door. "A steady increase in paranormal activity. It's interesting, is it not?"

A few minutes later they were seated in the commons room with the President of the girl's dorm.

"I wasn't there when it happened," Belldandy said, "so there's not much I can tell you. But I know who _was_ there..."

"Don't worry, Akane, he'll turn up eventually."

Belldandy glanced up as three girls came through the doorway. "Oh, here's some of them now!" she exclaimed. "Akane, Ranma, Yohko, I'd like to introduce you to Gendo Ikari, Principal of Muyami Academy, and Police Chief Daisuke Ido. Chief Ido wants to ask you some questions about the demon incident last night..."

"Well," Yohko said, "we were just headed into town to get our uniforms..."

"Just a few quick questions then," Chief Ido said.

"Well... okay."

"Yohko, you said? So you're the demon-hunter?" the Chief asked.

"That's right," Yohko said. "I'm the 108th generation Mamano Hunter. My grandmother was the 107th. She taught me everything about being a devil hunter."

"And she was there last night as well?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you two were there as well?" The police Chief indicated Akane and Ranma. "Did you all see the... the entity?"

"I was there," Akane said, "but I didn't really see that much."

"I, uh -- don't remember that much either," Ranma added. "Just something that was round and black, like a shadow, but with tentacles..."

The Chief nodded, writing the description down.

"The ones who saw the demon and fought it are Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko, Ayeka, and myself," Yohko said. "I don't think anyone else really saw it. But I've had a lot of experience battling demons, so if you're asking whether it really was a demon, then trust me, it was."

Principal Ikari nodded. "Just as the prophets foretold," he said, in a deep rolling voice. "There will be more and ever-stronger entities entering our world and challenging us... demons of greater and greater power, demons that dwarf our current concepts of a "major demon". A true invasion from the otherworldly realms."

A large sweatdrop appeared on Yohko's forehead. "Oh dear," Belldandy exclaimed, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Well, um," Yohko said, "if you're right, then... I guess we'd better be ready for them."

"My thoughts precisely," the Principal replied.

"Um," Yohko said, "if that's all the questions you have... we _really_ need to be going..."

"Did you see Mr. Jihara, the shopkeeper?"

"Well, when he took our orders, sure," Yohko said. "We didn't see him after that."

The Chief nodded, scribbling furiously. "And where is the demon now?"

"What do you mean?" Yohko asked. "We destroyed it."

"You're certain?" the Police Chief asked. "I saw no body."

"Well of course not," Yohko said. "It's a demon. There isn't any body. When it dies, the body vanishes."

"But then, what proof do you have that it's dead?"

"Proof?" Yohko said, flustered. "What do you mean, proof? I saw it die. There _is_ no proof. The only proof is that it's gone, and that it doesn't come back."

"Ah. And if it _does_ come back?"

"Then I kill it again!"

The Chief nodded. "And this has happened before? A demon coming back, that you thought you'd killed?"

"Well..." she began, "I guess, once or twice..."

"It's not dead," Ranma said.

Yohko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I... don't know," Ranma said. "It's just a feeling I have... that the demon I saw last night is still alive."

Chief Ido smiled. "Thank you, Yohko, Ranma, Akane. That's enough for the moment," he said. "You may go. Although I would like to question you further at another time... and your grandmother as well."

"S-sure," Yohko said, as the three girls headed out the door.

Chief Ido turned to the Principal. "You said 'otherworldly realms'. Do you mean that these things might not actually be demons, but some sort of alien?"

"Perhaps," the Principal replied. "They are creatures from another world or plane of existence, of that I'm certain. I doubt it matters much _what _you choose to call them. Although, some might call them _angels_."

Belldandy gasped. "Principal Ikari, whatever for? Angels aren't destructive! Angels are good and pure of heart!"

The Principal stared into her eyes for a moment.

"And in Western myth," he said, "who was the most beautiful angel of all?"

Belldandy stared back in confusion.

XXX

"You shouldn't have a guy and a girl rooming together. It isn't right! Hiding a girl in the guy's dormitory... I'm ashamed of you two!"

Seated on the floor of their dorm room, Shinobu Tezuka and Mitsuru Ikeda looked at each other, then back at their accuser.

Shinobu said, "You're the last one I would expect to complain about that, Moroboshi."  
"And why is that?" Ataru Moroboshi said, standing erect with his arms folded across his chest. "Do you think that I am somehow less honorable or noble than any other student? I can assure you, despite what you may have seen or heard in the news..."

"Moroboshi," Mitsuru said, "has nobody explained this to you yet? Despite his appearances, Shun Kisaragi is a boy."

"I'm well aware of that!" Ataru exclaimed. "What do you take me for, an idiot? You think I can't tell a guy from a girl? Don't play games with me! You're hiding a girl in that room, and it isn't right!"

Shinobu sighed.

"Very well, Moroboshi. You're absolutely right, she's a real girl. But she's registered as a boy and must graduate as a boy... what would you have me do?"

Ataru Moroboshi began to pace.

"I understand the problem perfectly," he said. "But think of the problems you might be causing for the poor boy that you force to room with her. You turn her problems into his problems as well. How can you force this fate on some unsuspecting student?"

Ataru stopped, stood erect, and thrust his chin out. He looked the very picture of a noble, honorable samurai.

"If you must," he said, "then let her room with me..."

There was a loud crackling boom, as electricity arced through the air like a bolt of lightning. Ataru was engulfed; he screamed, then collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"Darling!" Lum flew swiftly down the hall and scooped up the badly charred Ataru. "You idiot! Must I watch you every minute?"

As Lum dragged her stunned fiancee off, Shinobu and Mitsuru again exchanged glances.

"I foresee a very interesting year ahead," Shinobu said.

"Indeed," Mitsuru replied.

"Mitsuru-sempai! Shinobu-sempai!"

Shun Kisaragi came running up the hallway, screeching to a halt at their doorway. He was breathing heavily, and seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Yes?" Mitsuru said. "What is it?"

"We've got a problem..."

XXX

Ranma stared at herself in the floor-length mirror.

"How does that look?" the saleswoman asked. "Does it feel alright? I can adjust the fit..."

"No," Ranma said, "it's... it fits okay."

She glanced to the front of the small clothing shop, where Akane and Yohko were waiting. Yohko gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. She glanced back at her reflection.

For a girl's uniform, it looked okay. The problem was, of course, that it _was _a girl's uniform.

_I should have told Yohko before now_, Ranma thought. But the timing just never seemed right. Now, she was stuck with the prospect of attending school as a girl... in a girl's uniform.

She'd almost reconciled herself to the girl part. But the uniform...

The Muyami Academy uniform for girls consisted of a white, long-sleeved silk blouse, with a sleeveless brown vest that buttoned down the front, and a brown, ruffled skirt. A short jacket of brown with long sleeves went over the top. A half-slip and camisole were also suggested as undergarments.

It was, Ranma had to admit, very cute. _Exceedingly_ cute.

Ranma glanced across the floor of the shop. Another girl, tall and thin, with long pink hair, was also getting fitted for her uniform. However, what she was wearing was different -- the top was a traditional boy's black jacket, with a nehru collar, and biker's shorts instead of pants.

"Hey," Ranma said, "How come she gets a guy's uniform, huh?"

The saleswoman shrugged. "It's what she ordered," she said, "and between you and me, it's a bit strange, isn't it? I mean, a girl wearing a boy's uniform?"

"Well," Ranma said, "perhaps. But suppose I wanted a boy's uniform as well?"

"Oh no, not you too!" the woman exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that? You look so pretty as you are!"

"Well," Ranma said, hard pressed to deny the cuteness and charm of her female self, "let's just say _if_ I wanted to, could I get one?"

If you want to purchase one, of course I'll sell it to you, but why? That's a lot of money wasted."

"I don't know," Ranma said. "Maybe I'd like it better than this."

"Your mother paid good money for this uniform," the woman said. "I don't think she'd want you to just hang it in the closet and never wear it."

"You don't know my mother," Ranma muttered. "Anyway, if I got the boy's uniform, then I wouldn't need this girl's uniform, would I?"

"You misunderstand," the woman said. "This uniform is already bought and paid for. We designed it to the measurements sent in by your mother. If you want a boy's uniform as well, then you'll have to pay for that separately."

Ranma's gaze fell.

"I, uh... guess that's kind of expensive," she said.

The woman nodded.

Ranma sighed. She felt as if fate were conspiring against her... just like the black-tentacled demon in her dreams. She could almost sense the invisible tentacles of fate wrapping around her, forcing her into decisions that she didn't care to make...

to be continued


	8. 8: A Festive Dinner

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

Thanks to my longsuffering prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, and my friend Jeffrey Cornish. Thanks also to my most vocal readers, Jed Hagen, Scott Pollert, and William Morse, who have not given up on me and my story.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter 8**

**A Festive Dinner**

"So," Shinobu said, "it would seem that our plan has backfired on us."

"A most lamentable turn of events," Mitsuru agreed. "In the end, the joke is on us."

Shun ground his teeth. The three of them were sitting in dorm commons room, trying to sort out their current predicament.

"I'm not prepared to pretend to be a girl for a full year," Shun said, "let alone three. _Especially_ when my roommate's a girl, has no problem undressing in front of me, and expects me to do the same in front of her. It'll never work!"

"I'm aware of that," Shinobu said. "We'll have to tell her the truth. Still, there must be some way to save some face here..."

He paused. A group of students marched into the commons area and gathered around them. Seeing that they had the attention of the dorm President and his roommate, one of them -- apparently the leader of the group -- stepped forward.

"Sir! Permission to speak, sir!" the boy exclaimed.

Shinobu sighed heavily.

"What is it _this_ time, Ataru?" Mitsuru asked.

"Sir!" Ataru bellowed out, still standing at attention. "We, the students of Sakagawa Hall, respectfully request the dorm President's approval and official sanction for the event which we plan for this evening!"

Mitsuru eyed Ataru warily. "And this event would be?"

"Sir! We propose to visit Matsukata Hall at 7:00 p.m., and conduct an official panty raid, sir!"

Mitsuru placed a hand on his forehead.

"A panty raid?" he said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Sir! It's an honorable tradition, sir!" Ataru exclaimed. "How can we ignore the traditions passed down by our forefathers?"

"Listen, Ataru," Mitsuru said, "I don't think we..."

Shinobu held up his hand, stopping Mitsuru in mid-sentence.

"Yes," Shinobu said. "I believe Ataru is right. The panty raid is a sacred tradition, passed on from one generation to the next. We _must _continue it."

"We must?" Mitsuru asked.

"Indeed," Shinobu replied. "What's more, we must make sure everyone participates... especially new students, like Ukyo Kuonji."

A slow smile of understanding spread across Mitsuru's face.

"Shinobu," he said, "you are very, very cruel."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

XXX

Sweat dripped down Ranma's face. She squirmed in her seat, earning another round of penetrating stares from Yohko and Akane, seated on either side of her. Her bare thighs stuck to the metal of the folding chair. She'd already removed her jacket, but packed in with hundreds of other students on a hot summer day in an auditorium built without air conditioning, there was little Ranma could do but suffer. It was enough to make one claustrophobic.

The speaker droned on about the noble history of the school, and the importance of applying oneself to study, and many other things that Ranma didn't care about in the least. But just as she came to the conclusion that her silk blouse would be plastered to her skin for all eternity, the Opening Ceremonies came to a close.

The auditorium erupted into applause, and students began to move en masse for the exits. Ranma couldn't wait to get out into the refreshingly cool summer air, but a slow-moving wall of people blocked their path.

"Man," Ranma said, "this could take forever."

"Just hang on," Akane said. "We'll be out of here in another minute or two."

"I can't wait that long," Ranma said. "Hang on, you two!"

Ranma wrapped one arm about Akane's waist, and the other about Yohko's waist, and then leapt straight up into the air. Yohko gasped. Akane screamed. They nearly collided with the large beams that held the ceiling aloft, then the descended, in an arc that landed them right at the exit.

As they descended, both Akane and Yohko struggled in vain to keep their skirts from flying up. Students scrambled to get out of the way. The trio landed, and Ranma dragged them out the door and into the sunshine, laughing the whole way.

"Ranma!" Akane growled, "don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"What's wrong?" Ranma replied. "I got us out of that nasty auditorium in a hurry!"

"What's wrong?" Akane repeated. "Everyone was staring at our panties, that's what's wrong!"

Ranma paused. Her face flushed red.

"Oh," she said. "I.. um... I'm sorry."

"Baka," Akane muttered under her breath.

"Ranma," Yohko said, "sometimes you act like you've been a girl for only a week, instead of your whole life."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The three followed the crowd up the sidewalk in silence.

"So where is this fair?" Ranma asked.

"They announced it at the end of Opening Ceremonies," Akane said. "Weren't you listening to anything in there?"

Ranma shrugged. "I was concentrating on not melting into the floorboards," she said. "I don't know how you two could stand it in there."

"I just pictured my darling Ukyo in my arms," Yohko said dreamily.

"The fair is in Red Square," Akane said. "That's the only place they could have it, really."

Red Square was a large, open courtyard near the center of campus, lined entirely with red bricks. Red Square wasn't its official name, of course... but it had been called that for so long that nobody remembered the official name.

Currently, the square was filled with tables and booths, set up by the various school clubs. There were food booths and gaming booths as well -- it was a full-scale festival, designed to not only allow the clubs to recruit members, but to also celebrate the arrival of new and returning students to the academy.

The smell of freshly grilled food, mixed with smoke and spices, drifted out over the crowd. Above the constant roar of crowd noise snatches of music could be heard, including a marching band and some Taiko drummers... from a Taiko Drumming Club, Ranma assumed. Colorful balloons, banners and streamers flashed in the sunlight, and Ranma even caught a glimpse of a dragon kite flying high overhead. They shoved their way through the crowd, trampling discarded paper into the red brick of the square, and looked for anything that caught their eye, and when the crowd finally parted, Ranma could feel a cool breeze against her bare thighs and against the silk blouse still plastered to her back.

"Hungry?" Yohko asked.

"You bet!" Ranma replied.

Yohko laughed. "Time to eat, have fun, and sign up for whatever clubs you want," she said.

"You're going to join the Martial Arts Club, right, Ranma?" Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I haven't decided," she said. "I've never been too impressed with school clubs, but Yohko's grandmother said the instructor was good. I guess I should check it out..."

"Well, don't eat too much," Akane said. "Remember, I'm making dinner."

"How could I forget?" Ranma muttered, earning a warning look from her fiancee.

"Akane!" a girl called out. "Ranma! Yohko! Over here!"

The three made their way to a crowded food booth. Behind the booth, Nanami Jinnai was busy grilling squid and other festival fare. She smiled brightly at them.

"Want anything?" she asked. "I'll give you a special roommate-only discount!"

Ranma and Akane nodded, but Yohko was staring at something else off in the distance.

"I'll meet you guys later," she said. "I already see what I _really _want..."

As Yohko disappeared into the crowd, Ranma glanced at Akane and raised an eyebrow.

"It's that boy she saw in class this morning," Akane said.

"Boy?" Ranma blinked.

"Where've you been?" Akane asked. "She's been going on about him all day! Some cute boy named Ukyo, who just transfered in."

"Oh?" Ranma took a grilled squid from Nanami's hands and stuffed it into her mouth. "I used to know a boy named Ukyo," she mumbled.

She grabbed two more squid, paid for them, and said, "I'm going to find the Martial Arts booth."

Akane nodded. "I'll meet you there," she said. "I want to find Nabiki. I haven't told her about dinner at my room tonight..."

XXX

Ranma stared dubiously at the woman behind the table. She was short -- barely two feet tall, in fact -- and had the most wrinkled face he'd ever seen. Even her wrinkles had wrinkles. She looked older than a lot of shrines and temples. She looked, in fact, like a troll or hag. Considering recent events, Ranma wouldn't be surprised if she were.

The sign said, "Martial Arts Club", and the woman wore a Chinese robe, but... surely this wasn't the one Yohko's grandmother had talked about in such glowing terms?

"Ah, man," Ranma said, "don't tell me you're the club's instructor!"

The strange troll-woman -- she really didn't look human at all -- glanced up.

"Naturally not," she said. "It's a student-run club after all. I am the faculty advisor, and my grand-daughter, Shampoo, will be the club instructor."

"Ah, man, and I thought this was going to be worth my time..."

Like a flash of lightning, her staff whipped about, headed straight for Ranma's head.

Ranma leaned back. The cane missed by several inches, whistling through the air. It snapped back, and again Ranma dodged it easily.

"Hmmm... not bad," the old crone said. "What styles do you know?"

"My family style," Ranma replied. "The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It incorporates a little of everything, with mid-air combat a specialty."

"Anything Goes Martial Arts?" the woman repeated. "Hmmm... could you possibly mean...? No, that would be impossible. Unless...?"

Ranma watched her muse for a moment. "Ma'am?" he asked, curious.

"It's probably just a coincidence," the old woman said, "but my late husband developed a style of his own, which he called "Anything Goes Martial Arts". And, yes, midair combat was one of his specialties... but he never took on any students that I know of, and he's been dead for a very long time." She stroked her chin for a moment in thought. "Although, they never did find the body..."

The woman focused again on Ranma. "Very well," she said. "You're in the club."

"Maybe I don't wanna join," Ranma said.

The old woman's staff flashed out again, this time so swiftly that even Ranma had no time to dodge. It connected squarely with her forehead.

"You misunderstand," the woman said. "I choose who will be in the club. You do not get a choice. We meet at 5:00 am sharp every morning in the gymnasium, and I don't mean every weekday, I mean every single day. Is that clear, student?"

Ranma gritted her teeth. "Are the students allowed to spar with the teacher?" she asked.

"If you're that foolish," the woman replied, "then of course."

"Fine," Ranma growled. "I'll be there, ya old hag!"

XXX

Elsewhere in the fair, Tenchi Masaki stood before another booth, this one for the school's Kendo Club. Behind the booth sat a familiar young girl with long blue pigtails and a constant grin. An even more familiar older man sat beside her, regarding the world through square glasses perched over a graying moustache, while on the table, basking in the warm sunlight, was a floppy-eared gray furball.

"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked.

"Ah, Tenchi, there you are!" the man replied. "I was hoping you'd join our Kendo Club! Just sign your name on this sign-up sheet..."

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? And why's Sasami here with you?"

"Why, we're signing students up for the Muyami Academy Kendo Club, of course. Sasami volunteered to be my assistant, and anyway, it's nice to get away from the shrine once in a while."

"But... you're not... how can you... that is..." Tenchi sputtered.

"It's all very simple, Tenchi," his grandfather said. "The Club needs an experienced trainer, as I learned when I spoke to Principal Ikari about transferring you and the girls here. So I volunteered my services as an advisor. It doesn't pay much -- actually, it's just volunteer work -- but it gives Sasami and I a chance to see you and the girls. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I knew you'd find out sooner or later." The old man smiled, and then added, "Sasami and I will be staying at a nearby apartment for the first couple of weeks, but as soon as Ryo-Ohki's ready, we can return home, show up for an afternoon class and still get back to the shrine in time to make dinner and watch our favorite television shows. Not too bad, eh Tenchi?"

"As soon as Ryo-Ohki's ready?"

"Of course," Tenchi's grandfather said. "She's a spaceship, you know."

Sasami laughed. "It's really great, Tenchi! I get to see you and Ayeka and even Ryoko! I'm glad your grandfather thought of it!"

"You know, Tenchi," his grandfather said, "the club needs a student instructor as well. From what I hear, the post is wide open..."

Tenchi sighed. "Great, that's just what I need," he said, signing the sheet. "What's the point of going away to a boarding school, if you don't really get away?"

XXX

Mitsuru, Shinobu, and Shun found Ukyo hard at work at her okonomiyaki stand. A slender young girl with her hair in braided hoops stood nearby, clearly trying to capture Ukyo's attention, and failing miserably. Shinobu laughed to himself, knowing the reason for her failure. He wondered how many hearts Ukyo had broken so far.

Ukyo smiled as she saw the three of them. "Ohayo!" she called out cheerfully. "What can I get for you three?"

"You're the chef," Shinobu said. "We'll take whatever you recommend."

"Three house specials then!" Ukyo said, and began pouring the batter onto the griddle.

As she worked, the two boys took note of the giant spatula strapped to her back. They exchanged glances. Shinobu raised an eyebrow. Mitsuru only smiled.

"From what I hear, you're a very good cook, Ukyo-kun," Mitsuru said.

"Hai!" Ukyo replied. "Thank you for saying so, Mitsuru-sempai! I was trained by my father."

Shinobu said, "The fair wraps up at 6:00 p.m., correct?"

Ukyo nodded. She carefully decorated the frying okonomiyaki with sauce. When they were done, she slid each onto a plate and set them in front of her three dorm mates.

After they ate, Shinobu said, "Actually, Ukyo, I was hoping we could speak to you in private..."

"Oh?" Ukyo looked suddenly wary, but she led the three of them behind the food stand and away from the crowd.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We have a confession to make," Mitsuru said. "The truth is, your roommate, Shun Kisaragi, is not, in fact, a girl."

Ukyo's eyes grew wide, and she turned to stare at Shun. "Is that true? You're really a boy?"

Shun nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was just doing what Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai told me to do..."

There was a loud SMACK! Shun spun about and fell to the ground from the force of Ukyo's slap.

"Ah," Shinobu said. "She's a girl after all."

"For future reference," Mitsuru added, "a good hard punch to the jaw would be far more manly."

"You want a punch?" Ukyo growled. "I can give you a punch!"

"What'd you do that for?" Shun yelled.

"You!" Ukyo growled. "You saw me naked, you little lech!"

"Well it's not like I wanted to!" Shun replied, as he struggled to get up. He was immediately knocked back to the ground -- this time, by Ukyo's battle spatula.

"That will be enough of that," Shinobu said.

Mitsuru nodded. ""Although, I must say, the giant spatula is much better. But if anyone's to blame for this situation, it's the two of us."

Ukyo turned on the two seniors. "Well I hope you had fun!" she growled. "What are you going to do now, report me?" She glared at the two angrily.

Mitsuru smiled.

"Of course not," he said. "Just as Shun's 'secret' was safe with us, yours will be also. As long as you can avoid giving yourself away, we'll be happy to claim ignorance of the truth."

Ukyo lowered her gaze.

"Thank you," she said. "I -- I don't want to have to leave Muyami Academy."

"However," Shinobu said. Ukyo glanced back up warily. "You _did_ ruin one of our best practical jokes. Normally I would be a little miffed about it, but as it happens, there _is_ something that you can do to appease my anger."

Ukyo glowered at him. "That is?" she asked.

"A group of students from our dorm will be gathering on the steps at 6:30 p.m. I'm hoping you can be there."

"What for?"

"Do not tell anyone," Mitsuru said, "but... they are planning a panty raid on the girl's dorm."

Ukyo regarded him with half-lidded eyes.

"That doesn't seem like your style, Mitsuru-sempai."

Mitsuru shrugged. "To be honest, it really isn't," he said. "But it's a tradition, and others in the dorm insisted on it. There's little I can do to stop it."

"Well, count me out," Ukyo said. "I'm not interested."

"Now, Ukyo," Shinobu said, "I was counting on your participation. After all, you want to at least _appear_ to be one of the boys, don't you? People might spread stories about you otherwise."

Ukyo glanced sharply at Shinobu, but his face was a mask of innocence.

"You're not giving me any choice in this, are you?"

Shinobu smiled. "You always have a choice," he said.

Ukyo growled low in her throat.

"Okay," she said, "I'll do it. But after this..."

"We'll be even," Shinobu said.

XXX

Akane glanced about. The banner over the booth before her said "Martial Arts Club" in large black letters, but Ranma was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably stuffing her face somewhere," Akane muttered, stepping forward.

"Is this where I sign up?" Akane asked, flashing her trademark cheerful smile at the old woman behind the booth.

A club whipped out. Surprised, Akane blocked it with her forearm, and then again with her other forearm as it whipped about.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, "what's the big idea?"

"Hmmm," the old woman said. "Your reflexes are okay. What styles have you learned?"

"My father's style," Akane said, lowering her arms. "Tendo Anything-Goes Martial Arts."

The old woman's eyes narrowed.

"What? You too?" She jumped up onto the table. "I really must get to the bottom of this! Tell me, where did your father learn this style? Who was his master?"  
Akane frowned.

"Now that you mention it," she said, "I know he trained with Mr. Saotome, but I've never heard either of them mention anything about a master. I've always assumed that they originated the style together..."

XXX

"Ah, my good man! Is this where one signs up for the noble kendo club?"

Grandfather Masaki smiled, the sun flashing off of his glasses. The boy who stood before him was tall and muscular, with thick black hair and good looks. He was dressed in a kendo outfit, with a bokken slung over his shoulder. His face was a mask of seriousness.

"Yes," grandfather Masaki replied, "that's why we have the sign up that says, "Muyami Academy Kendo Club. And I see that you've even brought your own bokken."

"Excellent!" the boy exclaimed. "Am I to assume, then, that you are the instructor?"

The elder Masaki nodded.

The boy swung his bokken around and stood ramrod straight. "Then allow me to introduce myself: I am a rising star in the kendo world, once known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Now that I have transfered to this fine private school, I will, of course, be known as the Blue Thunder of Muyami Academy! Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, at your service!"

Grandfather Masaki continued to smile good-naturedly. "An impressive name," he replied. "I'm afraid I don't quite have one to match it, but you can call me Mr. Masaki. I know many styles of swordsmanship, including the traditional kendo styles, of course. I think we're going to have a lot of fun this semester, and who knows? I might even surprise you."

Tatewaki Kuno arched his eyebrows. "Verily, I hope so. The lack of competition at Furinkan was most tiresome, and it would do my heart good to find things more challenging here at this school. Already I find myself sharing a room with a cackling madman, which is most vexing..." He paused, staring off into the distance. "Although, I must admit, it is not so different from my life at home..." He glanced back, and added, "Well that is something to think on at another time. I take it that this is the sheet upon which I am required to inscribe my name?"

"In so many words, yes," grandfather Masaki said.

Kuno bent down and signed his name, then rose and saluted with his bokken. "Good day, Masaki-sensei, and fare thee well until the morrow!"

XXX

It was still bright out and very hot, but the sun was hanging heavy in the sky, and the fair was slowly drawing to a close. Cologne broke down her Martial Arts Club table and then headed over to the ramen stand, where Mousse and Shampoo were beginning to clean and pack everything up.

Cologne hopped up onto the counter. "And how was business today, great-granddaughter?" she asked.

"Money-hungry girl and long-haired boy very strong competition," Shampoo said. "But we still do very well!"

"The boys can't resist a beautiful girl, can they?" Cologne said with a cackle. Mousse growled low in his throat, but the old woman ignored him.

"Good, good," Cologne said. "I did fairly well myself. In fact, if I'm any judge of talent and skill, I'd say that there are a few students here at school who will give you quite a challenge, Shampoo."

"Shampoo beat them all," the girl declared. "Is none of them strong as Amazon warrior. They not even beat Mousse, Shampoo think."

Cologne laughed. "That's the spirit, Shampoo!" she said.

The old woman prepared three bowls of ramen for the three of them, then sat down to eat. A few minutes later, as she was finishing off her own bowl, a tall man approached.

"Well, well," Cologne said, "if it isn't local Police Chief Daisuke Ido! How are you doing this evening?"

"Fine, thank you very much," the Chief replied. "Is it too late to get a ramen bowl?"

"Of course not!" Cologne said, leaping up. "It's never too late for a paying customer!"

"So," Cologne said, as she prepared the Chief's meal. "Have you found your demon yet?"

"Demon?" the Chief asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, officer Ido," the woman said. "You've been questioning students all day about the incident last night. A demon appeared and was killed, and some of our students were involved. But you don't know what happened to the demon, do you?"

Chief Ido smiled. "Not just yet, I don't," he said. "It may have been killed for good, or it may not. If it appears again, then I'll know it isn't dead just yet."

Cologne barked a laugh, and, with a quick maneuver, filled a bowl with steaming ramen and slid it in front of the officer.

Chief Ido took a bite. His eyes lit up.

"_Very_ good!" he exclaimed.

Cologne smiled. "And who knows fast food better than a cop?" she asked.

Ido laughed, and took another bite.

"You seem to be a woman of no little knowledge," he said, after swallowing.

"Well," Cologne said with a laugh, "I haven't lived a hundred years for nothing!"

The inspector raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. Instead, he said, "Tell me, if you would, in your own words, what you think is going on here."

"It's the end of the school fair," the old woman replied. "People are packing up and going back to their rooms."

"Yes, I can see that," Chief Ido said, irritably. "I mean... tell me about this school. All of these students with special powers. Demons and demon-hunters, and aliens and goddesses."

"Ah," Cologne said. "That. Well, all I can tell you is what I know. Principal Ikari visited my village and offered me an exceptionally handsome salary to come here and teach. So here I am. I teach Chinese history and literature, and martial arts."

"How do you explain all of these powers?"

"Magic," Cologne said. "Secret arts. Alien technology. It depends on who you're talking about."

"Magic?" Chief Ido said. "I've never really believed in it, but..." His voice trailed off.

"You don't believe in demons, do you?" Cologne said. "You don't believe in angels or devils, in heaven or hell, in gods, good and bad spirits, other realities or levels of existence..."

"Well," the Chief said, "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

Cologne laughed. "A reasonable answer," she said. "But there are many things which you can't see or haven't seen which are real."

Chief Ido looked thoughtful.

"The girl's dormitory President," he said. "Belldandy. She says she's a goddess. What do you think of that?"

"I think it means exactly what it sounds like," Cologne said.

"That being?"

"She works for the Almighty, of course."

Ido frowned. "You mean God?"

Cologne smiled slyly. "That's not what I said, officer Ido..."

"I don't believe in God," Chief Ido said firmly.

"Suit yourself," the old woman replied with a laugh.

XXX

The sun was slowly sinking in the West, casting long shadows that stretched out like the thin black fingers of the night, reaching out to engulf the student dormitories. All of Ukyo's equipment was packed away in her room, and she sat on the dormitory steps, listening to the wind whistle through the trees and waiting unenthusiastically for the other boys of her dorm to show.

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. "Why would anyone want to do this? It's just perverse. Sneaking into a girl's room and taking her underwear..."

"Ukyo-sama?" a girl called out from the shadows.

Ukyo glanced up. A slender girl in a school uniform, with brown hair tied up in two looped braids, stepped into the fading sunlight.

"Yes?" Ukyo said. She'd seen the girl around earlier in the day. "Um... Yohko, isn't it?"

Yohko nodded, then stood there quietly, eyes downcast.

Ukyo stood up. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

The girl sighed, and took a step closer.

"I was just wondering," the girl said, "why you never seem to notice me."

"Notice you?"

Yohko looked up. In the fading light, Ukyo thought she saw tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"I just have to know!" Yohko said. "Is it because you already have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Ukyo said. She took a step back. "A _girl_friend? I don't... I mean I would never..."

"Then if you don't," Yohko said, "I'd really like to... I'd really like it if I were your..."

"Wait!" Ukyo exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her. "I can't! I... I'm already engaged!"

Yohko's face fell. "You are? Really?"

Ukyo nodded, and Yohko sighed heavily.

"I might have known," Yohko said softly. "I mean, a guy as good-looking as you...

"Can I ask what her name is?"

"Ranma," Ukyo said, automatically. It wasn't actually the first time she'd told the lie, and anyway it was more purposeful misdirection that outright lying. She _was_ engaged to a Ranma, after all. Was it her fault if people just assumed that Ranma was her _female_ fiancee? As long as it kept girls from trying to date her...

Yohko blinked.

"You mean Ranma Saotome?"

It was Ukyo's turn to look confused. "You... you know him?"

"Him?" Yohko replied. "Don't you mean _her_? Ranma's a girl. How could you be engaged to her if she weren't?"

"Oh, yeah," Ukyo said, laughing nervously. "Sorry. My mistake!"

"But... that doesn't make sense!" Yohko said, crossing her arms. "Ranma's my best friend, and she's never said _anything_ about being engaged!"

"Are you _sure_ this Ranma Saotome's a girl?" Ukyo asked.

Yohko glared back at her. "Are _you_ certain you're engaged to her?" she demanded.

Ukyo sat down on the stone steps with a thud. She stared off into the distance.

"Well," she said, "I _was_ certain, until a moment ago..."

She glanced back up. "Maybe it's not the same Ranma Saotome?"

XXX

Tenchi headed to the girl's dorm at 6:20 p.m. As per visitation rules, he signed in with dorm President Belldandy before heading to Akane's room. The school liked to know when boys were visiting girls, and vice versa... although Lum and Ryoko dropped in on him and Ataru whenever they felt like it.

Belldandy smiled sweetly. "It's so wonderful for Akane to cook for her friends," she said. "I hope you have a wonderful time, Tenchi!"

Tenchi laughed nervously. He was actually resigned to an evening of stomach cramps, at the very least. It didn't help that the delicious smell of hot miso soup was wafting from Belldandy's room. Inside, he could see two boys, Keichi Morasato and Kyosuke Kasuga, and Belldandy's roommate, Madoka Ayukawa, seated around a table eating.

"You're doing the same thing," he noted. "It smells very good, Miss Belldandy."

Belldandy's face glowed. "I'm sure Akane's meal will be just as good," she said. "She's a very sweet girl, and if she loves her friends, then she can't help but do her best. In cooking, or anything else, love is the most important ingredient."

Belldandy smiled again as the door closed. Tenchi sighed and headed up the hall.

"If only that were true," he murmured.

XXX

And now the shadows slip beneath the tangled ivy and out across the lawn behind Madoka Mano's house. Over the grass they flow, like water seen on a moonless night, sliding along until they reach the street. They roll down the street like a launched torpedo, moving swiftly and unerringly towards their target: Muyami Academy.

This time, it would be different. This time, punishment was assured.

XXX

As seven o'clock approached, the boys gathered on the steps of Sakagawa Hall. Mitsuru-sempai and Shinobu-sempai were not among them, of course, nor did Ukyo spy Shun or Tenchi or Keichi or Makato in the crowd. None of the boys that she actually respected were present, although she _did_ recognize a few faces. Ataru Moroboshi, who seemed to be the leader. Hiroshi and Daisuke. Hatta and Komatsu. They were, in her mind, geeks, jocks, lechers, and losers, one and all.

And at the moment, she was one of them. Her skin itched. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

But she knew that, if she didn't go through with this, Shinobu-sensei might expose her. Even if he didn't, there would be worse torture ahead. This was, in a perverted sort of way, a rite of passage for her.

"Okay!" Ataru barked. "Does everyone know what to do? We are to sneak in as quietly as we can, and then make our move! Everyone must steal a pair of panties from the girl you like the best. Then we meet back here when it's over! And I warn you: do not return without a pair of panties in your hands!"

Ukyo frowned.

"And this somehow gets the girl you like to go on a date with you?" she asked sarcastically.

The other boys stared at Ukyo blankly.

"What do you mean?" one said. "It's not..."

"What I mean," Ukyo said, "is what girl in her right mind would want to date a pervert?"

"What would _you_ know about it?" Hatta asked. "I don't see girls hanging all over _you_!"

Ukyo started to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she said, "Well, it doesn't matter to me, because there aren't any particular girls that I'm interested in."

Ataru Moroboshi cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he said. "However, I seem to recall that I saw you talking with Yohko-chan earlier..."

Ukyo's face flushed red. "She... she's not my type."

"She's not?" one boy asked in astonishment. "But she's a babe!"

"No kidding," another said. "What _is_ your type, then?"

"Don't worry," Ataru said, taking her hand. "Your secret is safe with me."

Ukyo yanked her hand away. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she said.

"Secret?" Hatta asked.

"What secret?" Daisuke asked.

"Ukyo," Komatsu said, "don't tell me that you... you're _gay_."

The front doors of the boy's dorm opened up. Two figures stepped out and stood at the top of the steps. The other boys grew quiet as they realized that Dorm President Mitsuru Ikeda and his roommate, Shinobu Tezuka, were watching them.

"Come, Ukyo," Shinobu said in a voice as smooth as satin. "Why not admit the truth? Tell them your secret."

Ukyo glared at the two furiously. A bright blue battle aura formed around her, and the other boys took several steps back.

"'What are you talking about, Shinobu-sempai?" she growled.

Shinobu smiled. "Well, isn't it true," he said, "that you are already engaged... to Ranma Saotome?"

The other boys' eyes grew wide.

"Is that true?"

"Ah, man! Ranma's a babe!"

"You lucky dog!"

Ukyo's face flushed red. "That's not... I mean I don't... it isn't..."

"Now, now," Shinobu said, "you just hurry along, and don't forget to bring back a pair of your darling Ranma's panties..."

XXX

Ranma sneezed.

"Someone's talking about you," Akane teased. She stirred the pot in front of her, then checked the rice cooker. "Almost ready," she said. "Just a minute more."

Ranma and Tenchi shifted nervously, awaiting the inevitable. It didn't help Ranma that the feeling of immanent danger that had plagued her all day had suddenly returned with a vengeance. Her skin felt clammy, and her stomach was tying itself into knots. She could see the inky black tentacles reaching out for her, and felt them wrapping around her legs, her waist, her arms, her neck...

"Akane," Ranma said, "I don't know how to say this, but... something terrible is about to happen."

Akane's face flushed with anger. "Ranma," she growled, "why can't you say something nice, instead of..."

"I'm not talking about your cooking," Ranma said. "This is something worse..."

Akane frowned.

"I'd rather talk about something else," she said. "At least while we're eating dinner."

Ranma nodded.

"So," Tenchi said, "you're attending school as a girl?"

"Looks like it," Ranma replied. She glanced down at her top and shorts -- the same ones that Yohko had lent her a week ago. Thanks to her mother, most of her wardrobe was dresses and skirts, but Akane had agreed to lend her some less overtly feminine things.

"It's either that," Ranma said, "or not at all. Mom would be upset either way, but I'd rather be here with my friends, so... at least I get an education this way, which is what mother really wanted."

"Don't worry, Ranma," Tenchi said, "we can keep your secret. Anyway, I think you make a very nice girl."

"Tenchi's right," Akane nodded. "I really like you better as a girl, Ranma."

Ranma grimaced. "That's because, this way, the whole engagement thing doesn't get in the way."

"Ranma," Akane growled, but then stopped, as Princess Ayeka entered the room. Chigako Ogawa followed her in and then Shinobu Miyake, Shampoo's roommate. They gathered in a circle on the floor, and Akane, beaming with pride, set a large bowl of curried rice in the center.

Ranma had not known Akane long, but in that time she'd learned one important fact: Akane couldn't cook. She'd already sampled Akane's cooking twice and had nearly died -- first from the food, and secondly from the pounding Akane gave her when she commented on the food.

However, Nabiki had assured her that Akane had spent a great deal of time learning to make a simple curry dish, and that it was actually edible. Mind you, Nabiki had been too busy to come tonight.

So it was with grave reservations that Ranma placed the first spoonful into her mouth. When she didn't immediately gag, turn green, and collapse on the floor, she took it as a good sign and swallowed.

Ranma's eyes began to water. She quickly grabbed the pitcher of water and downed it.

"You don't like it?" Akane asked. Her voice held a warning of imminent violence if Ranma answered wrong.

"No, it's not that!" Ranma exclaimed. "It's just... very spicy. _VERY_ spicy. But good! The best meal I've eaten of yours, in fact!"

Tenchi sampled the dish, then also went for the water. "Wow! That's... spicy," he said. "Just like Indian curry! Well, not really like it, but..."

"Quit while you're ahead," Ranma whispered.

Akane took a spoonful and her eyes got big. "Wow, it really is a bit spicy," she said, then grabbed her own glass of water.

"Maybe I should get some more water," Shinobu said, getting up.

"Yes," Ranma said. "That would be a good idea."

"Wouldn't tea be better?" Tenchi asked. "Or bread, if you have any... I've hear that helps."

"Where's Yohko?" Akane asked. "She said she'd be here."

"She had something to do, I think," Chigako said. "She'll be along soon."

XXX

A large oak grew in the space between Matsukata and Sakagawa Halls. High up in the branches, all but invisible in the deepening gloom, a girl with spiky sea-green hair stretched comfortably on one of the limbs.

Beside her was a bag of peanuts. Every so often, she would pull one out, toss it into the air, and zap it into nothingness. Below, students who saw the sudden spark of light would pause and stare up into the shadowy foliage, before finally shrugging their shoulders and going on about their business.

Eventually there were no more peanuts. The girl sat up and stared at the three-story brick building that was Sakagawa Hall.

"So," she growled, "little Miss Kung Fu is holding a party, and everyone's invited but me?"

Slowly she rose, until she was hovering two feet above the branch. She growled low in her throat. There was a flash of bright orange light, and her energy sword appeared in right hand.

"We'll just see about that," she said, with finality.

XXX

The boys of Sakagawa Hall approached Matsukata Hall warily. They were afraid that their plan might have been leaked, that the girls might be expecting them. But so far, they saw nothing that indicated an advanced warning.

Ataru shrugged, headed up the steps, and opened the door.

"Let's do it," he said.

"Wait!" a voice called out. The boys froze.

From out of the shadows of the nearby rose bushes a very short figure emerged. He had a bald head, a wrinkled face, wore a janitor's uniform, and held a pipe in his hand.

"Don't you boys know what you're doing is wrong?" he said severely.

"What are you going to do old man?" Hatta exclaimed. "Try and stop us?"

The old man screwed up his face. He seemed to wrestle with his inner conscience for just a moment.

"Actually," he said, "I was hoping you'd let me join you..."

"Not so fast," another voice commanded. There was a hopping sound, and a large stick walked out of the shadows, with a white-haired ghoul clinging to the top.

"Cologne!" Happosai exclaimed.

"Good evening, _husband_," Cologne replied.

Taking this as their cue, the boys melted away, disappearing into the girl's dorm.

Happosai began backing up. "I... I can explain everything!"

Cologne glared balefully at her long-lost mate.

"Oh, you will," she said. "And it had better be very, very good."

XXX

Back in Akane's room, Tenchi and the girls finished their surprisingly edible meal, along with multiple glasses of water. As they ate, Tenchi told the story of how he'd met Ryoko and Ayeka.

"So the mummy came to life, and attacked you?" Shinobu asked.

"That's right," Tenchi said. "She'd been trapped inside that cave for ages, but she's not really a demon, just an alien. She has a spaceship and everything... well, she _had_ a spaceship, anyway. It's crashed now."

Ayeka knew the story of course. Akane and Ranma knew _part _of the story, but they hadn't heard the full thing until now. For the others, the whole story was new. Tenchi managed to leave out the parts that involved Ryoko burning his school down and destroying Seito Bridge.

"Wow," Shinobu said. "So you're a Juraian Princess, Ayeka?"

Ayeka blushed. "Well," she said, "I don't want to make a big deal of it..."

"You're just like Lum!" Chigako exclaimed. "She's an alien Princess too!"

"I most certainly am _not_ like that green-haired, bubble-brained oni!" Ayeka said haughtily.

"Oh man," Tenchi said, "and Ataru's my roommate, so I have to put up with the two of them arguing all night... can we talk about something else?"

"So what's the deal with people who get attacked by demons and then become friends with them?" Ranma suddenly exclaimed.

"Who else are you thinking of?"

"Well," Ranma said, "there's Lum and Ataru, and Tenchi and Ryoko..."

"Lord Tenchi and Ryoko are _not_ friends!" Ayeka said forcefully.

"Then there's... well, a girl I know. I can't really talk about it, I guess."

"Yohko?" Akane asked.

"No..." Ranma said, "I don't think Yohko will be befriending any demons any time soon..."

"Anyway," Ayeka said, "it seems that Tenchi and I are related. Akane, you're his cousin too, am I right? But, unlike on Jurai, it's against custom for Terrans to marry their own relatives, isn't it?"

"Ayeka!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"It's just a question!" Ayeka said.

Akane looked from Ayeka to Tenchi, and something clicked. Both she and Tenchi turned red. "I... I'm not interested in Tenchi, if that's what you mean."

Ranma smiled. "Your cousin's a popular guy."

"Apparently."

"Just like you at Furinkan, eh?"

Akane blushed. "That... that was different. Anyway," she added, "one fiancee's enough trouble for me."

"Akane?" Shinobu asked. "Do you mean you're engaged?"

"Huh?" Akane asked. "Well, yes, actually, but it wasn't my idea. I mean," she added, "it's all our fathers' fault..."

Her voice trailed off, as she realized what she was saying. Unfortunately, Ranma, always slower on the uptake, chose that point to jump in.

"Yeah!" she said. "It's their fault we're engaged! We didn't have a say in the matter!"

Chigako's eyes went wide. "Ranma? You're engaged too?" she asked. "Oh, how wonderful for you two! What's his name? You have to tell me!"

"_His_ name?" Ranma squeaked.

"Yes, please!" Shinobu said. "Tell us who it is!"

"Um," Ranma said. Her mind went in circles. She glanced at Akane, who shook her head violently.

"Um," Ranma said. "Um... his name is... um... R-Ryoga?"

"Ryoga Hibiki?" Chigako asked.

Ranma's eyes got wide. "You know him?"

"Well of course, silly! I mean, he's right here at school, isn't he?"

"He is?"

"Dope," Akane said under her breath.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that!" Akane jumped up, eager to divert the conversation to practically _any_ other topic. "It's probably Yohko," she added, as she grasped the doorknob.

The door swung open to reveal a muscular boy with thick black hair, held back by a black and yellow bandana, and with a rough-woven tunic of mustard yellow. In his hands he carried flowers that were more than a little wilted.

The boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Excuse me, Miss," he said, "but my name is Ryoga Hibiki, and I'm looking for Yohko Mano's room..."

Everyone in the room stared at Ryoga, then turned to stare at Ranma.

"Your fiancee, I assume?" Shinobu asked.

Ranma's face flushed red. She leaped up, pulled Ryoga into the hallway, and slammed the door behind her.

Ranma shoved Ryoga up against a wall. "Ryoga!" she said, "I'm in a bind. You've got to help me out, okay?"

Ryoga blinked back at her in confusion. "Excuse me, Miss? Do I know you?"

"It's me! Your old pal! Ranma Saotome!"

Ryoga looked even more confused.

"I'm sure I'd remember you if we'd met," he said. "I've never known any girls with red hair..."

"You lunkhead!" Ranma growled. "Don't you remember our feud? The bread? Don't you remember how you challenged me, and I had to wait four days before you showed up? Remember how we fought to a draw, and settled our differences?"

Ryoga's eyes got very large. "Ranma? Is that really you?"

"Who else?"

"But your hair..."

"Maybe I dyed it, okay? What does it matter what color my hair is?"

"And what are you doing in girl's clothes, you pervert?"

Ranma slapped his hand over Ryoga's mouth. "Keep it down, you idiot! I can't let people know..."

"Okay," Ryoga whispered. "But I would never have guessed you were a crossdresser, Ranma..."

"Look, idiot," Ranma said, unbuttoning her top. "These are real, got it?"

Ryoga took one look, then flushed crimson. Blood began to seep from his nose.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Who's the pervert now? Geez, with all your travelling, I would've thought you were experienced... then again, you've never been too good around women, have you?"

"Ranma?" Ryoga said. "You're a girl? I never knew! How could I have fought you all of those times and never have known?"

Ranma paused, about to explain her curse to the boy, then thought better of it. As Ranma was beginning to remember, explaining something to Ryoga was often like the Pope trying to convert the Dali Lama. Ryoga was someone who could be out of his depth on wet pavement.

_Best if he thinks I'm really a girl_, Ranma decided. _Less trouble all around, that way_.

"Look," Ranma said, "I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"Well," Ryoga said, "I guess I owe you one, after our last fight..."

"You better believe it! Pop and I delayed our trip to China four days, just so we could settle things!"

"I can't believe I didn't beat you, either... especially now that I know you're a girl!"

"Look, Ryoga, it's like this. I've got a fiancee, but I don't want to tell anyone who sh... I mean, who he is. It's a secret, right? So I need someone else to pose as my fiancee. Can you do it?"

"You want me to lie?" Ryoga said. "But Yohko..."

"Yohko?" Ranma said. "What about her?"

"We were supposed to go on a date," Ryoga said. "Only, it took me a day to find the girl's dorm, and..."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Spare me," she said, "I can guess the rest. Look, I think Yohko likes some guy named Ukyo anyway, but it doesn't matter either way. I'm not asking you to _date_ me, I'm just asking you to say you're my fiancee. That's it. It's just to protect my honor, okay?"

"Well," Ryoga said, "since you put it that way... I guess I can't refuse..."

Moments later, Ranma had rejoined the group in Akane's room, with her new fiancee in tow. She introduced him to everyone, and the two sat down together.

"Wow, Ranma," Shinobu said, "what a handsome fiancee!"

Ryoga laughed, blushing in embarassment. He held Ranma's hand in his.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a laugh. "He's not half bad." She withdrew her hand, and then, seeing the others watching, sighed inwardly and took Ryoga's hand again.

"And you, Ryoga," Shinobu continued. "You must be thrilled to have such a pretty fiancee!"

"Heh heh..." Ryoga said nervously, "surprised is more like it... oof!" he added, as Ranma planted an elbow into his side.

"Do you like chicken curry?" Akane asked, as she prepared a plate for Ryoga. "We were just having a dinner to celebrate the first day of school. It's a little spicy..."

"A home-cooked meal?" Ryoga asked. He accepted the plate and took a bite. Tears ran down his face. "Oh! It's wonderful! I haven't had home-cooked food in so long..."

Akane beamed. "I'm glad you like it!" she exclaimed.

"So when will you two get married?" Chigako asked.

"We haven't set a date," Ranma said. "Not until after we graduate, at least."

"Life is so good!" Ryoga exclaimed. "Wonderful food, good friends, a warm place to sleep, and a fiancee that loves me..."

Ranma blinked. "Um," she said, "let's not get too carried away..."

Ryoga suddenly gathered Ranma into a fierce hug... so fierce, in fact, that Ranma couldn't breathe. "It's like I've just fallen in love with her all over again!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Urk!" Ranma said, struggling to free herself. "Gahk!"

"Ranma?" Akane asked. "Are you okay?"

Ranma managed to free an arm. She grabbed a nearby iron skillet and pounded on Ryoga until he let go.

"Yeah," she gasped. "I'm doing just great. Just a few cracked ribs, that's all."

"What about you, Akane?" Shinobu said. "What's your fiancee's name?"

"My fiancee?" Akane looked very uncomfortable. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that. Well, his name is..." she glanced desperately at Ranma. "...um... it'll come to me in a minute..."

"Ukyo," Ranma said. "His name is Ukyo Kuonji.

Akane's eye widened slightly, but then she nodded an assent. She pulled Ranma aside.

"Who is that?" she whispered fiercely.

"Just some guy I used to know," Ranma whispered back.

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks, I guess. But what if he shows up?"

"Don't worry," Ranma said, "I haven't seen Ukyo in forever."

"Ukyo Kuonji?" Chigako said. "Isn't that the name of..."

The door flew open. Yohko Mano stood on the other side, framed by the hallway lights. Tears were running down her face.

"Ranma," Yohko yelled, "how could you?"

Ranma blinked. She stood up. "How could I what?" she asked.

"How could you let me fall for Ukyo Kuonji, and never tell me that he was you _fiancee_!"

Confusion crawled across Ranma's face.

"Ukyo's here? At Muyami Academy?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Yohko exclaimed. "Give me a break! What kind of a girl doesn't know that her own fiancee is attending the same school as her?"

"Now wait a second," Chigako said. "I thought Ukyo was _Akane's_ fiancee, and _Ryoga _was Ranma's fiancee."

Ranma gulped. "Is that what we said?"

Chigako nodded. She crossed her arms. "That's _exactly_ what you said."

Ryoga jumped up and gathered Ranma's hands in his. "Beautiful Ranchan!" he exclaimed. "Please don't tell me that you're engaged to someone else!"

Ranma glared at him, and whispered under her breath, "I _told_ you, you moron..."

Yohko blinked. "Ryoga?" She glared at Ranma. "You're engaged to Ryoga, too?"

"Well," Ranma said, "it's... um... kind of complicated."

"Care to explain it to us?" Shinobu asked.

"I only wish I could," Ranma said, truthfully.

And then, the wall exploded, sending brick and glass and mortar flying across the room. Ranma and Ryoga were knocked into Yohko, and the three tumbled into the hallway, knocking down a fourth person in the process.

Ranma struggled to sit up, but strong hand lifted her to her feet. "Ranchan," Ryoga said, "are you hurt?"

Ranma stared past Ryoga and into Akane's room. Hovering before the fresh hole in the wall was Ryoko, her eyes glowing bright.

"Ranma, Ryoga, are you okay?" Yohko asked, standing up.

She glanced at her wrist, and gasped. The eyes on her yoma ring were flashing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma said. She turned to help the fourth person up...

"Uchan?" Ranma asked.

Yohko turned. "Ukyo-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Ukyo?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"Uchan," she said, "are those my panties in your hand?"

XXX

In an office set high on the hill, Principal Ikari sipped his tea and stared out over the school grounds. From here he could see nearly the entire campus, although, as darkness fell, thing grew increasingly indistinct.

He touched a couple of buttons under his desk. The lights in the office winked out, and the view through the window shifted. Now, using the latest in night-vision technology, the Principal continued to relax and stare out his window.

On his desk lay a small device about the size of a watch. On it, a small red light began to blink.

"It's begun," Principal Ikari said.

"What's begun?" Chief Ido asked. The lanky Chief of Police was once again seated across the desk from Ikari.

"Demons," Ikari said, "if you call them that. This device is sensitive to paranormal activity. I'd say our demon is about to pay us another visit."

Ido sat up. "Then we should..."

"Relax," Ikari said. "Wait. Allow things to develop first."

He tapped another button. The small video screen sitting on his desk lit up.

"Natsume," he said, "are you receiving the signal?"

On the screen, a man in a lab coat with hair that completely covered his eyes nodded. "Yes, sir," he said. "My cameras and sensory equipment are all in place. Whatever it is, we should get some good readings of it, and some video footage."

"Very good," Principal Ikari said. He took another long sip of his tea, then set the cup on the table. "This should prove to be a very interesting night indeed..."

to be continued


	9. 9: Round and Round

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Also thanks to Jed Hagen and Stardragon for surprise C&C.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter Nine**

**Round and Round**

Kyosuke Kasuga set his bowl down and glanced across the table at the girl he loved, Madoka Ayukawa, and her roommate, Belldandy.

"Belldandy, that was some of the best miso soup I've ever had!" he exclaimed. "Madoka, do you have that recipe? It's much better than what my sisters make..."

Next to him, his new friend Keichi Morosato, Belldandy's boyfriend, grinned. "Belldandy is a fantastic cook!" he said. "Everything she touches tastes wonderful."

Belldandy blushed. "It's not a difficult recipe," she said, "and Madoka helped me make it, so I'm sure she can do it again. The most important ingredient is her love for you."

Madoka looked a little embarrassed. Even Kyosuke was amazed that Belldandy could utter such trite and syrupy phrases with such sincerity and conviction. "Well," he said, "maybe it's true what they say about you..."

"Oh? What is that?"

Kyosuke grinned. "Everyone says that that you're a goddess!"

Keichi spewed water across the table.

"It's just a misunderstanding!" Keichi exclaimed. "I'm always saying Belldandy could be a goddess, because she's so nice! Someone probably overheard me, but it's just an expression! It doesn't mean that she's really..."

"Really a goddess?" Madoka said. She raised an eyebrow. Belldandy blinked at the three of them in mild confusion.

"Keichi," Kyosuke said, "I didn't mean to imply that Belldandy really was a goddess... I mean, who would believe such a thing?"

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Belldandy said, jumping up. "I wonder who that could be?"

The others grew quiet. Belldandy picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Belldandy, President of Matsukata Hall... what? Oh, my! Really? But that's... oh my! Yes. Yes, and thank you for calling me!"

Belldandy hung up the phone. Her eyes were wide with alarm. "Oh, my," she said. "That was Mitsuru Ikeda, President of the boy's dorm. He said that a group of unruly boys were coming here to conduct a 'panty raid'."

Anger flashed in Madoka's eyes, and she leapt to her feet. "They wouldn't!" she exclaimed. "Of all the nerve..." She paused and glanced back at Keichi and Kyosuke. "Well, we'll just have to stop them, then."

"Yes," Belldandy said, nodded her head firmly. "That's exactly what we must do. Only," she paused, looking embarrassed and confused.

"Yes?"

"What, exactly, is a 'panty raid'?"

XXX

The boys of Sakagawa Hall poured into the girl's dorm and gathered in the commons room. They quickly split into three detachments, having been drilled beforehand by their tactician, Katsuhito Jinnai. Using a three-pronged attack, they struck all three floors of the dorm at once.

It was a brilliant plan. And it would have worked at almost any other school. But this was Muyami Academy, and the girl's dorm happened to be chock-a-block full of girls who were unbelievably powerful when aroused, who were expert fencers, brilliant martial artists, and veterans of street gang fighting. Some were from other planets and some from other dimensions; some were born with unusual powers, and some were simply built to be very cute weapons of destruction. Some tossed lightning or energy bolts, some tossed knives and shiruiken or fired blasters, some casts magic spells, and some cooked food so toxic it would make a Russian biological warfare expert weep for joy.

Some, it was true, were ordinary schoolgirls. But it should be noted that the ordinary Japanese schoolgirl is often cited as one of the most powerful forces in nature.

In short, Katsuhito Jinnai's panty-raid battle plan, as brilliant as it was, had snowman's chance in hell of succeeding.

Problems cropped up on the first floor, where Hatta led several boys to an early success. Amid the screams of startled girls, his group quickly snatched their silky prizes and headed back up the hallway.

"Halt!" someone called out, and then several objects whizzed by their heads.

Their hands were suddenly empty. Behind them, several pairs of underwear were nailed to the wall... with guitar picks.

The girls standing before them were dorm President Belldandy and her roommate, Madoka Ayukawa. Hatta recalled Madoka's rumored furyoo (juvenile delinquent) background. She was known as "Madoka the pick".

"Leave," Madoka said, "or the next one lands in your forehead."

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves," Belldandy added. And the funny thing was, when she said it, they did feel ashamed.

"Yes, ma'am," Hatta found himself saying. "We're sorry for the disturbance. We'll be going now."

The other boys mumbled apologies, and the group ran as fast as they could for their own dorm.

Meanwhile, on the third floor, another group of boys had run into Lum, Nuku Nuku, and a girl who called herself Biko. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Pervert!" Lum screamed, finding the boys in the hallway with panties in hand. There was a deafening crackle of electricity, and half the boys collapsed in a heap.

"Hentai!" Biko yelled. Demonstrating amazing strength, she hefted two boys off the ground by their own underwear. The screams from the resulting super-wedgies would have shaken members of the inquisition.

Nuku Nuku clapped her hands together. "Whee! That looks like fun!" she exclaimed. "It's just like when Arisa and Kiyouko come to play! Let me try!"

The remaining boys glanced at each other. Most of them had heard of the cyborg cat girl, her amazing strength, and her occasional battles with the two of Mishima's top agents. Nuku-Nuku had been brought online by Science Teacher Kyuusaku Natusme last quarter, and had already helped destroy several parts of the school. The stories were legend among returning students.

The boys dropped their stolen goods and fled.

On the second floor, things were a little different. Most of the boys ran afoul of a kicking, punching purple-haired dynamo named Shampoo, and a girl named Utena who wielded a very sharp saber with expert precision. These boys were quickly subdued. Ukyo, however, was a martial artist herself and had been eager to get the whole thing over with. She'd moved quickly and decisively, dodging past Shampoo and Utena and running quickly towards her goal.

And then there was Ataru Moroboshi...

XXX

Chunks of concrete and bits of plaster lay scattered across the room, along with kitchen implements and the contents of what was once Akane's bookshelf. The meal, or what was left of it, was buried under debris and a settling layer of dust. Akane surveyed the damage to her and Nanami's room, stunned.

Floating before the hole she'd just created in the side of the dormitory was Ryoko.

Tenchi leapt to his feet. "Ryoko!" he yelled, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Tenchi!" Ryoko exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. She started forward, arms wide to embrace the boy she loved, but Ayeka stepped in front of Tenchi.

"Ryoko, you monster!" she growled. "This time you've gone too far!"

"Too far?" Ryoko replied. "I just want to be near my Tenchi..."

"That's no excuse for blowing holes in the dormitory!"

Ryoko glanced back at the destroyed wall as if noticing it for the first time. "But concrete walls are so fragile!"

"You monster woman!" Ayeka yelled. "Must you ruin everything? Why, I have half a mind to..."

"Think you can take me, Princess?" Ryoko growled, her eyes flashing. "What a laugh! Well, give me your best shot!"

Lightning crackled between the two. All eyes in the room were focused on them, except for Akane's. She was staring at the dust-covered, rubble-strewn spot on the floor where her curry rice dinner had been only moments earlier.

"Yohko didn't even get a chance to taste it," she whispered, so softly that nobody else noticed. Tears rolled down her face. "That... that was the very best meal I've ever made!"

The air about Akane began to glow blue. In seconds it was a brilliant, blazing blue that crackled audibly. Akane's head swiveled up and focused on Ryoko. She stalked forward.

The alien girl with the blue-green hair was too busy to notice. She was locked in a battle of wills with the elder Princess of Jurai.

"Ryoko, you IDIOT!" Akane yelled at the top of her lungs. Her uppercut caught Ryoko squarely under the jaw, and sent the alien girl flying back out the hole in the wall. Akane immediately launched herself through the hole, planting a flying kick in Ryoko's midsection.

Ryoko looked surprised, but she wrapped her hands about Akane's ankle. Since they'd begun on the second floor, this left Akane dangling upside down, staring at the sidewalk and the grass below her. Akane reached up to grab Ryoko's arm. Ryoko let go, and with her other arm, punched Akane in the stomach.

Akane's eyes dimmed, as the force of the punch drove her down. She hit the grass with a thud, and lay there, unmoving.

XXX

Ataru Moroboshi was not a martial artist. He did not have special abilities or psychic powers, and he didn't know a magic spell from a spelling bee. He was a poor student, a clumsy athlete, and socially inept, and if that weren't enough, he also happened to be the unluckiest human being on the face of the planet. But there was one thing that Ataru was good at, one thing that he'd dedicated his life to with the willpower and tenacity of top-ranked athlete or a secluded monk.

Ataru Moroboshi was a master of chasing girls.

At the moment, he was in his element, and that made him all but unstoppable.

"Utena-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully as he leaped and twisted over her lunging sword. His hand darted into her underwear drawer and emerged with something that proved she did not dress entirely in masculine attire. Ataru sidestepped Utena's riposte, snatched an item from Anthy's dresser drawer, and dodged back into the hallway.

"Shampoo-chan!" he called out, as he rolled under a swift kick. He quickly snatched an item from her dresser, and one from Shinobu's, while managing to avoid several blows and kicks. "Thank you so much!" he called out, as he ran out the door.

"Hitomi-chan! Miaka-chan!" He grinned like a fool, snatched up two pairs of underwear, and was gone.

"Nabiki-chan!" he said. "Where's Ayeka-chan?" Not waiting for an answer, he snatched a pair of the Princess's knickers, then turned to Nabiki's dresser.

The drawer was locked.

Nabiki, seated on her bed, dangled something made from blue satin and lace. "Five thousand yen," she said, "and I expect them to be returned when this is over."

Ataru raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and then dug into his pocket. Moments later he was bounding down the hall, looking to add to his collection.

XXX

Inside Akane's suddenly drafty dorm room, Tenchi, Ayeka, Chigako and Shinobu Miyake watched as Akane and Ryoko disappeared through the gaping hole and into the night.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.

"Get back here, you witch!" Ayeka yelled. "This isn't finished!"

Ayeka leapt forward and through the opening in the wall. Growling, Tenchi grabbed his namesake and followed her.

Chigako and Shinobu blinked at each other in confusion.

In the hallway just outside, Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga and Yohko were also staring at each other in confusion.

"I can explain everything!" Ranma said. She paused, apparently running over the events of the last few minutes. "Well, actually, I can't," she added, "but that's no reason to get mad!"

"Ranma, there's a demon nearby," Yohko said. She had a serious look on her face. "I don't mean Tenchi's weird girlfriend either," she added.

"A demon?" Ranma repeated. But Yohko wasn't listening to her. With another glance at her yoma ring, Yohko Mano ran through Akane's room and out into the night.

"Does this look like a new fire escape?" Shinobu asked.

"Hey!" Ranma said, "wait for me!" She ran after Yohko, leaping out through the hole in the wall.

"Ranchan!" Ryoga called out, running after her. "Be careful! It might be dangerous!"

"This is a dorm room!" Shinobu called out. "Not a Tokyo subway station!"

Ukyo glanced down at the baby blue satin panties in her hand, with white lace trim. She growled, stuffed the underwear beneath her shirt, and ran after the others.

In the room, Chigako and Shinobu watched as everyone took leave of their collective senses and took flying leaps from the second floor.

"Ohmyancestors!" Chigako exclaimed, springing to her feet. "It's another demon battle, and I don't have my video camera! Be back in a second!" She dashed into the hallway.

Shinobu sat on the floor of Akane's suddenly very empty room. She stared out the gaping hole and the darkness beyond.

"And here," she said, "I thought that I'd come to this school, make some new friends, and completely forget about Ataru and Lum." She sighed. "My life is supposed to become more normal, not less."

She sighed, and got to her feet. "Might as well go see what's up. Although, if they think I'm going to leap through a hole on the second floor..."

XXX

Near the steps that led to the main entrance to Matsukata Hall, with rose bushes growing on either side, was an eight-foot tall stone statue of Katsushi Matsukata himself. The statue was green with moss, and the plaque below was covered by dirt and flowers that had been planted at the base. Few people knew that Mr. Matsukata had been one of the Jesuit priests who had helped found the school many many years ago, as had his friend, Magobee Sakagawa, whose own statue stood near the entrance to the boy's dorm. The past history of the school meant little to who currently resided there.

Beneath the shadow of the noble Matsukata, two far less imposing people sat and conversed in low tones. Both were impressively wrinkled, with huge eyes and troll-like mouths, and both stood about two feet tall. One would hesitate to call them human, but human they were, although neither was what you'd call an ordinary human.

The shriveled man in the janitor's coveralls sat and smoked a pipe. It did not seem to relax him as much as he'd like, and he kept casting glances at the shriveled woman, who stared at him with the intensity of a sumo champion.

"So," she said, "you faked your death and ran back to Japan, leaving your poor family behind..."

Happosai shrugged. "I'm sorry, Cologne," he said. "I tried to control my desires... for girls and... for women's underclothes." He paused, gripping his pipe with shaking hands and white knuckles. "But it's just too hard!"

"My parents warned me before I married you," Cologne said with a sigh. "But I thought you could change. You did so well, those first few years..."

"The katas you taught me help," Happosai said. "It's... it's just a matter of concentration, but I..." He sighed. "It's a weakness in me that I can't overcome. As a martial artist, I am something of a failure."

"Yes," Cologne said. "And yet, you decided to take on students."

Happosai's eyes grew wide. "You know about that?"

Cologne smiled. "So those two girls really are students of your school..."

Happosai nodded, then paused. "Two girls? Akane Tendo and...?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Oh, really? Genma's girl, eh?" The old man puffed his pipe. "How very interesting..."

"Anything-Goes martial arts," Cologne said. "It seems your school's legacy has begun to spread. How many other students have you taught?"

"Not many," Happosai conceded. "Although there is another, here at the school. In fact, she's the reason I got this job. She convinced me to try, once again, to control my desires, and so I've been a janitor at this school for the last two years."

"In a girl's dorm," Cologne added.

"So?" Happosai exclaimed. "I said control, not eradicate! You can't expect me to be a saint, woman!"

"I realize that," Cologne said. "But Happy, why couldn't we have faced this together? Why did you have to run away...?"

"Why?" Happosai said. "Well, um... you know..."

"Yes?" Cologne asked patiently.

"It's just that..." Happosai said, kicking a pebble near his feet.

"Yes?"

"I mean no disrespect," Happosai said, "but... have you looked in a mirror lately?"

The air about Cologne began to glow blue.

"Well?" Happosai exclaimed. "Have you, woman? Whatever happened to the beautiful girl I married? She's gone! Vanished! There's nothing left but a repulsive old ghoul!"

Happosai's rant was cut short by a resounding THWACK on the head from Cologne's staff. "Well it's true!" he cried out, leaping to his feet. "Look at the horrible hag you've turned into!"

"You're no spring chicken yourself, Happy," Cologne growled. The glow surrounding her was growing more intensely bright by the moment.

Happosai began to summon forth his own chi, when Cologne paused and held up her hand. He turned in the direction she was looking and stared into the darkness.

"Demon?" he asked. Cologne nodded. "Your senses were always sharper than mine," he added. Energy began to flow through him. "On the count of three. One... two..."

XXX

Ataru ran down the hallway, a pair of pastel yellow panties on his head. Another pair, with a violet floral pattern, was tied to a stick in his hand. He waved the stick about, as if he were the flag bearer in a war in which his dreams and hopes, and everything he stood for, were at stake. And, in a perverted way, this was the truth.

Girls screamed and fled from him like Tokyo citizens fleeing from Godzilla. Ataru was disappointed to not steal a brief hug from at least a few of them, but, for tonight, he had a different objective. The rules said that you should steal the underwear of the one that you loved, but Ataru was the sort to sample every chocolate in the box. There were many, many girls in Matsukata Hall, and Ataru had his work cut out for him.

Soon, with more than half the dorm floor after him, he fled back to the ground floor. But, rather than flee into the night, he began hitting the first-floor dorm rooms.

Ataru was, after all, a man with a mission.

"Madoka-chan!" he cried, as a half-dozen guitar picks sailed by his face. "This will only take a moment!" He avoided her punch and snatched up what he'd come for. "Gomen nasai, Miss Belldandy," he added, as he snagged an item from her drawer. He dodged a kick from Madoka, and was back in the hallway, laughing like man who'd just won the lotto.

"Oh, my," Belldandy exclaimed. "What an agile boy he is!"

XXX

Ryoko drifted down to hover over Akane, who lay crumpled on the grass outside. "My, my," she said, "that must have hurt."

Akane's eyes flew open. Her hand whipped out. She grabbed Ryoko's ankle and grinned.

Ryoko grinned back. A surge of energy engulfed both her and Akane. Akane screamed and let go.

"You've landed entirely too many kicks and punches on me, little Miss Martial Artist," Ryoko growled. "That's going to end. Give me one good reason why I should go easy on you."

Akane growled and leaped to her feet. She assumed a defensive crouch.

"Bring it on!" Akane yelled.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi growled. He was standing on the grass, feet apart, with the hilt of his sword in his hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

Without ever taking her eyes off of Tenchi, Ryoko dodged a kick and a punch from Akane.

"She didn't invite me to her party!" Ryoko complained. She sidestepped another fierce kick. "I felt left out, Tenchi..."

"Well? Given the way you've treated her so far she hardly sees you as a friend."

"How I've treated her?" Ryoko exclaimed, dodging another attack. "Every time she sees me, she attacks me! And I have to be extra careful to not hurt her, because she's your friend, and she's so fragile..."

"You nearly killed my friend Ranma, you monster!" Akane yelled. She let fly with a flurry of punches, none of which came near their target.

By this point, a large crowd was gathering on the lawn between the two dorms. "What's up?" several asked.

"It's a big fight!" Daisuke replied. He and his friend Hitoshi were front and center, hoping to witness the entire bloody battle. By this point, however, Akane broke off her attack, and just stood there breathing heavily.

Ryoko glanced over her shoulder. "That? That was between me and Ranma, and I've already apologized to her, " she said.

Eyebrows went up all around, and everyone turned to Ranma. "Ranma, is that true?" Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "I guess you could call that an apology. Anyway, we had a talk, and we agreed that we're even. Although I still reserve the right to a rematch," she added darkly.

"Anytime, little girl," Ryoko replied.

Akane's anger seemed to dissipate a little. "Well, okay," she said, "but that still doesn't excuse you from ruining my dinner! Yohko hadn't even tried it yet!"

Ryoko settled to the ground. "Well," she said, "that's what you get for not inviting me." She saw the anger rekindle in Akane's eyes, and held up her hands, adding, "Don't get angry. It's easily fixed. I can help you make dinner again, if you like."

Akane relaxed, then smiled hesitantly. "Ryoko, that's... that's very nice of you to offer..."

"No!" Ayeka yelled. "You'll poison Lord Tenchi!"

Ryoko turned on Ayeka angrily. Tenchi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, Ayeka, I'm pretty full already..."

"I'll help you cook!" Ayeka said with finality. "After all, it's the duty of the wife to prepare food for her husband."

"And whose wife would you be, Princess?" Ryoko asked.

As the two girls dove headlong into another argument, Tenchi pulled Ranma aside. "We've gotta do something, Ranma," he whispered fiercely. "If those two are allowed to cook..."

"Hey, they can't be any worse than Akane, right?" Ranma replied with a laugh. Her laughter faded as she saw the seriousness and the horror reflected in Tenchi eyes.

"You can't be serious," Ranma began.

"I hate to say it," Tenchi said, "but they might be the two worst cooks on the planet."

"Worse than Akane?" Ranma said. "Is that really possible?"

"Is there going to be a fight, or not?" Daisuke asked, somewhat disappointed. Despite their bickering, even Ryoko and Ayeka seemed more inclined to a cooking duel than an outright brawl.

A hand grabbed Ranma's shoulder and spun her about.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked. "Is it really you?"

Ranma's eyes went wide. "Uchan, I..."

"Ranchan, why in the world are you dressed like that?"

Ranma blinked. "Like what?"

"Like a girl, of course!"

Ranma glanced down at herself, then shrugged. "Because I am a girl?" she replied.

The crowd winced as a loud slap echoed across the lawn. Ranma's face instantly turned red where Ukyo had struck her.

"Liar!" Ukyo retorted. "You're my fiancee! Why would I be engaged to a girl?"

"Um... because you're a boy?" Daisuke offered.

Ryoga stepped between Ranma and Ukyo. "You coward!" he growled. "How dare you strike my fiancee! Prepare to die!"

"Fiancee?" Ukyo said, dodging Ryoga's punch. She glared at Ranma. "This boy is your fiancee? You're engaged to a... a guy?"

"Well, she is a girl, of course," Shinobu Miyake, standing next to Daisuke, said.

"Ignore me at your peril!" Ryoga yelled.

Ranma clobbered Ryoga on the head, and the wandering boy collapsed to the grass. "Ryoga, stay out of this!" she said. "Look, Ukyo, I can explain everything in private..."

Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "Ranchan," she said, "when you didn't honor our engagement, I..."

"Engagement?" Ranma said. "What's all this talk about an engagement?"

"Don't pretend you don't remember," Ukyo growled.

"Remember what?"

"Our engagement, you moron!"

"Now, hold on just a second!" Ranma said. "Why would I be engaged to some guy?"

In the crowd, Hitoshi said, "because you're a girl?"

"Oh," Ranma said, glancing down at herself. "Oh, yeah, that's right. A girl..."

"And why is your hair red?" Ukyo continued. "It used to be black."

"People dye their hair all the time," Ranma said. "Anyway, what's the big idea of you stealing my underwear? I never knew you were such a pervert, Ukyo."

"Never mind that!" Ukyo said hotly. "You're one to talk, Ranma! Engaged to two people at once..."

"What's this engagement you keep talking about?"

"We were engaged by our fathers," Ukyo said, "when we were young."

"Impossible," Ranma countered. "My pop might be a good-for-nothing idiot, but he would never do anything so sick and perverted!"

"What," Daisuke said, "engage his daughter to someone's son?"

"Does that seem perverted to you?" Hiroshi asked.

"If you ask me," Shinobu said, "I'd be really happy to be engaged to someone as good looking as Ukyo-sama."

Ranma frowned. "You don't understand. Look, how can I put this? Let's just say that when I was young, my father considered me his son."

"Really?" Shinobu said. "Do you mean he made you dress and act like a boy?"

"Essentially, yes."

"How awful for you!"

By this point Ukyo was looking really confused. "Ranma? You're really a girl?"

"It... um... looks that way..."

Ukyo ground her teeth. "That's impossible!" she said. "Let's just see what you've got under that top of yours..."

Ukyo swung her massive spatula about, ripping Ranma's top open.

Ukyo blinked and stared at Ranma's exposed breasts.

Several girls in the crowd screamed, "Pervert!" at the top of their lungs.

"Ranma?" Ukyo asked, doubt in her voice for the first time. "Those aren't... those aren't real... are they?"

"What do you think?" Ranma said, covering her breasts. "Of course they're real!"

Ukyo stared in stunned silence for a moment, then reached out to squeeze one experimentally.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled, slapping Ukyo's hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

There were several screams from the crowd, including cries of "Hentai!" "Etchi!" and "Pervert!" from the girls, and "Alright! Go Ukyo!" from some of the guys.

Ukyo stared in disbelief. "But I thought... but you weren't..." her voice trailed off, and she fell to her knees, stunned.

Tenchi stepped forward and offered his shirt to Ranma, who was still struggling to cover her breasts. She accepted it gratefully.

"Tenchi!" Hiroshi cried out. "How could you?"

"Is there going to be a fight?" Daisuke asked. "I thought something was going to happen."

"This is important!" Shinobu said. "This is about love!"

Ryoga sprung to his feet.

"Ukyo!" he growled. "You've got some nerve! First you walk out on a man to man fight, then you try to strip my fiancee naked before the whole school..."

"Ryoga," Ranma said, "please butt out."

"What are you blubbering about?" Ukyo asked, springing to her feet. "I've never done anything to you!"

"You've forgotten our fight already?" Ryoga exclaimed. "You ran out on a man-to-man duel! At least Ranma here had the honor to fight me, fair and square, and she's a girl!"

Ukyo glanced at her female fiancee. "Care to explain that one, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged. "We had some sort of argument. I think it was about bread, or something. Ryoga wanted to fight, so we did. Took him four days to show up, too. I beat him, and then apologized for the bread thing, and that was it."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it," she said, "I think I remember something about some silly duel..."

"Ukyo, you enemy of women!" Ryoga yelled. "Prepare to die!"

"Wait!" Ukyo yelled, but Ryoga had already launched himself at her. She flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding his fist, which pounded into the ground where she'd stood. Instantly there was a depression five feet wide and half a foot deep.

"What are you, nuts?" Ukyo said. "You're going to hurt someone!"

"Shut up, coward!" Ryoga fired back. "Because of you, I've seen hell!"

"All right!" Daisuke exclaimed. "There really is going to be a fight!"

Ukyo drew her battle spatula and held it at the ready. Ryoga pulled the bandana from his hair... several times. He began to spin them about in his hands.

Ranma brought an iron pot down on Ryoga's head, and the boy collapsed again.

"Ranma!" Hitoshi said, "is that any way to treat your fiancee?"

"Ah man," Daisuke said, "and I thought we were finally going to see a fight!"

"Ranma," Ukyo said, "is Ryoga really your fiancee? This is all so confusing..."

"What about you?" Shinobu asked. "Ranma's not the only one with two fiancees! Or have you forgotten poor Akane, here?"

"Shinobu!" Akane whispered fiercely, "stay out of this!"

Ukyo looked Akane up and down. "Akane?" she asked. "Have we met before?"

"That's a horrid way to treat your fiancee!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"Oh, this is pointless!" Ranma said. She grabbed Ukyo's arm. "Come on, Ukyo. We gotta find someplace private to talk..."

And with one leap, Ranma and Ukyo shot straight up, and vanished into the night.

XXX

Yohko had a plethora of questions to ask her so-called friend Ranma Saotome, but at the moment her yoma ring was flashing like a Christmas tree on overload. Yohko had learned to never ignore the ring.

It was dark. Yohko crept forward carefully, like an angel stepping through the gates of hell... a very _small_ angel, who did not have Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael as backup. She held an iron garden rake before her like a holy sword. Matsukata Hall was on her right, and she moved north, leaving the fracas with Ryoko and the crowd it was attracting behind.

She sensed the demon somewhere up ahead, lying in wait for her like a stalker in a downtown alley...

A shadowy figure rose up before her. Yohko screamed and swung her rake. There was a loud THUNK.

"Ow," the shadowy figure said, before it collapsed into a heap.

Yohko blinked. That hadn't sounded anything like a demon. She ran forward, and knelt beside the person on the ground.

It was a boy. His long hair fell down over his eyes, almost completely covering them. Yohko thought that he was kind of cute looking, apart from the girls' underwear on his head.

He groaned, then opened his eyes. "What'd you do that for?" he asked. Reaching up to feel the bump on his head, and hand encountered silk and lace.

He quickly sat up. It was too dark to see, but Yohko could swear that the strange boy was blushing.

"Yohko! They're not yours, I swear!" he blurted out.

Yohko wasn't sure how to take that, but she snatched the panties from the boy's head. She peered at them closely in the gloom.

"These are mine," she growled. "Who are you? Why do you know my name?"

"I... I..." the boy stuttered. He snatched the underwear back, scrambled backwards, got to his feet and ran off into the darkness.

Yohko frowned. Despite the darkness, she was fairly certain she'd recognize the boy at a later date. For now, she had other concerns.

Twenty feet further, at the base of the old Matsukata statue, Yohko found two more bodies on the ground. They were both small, like toddlers really, if toddlers could look 150 years old. One was the janitor of Matsukata Hall, and the other was the Chinese teacher who served as the martial art's club advisor. Yohko remembered them both from earlier in the day.

They looked as if they'd been on the losing side of a battle with a steamroller. Although not dead, they were both out cold.

Somewhere off in the darkness, a voice yelled out "Darling!" There was a brilliant flash of light, a painful scream, and the crackle of electricity.

From nearby Yohko heard a deep, rolling laughter. It was not the sort of laugher a human throat could make.

"Devil Hunter," the echoing voice said. "Shrine violator! Breaker of seals! Opener of the gate of gates! You have disturbed my sleep and let loose the demons of the past! Did you think the gate was unguarded? Did you think you could do this and I would not know?"

"What seal?" Yohko said. "What gate? I don't know what you're talking about!" She peered into the darkness, trying to make out the demon.

And Mr. Matsukata, eight feet tall and made of solid stone, stepped from the base upon which he'd stood motionless for one hundred years.

XXX

"Tell me, Chief Ido, have you ever heard of Silent Mobius?"

Gendo Ikari, President of Muyami Academy, sat back in his high-backed leather chair and sipped his tea thoughtfully. He stared out at the school campus below them. His specially designed floor to ceiling picture window allowed for night vision, and he was able to clearly see a group of students gathered on the lawn between the two large dormitories.

Across the table from him, Daisuke Ido, the local Chief of Police, shifted in his seat.

"No, I can't say that I have," Ido said.

Principal Ikari pulled a book from a nearby shelf and tossed it onto his desk. Ido picked it up and looked it over.

"It's a manga story by Kia Asamiya," the Principal said.

"Yes, I can see that," Ido replied. He set the book back on the desk. "I'm not much of a fan of comics, Mr. Ikari."

"No? A pity, then," Principal Ikari said. "This one, in particular, has some fascinating ideas in it."

Chief Ido raised an eyebrow.

"Involving demons, I assume?"

"Yes. Entities from another dimension, to be precise. The story is set in a future Tokyo that suffers from frequent attacks by such entities. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Interesting reading for schoolchildren, I suppose," Chief Ido said.

Principal Ikari did not smile. Principal Ikari never smiled. But he did set his cup down and begin to steeple his hands.

"What I find most interesting," Gendo Ikari said, "is the organization that is formed to help deal with these entities. They call it the 'Abnormal Mystery Police' department, or AMP. A silly name, but... the idea of forming a strike force designed to counter or contain demonic manifestations... that part I find quite intriguing."

Chief Ido snorted. "It sounds like a variation of that American show... the X Files."

"Indeed," the Principal said. "There are many shows with the same theme... Blue Seed, Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Phantom Quest Corps... all leading back to the movie Ghostbusters, I suspect, and even further back to the long legacy of mystery novels. Of course, Silent Mobius and the X Files are much different from Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew."

"But surely these are just cartoons and stories?" Chief Ido said. "You can hardly take them seriously..."

"As I warned you," Principal Ikari said, "I take everything seriously."

XXX

The boys had been driven from Matsukata Hall. Even Ataru had run into his arch nemesis -- an enraged Lum -- and was now being chased across the campus, no longer a threat to the girls in the dorm.

"Well," Belldandy said, closing the door and locking it, "that certainly was an unusual diversion! Now, perhaps we can get back to our meal..."

"Belldandy?" Keichi asked. He was staring out the window into the night.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that Mr. Matsukata moving across the lawn?"

Belldandy blinked in confusion. "Mr. Matsukata?" she repeated. She moved to the window and looked out. "Oh my, it really is him!" she said. "I wonder what he wants?"

XXX

Yohko dodged and narrowly avoided being crushed by a book.

Mr. Matsukata's movements seemed ponderous and slow, but that was an illusion. As he swung the heavy book back around, it was all Yohko could do to avoid it a second time.

Normally a book -- even a thick Bible such as Mr. Matsukata wielded -- would not have made a good weapon. However, this book happened to be two feet tall and made of solid stone. Yohko was glad that Mr. Matsukata had been a priest, rather than a general with a huge stone sword; as it was, she was worried that the Mr. Matsukata might throw the book at her.

Yohko somersaulted backwards across the lawn, landing near the entrance to Sakagawa Hall. This gave her enough space to begin her transformation.

"For those who use a holy man's image to spread evil and hatred," she intoned, "I shall have no mercy! I fight with the power of love, and I will banish you from this place and send you to where you belong! Yohko Mano, the 108th generation Mamano Hunter, stands before you!"

Yohko spun about in the air, going through her transformation sequence. Her clothes shredded and flew from her body, and for a brief moment she was naked, before her devil hunter's outfit formed around her. Many of the boys on campus would have killed to witness this, but they were all busy further South, watching several fights almost, but not quite, break out.

Step by ponderous step, Mr. Matsukata lumbered across the lawn towards her.

Yohko landed on her feet, her soulsword in hand. She immediately charged, swinging her weapon at the statue. It was far too slow to react, and the glowing blade in Yohko's hands slammed hard into the statue's side.

And bounced off.

Yohko felt the impact all along her arms. She dodged back, narrowly avoiding a Bible-thumping, and then thrust forward.

Again, it was like swinging a metal bat at a steel pole. Her wrists and arms ached from the collision of sword on stone. She heard something clatter on the sidewalk, and was certain she must have chipped the statue at the very least, but it was clear that her soulsword, so very deadly against most demons, would prove useless in this fight.

She continued to dodge the swinging book, thinking furiously. How in the world could she defeat a possessed statue? If only she had a piledriver!

XXX

Belldandy stood in the shadows of Matsukata Hall, watching Yohko bravely battle Mr. Matsukata himself. Beside her stood Keichi, Madoka, and Kyosuke.

"Oh, Mr. Matsukata!" Belldandy exclaimed. "You really shouldn't be doing this!"

"Uh... Belldandy?" Keichi asked.

Madoka glanced at Kyosuke. Kyosuke frowned, then nodded. He turned back to stare at the animated statue.

"The statue is possessed," Belldandy said with a sigh.

Kyosuke glanced back at her, startled.

"It feels more like a guardian spirit than a demonic presence," Belldandy continued, "but it burns with a fierce anger. It still means great harm to Yohko, and to anyone near her."

Kyosuke blinked. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Belldandy didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Her sword is useless against stone." Then she held her hands out and turned her face towards the night sky.

"Oh spirits of stone and earth," she called out, in a beautiful lilting voice. "Heed my voice and gather. Oh spirits that dwell in the rock below, lend to us your strength, and grant us a champion that may stand against this stone enemy!"

As she spoke, the air about Belldandy began to glow. She floated a foot into the air, and a beam of light shot out of the night sky to touch her forehead. Then, with a thunderous clap, the light was gone, and Belldandy's feet were again firmly planted on the earth.

Madoka and Kyosuke exchanged amazed glanced.

Across the lawn, near the entrance to Sakagawa Hall, something in the shadows stirred, and then Mr. Sakagawa, his own Bible clutched tightly in his hands, stepped out into the moonlight.

XXX

Three stories up, on the roof of Matsukata Hall, Ranma and Ukyo sat and stared at each other.

"So you're not really engaged to Ryoga?" Ukyo asked.

"Nah," Ranma said. "It was just a cover story. But he's taking it too seriously. I might have to tell him the truth."

"And what is the truth, Ranma?"

Ranma stared off into the distance. "It's kind of complicated," she said. "Anyway, I could ask you the same question." She glanced back at Ukyo. "When I was young, Ukyo, you were my best friend! What's all this stupid talk about us being engaged? It makes no sense!"

Ukyo frowned. "First things first, Ranma," she said. "Just tell me one thing. It may seem like a weird question, but... you were a boy then, weren't you?"

"Um..." Ranma said, glancing down at herself. "Well, yeah, I was... but I can explain..."

"You... you mean to tell me you've had breast implants?" she asked, grasping for an explanation. "Have you had the full operation, or are you..."

"Get your head out of the gutter!" Ranma growled. "It's just a stupid curse!"

"A curse?" Ukyo stared at Ranma in confusion.

Ranma nodded. "I fell into this pool at Jusenkyo, the training ground of accursed springs, and I got this stupid curse. I become a girl when I'm splashed with cold water, and a boy again when splashed with hot..."

SPLASH From nowhere, Ukyo had produced a kettle of steaming water. She watched in amazement as Ranma transformed into a guy.

"It's really you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, of course," Ranma-kun said.

"So when you're hit with cold water, you become a girl?"

SPLASH Ukyo had somehow produced a pitcher of cold water.

"Yes, that's right," Ranma-chan said.

"And hot water makes you a guy again?"

SPLASH

"We've already been through this part," Ranma-kun said.

SPLASH

"Ukyo," Ranma-chan said.

SPLASH

"Would you please..." Ranma-kun said.

SPLASH

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Ranma-chan yelled.

SPLASH

"But it's so much fun!" Ukyo said.

"Not for me it isn't!"

"Oh well," Ukyo said, putting the kettle and pitcher away. "So, it's just a Jusenkyo curse. That explains it, then. I guess I should have realized..."

Ranma-kun blinked. "You know about that place?"

Ukyo glanced away. "Well... I guess you could say I've heard about it... anyway, this is all finally starting to make some sense. So, you're still a guy, you're just attending school as a girl?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "I really didn't have a choice."

"What a relief!" Ukyo laughed. "For a moment I thought I was really engaged to a girl!"

It was Ranma's turn to be confused. "What would be wrong with that? Or... are you saying that you're... gay?"

"What? No, of course not!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Look, I'm not really... that is... well, I'm not a guy."

Ranma stared at Ukyo for a full minute.

"What are you, then?" he asked.

"A-a girl, of course!" Ukyo said, her face turning red. "And before you ask, yes, I've always been a girl, and no, I'm not about to show you my breasts! You just have to believe me!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay, fair enough. But... wait a second! You were at the boy's school where I met Ryoga, weren't you? You only showed up two days before I left, but..."

Ukyo nodded. "I've been living as a guy for years, Ranma."

"And my dad knows this? That you're really a girl?"

Ukyo's face became even redder. "Well, I sure hope so! Why would he engage his son to another boy?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Although, to be honest, I've only your word that we're really engaged. I don't remember anything about it."

"And then you two abandoned me! My life as a girl was over! How could I endure the teasing, the humiliation, the rumormongering? I swore, from that point forward, to turn my back on my girlhood and live my life as a man!"

"What a waste."

"And I swore revenge on you!" Ukyo continued. "But then, when I finally tracked you two down, you ran off to China! So I followed you there, and... and..."

"You didn't go to Jusenkyo, did you?"

Ukyo frowned, and cast her eyes downward. "Yes. I followed you all the way to Jusenkyo."

Ranma produced a pitcher of cold water and upended it on Ukyo's head.

Ukyo smacked the pitcher away. "I don't turn into anything, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Well, that's a relief," Ranma said. "Still, you can't go around saying I'm your fiancee, Ukyo. Everyone thinks I'm a girl."

"So? Everyone thinks I'm a guy. What's the problem?"

Ranma blinked in momentary confusion.

"Well, okay, I guess that's not a problem," he said, "but there's a different problem. Akane and I are engaged."

Ukyo's eyes flashed angrily. "You've got another fiancee?"

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault! It's something my father and hers came up with!"

Ukyo frowned. "Your father mentioned it to my father, way back when," she said. "I... I'd sort of hoped that it had been forgotten." Then she brightened up. "Still, if you and Akane are both girls, you can't tell anyone about it, can you?"

"No," Ranma said. "That's why I had Ryoga pretending to be my fiancee... and why I kind of said that Akane was engaged to... you..."

"You said I was engaged to another girl?"

"How was I supposed to know you weren't a guy? Anyway, I didn't know you were going to school here!"

Ukyo stood and pulled out her giant spatula.

"Ranma," she said, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

"Guys aren't supposed to beat up on girls?"

"That's not going to cut it! Anyway, you're a guy at the moment!"

"Um... my fiancee would protect me?"

"I'm your fiancee!"

Ranma stood up. "I don't fight girls," he said. "So if you want to attack me..."

But Ukyo wasn't looking at Ranma. She was looking at the ground, three stories below.

"Ranma," she said, "why are Matsukata and Sakagawa fighting?"

"The two dorms are fighting?"

"No, the two statues!"

Ranma glanced down and blinked in surprise.

"Whoah," he said, "check it out. They're really going at it!"

XXX

Mr. Matsukata and Mr. Sakagawa had been very close friends for many years. They had rarely ever argued, and as devout Jesuit priests they were sworn against fighting and spent their time trying to help others. They had founded the school together, and had always taught the values of loving your enemy and turning the other cheek.

Tonight, all of that had been tossed out the window. Matsukata and Sakagawa were involved in the biggest knockdown, drag-out fight the school had witnessed in a long, long time. At least, their stone images were -- if the real Matsukata and Sakagawa were aware of it, then they were spinning in their graves like tops.

Matsukata laid his stone Bible upside Sakagawa's head. The gathered students gasped as bits of stone clattered on the pavement and bounced into the grass.

"All right!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Go Matsukata!"

"Shouldn't you be rooting for Sakagawa?" Shinobu asked. "After all, he's the namesake of the boy's dorm."

Daisuke shrugged. "I just want to see a good fight!" he exclaimed.

Sakagawa caught Matsukata on the chin with an uppercut. The heavy statue stumbled backwards, each step shaking the ground. Daisuke and the other boys cheered loudly. Matsukata recovered and delivered a roundhouse kick worthy of any champion kickboxer. More bits of stone flew through the air.

Like everyone else, Yohko stayed well clear of the fight. She was not entirely sure why carved stone had suddenly leapt to her defense, but she wasn't about to refuse the help. She had yet to devise a good strategy for fighting animated rock, and for now, Matsukata was taking a much greater beating from Sakagawa's stone book than she'd managed with her sword.

In any case, she wasn't used to playing to such a large crowd.

Another heavy punch drove Matsukata back to the steps of the girl's dorm. Students scrambled out of the way. The statue tripped and toppled backwards, landing hard on the stone steps.

There was a loud crack, and Matsukata's right hand, the one clutching the book, tumbled down the steps. It came to rest near the stone giant's feet.

There was a loud crack, and Matsukata's right hand, the one clutching the book, tumbled down the steps. It came to rest near the stone giant's feet.

"Way to go!" Daisuke called out. "Book him, Sakagawa!"

Sakagawa lumbered across the lawn, stone Bible raised high overhead, prepared to deliver the killing blow. Matsukata glanced about in desperation. One massive stone hand reached out to wrap about a nearby flagpole.

The metal produced a wrenching scream and then snapped like a toothpick. Without getting up, the statue turned and placed the rounded end of the pole against the steps.

The students held their breath. As if in slow motion, the Sakagawa statue, unable to stop its forward motion, impaled itself on the makeshift spear.

The sound from the impact was deafening. The spear threatened to buckle. Sakagawa came to a halt, the pole buried into its chest. There was a loud cracking sound, and the statue of Mr. Magobee Sakagawa, co-founder of Muyami Academy, shattered into six pieces, which fell into a heap on the sidewalk.

A ragged cheer went up from the gathered students, which faded as Mr. Katsushi Matsukata's statue stood and swung the flagpole about.

Perhaps for the first time, students really took notice of the statue's glowing red eyes. They seemed to glare menacingly as they swept over the crowd. Students began to push backwards, giving the statue as much room as possible.

One student stepped forward rather than back. Also perhaps for the first time, students really took a good look at Yohko Mano in her red silk dress and with a glowing sword in her hand.

Deep, inhuman laughter, like that from the throats of a thousand dead souls, echoed across the lawn. Many of the students were paralyzed by fear, and a few fainted dead away on the spot.

"Now, Devil Hunter," the voice said, "you shall pay for the breaking of the gate's sacred seals!"

The statue raised the broken flagpole over its head. Yohko braced herself, sword held out before her, but it was not clear to anyone how she might avoid a steel spear driven by muscles of stone. Those muscles tensed, ready to thrust the jagged pole forward...

...and in one massive explosion, the statue shattered into a million bits.

The flagpole clattered down on the pile of rubble, all that remained of Mr. Matsukata. Standing near the pile of shattered stone was a small, wrinkled woman balancing on a tall walking stick. One hand was still held out, index finger extended, as if she'd caused the statue to shatter merely by touching it.

"Bakusai Tenketsu," she said. "The blasting point. A very useful technique, in certain situations..."

Everyone in the crowd seemed to visibly relax, but Yohko only gripped her sword more tightly. The destruction of a stone statue was hardly the end of the battle. Her eyes penetrated the darkness, searching...

There. In the air just above where the statue had crumbled, she could see it... a patch of darkness thicker than anything around it, like a pool of India ink spilled onto the night.

Yohko gripped her sword and lunged forward. For a moment, few seemed to notice, and those that did only watched her with mild interest or amusement.

Then her sword plunged into the shadowy pool of blackness, and a horrific scream ripped through the night. It was the sort of scream that you felt along your backbone as well as heard. The pain-filled keening descended into a guttural growl. The crowd stumbled backwards, giving the half-seen shadow demon a wide berth.

Thick black tendrils shot out at Yohko. She dodged and swung her sword, slicing through two of them. The creature screamed again, and a dozen tentacles flew at her. It was all she could to avoid them, twisting and flipping head over heels away from the creature. She landed awkwardly on some of the stone rubble and stumbled backwards, but strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her to her feet.

Yohko spared a moment to glance back at her rescuer. He was a boy she'd never seen, with thick black hair, a handsome face, and a powerfully muscled body. The tail end of a pigtail flopped over one shoulder.

"Yohko, be careful!" the boy admonished, and she could see real concern in his eyes. But how did this boy know her name?

And then she was dodging black tentacles again, trying to bury her momentary fluster and concentrate on the task at hand.

The creature attacked. Yohko dodged and sliced away a tentacle. Again, it attacked, and she avoided its grasp while wounding it.

Then she saw a flash of red light, followed by a flash of brilliant blue-white. Tenchi and Ryoko stood beside her, their own soulswords in hand. There was another sound, like wooden blocks clacking together, and Lady Ayeka's wooden wards appeared in rings floating about the beast.

Yohko smiled. This demon was the same as the one last night. The four of them were more than a match for this entity -- she could sense the kill.

Just like last night. The phrase rolled around in her head, until it stuck to a frightening thought.

What if this was the same demon as last night? What if they hadn't killed it then?

What if they couldn't kill it now? What if it returned again and again, night after night?

The more she thought about it, the more certain she became that this was not merely a similar demon, but the same demon that they'd dispatched the night before. And the thought that it would return again and again to threaten her friends and classmates turned her stomach.

As the creature broke through Ayeka's wards, and Yohko leaped up and over the tendrils reaching out to ensnare her, she wondered how they could kill or seal this shadow-demon away for good. There had to be a way!

XXX

The figure was an amorphous blob, with tendrils that shot out and then contracted again, but it could be clearly seen through Principal Ikari's night-vision equipped widow. The three who fought it with brilliant swords of light, and the crowd of students that ringed them in, could also be seen clearly. If that were not enough, several video screens had dropped from the ceiling to provide close-ups from several angles and with several different filters to enhance the picture.

"Very, very good," Principal Ikari said. His face was as impassive as ever, but one couldn't help but feel that inside, he was dancing around like a delirious fool who'd just won the lotto. "This is much better than I had hoped. Doctor Natsume, are you getting good readings of this?"

"You bet!" the voice from the video screen on the desk said. "Audio at all levels, video at all levels, electro-magnetic, the works. I'm getting everything you asked for!"

"Very, very good," the Principal said again. He scowled, and steepled his fingers in apparent glee.

Chief of Police Daisuke Ido was on the edge of his seat, transfixed by the scenes before them. He was blissfully unaware that he was crushing his notebook in one hand.

"My God!" Ido exclaimed. "What the hell is that?"

"Your prime suspect in the murder of Mr. Jihara," the Principal said dryly. "Would you like to head down the hill to arrest it? Or would you prefer to let my students handle this?"

XXX

Ranma watched Yohko spring back into action. He wanted to leap in too, to beat this shadowy demon about the head and shoulders, or the nearest equivalents thereof. But he knew from his few previous demonic encounters that a mortal's blows -- even a skilled mortal such as himself -- had little effect on a demonic being.

He hated it. It made him feel useless, and that was one feeling Ranma couldn't stand.

That sense of dread, which he'd experienced off and on ever since waking from last night's nightmare, had returned with a vengeance. This time, he knew what it was and where it came from -- the demon in front of him. It was after his friend Yohko, for some reason, and although he didn't posess the abilities of Yohko, Tenchi, or the two alien girls, he was still determined to do anything in his power to protect his friend.

A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back through the crowd. Cold water washed over him. and he -- now she -- shivered. She turned to see Akane holding a telltale empty pail in her hands.

"Ranma-chan," Akane said with emphasis, "don't you think a girl like yourself should be a bit more careful?"

Ranma's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that she'd been in boy form since her conversation with Ukyo on the roof. What if someone had noticed?

Not that anyone around her was looking her way just now. All eyes were riveted on the demonic battle taking place on the sidewalk that joined Matsukata and Sakagawa Halls.

Yohko, Tenchi, and Ryoko seemed to have the creature on the defensive. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief -- this creature was no more powerful than the one they'd killed last night.

And then, the creature sprang up into the air, sailing over its three attackers... and straight at Ranma and Akane.

People screamed and started to flee... but Akane was still looking at Ranma.

"Akane, you idiot!" Ranma yelled. "Look out!" And then, since she didn't really expect Akane to move or dodge in time, Ranma grabbed the girl and tossed her a good twenty feet -- well out of the way.

From out of the darkness, a thick tentacle as black as an oil slick slammed into Ranma's forehead.

XXX

Yohko turned just in time to see Ranma knocked to the ground. In some ways it was exactly what she'd been wishing for Ranma only an hour ago, but now that she saw her friend lying crumpled on the ground, she knew it had been the hurt and the anger talking. She didn't want to see any of her friends hurt, even those that had apparently betrayed her.

Ranma wasn't moving. The demonic blob lay between Yohko and Ranma, and at the moment Yohko wanted to slice straight through it and check on her friend, but the rational part of her mind knew that if she, Tenchi, and Ryoko could keep the demon busy, then someone else could pull Ranma to safety.

Her sword swung down, cleaving into the side of the shadowy beast. It screamed in soul-wrenching agony, and Yohko knew that the creature was nearly finished. Once again Ayeka attempted to surround the creature with her wards, and this time it barely managed to shake them off.

Ryoga sprang from the crowd. Standing over Ranma's still form, Ryoga bellowed, "Foul spawn of Hell! How dare you lay a tentacle on the one I am to wed? Prepare to die!"

"No!" Yohko yelled, as Ryoga slammed his fist into the dark, oozing mass. The black shadow-substance enveloped his arm up to the elbow. Shouting in incoherent rage, Ryoga plunged his other fist into the demon.

Now both arms were buried in the creature. His powerful blows had had no other apparent effect. He struggled to free his arms, when suddenly the black mass surged forward, swallowing the boy whole.

"Ryoga!" Yohko screamed. She took a step forward, but didn't dare slash or stab the creature for fear of hitting the boy inside. Ryoko and Tenchi were on either side of her, equally hesitant and wondering what to do.

The blob began to whither and shrink. Moments later, the demonic blob faded entirely, leaving Ryoga standing there, with all eyes on him.

Nothing appeared to be amiss. At first.

"Ryoga?" Yohko called out, taking another step forward. "Are you all right? What happened to the..."

Her voice trailed off as Ryoga looked up. His eyes were glowing red, as the statue had earlier.

"So, Demon Hunter," Ryoga said. Only it wasn't Ryoga's voice, but the deep, echoing voice of the demon, sounding like a chorus of lost souls speaking in unison. "So, Demon Hunter, Seal Breaker, Gate Opener. I am no match for you and your friends, and you destroyed the stone body that I borrowed. But I ask you this: can you harm this body, the borrowed form of your friend? For if you cannot, then your doom is assured."

The creature laughed evilly, and then, roaring a challenge, charged straight for Yohko.

Not knowing what to do, Yohko leapt up and over Ryoga's outstretched arms. She landed on her feet and spun to face her foe, her mind racing. If she could knock Ryoga out...

Yohko blinked. Still screaming, Ryoga charged off into the night. For a short time his battle roar could still be heard, along with the crashing of trees and fences that happened to be in his way. Then everything faded to silence.

After several minutes more, Daisuke said, "You know, I don't think he's coming back."

XXX

Belldandy laid Ranma down on her own bed.

"Two times in two nights," she said with a sigh. "At least, this time, it's no more than a light concussion. But perhaps Ranma should learn to keep away from demons?"

"She's not going to be happy," Akane said. "The stupid baka was trying to save me, and not watching out for herself. She's usually better than that."

Yohko watched her friend with obvious concern, while others watched from the doorway. "I'm glad it's nothing serious," Yohko said. "It's really my fault, or at least, mine, Tenchi's, and Ryoko's. We should have kept the demon hemmed in."

"Well," Belldandy said, "considering the crowd around you, I think you three did a marvelous job. Nobody was seriously injured. Ranma just needs a little rest, and she'll be fine. Just leave her with me. I'm sure she'll be up and ready to see you in an hour or so."

"But what about Ryoga?" Yohko asked.

Belldandy sighed. "The police have been notified, Yohko, and Principal Ikari has said that his own agents are looking for the boy. We have no idea where he is -- he could be miles away by now. Hopefully, the demon will eventually leave him, although Principal Ikari seems very intent on capturing both Ryoga and the demon alive." She shrugged her shoulders. "There's little else we can do. If it helps, I have a feeling that the entity was not truly evil, and should not cause any harm to him..."

Akane nodded, and grabbed Yohko's arm. "Come on," she said. "There's nothing more for us to do. Aren't you hungry? You've just had a big workout, and you didn't get to eat beforehand. Let me make you something."

Yohko smiled. "Thanks, Akane," she said. "That's very kind of you."

Belldandy smiled as she closed the door, then turned to look at Ranma again.

Keichi and Kyosuke were down the hall with Madoka. Principal Ikari had promised that it would be repaired first thing tomorrow morning, but for now they were trying to rig a blanket to cover the hole in Akane and Nanami's room. Belldandy sighed, deciding that dinner was finished for the evening. She gathered up the dishes and placed them in the sink, glad once again for the small luxuries that the President's dorm room offered. She began to sing softly as she washed dishes and put things away.

Presently the teakettle whistled. Belldandy removed it and poured herself a cup of tea, making sure that there was enough for Keichi, Kyosuke, Madoka, and even Ranma when she awoke.

She turned to set the kettle on the table, and unexpectedly tripped. The kettle, quite full of steaming hot tea, sailed across the room and landed on Ranma with a splash.

"Oh no!" Belldandy exclaimed. She took a step forward, then stopped. She placed her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my! So that's Ranma's curse! Oh, how awful it must be for you! You poor, poor thing!"

XXX

Ataru knocked on the dorm room door. Ukyo, dressed in her casual 'okonomiyaki chef' clothing, answered.

"Ukyo-chan!" Ataru said, grinning like a fool. He grabbed her hand. "How lovely you look this evening..."

Ukyo yanked her hand away. "Very funny, Ataru," she growled. "Are you bothering me for any particular reason?"

The girl-crazy boy cleared his throat, and said, in a much lower voice, "Ukyo-chan, I have indeed come here for a reason. You see, after tonight, I have one pair of underwear from every girl in the school... every girl but one."

Ukyo blinked. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

Ataru frowned. "Come, Ukyo," he said. "What do you take me for? Surely you don't think that a man of my refined tastes cannot spot a beautiful girl, no matter how she is dressed?"

Ukyo's face flushed red. She grabbed Ataru by the collar and yanked him into her room. She held his face up to hers.

"What is it you want, you little slimeball?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Just one item from your underwear drawer," Ataru gasped, "assuming it's designed for a girl of course. Just that, and your secret is safe with me, Ukyo-chan."

"Stop calling me that," Ukyo growled. But she went to her dresser and removed an item of clothing. It was of plain white cotton, without print, lace, or other decoration, but it was underwear for a girl and not a boy. Ukyo had always made a few small exceptions to her otherwise male attire.

Ataru slipped the underwear beneath his shirt, then bowed low.

"Thank you very much, Ukyo-kun," he said in a formal voice. "My quest is now complete."

He paused, and then added, "As per my offer to every girl on campus, I will return the stolen garment, in exchange for your home address and phone number..."

With a loud clang, Ukyo slammed her battle spatula into her dorm mate's face.

XXX

"My prime suspect," Chief Ido said, "is still on the loose."

Across the desk, Principal Ikari frowned and steepled his hands. He looked exactly as he'd always looked, but this time Chief Ido sensed mild disappointment in the man. Ido felt he was learning to read the Principal rather well, all things considered.

"Regrettable," Ikari said. "However, my people have been warned, and are even now looking for the boy, as well as the demon that possessed him."

"As are mine," Ido said.

"Yes," Ikari replied. "And yet, are either your people or mine strong enough to capture it?"

"I don't see why not," the Chief of Police said, but the statement sounded false even to his ears.

Gendo Ikari stared across the desk, letting the silence envelop them for a full minute.

"Really?" he finally asked. "The creature was no match for my students but then, my students have some unique talents. As for your agents or mine..."

Ido nodded. "Point taken," he said. "What are you proposing?"

"Nothing much," Principal Ikari said. "But an organized unit, or series of units, trained and equipped to deal with entities such as the one we saw tonight, might be a wise move. Such could not, at present, be undertaken by the government, but perhaps a private group, with the backing of a wealthy corporation, and the cooperation of the local police..."

His voice trailed off. Chief Ido stood and put on his coat and hat.

"Good night to you, Principal Ikari," he said. "We will speak on this matter again."

XXX

Ukyo sat on her bed, in her room, a small clay bottle in her hand. The bottle was tan in color, with a cork in the top sealed with wax. She stared at it as if it were a magical golden key that could unlock any door, and in a way, it was.

Her mind drifted back to the moment, months ago, when she'd walked through the valley of cursed springs, known as Jusenkyo. She could hear the marshy grass squish beneath her feet, could feel the stiff wind whipping through the valley, threatening to knock her over if she wasn't careful. She could hear the cries of the birds soaring overhead, and the droning nasal monotone of the guide as he explained, in broken Japanese, the legend and the curse of the pool before her.

The Nanichuan -- the spring of drowned man. Ukyo had stood for more than an hour in front of it, perched on the ledge, unable to jump in herself, hoping and fearing that someone or something might knock her in accidentally.

"I nearly did it, Ranchan," she whispered. "I nearly jumped in... nearly cursed myself on purpose. When you rejected me, I rejected my own femininity. The Nanichuan seemed like the final step... the final solution. I could become a man in truth, instead of all this pretending, and turn my back on you and my shattered girlhood forever.

"And yet..." Tears began to fall down Ukyo's face. "And yet... I couldn't... I just couldn't..."

She clutched the clay bottle to her chest and wept silently. She slid sideways, her head hitting the pillow, and rolled over to stare at the ceiling.

"I nearly threw my girlhood away completely at Jusenkyo," she whispered. "But, deep down, I still had hope that somehow, I'd meet you, and that you would... that somehow you would..."

Ukyo squeezed her eyes shut tight and choked back a sob.

"And you... you don't even remember, and you're more a girl than I am, and..." She smiled faintly. "And everyone knows that we're engaged, but they think I'm the guy and you're the girl!"

For a long time she just lay there, weeping silently. Finally she dried her eyes, held up the bottle again, and stared at it.

"I'm not a guy," she said. "But I could be, part of the time, just as Ranchan is a girl, part of the time...

"Or Ranchan could take this, and be cured of his curse..."

And that was what Ukyo wanted, of course. She'd been 'one of the boys' for nearly as long as she could remember, but she didn't really want to be male. And she didn't want Ranma to be female. She wanted to be Ranma's bride, and for Ranma to be her husband.

But... Ranma was also engaged to Akane. If he were cured of his curse, would he chose Ukyo, or Akane?

What if Ranma chose Akane?

What if Ranma really preferred being a girl?

If Ukyo took the curse, would that increase her chances with Ranma?

Ukyo bit her lip, unable to decide.

One thing was clear to her: as long as Ranma was a girl, and Ukyo was (apparently) a guy, Ranma and Ukyo would be a couple, and Akane and Ranma would be nothing more than friends. Unless... unless Akane was...?

No, Ukyo told herself. That could never be. Akane had to be a normal girl.

Smiling, she cradled the bottle in the crook of her arm and folded her hands across her chest. She imagined a male Ranma kissing her, and it filled her with warmth. Then she tried to imagine kissing a female Ranma, and... she just couldn't do it. Even if she tried to picture herself as a guy, it simply didn't work.

But if Ranma remained a girl, it would have to work.

Ukyo paused, then sat up. She reached into her shirt and removed a crumpled pair of blue satin panties with white lace trim.

"Ranma's panties," she said, and couldn't help giggling at the thought, then frowned.

She got up and crossed the room. Wrapping the satin underwear around the clay bottle, she carefully buried it in the bottom of her own underwear drawer.

"If Ranma really wants to be a girl," she whispered, "then, somehow, I'll learn to become a man for him. But if it's only temporary, then at least, this way, Ranma and Akane will stay apart, and that's a start. And once I've captured Ranma's heart, I can give him this cure..."

XXX

"A cure?" Ranma repeated.

Belldandy nodded. "I'm very sorry, Ranma," she said, "I didn't mean to learn the secret of your curse by accident..."

"Never mind that," Ranma said. "What's this about a cure?"

"My sister Urd," Belldandy said, "is very good with spells and potions. I'll need to talk to her first, but I'm sure she can come up with something... if not a permanent cure, then a temporary cure, at least."

Belldandy turned, and there were tears in her eyes. "Oh Ranma! It must be awful, switching genders like that! I wouldn't wish a curse like that on anyone!"

Ranma swallowed and nodded.

"But a cure," she said. "If it's really possible..."

to be continued


	10. 10: A Day In the Life

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Also thanks to Jed Hagen and Stardragon for surprise C&C. Several great lines directly stolen from Jed Hagen's comments.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter Ten**

**A Day In The Life**

Waves rolled over the deck of th_e Devil Hunt_er, tossing the tiny two-mast ship about like a leaf. The wind screamed mockingly at Yohko Mano and stung her with saltwater rain. She clung to the ropes in desperation, like a sinner clutching her rosary during confession, and she prayed for the storm to break and for daylight to arrive.

Captain Ukyo Kuonji had lashed himself to his wheel. Yohko could see him up on the poopdeck, a darker shadow against the black of night. He leaned into the wind, and with his First Mate, Ryoga Hibiki, struggled to keep the ship from foundering.

Out of the slashing rain and darkness a figure appeared, moving slowly, clinging to the rail and rigging to keep from being washed overboard. Yohko gave a cry of delight when she recognized one of her best friends, Ranma Saotome.

"It looks bad!" the redheaded girl shouted over the roar of the storm. "Do you think we're going to make it?"

Yohko smiled confidently. "I have faith in Captain Ukyo!" she yelled back. "He'll get us through this, just you watch!"

Ranma nodded in agreement.

"Ranma!" Yohko yelled out. "Do you have a boyfriend?  
Ranma looked startled. "What?" she yelled. "No! I've never had a boyfriend!"

"Too bad," Yohko yelled back. "I was just thinking that First Mate Hibiki would make a good boyfriend... or perhaps even the dashing Captain Kuonji. What do you think?"

Whatever Ranma shouted in reply was lost in a sudden crashing, crushing noise. A massive wave washed over them, chilling them to the bone. Then, as the water washed over the side, the boat shot up, out of the water. It spun and rolled over, crashing into the dark seas on its side.

Wood shrieked and split apart. Ropes snapped like dry spaghetti. Yohko found herself falling, and gasped as she plunged into cold water. For several moments she struggled in icy blackness, then she shot above the surface of the sea and, coughing, took a ragged breath of salt-tinged air.

The ship had been shattered into a million pieces. Debris floated in the water all about her. First Mate Ryoga, balanced on a nearby section of wood, spotted her and called out, "Yohko, my love! Over here, quickly! It's the kraken, the demon of the ocean depths!"

Ryoga stretched his hand out. Something shot up out of the ocean in an explosion of water. Yohko saw ink-black tentacles wrap about Ryoga, and in a single breath he was pulled under.

"No!" Yohko cried out. Somehow, she found herself standing on a large piece of floating debris. Water dripped from her red silk dress, and she held her soulsword before her.

A section of the deck, with the wheel still attached, floated towards her. Brave Captain Kuonji, still strapped to his wheel, continued to steer, as if gripping the wheel with a steady hand would somehow allow him to reach land safely. A wave of confidence washed through Yohko; if the heroic not to mention handsome Captain could not save her, then what hope was there?

"Never fear, my darling Yohko!" he called out. "I'll get us out of this disaster yet! There isn't a kraken alive that has faced me and lived to tell of it!"

Yohko clasped a hand over her heart. Oh, Ukyo-sama was so brave! Once they were on dry land, she would weep bitter tears for the loss of Ryoga Hibiki, but Captain Kuonji would surely be there to comfort her!

Then the kraken rose out of the water before her. It was a monstrous beast with massive black tentacles and a body well over 200 feet long. Yohko cried out in shock as she saw a face at the end of that long body... it was none other than the face of her supposed friend, Ranma Saotome.

The lifeless body of Ryoga Hibiki was held high by several black tentacles.

"Surprised?" the beast called out, in Ranma's voice. "I've been lying to you all along, Yohko! The fact is, I'm engaged to Ryoga here... and to your lovely Captain as well!"

With a snapping of rope, more tentacles pried Captain Kuonji from his wheel and held him up high. Without his firm hand, the deck and wheel sank beneath the waves.

"Forgive me, darling Yohko!" Ukyo called out. "I was blind when I promised my love to Ranma! Only now do I realize what a monster she is!"

"Bwahahaha!" Ranma-kraken crowed. "So, Demon Hunter, Seal Breaker, Gate Opener! You'll never have either of your loves, fool that you are!"

The kraken popped both men into its mouth and swallowed.

It let out a massive belch.

"NOOOOO!" Yohko yelled out, lunging forward.

And then, strong arms wrapped about her, and she glanced over her shoulder into the face of the most handsome boy she'd ever encountered.

"You're safe with me, Yohko-chan," the mysterious man with the pigtail said.

Yohko was about to ask the stranger his name, when he faded from her view, along with the kraken.

Everything grew quiet. Yohko no longer saw the dark waves, strewn with flotsam and jetsam. She no longer heard the roar of the wind, nor did she feel the water washing over her feet, nor taste the salt spray on her face. Instead, she felt the warmth of blankets tangled about her feet, heard the steady breathing of her sleeping roommate, and saw the glowing number of the digital clock that sat on her dorm room desk.

Yohko blinked for a moment in confusion.

"It was just a dream?" she asked of no one in particular. Then, as the fog of sleep slowly faded, she laughed at herself. "Well o_f cour_se it was a dream... and what a strange dream at that!"

There was a twinge in her lower abdomen, and then a wave of sharp pain. Yohko doubled over, clutching her stomach. Several moments passed, and the pain receded like an ocean tide.

"That's right," Yohko whispered, recalling the previous evening clearly now. "We fought that demon last night, and I found out that Ranma is engaged to both Ryoga and Ukyo.

"And then I let Akane fix me a late-night snack..."

Yohko clutched her stomach again as another wave of pain washed over her. Never again, she swore silently. Never again would she eat a meal prepared by Akane Tendo!

XXX

It was early morning, and Akane lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. In her case, however, it was only a troubled mind that bothered her. Luckily for Akane, she hadn't eaten any of the food she'd prepared for her friend Yohko the night before.

She turned the events of the night before over in her mind. In particular, she thought on the news that Ranma might be engaged to Ukyo Kuonji.

It didn't really make any sense, but Ranma recognized Ukyo, and Ukyo seemed convinced that they were engaged. But why would Ranma have a male fiancee?

More importantly, why did it bother Akane so?

Was she jealous? Akane thought about it, and laughed. The idea was absurd -- Akane despised boys. She'd never wanted the engagement, and Ranma, while not as obviously perverted as the average teenage boy, was still very much a jerk. Even as a girl, Ranma was thoughtless, tactless and brilliantly stupid, but as a boy all of his bad traits seemed to multiply. No, Akane did not like being engaged to Ranma, and was happy to have Ranma attending school as a girl.

What then? Could she possibly be jealous over Ukyo? But that made no sense... Akane didn't even know the boy. Their whole engagement had been a sham, cooked up by Ranma before the two had even met. It was true that Ukyo seemed nice enough, for a boy, but then, Tenchi and Shun were also abnormally nice, for boys.

Or maybe she was just jealous of the attention? But that was preposterous -- she'd transfered from Furinkan precisely because she despised being the center of attention. Having all of those boys challenging her, watching her, lusting after her... Akane gave an involuntary shudder. No, that certainly wasn't the problem.

She laughed to herself. After last night, when Yohko, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka had fought a demon in front of the entire student body -- well, Akane doubted she would ever be the center of attention at this particular school. That suited her just fine.

In any case, she thought as she rolled out of bed, there were two things that she knew she had to do. One was to make certain that Ranma's story about Akane and Ukyo being engaged spread no further. It was a stupid, pathetic lie, which was what she got for letting Ranma cover for her. Hopefully she could manage to defuse the story without having to reveal her _true_ fiancee's name.

The other thing was to find out what was really going on between Ukyo and Ranma.

XXX

The ping, ping, ping of droplets echoed in the tiled room like water dripping in a deep limestone cave. It was late at night, or early in the morning, depending on your point of view. Ranma had yet to sleep, but was taking advantage of the early hour to take a quick shower.

Most of the dormitory slept. Ranma was alone in the girl's second-floor bathroom, and he'd therefore allowed himself the pleasure of a hot-water shower, something he'd frequently missed when out in the wilderness with his father. As the hot water rolled over his flat, muscular chest, he thought again about his Conversation with Belldandy hours earlier.

A cure. To never transform again. It was what he wanted, wasn't it?

To be honest, being a girl didn't bother Ranma that much. Not that he really wanted t_o _be a girl, as such, but it had been nice to be so close to his mother. However, Ranma was attracted to girls, not boys, and he preferred the practical clothing of a guy. Most of all, the knowledge that, at any moment, a splash of water could change his gender -_- th_at bothered him. So if a cure was offered, he'd take it.

Eve_n _if it meant leaving Muyami Academy.

However, Ranma had a few thoughts on that, as well. Now that he knew there was a girl living in the boy's dorm, the solution to all of his problems seemed clear. He'd become a guy again, and he and Ukyo would swap places. Problem solved.

Naturally, it didn't occur to Ranma that nothing ha_d ev_er turned out the way he planned it.

Ranma set the water to cold. After a brief shot of icy water, she shut the water off and retrieved her towel.

Even this early in the morning, even if she were all alone, and even if she were currently female, Ranma was careful to towel off completely before stepping from the shower stall, so that she could dress and leave as quickly as possible. She'd decided to not tak_e a_ny chance of being discovered. As soon as she was dry, she slipped quickly out of the stall...

...And stood face to face with Akane.

"Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Eep!" Ranma exclaimed, and spun about. "I didn't see anything, honest!"

"Baka! You're the only one who's not dressed."

Belatedly, Ranma realized that Akane was right. While Akane wore yellow pajamas, Ranma was naked as a shorn sheep... provided that sheep had a towel. Ranma quickly wrapped said towel about herself.

"What are you doing up so late?" Akane asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ranma said.

"I couldn't sleep," Akane said. "So I thought I'd take a quick bath..."

She began to undress. Ranma eeped and again spun around.

"Baka," Akane said. "Are you a girl or aren't you?"

"Only sometimes," Ranma said. "I told you, I'm really a guy."

"Well," Akane said, "then don't look. And get dressed. You really ought to get some sleep; if you don't, you're going to fall behind in class before the first week is finished."

"Oh?" Ranma replied, dressing quickly. "And what about you?"

Akane knelt and began to wash. "One day won't hurt me," she said. "I do well at school, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean? You think you're smarter than me?"

"What I think," Akane said, "is that you've spent a long time travelling around with your father, instead of attending school. I can tell by your speech that you haven't had a good education."

"Shows what you know," Ranma said. "Pops learned me lots of stuff himself."

Akane rolled her eyes. Water splashed and echoed off the walls as she rinsed off and then stepped into the bath.

"That may be true," she said, "but your father is an idiot."

Ranma didn't have a counter for this.

"So when's your roommate showing up?" Akane asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I heard today sometime. Although really it'd be okay with me if she never showed."

"Should be interesting, you having a girl for a roommate. That is, if you reall_y a_re a boy, still."

Ranma glanced at her fiancee. She knew how Akane felt about boys... but here, Akane was bathing right in front of Ranma. Either Akane really thought Ranma was a girl, now, or else she desperatel_y want_ed Ranma to be a girl, so she could get out of their engagement. Either way, it was very clear to Ranma that Akane was a fiancee in name only.

Not that Ranma could actuall_y s_ee anything, with the steam and the dim lighting and with Akane submerged in water to her neck.

Not that Ranma necessaril_y want_ed to see anything.

"I'll deal with it," Ranma said. Deep down, she was thinking that, by this time tomorrow, she might be 100 guy again and living in the boy's dorms. But she didn't want to say anything, for fear of jinxing her plan.

"Anyway," Ranma said, "That's not what you really want to talk about, is it?"

Akane stared at Ranma, apparently wondering how someone that dense could also be so observant. Ranma smiled, feeling smug that she'd been right.

Akane shook her head, and said, "Ranma, why did Ukyo say that you two are engaged?"

This was exactly what Ranma had expected Akane to ask. Still, she wasn't quite certain how to answer it.

"It's kind of complicated," Ranma said.

"Everything with you is complicated, Ranma. But I'm your fian... your friend. You can tell me."

"I really can't," Ranma said.

"Ranma! More than anyone, I deserve an answer!"

Ranma paused, then nodded.

"Okay," she said, "but you gotta promise to keep this a secret."

Akane nodded. "Go on."

"I'm serious about this," Ranma said. "This isn't even my secret, but one I promised to never reveal."

Akane nodded somberly. "I understand," she said. "I won't tell a soul."

Ranma took a deep breath.

"Ukyo was my best friend, when I was young," Ranma said. "In fact, though we only knew each other a short time, Uchan was just about the best friend I ever had. We did everything together.

"Somewhere along the line, my pop and Ukyo's decided that we should be more than just friends, and they arranged for the two of us to be engaged." The redhead held up her hands. "But I didn't remember anything about it, I swear! It's all my father's fault!"

Akane was staring at her iinuzake in confusion. "Ranma," she said, "your father engaged you to a boy? Exactly how long ago was this? I thought you'd only been a girl for a short time..."

"I have! I have! But Ukyo..." her voice lowered. "This is the part you gotta keep a secret, Akane, because it would mess Ukyo up if you didn't. You see, Ukyo is really a girl."

XXX

Sleep finally came to Ranma. One moment she was lying in bed, drifting off to sleep and dreaming of becoming a boy again, and the next moment, she was awakened by the early-morning sounds of birds chirping, of girl's footsteps and voices echoing down the hall, and the sounds of an attack helicopter hovering outside her window.

Ranma opened her eyes, then quickly closed them again. For years she'd been rising before dawn to practice, and her internal clock never lied to her. So why was her room flooded with light?

As she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she became aware the deafening thrumming sound. It reall_y d_id sound like an attack helicopter was hovering just outside.

She glanced out the window.

With floodlights, she added. Which would explain the bright light.

"ATSUKO NATSUME!" a voice yelled. It was amplified quite nicely by the speakers mounted on the helicopter, so that nobody anywhere on the school campus could help but fail to hear it. From where Ranma sat, less than 20 feet from ground zero as it were, the voice was loud enough to still be ringing in her ears several minutes later.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE," the voice continued. "YOU HAVE EXACTLY FIVE SECONDS TO SURRENDER AND COME OUT WHERE WE CAN SHOOT YOU, OR WE'LL START SHOOTING!

"ONE!"

Over the din of the copter and the shouting voice, Ranma heard an ominous click. She dove under her comforter just as the window exploded in a hail of glass. From the corner of her eye, she saw something long and thin shoot through her room like a... well, like an air-to-surface missile, not to put too fine a point on it. Wood splintered and steel hinges screamed as the object blasted through Ranma's door and then the door on the opposite side of the hallway. Then came another crash of glass as the window in Ryoko and Ifurita's room disintegrated, followed by a loud explosion as the missile finally detonated, somewhere between the girl's and boy's dorms.

"TWO!" the voice called out.

"What the hell is going on here!" Ranma yelled out. But, through the din of the chopper and the impressive ringing in her ears, she could make out a lot of other voices shouting the same thing. No doubt the whole dorm wanted to know.

A girl whom Ranma had only briefly met stuck her head into the room. She had pink hair and a bubbly personality, and was wearing white cotton pajamas with pink footprints on them. Cat footprints, a part of Ranma's mind suggested. Ranma quickly slammed the door on that particular thought.

Her name, Ranma recalled, was Natsume, although everyone called her Nuku Nuku. She took one look out the window and her eyes grew very wide. She clapped her hands together in delight.

"Arisa and Kyouko have come to play!" she exclaimed, then leapt from the room to the helicopter in a single bound.

"THREE!" the voice called out, and then, "GET OFF OF THERE! LEAVE THAT ALONE! NO! DON'T POINT THAT AT ME!"

There was a loud explosion, and part of the concrete wall that had recently held a window disintegrated.

Ryoko, the green-haired demon from across the hall, flew through Ranma's room and out the window. Her eyes were glowing red with anger.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Ryoko yelled. "Don't you know that people are trying to sleep here?"

There was another explosion. The floodlights suddenly swung away, leaving Ranma in the dark.

"STAY AWAY! I'M WARNING YOU! THIS IS A FULLY FUNCTIONING, TOP OF THE LINE, EXPERIMENTAL MILITARY ATTACK CRAFT, AND I KNOW HOW TO... STOP THAT! HEY! LEAVE THAT ALONE! YOU'RE BREAKING IT!"

More explosions and shouting followed, but they faded into the distance as the helicopter apparently tried to flee. Ranma slid from beneath the covers and stared out into the predawn night, and watched the burning chopper spiral down in the direction of the soccer field.

"Glad I showered last night," Ranma muttered. "If this sort of thing happens often, I'll have a hard time getting up before anyone else."

She stretched and started in on her morning katas, before realizing that she had an audience. Half the girls on her floor were crowded into the hallway, staring in amazement at the damage in her and Ryoko/Ifurita's rooms.

"Ranma?" Akane asked. "Are you okay?"

Ranma shrugged, then nodded.

The babble of multiple conversations ensued. Ranma sat on the bed, still a bit stunned, and let the jumble of voices wash over her. She almost completely missed the high-pitched whine of electric machinery or the deep-voiced cough as someone who was clearl_y n_ot female cleared their throat.

The hum of conversation died down as suddenly as it had begun. Ranma glanced up, noting that two large construction workers, dressed in orange coveralls and yellow construction hats, were perched on a platform suspended just outside the hole in the outer wall of her room.

The shorter of the two had a thick cigar in his mouth. He cleared his throat again, then said, "Excuse me, ladies, but we're here to fix the hole in the wall."

"Already?" Ranma blurted out.

"Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed from the doorway. "I can't have you men working up here while the girls are getting dressed."

"It's best we get an early start, ma'am," the short one said. "In fact, the Principal insisted on it. He said if we wait, further damage might threaten the stability of the building itself."

He looked over the damage and whistled. "Musta been cold, sleeping in here last night."

"Ano," Ranma said, "this wasn't like this five minutes ago. The hole from last night is three rooms down..."

The construction worker nodded, and pushed his hat back on his head.

"Smart man, that Principal," he said. "Well, you girls just go about your business, and don't go making any new holes. We'll have this all fixed up by evening."

XXX

"This is stupid," Ranma said under her breath. "I thought your Grandmother was going to teach me to be a Demon Hunter. Instead I'm stuck in some lame Martial Arts Club."

The students of the Muyami Academy Martial Arts Club were arranged in a ragged line on the front lawn of the school. The gray light of predawn filtered down through fog that hung like a blanket over the campus, and sounds echoed loudly and unnaturally across the still school ground.

It was cold, and the grass was exceedingly wet.

Ranma stood between Akane and Yohko. The rest of the class consisted of Shampoo, her Chinese boyfriend Mousse, Ranma's new "boy" fiancee Ukyo, Tenchi, and Belldandy's roommate, Ayukawa Madoka.

In front of the class stood Cologne and Madoka Ayukawa. The diminutive Chinese ghoul bounced on her staff pogo-like as she droned on about the true role of a martial artist, and other things that Ranma didn't need to hear.

"Are we going to train with your Grandmother when this is done?" Ranma asked.

"The Kendo Club meets after this," Yohko whispered back. The anger that flared in her eyes made it clear that she still hadn't forgiven her red-haired friend.

"And?"

"And? You and I are both in it, you know."

Ranma frowned. "Don't be stupid. I didn't sign up for no Kendo Club."

"Grandmother signed you up," Yohko whispered fiercely. "If you're going to be a Demon Hunter, you need to learn to handle a sword. No_w shut _up."

She glared at Ranma for a moment, then looked away. Ranma sighed. Cologne droned on. Ranma stifled a yawn.

Cologne paused and raised an eyebrow. "Are you bored, child?" she asked, "or just tired?"

"Neither, Ma'am," Akane supplied helpfully. "She's just stupid."

Ranma glared angrily at Akane, who stuck her tongue out playfully, then glanced back at the waiting Sensei. She blinked for a moment, then shrugged. "I was just wondering," she said, "are we actually going to do anything here? Because I was hoping to learn something new, but all this talk is stuff my dad's said a million times before."

A smile crawled across the old crone's face.

"Naturally," she said, "actions speak louder than words, especially in a classroom setting. Very well, young lady, let u_s _do something, shall we? Please step forward."

Ranma grinned and stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "About time!" she said, assuming a defensive crouch.

A half-second later, Ranma lay sprawled flat on the grass, a nasty bump on her head. The others blinked in surprise -- nobody had even seen Cologne move.

Ranma sat up, rubbing her head._ Da_mn but the old mummy was fast! She'd seemed quick enough the day before at the fair, but this was an order of magnitude faster than that.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. Maybe the old cron_e d_id have something to teach, after all.

"Now," Cologne said, "if there are any other questions?"

Akane raised her hand and asked, "Will we always be practicing outside?"

"Nothing wrong with that," Ranma said. "Me and Pops have always gone outside to practice."

"Indeed," Cologne added. "When the weather is bad enough, we might move to the gym, but for the most part we'll be outside. I was actually hoping we could use the soccer field for practice, but at the moment it's occupied by the remains of a helicopter, and Mishima Heavy Industries has slapped a security cordon on the entire area.

"Any other questions?"

Madoka Ayukawa raised her hand. Cologne nodded to her. "Yes, child?"

"Forgive me, Cologne-Sensei," Madoka said, "but this is a student-run club. You and Mano-Sensei are advisors only, are you not? Who is the leader of the club, then?"

Cologne nodded to her granddaughter. The Chinese girl with the long purple hair leaped forward and turned to face the other students. She planted herself in the wet grass, feet spread apart, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Shampoo is leader of club!" she said sharply. "Anyone have problem, Shampoo fight! Defeat Shampoo, become leader of club! Is clear?"

The girl glared meaningfully at Ranma, but Ranma only glanced away, feigning disinterest. Club leader? It was only a title. The girl could have it.

Madoka smiled ever so slightly. "No offense," she said, "but you're just a first-year student. Don't you think an upper-classman would be better suited to lead the club?"

Shampoo smiled back. "Have sixteen year of study martial arts," she said in broken Japanese. "Grandma teach. Grandma best warrior in Joketzu, and famous in all of China. Shampoo best warrior in Joketzu after Grandma. You think better? Then fight Shampoo, and see."

Madoka considered this for a moment. But the haughtiness of the Chinese girl seemed to spark something inside her. Her eyes smoldered briefly as she stared at Shampoo, then she shrugged, as if it indifferent, and stepped forward planting her feet.

"Might as well settle this now," she said. "Let's see how good you really are."

Ranma already had her own opinions on that. She'd watched carefully as the students had performed some Tai Chi first, stretching and working through a series of katas. She had already decided that, unarmed, only Shampoo, Yohko, and potentially Mousse would provide any competition. If Ryoga were in the club, he might also provide some competition; as she recalled, he wasn't half-bad. But of course, he'd been missing since last night.

So Ranma was not surprised at the outcome of the fight. Shampoo was good -- perhaps even as good as she claimed to be. She was clearly well trained, while Madoka Ayukawa was more of a talented but untrained street fighter.

Madoka accepted her defeat gracefully, and stepped back in line.

"Anyone else try Shampoo?" the Chinese girl asked.

After a moment, Yohko stepped forward and assumed a position. Shampoo smirked, bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment, and attacked.

This fight lasted longer -- Yohko was a much closer match to the purple-haired girl. For a few moments they seemed an even match. But then, in a flurry of kicks and blows, Shampoo sent the demon-hunter tumbling across the wet grass.

Yohko bowed in defeat and rejoined the other students.

"Is anyone else?" Shampoo asked again. She stared intently at Ranma one more time, but Ranma again looked away.

"Good," Shampoo stated. She walked down the line until she was in front of Ranma. "Shampoo club leader because Shampoo is best. Is good you no challenge Shampoo. You no want to get hurt."

This last was spoken directly at Ranma. Ranma's face ticked. Moments later, she found herself staring into the Chinese girl's eyes, then she stepped away from the others and placed herself a few feet away from the girl, standing casually with her arms at her sides.

"You challenge Shampoo?" the purple-haired girl asked. Ranma nodded. Shampoo smirked, and assumed her own position. "Better," she said. "Is best you learn first thing that you not strong as Shampoo..."

Ranma lunged forward. Her foot shot up, connecting with the girls' chin, and Shampoo was laid flat out on the grass.

The others stared at Ranma in shock. They were all good martial artists -- some of the_m ve_ry good -- but it was beginning to dawn on them that Ranma was on another level.

Ranma flipped her pigtail over her shoulder and glared down at Shampoo. Shampoo sat up, one hand rubbing her head, and stared angrily at the redhead.

Cologne gave the red-haired girl an appraising look. "You're quite good," she said.

Shampoo stood and stepped forward, but Cologne raised her hand. "This is not China, child," she said. "Remember the conditions we agreed to when we came here. Our laws do not apply."

The anger in Shampoo's eyes faded, and she looked away. "Yes, Grandmother," she said. Then she glanced back at Ranma.

"Red-haired girl win. You is club leader now."

"No thanks," Ranma said.

The Chinese girl frowned, and her eyes began to smolder again. "What you say?"

"I'm not interested in being no dumb club leader," Ranma said. "I'm not here to teach anyone. I'm only here to learn -_- _if you have anything to teach me, that is."

Cologne blinked. "My, aren't we the confident one..."

"Cut the crap!" Ranma snarled. "I've spent my entire life learning to be the best damned fighter I can possibly be, and I thought _I w_as, but I can probably name ten peopl_e at this school alo_ne who can apparently beat the shit outta me. I'm surrounded by demons, demon hunters, alien princesses, cyborgs, goddesses... and they'r_e a_ll fighting on a level that I can't even touch!"

Cologne merely nodded; the statement could hardly be denied. "Your point, child?" she asked.

"My point?" Ranma repeated. "My point is -- do you hav_e anythi_ng to teach me that can give me an edge in a fight with a demon? Because if not, then I'm wasting my time."

"Funny you should ask that," Cologne said. "Because that i_s exact_ly what I'm here to teach."

She paused, then added, "but show a little patience, child. This is only the first day. I still need to get a good idea of everyone's skill level. I want to see some light and intermediate sparring, while Mano-Sensei and I observe. Shampoo, you spar with Ukyo, Yohko with Ranma, Mousse with Tenchi, and Madoka with Akane.

"But before we begin," she said, then paused to stare back at Ranma. "Child, do you call that a workout outfit? What do you think this is?"

Ranma glanced down at her clothing. With her favorite Chinese silk outfits either at home with her other boy clothing or thrown away, she'd searched through her girl clothing in vain for something appropriate. After all the excitement of the morning, she'd been too rushed to borrow anything from Akane or one of the other girls.

Which explained the black slacks and teal blouse, a nice enough outfit but not especially suited to kenpo.

"Um," Ranma stammered, "a... a demon ate my clothes..."

XXX

The crackle and pop of electricity filled the air in Belldandy's room, and she turned in time to see her dark-skinned older sister emerge from the television screen.

"Urd!" Belldandy said, her eyes lighting up. She gave her sister a warm hug, then pulled back. "You really should be more careful, Urd. What if my roommate were here?"

Urd laughed. "Is Keiichi still worried about people finding out about you? Bell, this school has a cyborg cat girl, a demon hunter, a few alien princesses, and I'm not sure what else yet."

"But only one goddess," Belldandy said, "although you're right, there are a lot of talented people here, and I don't really like to be secretive or deceptive... but I promised Keiichi to be careful, so... if you and Skuld could please also be more considerate, I'm sure Keiichi would apprecite it."

"Sure sis, whatever."

"So?" Belldandy said. "Can you help poor Ranma, or not?"

Urd held up a small aqua-colored pill. "Of course!" she said smugly. "It was a little tricky, but..."  
There was a knock on the door. Urd raised her eyebrows, then instantly shrank to the size of Malibu Barbie (although of course, Urd was _far_ more beautiful) and hid herself behind a flowerpot on one of the desks. Belldandy smiled and opened the door.

"Miss Morinomiya, and Maria Minamino! Good morning!"

Miss Shizuko Morinomiya of Registration smiled and stepped into Belldandy's room. "Good morning yourself, Belldandy," she said. Behind her followed a young girl in a school uniform -- Maria Minamino, by all appearances.

Belldandy had liked Miss Morinomiya from the moment they'd met. The older woman had seemed reserved and business-like at first, but she was actually very kind-hearted. Her gray eyes always seemed to be smiling, and she was always willing to listen to other's problems, despite her busy schedule. She was, Belldandy had quickly realized, the hub around which the school turned; she was neither Principal nor Vice Principal, but sh_e w_as the one that made sure things got done.

"How is your second day as dorm President?" Miss Morinomiya asked. "Are you having any problems so far? Are the construction workers a problem?"

"No, they've been very helpful," Belldandy said. "I was worried about them being here so early, with all the girls getting ready, but they've been perfect gentlemen."

Miss Morinomiya nodded. "No other problems, I hope?"

"No, nothing we can't handle," Belldandy said. "Madoka has been a big help."

"Very good indeed! Is she around, by the way?"

"She's with the martial arts club, I believe," Belldandy replied.

"Ah. That is all well and good since what I have to say is for your ears only, and not to leave this room."

Belldandy's expression slowly changed from a bright smile to a look of polite confusion.

"Belldandy," Miss Morinomiya said, and turned to the student who had accompanied her. "This is not, as you think, Maria Minamino. I would like to introduce you to Noel Minamino, Maria's twin."

Belldandy's confused expression lasted a moment longer, then her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Oh! Identical twins! You look just like Maria!"

Noel shuffled her feet nervously. "Not identical, no," she said. "Fraternal."

"Noel has something to show you," Miss Morinomiya said.

Reluctantly, Noel grasped her hair and pulled. Long brown hair tumbled forward, revealing short hair underneath. The long hair was only a wig.

"You see," Miss Morinomiya said, "Noel is Maria's twin brother."

Belldandy's eyes went wide. The boy's face flushed with embarrassment as he stared down at the floor.

"Noel desperately wished to follow his sister to Muyami Academy," Miss Morinomiya said. "I spoke with Noel's parents, and explained to them that the boy's dorm was completely full. However, if Noel wished to register as a girl..."

"Oh, but Miss Morinomiya, that's not right! It's being deceptive..."

The older woman smiled warmly. "Nevertheless, Belldandy, it is the only way for Noel to attend school here," she said. "I didn't really expect that Noel would accept the offer, but he's very determined to stay close to his sister. He'll be rooming with Ranma Saotome."

"That doesn't seem very fair to Miss Ranma," Belldandy said. "What if she learns that her roommate is a boy?"

Miss Morinomiya's smile grew to a grin.

"I see that you have not yet learned Ranma's secret."

"Secret?" Belldandy said. "I know that she has a curse..."

Miss Morinomiya nodded. "You know of the curse? Good, good. Then you know why Ranma won't be terribly upset at these arrangements..."

Belldandy frowned.

"But, Miss Morinomiya," Belldandy said, "Ranma isn't a boy pretending to be a girl... Ranm_a _is a girl."

"Yes, I suppose that's true, most of the time."

"Well, not all the time, certainly," Belldandy said, "but still... and surely you don't suggest that Noel use the girl's toilet?"

"If nobody knows, it shouldn't be a problem," Miss Morinomiya said.

"But it doesn't seem right..."

"...And Noel can bathe late at night, so as not to disturb the other residents." Seeing Belldandy's uncertain expression, Miss Morinomiya added, "Alternatively, he can use the small restroom in the nurse's office, and you could let him use your private shower..."

Belldandy continued to frown.

Miss Morinomiya sighed. "I know this is unusual, Belldandy," she said, "but I've said that Noel could attend school as a girl, and he's agreed to do so. We just have to make the best of the situation from here. _I _do think Ranma is the best choice of roommates for him, but if you don't agree then perhaps you could talk to his sister Maria. In any case, Noe_l wi_ll live in the girl's dorm, an_d wi_ll attend school as a girl. Exactly how you work out the details I'll leave in your hands, but I certainly want to stress that Noel's secret shoul_d remai_n a secret."

Belldandy sighed. "Yes, Miss Morinomiya. I understand."

XXX

Ten minutes later Ranma, now wearing loose Chinese silk pants and a top borrowed from Shampoo, faced off on the lawn opposite Yohko Mano. The clothing was lavender with a pattern of dark purple flowers and clearly designed for a girl, but were otherwise similar enough to Ranma's favored outfits to please her. She felt much more comfortable and ready for a good workout.

She'd seen Yohko fight several times now, and had a healthy respect for her friend's abilities. This would be the first time they fought each other. Still, Ranma did not recognize anyone as her equal.

"I hope you realize," Yohko said, "that I cried myself to sleep last night."

"Really?" Ranma replied, blinking in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Don't play games with me!" Yohko shot back. "I can't believe you! The two best available boys I've been able to find, and my best friend is engaged to both of them!"

"Oh, that," Ranma said.

"How could you be engaged and not tell me? And twice, no less."

"Listen," Ranma said, "I knew nothing about being engaged to Ukyo, I swear. Our fathers arranged it when we were young, and I never knew. As for Ryoga..."

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses," Yohko said. "It doesn't even bother me that you're engaged to the only two attractive and apparently unattached boys I've met at this school. Who cares about them? I've barely known either of them two days, and I've yet to date either of them. But you -- Ranma, I thought we were friends!"

"W_e a_re friends," Ranma said.

"No we're not!" Yohko shouted. "I thought I could trust you, but you've been lying to me and hiding the truth... how can I trust you now? How do I know what else you're hiding from me?"

Ranma looked down at her feet. "Yohko," she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Just shut up and let me pound you!" Yohko growled.

Ranma looked back up. No_w he_re was a way of dealing with emotion that she understood. She dropped into a defensive crouch. "Okay," she said. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm warning you," Yohko said. "I'm not going to go easy on you. I'm going full out, and not showing any mercy!"

Ranma nodded her head. "Hai. But, I have to warn you too. I don't like to hit girls."

Yohko smirked. "You like to beat up your boyfriends then?"

Before Ranma could respond, she attacked.

XXX

Matsukata Hall janitor Happosai sat down on the front steps of the dorm and carefully filled and lit his pipe. The fog slowly drifted away and the sun was ready to peek over the horizon at any moment, and a bevy of beautiful schoolgirls were sparring on the nearby lawn. Who could ask for a more beautiful morning?

He inhaled the warm, sweet smoke and released a series of light gray rings that sailed up into the fog.

The senior advisor to the martial arts club, who coincidentally happened to be his wife, pogoed over on her staff.

"Good morning, Happy," she said.

"Good morning, Cologne," he replied.

"Enjoying an early morning smoke?"

"With such beautiful scenery, how could I not?"

Cologne frowned.

"Isn't there something else you should be attending to?" she asked, a trifle irritated.

"It can wait," Happosai said. "Besides, I'm not just here to stare at beautiful girls, you know. I get to do that all day, every day. But it's not every day I get to watch the daughters of my two former students working out."

Cologne raised an eyebrow. "Shall I point Akane and Ranma out for you?"

"You don't have to," the small balding man said. "The one with the black hair and the yellow gi is Tendo's girl. Akane, wasn't it? And the redhead in the Chinese outfit must be Genma's daughter Ranma."

"Very good," Cologne said. "She's not bad is she?"

"I suppose she isn't," the old man said non-committaly.

" Madoka Mano plans to train her in Devil Hunting. She could make a very good one, I think."

"Perhaps," Happosai said. After a moment's pause, he added, "You're not teaching any of the Joketzu secrets, are you?"

"I will if any of them can learn," Cologne said.

"Really?" Happosai looked surprised. "That's not very much like you, Cologne."

"Oh? How so?"

"I've never known you to do anything that was not for the good of the amazon tribe."

Cologne chuckled softly. "Well," she said, "perhaps it is."

"What are they paying you?"

"Happy," Cologne said, "you're not suggesting that I can be bribed, are you?"

"No," Happosai said. "No. I'm sure you'd never call it bribery. A mutually beneficial agreement, perhaps."

Cologne smirked.

"Let's just say that the Joketzu tribe's immediate as well as long-term financial concerns are well taken care of."

Happosai chuckled, then blew several more smoke rings. He took one last puff on his pipe, then dumped the ashes into the grass and set about cleaning it.

"She's Genma's girl, all right," he said. "I can see his handprints in her every move. Genma was always my most promising student, weasely coward though he was. But he was never quite good enough, and knew it. But his daughter... hmm, maybe, maybe."

"The new heir to your anything-goes school?"

"What? A girl? Of course not."

"And what is wrong with a woman martial artist?"

Happosai laughed. "This is Japan, woman!" he said. "I may be Joketzu by marriage, but that doesn't mean I run my own school by your rules. But that's not the point anyway... sure, this Ranma is good, but I'm sure her brother is even better!He will be the heir to the school!"

"Her brother? Why do you think there's a brother?"

"Because I know how Genma thinks," Happosai said. "He always saw himself as the true heir to my school, and the one who would father its future heir. It would be th_e Saoto_me School of anything-goes martial arts, one way or another. He would do anything to achieve that goal.._. anythi_ng.

"Oh, yes, Genma Saotome has a son, all right. I just have t_o fi_nd him."

XXX

In a dark room at the head of a long black conference table, Principal Gendo Ikari sat in a high-backed chair. He leaned forward, his white-gloved hands interlocked before him, obscuring his face except for the round, reflective lenses that covered his eyes. He stared out over his hands at the others gathered around the table -- scientists, school staff, and representatives from the Muyami Academy Board of Directors.

The school's board of directors was, of course, composed of people from Mishima Heavy Industries.

"The student who was possessed?" Principal Ikari asked.

"Ryoga Hibiki," one of the others said. "He no longer appears to be in the immediate vicinity. We are widening our search, and concentrating to the North, which is where he seems to have gone."

"Notify me as soon as he's found," the Principal said.

"Yes, sir. We will try to capture the entity as well."

"Of course. What of the high school incident in Shinjuku?"

"We've interviewed witnesses," another said. "The girl who was possessed appears to be a normal Japanese girl with no special powers. Of the two that fought the demon, the boy claimed to be an immortal zombie, and reportedly bears the mark of Wu upon his forehead. The girl is said to be a powerful demon with three eyes. Her given name is Pai, but we've been unable to gather any other data on her or her background. However, the boy is Yakumo Fujii, the son of the late Professor Satoru Fujii, who spent his life searching for..."

"The Sanji-yanunkara," Principal Ikari said. "An ancient race of powerful, three-eyed demonic humanoids, yes. I'm well aware of the Professor's research. Supposedly the Sanjiyan have all died out, but this does not appear to be the case. And the boy is her Wu? Interesting indeed."

"Unfortunately," the other said, "we tracked them to Hong Kong, but they've since disappeared."

"The Sanjiyan are reportedly the most powerful of demon kind," said the Principal. "We could use that power, but proceed with caution."

"Yes sir. Now, about the incident that was in the news last week... it appears that you were correct, and that it was an actual event, an_d n_ot just trick photography. We tracked the boy to the Aotsuki Temple West of here. His name is Ushio Aotsuki, son of Shigure Aotsuki, the temple priest."

"He has the spear, then?"

"Yes, sir. He appears to carry the Beast Spear with him at all times. His hair is very short, but that could easily be explained by a simple metaphysical transformation. As for the cat-like demon in the film, it's not clear what relationship he may have with the boy, and no trace of him has been discovered."

"Not surprising," the Principal said. "H_e _is a demon."

"Apparently," said the man. "We've talked to the boy and his father, but he's refused to transfer. It's a long commute, and he doesn't want to leave his friends behind. Also, as you know, the campus dorms here are full."

"More housing can be built," Ikari said. "Although after the incidents of last night and this morning, I've already had a few students expressing a desire to transfer somewhere else."

"Even so, the boy refuses to transfer."

"Talk with Masaki of the Masaki Shrine and Ikeda of the Kohryu Temple," the Principal said. "One or both may know Aotsuki well. Also, the boy's current school may need funding to rebuild after this incident, which we can provide under the right conditions. As for his friends... if transferring them as well will make him happy, then do it. He who wields the Beast Spear is a demon-killer on par with a Devil Hunter herself. He is not the sort we can afford to overlook."

XXX

"Feeling better?" Ranma asked.

Akane, Ranma, and Yohko walked back to the girl's dorm, tired from their workout. The first rays of sunlight streamed across the campus and students were headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. The sound of birds chirping in the trees and of construction workers repairing dormitory walls mixed with the echoes of half-heard conversations. Ranma caught more than one reference to the demon attack of the night before.

She'd actually let Yohko tag her a few times during practice, to let her friend blow off some steam, although some of those blows were a bit harder than Ranma had anticipated. As the two headed back to the dorm, along with Akane, Ranma could still feel a couple of those bruises.

"Yeah, a little," Yohko replied. "You were holding back against me, though, weren't you?"

"Well," Ranma said, "a little, I guess."

"You're good," Yohko said. "You're going to make a pretty decent Devil Hunter. But don't forget, we've got kendo practice next, and if you try to hold back on me there you're going to get your butt kicked."

Ranma frowned.

"Look, Yohko," Ranma said, "about Ukyo... I honestly just found out about our engagement last night, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll really believe it until I talk to my Pop."

For several moments they walked in silence, then Ukyo spoke. "Okay," she said, "but what about Ryoga? How can you be engaged to him as well? And I heard that Akane and Ukyo are fiancees! Surely you don't have two fiancees, or share Ukyo as a fiancee?"

"Well," Ranma said, "it's kinda complicated..."

"It was just a joke," Akane said. "We were playing a joke on my cousin Tenchi, that's all."

Yohko's eyes widened. "Really? Is that all?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess. Akane's not really engaged to Ukyo, and I'm not really engaged to Ryoga... thank goodness."

"Well, you might have warned me," Ukyo said. "I wouldn't have gotten so worked up otherwise. But that's good to hear. I guess that means Ryoga's still unattached... but I'm worried about him. With the demon possessing him..."

"Don't worry about Ryoga," Ranma said. "He's a pretty tough guy..."

"Anyway," Yohko said, "I don't think it's going to work out between the two of us. I can't even depend on him to arrive on time for a date. But there's another boy I've met, who has the most dreamy eyes..."

"Oh?" Akane asked. "What's his name?"

"I don't actually know," Yohko said. "I only saw him last night. In the fight, I got knocked back, and he was there to catch me. He was very strong, and concerned for me. He even knew my name! He had thick black hair, tied back into a pigtail..." Her voice trailed off. "That's all I know right now," she finally added. "Have either of you seen anyone like that? I need to find out his name!"

Akane and Ranma exchanged glances.

"Can't say that I have," Ranma said truthfully.

"Baka," Akane said under her breath.

XXX

Noel placed his bags near the desk and looked over his room.

It was a very nice room -- apart from the large hole in the outside wall. Two construction workers, standing just outside the wall on a scaffold, were slowly rebricking the missing section. The smiled and nodded at Noel as they worked.

Living with a girl, as a girl. What would it be like? He hoped she never found out the truth! That would be embarrassing, to say the least.

He glanced at himself again in the mirror on the back of the door, and smiled. H_e d_id look just like his sister, though! With the supatsu (biker shorts) he was wearing under his skirt, who would ever know? His disguise was perfect!

Belldandy sat down on the bed nearby and smoothed out her skirt. Noel stole another sidelong glance before looking away. She was s_o beautif_ul! If only she weren't clearly older than him...

He stared back at his reflection, and frowned._ N_ow was not the time to become infatuated with anyone. He was here for a reason -- to break up his sister's relationship with that basketball player and convince her to come back home with him! They wer_e twi_ns, they belonged together! How dare she leave him behind for some strange guy?

"It still doesn't seem right, having a boy in the girl's dorm," Belldandy said yet again.

Noel shrugged. "I'm sorry if it causes any problems, Miss Belldandy," he said. "But I won't let anyone find out, trust me! I won't cause any problems at all!"

Belldandy's older sister Urd stepped into the room. Noel wasn't sure exactly when she'd arrived, but the sexy, dark-skinned, white-haired woman -- she was hardly a girl, Noel reasoned -- set him on edge. There was something vaguely predatory about her, something sinister and dangerous. Not that he thought she wa_s ev_il, per se, and she seemed friendly enough, but he was quite certain she was the sort of girl who enjoyed practical jokes at another's expense.

"Fake hair, huh?" the dark-skinned girl said. She reached out and snatched his wig from his head.

"Oh, Urd!" Belldandy said.

Urd held the wig up. "Kind of inconvenient, isn't it?" she said.

"Only a little," Noel replied. He shut and locked the door, feeling a little exposed. If someone walked in right now, his secret would be discovered practically before he'd settled in.

He glanced back at the two construction workers and grimaced. But they continued to work as if he, Urd, and Belldandy weren't even present.

"I mean, the hairband is a nice touch," Urd said, "it helps to keep the wig in place, but you don't really expect to sleep with it on, do you? What about when you shower? It's not going to be easy to hide like this, you know."

"No one said it would be easy," Noel replied defensively. "But don't worry, I'm not going to screw up."

"Believe it or not, kid, I can help you with that," Urd said. She produced a small round pill, with a goofy looking face on it. "Here," she said, handing it and a glass of water to Noel. "Swallow this."

Noel looked at Belldandy. Belldandy smiled and nodded. Noel shrugged and swallowed the pill.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Noel's skin began to crawl. His head throbbed, and his hands shook. He grabbed his head and bent over. "What...?" he started to say, when there was a huge whoosh and a loud rustling sound...

Ten seconds later, his hair had grown several feet.

Noel stood up. His hair now hung past his waist. He looked over his shoulder, then back into the mirror.

"It's... it's long," he said.

"Viola!" Urd crowed. "No more need for a wig!"

Belldandy clapped her hands. "Oh Urd, that's perfect!" She produced a pair of scissors, and added, "Come over here, Noel, and let me trim it. It should be the same length as your sister's."

"Please," Noel said. He pulled the desk chair over and sat down in front of Belldandy.

"Is this permanent?" he asked, as Belldandy snipped away.

Urd laughed. "It'_s ha_ir, kid. All I did was make it grow. It'll stay long until you cut it short again."

Noel smiled shyly. "Well, I've never had long hair before; it'll take some getting used to. But... thanks."

"No problem at all," Urd said. "Now, as for your other problem..."

"My other problem?"

"...I think I can solve that one too."

"What problem is that?" Noel asked.

"Well, you're still a boy pretending to be a girl, right?" Noel nodded. "So you don't think that's a problem, living in a girl's dorm, and with another girl? You plan to take regular baths don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Noel said. "Miss Morinomiya said I could take my showers late at night, or use the private shower in Belldandy's room..."

Urd smirked. "And that solves all of your problems, does it?"

Belldandy finished cutting his hair, and Noel stood and stared into the mirror. Once again, he looked just like his sister, onl_y th_is time without a wig. He ran his hands through his hair and wondered how difficult it would be to take care of this way. It was still very long, hanging nearly to his waist. The weight and pull of natural hair that long was different from when it was just a wig.

"In fact," Urd continued, "this problem is far easier to solve than Ranma's."

Belldandy gasped. "Urd! Surely you're not thinking of..."

Urd laughed wickedly. "You got it!" She produced an aluminum soda can and held it up. It was all white, with no logo or lettering, but with a pattern of pink and blue symbols in various sizes -- the symbols for male and female, in fact.

"Ta-Da!" Urd exclaimed. "Hormonga, Talruuto-kun's special hormone cola!" She stared at the can and added, "That little twerp magician owed me big-time and this is how he repaid me -- by giving me tons of this stuff. I've got something like 70 cases of it right now." Then she brightened up. "But it's certainly something little Noel could use, don't you think? And if that's not enough," she produced another bottle of pills, "here we have Urd's special all-day version of the same thing, in a handy pill form! Did I come prepared, or what?"

"Urd! That's deceptive and... and just plain wrong!"

Urd smirked impishly. "Isn't it, though?" she said. She laughed, shrugged, and added, "But as you've already pointed out, Bell, so is having a boy living among the girls. Think of it as the lesser of two deceptions, if you like."

"What are you talking about?" Noel asked.

"But, Urd..."

"No buts, sister dear. I listened carefully to what that woman said. Noel is going to live and attend school as a girl, but the details are up to you. So? The fact that h_e isn_'t a girl is a pretty big detail, don't you think? What's your solution?"

Belldandy frowned, then nodded reluctantly.

"What?" Noel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Noel," Belldandy said, "are yo_u certa_in you want to attend school as a girl?"

Noel nodded his head. "I wouldn't be here, dressed like this, if I weren't."

"Well then," Belldandy continued, "my sister has something that will make it a lot easier for you to do that."

Urd pulled the tab on the cola can. It popped and then fizzed quietly. "Here, kid," she said. "Drink up."

Noel glanced at Belldandy, who again nodded encouragingly. He took the can, sniffed it, stared into its depths, noting a clear liquid like Sprite or a seltzer.

He shrugged, and drank it.

It tasted wonderful.

Moments later, Noel began to tremble and shake. His whole body felt boneless and rubbery, as if he were made of jello instead of flesh and bone. He felt a little queasy too, but the feeling passed, and in moments he felt perfectly normal again.

Well, almost normal. His shirt brushed against his chest in a way that felt different, and when he glanced down the reason for this was obvious.

"I've got breasts!" she exclaimed.

"That's not all you've got," Urd said with a snicker. "Just call me pharmacist to the gender challenged."

"But... but this is impossible!"

"You think? One demonstration is worth a thousand words, kid."

Noel placed a hand between her legs, confirming the rest of Urd's statement.

Belldandy smiled. "There, Noel," she said. "Now you reall_y c_an attend school as a girl."

"But..." Noel said. "But I don't want..."

"Don't worry, kid," Urd said. "The effects of the cola wear off in an hour or two at most. It's just for those situations, like a hot bath, where your actual gender is more of a problem. Now, these pills here are a 24-hour version, if needed. Of course, if you want to be like that for a full year, I can come up with something..."

"No!"

"Well then," Urd said, and handed over the bottle. "I'll have a case or two of Hormonga delivered to your dorm by this afternoon. Kamisama knows, I've got enough of the stuff. In the meantime, be careful with these pills -- never mix them with Hormonga for starters, and the dosage shoul_d nev_er exceed one pill every 24 hours, you know! Otherwise, I can't guarante_e wh_at might happen!"

XXX

Once again Yohko scored a direct hit with her bokken, driving Ranma to her knees on the mat. The red-haired girl winced at the blow, but scrambled to her feet and fell into a ready stance, holding her wooden blade before her. From the safety of the stands Akane laughed and clapped, cheering Yohko on.

"Guess it's time to get serious," Ranma said through gritted teeth. Yohko laughed out loud.

"Serious?" she said. "You've been 'trying to get serious' for the last ten minutes, Ranma! Maybe you were holding back when we sparred hand to hand, but you've been going all out here and have yet to score a hit on me! Could it be that the great Ranma Saotome is not such a great swordswoman?"

Ranma growled low in her throat, apparently having no better comeback. She leaped forward with another good -- but not great -- attack.

Ranma wasn't exactly clumsy with the bokken -- Ranma was rarely clumsy wit_h anythi_ng physical, Yohko realized -- but neither was she well versed in swordsmanship. Despite her high calling as a martial artist and her years of travelling and training, it was primarily unarmed combat that Ranma had learned. With a sword in hand, she was good, but no match for a real swordswoman. And if Yohko Mano knew anything, it was how to swing a sword.

Not that she was necessarily the best in the class. Cologne's granddaughter Shampoo was as good with a sword as she was unarmed, and another redhead, Hikaru Shidou, was very good as well. But there were only four present that Yohko thought could really give her a run for her money. The first, Tatewaki Kuno, had tried to declare himself head of the club. After some raving about his proposed rules for dating Akane Tendo -- Yohko ha_d _no idea what that was about, but would ask Akane later -- he'd been beaten in a tightly-fought battle with Tenchi Masaaki. Yohko was quite impressed with both of their skills, although Kuno seemed remarkably skilled on offense and remarkably careless on defense, making him dangerous but not entirely difficult to defeat.

The third student that caught Yohko's eye was Utena Tenjou. She seemed more of a natural talent than a disciplined student, but that talent was immense. Yohko wasn't entirely sure if even Tenchi could defeat her in a given match, but Utena had not challenged him for leadership of the club.

The fourth formidable opponent was, of course, the advisor, Masaaki-Sensei. Yohko had not yet seen him fight, but she assumed that Tenchi's grandfather and teacher was the most skilled swordsman present.

Yohko again struck Ranma hard, driving her back. Swearing loudly, Ranma angrily tossed her weapon aside.

"Is there a problem, Ranma-chan?" Masaaki-Sempai asked.

"It's this stupid weapon!" Ranma growled. "It only gets in the way! I'm faster without it -- with just my bare hands, I can take on anyone no matter what weapon they wield!"

The elder Masaaki raised an eyebrow. "Well, you certainl_y soun_d confident enough. Perhaps you could demonstrate this ability to me?" He spread his arms, bokken gripped casually in his right.

Ranma looked a little less certain, then shrugged. "Sure, okay," she said. She stalked towards the advisor and took up a battle-ready stance. "Whenever you're ready, Sensei," she said.

Yohko sighed. Her friend was such an idiot sometimes.

Mr. Masaaki just stood there watching her. After a moment he raised his hand and motioned her forward, inviting her to make the first move. For several moments Ranma continued to wait, but finally grew impatient. With a snarl she sprung up and forward, snapping her foot out in a viscous flying kick...

...And was knocked back to the mats. She rolled with the fall and landed on her feet, and immediately launched another attack.

After being knocked down for the sixth time without landing a blow, Ranma stood and regarded Tenchi's grandfather appraisingly. The point had been made -- Yosho Masaaki was a brilliant martial artist in his own right, and his weapon gave him considerable reach over an opponent like Ranma. Of course, Mr. Masaaki had considerable reach over the rather petite redhead even barehanded, but Yohko's friend rarely seemed to recognize her own weaknesses.

"You're not bad, old man," Ranma said.

"Indeed?" Masaaki-Sempai replied. He scratched his chin idly with the tip of his bokken. "Perhaps that's the reason I'm the advisor of this club? I thought they were just being kind to me in my old age...

"Now then," he continued, turning back to the class, "thi_s _is the Kendo Club, and although I am only advisor, I really must insist that students practic_e arm_ed combat, with bokkens, rather than unarmed combat. Now, if everyone is ready, I'd like to start with some basic moves. Is Kuno-kun conscious yet?"

"Not yet, sir," Utena called out. "Tenchi clobbered him pretty good I think."

"Indeed?" the advisor replied. "I assumed he had a thicker skull than that. Well then, Tenchi? From the top, as I've taught you..."

Ranma retrieved her bokken and fell in step beside Yohko, watching Tenchi carefully. Yohko grinned, noting the intense concentration in her friend's eyes. The girl had an ego the size of Tokyo, but she also worked hard and learned quickly, which was good. If Ranma was going to hunt demons along side Yohko Mano, then sh_e need_ed to learn fast.

XXX

Karasumaro wiped the sweat from his forehead and paused to look at their handiwork. The dorm wall, which had been a complete mess only hours ago, was now nearly as good as new. All that was left was to let the cement set and then install a new window.

"Not bad for a few hour's work, eh, Fujitsune?" he said to his companion. The other man shoved his yellow construction hat up on his head and chomped on his cigar, then took a quick drink of soda before setting the can back down.

"Not bad at all," Fujitsune replied. "Don't forget we got that hole on the other side to take care of. If we hurry, we can get it done before lunch."

"No sweat," Karasumaro replied. "Speaking of sweating, I'm getting thirsty. Mind sharing that soda of yours?"

Fujitsune shrugged and handed the can over. There wasn't much left, and Karasumaro downed it in one swift gulp. He blinked, and looked at the can in surprise.

"What is this stuff?" he asked. "It's pretty damn good!"

A wave of near-nausea washed over him. For a moment his skin crawled, and then the feeling passed.

Karasumaro glanced down at his chest. There seemed to be a great deal more of it, all of a sudden. He glanced at the large, muscular female next to him, still wearing a construction hat and chomping on a cigar. Then he inspected the soda can a little more carefully.

"Found this on the desk just inside the room, did you?" he -- or rather she -- asked. Her voice was not quite as deep and husky as she was used to it being.

Fujitsune nodded. "Sorry," she said. "Wasn't really thinking, I guess."

"What did the dark-skinned one say? Only good for a few hours?"

Fujitsune nodded, and chomped on her cigar a moment in thought. "Lucky thing too," she said. "I'd hate to have to explain this to the missus."

Karasumaro began to gather her tools together. "I tell ya," she said, "sometimes this place gives me the creeps. If it weren't for the money..."

"I hear you, buddy, I hear you."

XXX

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Ranma slept through English with Hinako-Sensei, their childlike homeroom teacher. She dozed during a drunken math session with Fujisawa-Sensei, then continued to snore as Cologne-Sensei launched into her class on Chinese Literature. By the time noon arrived, Ranma was feeling refreshed and ready for lunch.

"You're going to flunk all of your classes if you make a habit of that," Chigako stated as they sat down in the cafeteria. Yohko and Akane sat across from them. Meanwhile, at the far end of the table, Tenchi was being force-fed food hand-made by Ryoko and Ayeka. While the two alien girls bickered and threatened each other, Akane's cousin looked quite ill.

Ranma sympathized with poor Tenchi. Under other circumstances, she would be eating Akane's cooking right now, and feeling just as sick.

Ranma glanced back to Chigako and shrugged. "If demons keep me up every night, and attack helicopters wake me up every morning, then perhaps I will," she said. "But I doubt that that will happen."

"You know, Ranma," Chigako added, staring down at the end of the table. "You should probably make a lunch for Ukyo-kun."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he's your fiancee isn't he? You should fix a nice lunch box for him. There's no better way to show your love, you know."

"What a great idea, Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. There was just the hint of laughter in her eyes. "After all, you don't want people to think you'r_e weir_d or something, do you?"

Ranma growled something under her breath and went back to eating. In the background, half-heard conversations about Tenchi and Yohko and the demon from last night drifted across the cafeteria.

"Everyone's talking about that demon," Chigako said. "Have you heard them? Right now, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Yohko have more notoriety at the school than Nuku Nuku! If you play your cards right, Yohko, who knows where this could lead? You might wind up world-famous!"

Yohko laughed nervously. "Chigako, that's the last thing I'd want," she said. "By the way, Akane, what was with Kuno-kun this morning? All that shouting about having to defeat you in order to date you..."

A dark look washed over Akane's face. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"He's some idiot from her old school," Ranma said. "She used to fight half the male population of Furinkan High every morning, because of him. What?" she added, as Akane flashed an angry look at her. "You told me about it when we first met, remember? Not that I really believed you at the time..."

"Was I so unbelievable then?" Akane asked.

"Well it's not like you believe_d _my story either!" Ranma shot back.

"What story was that?" Chigako asked.

"Er... um..." Ranma fumbled. "That is... you know, about Yohko, and the demon. That's all it was."

"Speaking of demons," Yohko said, "Chi, did you get that picture I asked for?"

"I sure did!" Chigako grinned and laid a photo print on the table. Although dark and blurry, it clearly showed a group of students from the big fight last night. In the foreground stood Yohko in her Devil Hunter outfit, soulsword in hand. In the background, among the other students, was a boy wearing a white shirt and tight shorts.

A boy with black hair, tied back in a pigtail.

"There! You see?" Yohko exclaimed. _ "That_'s the boyfriend for me! If I can only find out who he is..."

"This is the best shot I got," Chigako said. "The strange thing is, he's wearing a school uniform shirt, but those shorts... don't they look like girl's shorts? In fact, I'm certain you have a pair like them, Akane."

"I-I do?" Akane squeaked. "Y-you don't say..."

XXX

"No! No way! Absolutely not!"

Ranma had managed to corner Ukyo in the hallway right after lunch. It hadn't really been that difficult -- Ukyo was overjoyed to see her, or at least, until Ranma had popped the question.

"But why?" Ranma asked. "It makes perfect sense! I'm a boy..."

"Half the time," Ukyo replied. "The other half, you're stacked better than I am!"

"And you're a girl..." Ranma continued.

"Nobody knows that," Ukyo countered, "and I'd just as soon they don't find out."

"And the only reason I'm in the girl's dorm at all is that boy's dorm was full," Ranma added.

"Not to mention that you're a girl," Ukyo said. "Anyway, it's hardly my fault."

"And the only reason you're in the boy's dorm is because of this silly idea you have of rejecting your girl half."

"It's not silly!" Ukyo snapped. "And I'm not half a girl, Ranchan, I'm a girl all of the time!"

"Then why not act like one? We can exchange rooms. We can even exchange uniforms..."

"Never!" Ukyo said with a grimace. "You'll never catch me wearing a tiny skirt like that!"

Ranma glanced down at her short brown skirt. I_t w_as short. Strange that, in only two days, Ranma was almost used to it. Given a choice, of course, Ranma would wear something else...

"What's wrong with it?" she asked. "It's what girls wear. I'm wearing it, and I'm a guy..."

Ukyo stifled a laugh. "Ranchan," she said, "you've got the most stunning figure of any guy I've ever known. It looks good on you! But it's not my style. Anyway," she added, "I'm registered as a guy, and you're registered as a girl, so the whole thing is out of the question."

"All of that will be fixed," Ranma said with certainty. "Come on, Uchan. Please? I'm begging you! I really don't want to attend school as a girl!"

"Too late," Ukyo said, but then she paused and sucked in her breath.

The truth was, she would like nothing better than to move out of the boy's dorm, abandon her lifelong disguise, and act and be treated as a normal girl again. Aside from wearing that silly skirt, she'd be happy to trade places with Ranma. And she didn't want Ranma to leave school just because he couldn't find a room in the boy's dormitory -- she wanted him here, where she was.

But before she could embrace her femininity again, she needed something from Ranma. A promise...

"Ranchan," she said, "if I do this for you..."

"Yes?" Ranma asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Will you swear to me," Ukyo said, "that you will honor our engagement, and abandon your engagement to Akane Tendo? Will you promise to marry me, and only me?"

Ranma faltered, then looked away. She was silent for a very long time.

"Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Uchan," Ranma said, her voice dry. "You know I can't do that. Family honor..."

"This is about my honor too," Ukyo replied hotly. "Until you can satisfy my honor, Ranchan, you can't expect me to abandon my own vows to myself. I can't become a girl again, unless it's as your one and only fiancee..."

Ranma nodded. "I... I understand," she said.

"And?"

"I can't make that promise, Uchan." She glanced back at the okonomiyaki chef. "I just can't! You have to understand..."

Ukyo sighed. "Sure, Ranchan," she said. "I understand. If you really like being a girl..."

"No!"

"Ranchan, it's almost time for P.E., and naturally I have to go to my dorm room to change, so... if you'll excuse me..."

Ranma watched her go, her mind in a whirl. There was no way she could ignore the engagement arranged by her parents, eve_n _if it was clear that Akane wasn't in favor of it. She thought she'd had the perfect solution to her problems with being stuck at school as a girl, but if she couldn't force Ukyo to change her mind...

She sighed. There was still the cure that Belldandy had promised. She'd take it, even if it meant leaving school. Her mother would be upset, but surely she'd understand, once she explained it all. To really be rid of the curse would be worth any problems that might arise afterwards.

So engrossed in her thoughts was Ranma that for a moment Akane's words didn't even register. She turned, suddenly realizing that her "other" finacee was standing nearby and holding something out to her.

"Come again?" she asked.

"I said," Akane repeated, "that I already picked up your uniform for P.E. class. Here." She handed the small stack of clothing to Ranma.

Ranma stared at the girl's top and shorts. "P.E.?" she repeated.

"Of course," Akane said. "It's right after lunch. Come on, we're going to be late."

"But I don't..." Ranma began. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Ranma, you didn't really think you could avoid it, did you?"

"Well, no," Ranma said. "But geez, you'd think martial arts and kendo would be enough exercise that I don't gotta do soccer or baseball or whatever too..."

"Those are club activities," Akane said. "You know that. Anyway, it will more likely be volleyball or softball, you know..."

Ranma sighed, and followed Akane across the campus. But as they entered the gymnasium and headed for the girl's locker room, Ranma hesitated.

Akane grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "Come on, you big baby! You're a girl, aren't you? It's nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

Ranma frowned, then followed Akane into the locker room. Akane seemed determined to treat Ranma as a girl in all circumstances. But Ranma was still determined to take Belldandy's cure. How would Akane react to that?

For that matter, how would Yohko react, when she discovered that her best friend and her dream boyfriend were one and the same?

XXX

As Ukyo left her room, she ran into Dorm President Mitsuru Ikeda.

"Mitsuru-Sempai!" she exclaimed.

"Good afternoon," the senior returned. He eyed her loose boy's P.E. clothing and raised an eyebrow. "Changing for P.E. in your room, Ukyo-kun?"

"Naturally," Ukyo said defensively. "You know the reasons why, Sempai. And as a matter of fact, I'm a bit late..."

Mitsuru moved to block her path. "But won't the other boys think it a little strange?" he prodded.

Ukyo scowled at her senior. "What if they do? Who cares what they think?"

Mitsuru had the hint of a smile on his lips. Ukyo had been told that Shinobu Tezuka was the one who liked to tease and play jokes upon others, but clearl_y so_me of that had rubbed off on his roommate.

"They don't call you names, or try to bully you?" Mitsuru asked.

"Some try," Ukyo said, "but only once." She grinned wickedly, and Mitsuru laughed.

"Ah. And where do you shower afterwards?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Not with the other boys, I hope?"

"I can go without, if necessary," Ukyo sniffed. "I take my showers late at night, or early in the morning, so that I'm not disturbed."

"I see," Mitsuru said. "You know, of course, that my room has a private shower? One of the perks of his being Dorm President, you see."

"How very convenient," Ukyo said sourly. "Now really, Sempai, I'm in a hurry, so if you don't mind..." She shouldered past him and headed for the stairs.

"I only mention it," Mitsuru said, "because it might be handy for you. You're welcome to use it, when needed."

Ukyo paused then glanced back over her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked. Mitsuru nodded. "It wouldn't be a bother to you?"

"Not at all," he said with a warm smile.

Ukyo grinned back at him. "Thanks, Mitsuru, that's very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it," Mitsuru said. "It's the least we can do, under the circumstances.

"But you'd better hurry along. The Coach does not appreciate those who are tardy, you know. The least you can expect is a handful of laps around the field and if you aren't careful, you might get pressed into taking one of his mountaineering trips. Some students never return from those..."

Ukyo groaned and hurried down the stairs.

XXX

The local library wasn't much to speak of, but Chief of Police Daisuke Ido felt he had to star_t somewhe_re. And the important thing about an investigation wasn't where you started, but where you ended up. Therefore, early in the morning, just after the library doors had opened, Chief Ido had showed up and asked to see everything that they had on devils and demons.

There was, surprisingly enough, quite a lot. But after several hours of reading, he was no closer to understanding what he'd seen the night before.

Chief Ido shuffled through the books in front of him. Most were historical works that detailed legends and old beliefs. These were written by people who knew that real demons didn't exist. There were also some books written by people wh_o d_id believe in demons, but these invariably involved new-age mumbo jumbo. What he really needed was a book written by someone who'd actually met demons first-hand, but those people apparently didn't write about their encounters. Perhaps because they didn't normall_y survi_ve those encounters, a part of his mind suggested.

He picked up yet another book and flipped through it. It was calle_d The Universe of the Four God_s, and as far as he could tell was some sort of old Chinese fantasy. He set the book aside and frowned.

"Finding what you're looking for?" someone asked. Chief Ido looked up into the kindly face of the head librarian, an old man named Mr. Maeno.

"Not really," the Chief said.

"You're looking for a demon, are you?" the librarian asked. Daisuke's eyebrows shot up.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

The librarian smiled and sat down, then pointed to the stack of books labeled "demonology".

"The sign says, 'keep quiet', but the people who come here talk anyway," he said. "I've heard the stories of what happened at Mr. Jihara's restaurant. Terrible thing to happen, Mr. Jihara was a really nice man. Always returned his books on time, Mr. Jihara did. Anyway... where was I? Oh yes. I've heard people talk. This morning, it's been all about a second demon attack, right on the campus of Muyami Academy last night. It's all that the students are talking about, you know. So when you came in here... well, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

Chief Ido smiled. "The problem," he said, "is that none of these books were written by anyone who's actuall_y se_en a demon..." He ran a hand through his short blond hair. "I guess I'm just wasting my time coming here..."

"I've lived in this area a long time," the librarian said. "Long enough to remember when you arrived as a hot-shot officer, straight out of the academy. I know a lot of the history and legend of this area."

"I suppose you must," the Chief said.

"Tell me, Chief Ido, have you ever heard the legend of the demon on the hill?"

XXX

Maria Minamino stared at her brother and ground her teeth together. Only a few minutes ago, a new student had been introduced to her class -- Noel Minamino. Only he was sporting long hair and a girl's school uniform, and had been introduced as her twi_n siste_r. She'd immediately drug him out of the classroom and onto the lawn to find out what was going on.

"So?" she demanded. "Explain!"

"What's to explain?" Noel shot back. "You selfishly transferred without me, so I followed you."

_"As a gir_l? M_y little siste_r? You're m_y little broth_er, Noel!"

"Keep it down!" Noel exclaimed. He placed his hand over Maria's mouth and looked about. "Someone might hear you! Do you want to get me in trouble?"

"And take off that stupid wig!" Maria growled, yanking on his hair.

"Ow! Ow, stop that! It's not a wig! It's real!"

"How can that be? You can't have grown that in only two months!"

"I took a hair growth tonic," Noel said. "Something like that, at least. It worked really well -_- real_ly well!"

Maria frowned and crossed her arms. "How disgusting. You look like a pervert in those clothes!"

"I look just like you!" Noel snapped, then flopped down in the grass. "Anyway, I'm doing this for you, Maria." He stared off into the distance, and for a moment both were quiet. "When father and I went off to Hawaii," he finally said, "I was really sad that you didn't come with us. It wasn't half as much fun without you there, but I understood that you had to support your team in the basketball tournament. But to come back and find out that you'd enrolled in a boarding school without me... Maria, how could you?"

"Because I'm in love," Maria replied. "Didn't I say so in my letter?"

"But we've been together since we've been born! You've always been my other half! We were always close... how could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Maria countered. "Who's being selfish here?" She frowned, looking him over again, and placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, Noel, that still doesn't explain the stupid clothes. Why are you dressed as a girl?"

"Because," Noel said, "when father called registration, they said the only room left was in the girl's dorm. They said I couldn't attend here unless I could pass as a girl. But, Maria, you know that since we were kids, people often thought I was your sister! So I knew I could do it." He stood up and lifted the skirt of his uniform. "See? I have biker shorts under the skirt, in case anyone looks under it. Belldandy-Sempai helped me with my hair, so I don't have to wear a wig, and her sister also gave me some pills and soft drinks that... well, I really need to show you that part, it's a little hard to believe. I'm even wearing a bra -- because it wouldn't look right if I didn't have small breasts, at least."

"You bought girl's underwear?"

"Of course not," Noel replied. "I got it from your room..."

Maria's fist crashed down on her brother's head. "Pervert! You fool! I can't believe you!" Noel rubbed his head, and his sister added, "How could you do all this? It's insane!"

"Don't you see, Maria? _I h_ad to come here! I have to break you and your boyfriend up, so that you'll come back with me!"

"Baka! That's just stupid!" Maria said. She crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "Why would you go to all this trouble just to interfere with me? I don't believe you! Stop being an idiot and go back home."

"No way!" Noel exclaimed. "I'm not going back without you, Maria. You're precious to me!"

That caught Maria short, and she turned away, her heart confused. O_f cour_se her little brother loved her -- she knew that. But Noel wanted things to stay the same, to never change, and that just wasn't the way the world worked.

"Noel," she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the transfer. You're my precious little brother, and I'll always love you. I really want to have you near to me, but... we can't exist in our own world, just the two of us, forever. I need my independence, and you'll need yours soon too. When you find a girl that you love, maybe you can understand... until then_, t_ry to understand how I feel. Please?"

She glanced up at her brother, who was staring off into the distance, eyes unfocused, as if he weren't even listening. She felt the irritation rising again.

"Look, Noel, you're my brother and I feel sorry for you, so I'm not going to give away your secret. Anyway, I doubt you can keep this up for very long, having to hide your true self every hour of the day. Someone's going to find out, or else you're going to get sick of it and head back home.

"Anyway, I still have class, so... I'll talk to you later."

As she walked off, Maria was almost certain she could hear her brother muttering to himself, "Never! I'll never give you up! I'll never let you go!" She sighed. Her poor, stupid brother. When he got an idea in his head, it was almost impossible to dislodge it...

XXX

Ranma sat on the bed in her room and looked down at the pill in her hand.

If Belldandy and Urd were to be believed, this pill had the power to cure curses. It was exactly what she and her father had spent months searching all over China for. A cure, at long last. To never transform into a girl again...

Ranma glanced up. Gathered around her were Urd, Belldandy, and Akane, all waiting for her to swallow it. A teakettle was beginning to stir on a nearby hotplate. Ranma's inner voice was screaming at her, telling her that the transformation itself was not the curse, but instead the lack of control over that transformation. However, Ranma's inner voice spoke a foreign tongue that she'd never bothered to study.

She swallowed the pill greedily, washing it down with a glass of water.

It was done. She was afraid to believe it just yet, but she was apparently cured.

She wanted some hot water, now.

"Ranma!" Akane said, "what about..."

"School?" Ranma said. "Akane, I hate to say it, but this is more important that school. If I can be cured of my curse..."

"Well," Urd said, "it's not a permanent cure, mind you. But it should last a full year."

Belldandy clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful, Urd! That will solve all of Ranma's problems!"

The kettle began to whistle. Akane stood and poured hot water into a large cup.

Urd flashed a victory sign. "Am I a genius, or what?" She exclaimed. "All I did was create a variant off of a standard lycanthropy fix." When she saw some of the others blinking in confusion, she added, "Lycanthropy -- you know -- werewolves and such, people who are cursed to transform whenever the moon is full. So, if you had a werewolf curse, but you didn't like turning into a nasty old wolf, you'd just take one of these pills, and just like that," she snapped her fingers, "you'd be locked into your current form for a full year."

"Current form?" Ranma repeated.

Urd nodded.

Ranma glanced down at herself.

"What if you're in your cursed form when you take the pill?" she asked.

Urd looked thoughtful. "I've heard of people doing that," she said. "People that like being wolves." She shrugged. "It works either way," she said. "Whatever form you're in when you take the pill... that's what you're stuck with for the next year."

Ranma's eyes grew wide. She looked at Akane, whose eyes were also very wide.

Slowly, Akane reached out and upended her cup of steaming water over Ranma's head. The liquid matted Ranma's hair, ran down her face, and soaked the top of her blouse.

Nothing more happened.

"Oh, Ranma, how wonderful for you!" Belldandy exclaimed. "Now you'll remain a girl no matter what happens!"

XXX

In the fading light of evening, framed against the fiery orange Western sky, a dark shadow moved along the rooftop of the girl's dorm. It was small and lithe, with long hair that swung about as the figure danced and twirled. The shadow held a long pole in each hand and at the end of these poles were large round balls. Those familiar with Chinese fighting styles might have recognized the weapons as bonburi, and the movements as those of a Joketzu Amazon warrior.

Two more shadows, much shorter and more squat, appeared. One of them balanced easily and even "walked" around on the end of a long staff.

Shampoo completed her kata, sighed, and set the bonburi down. She turned to face her great-grandmother, and the strange man who was with her. Shampoo recognized him as the janitor of the building.

"What do you think so far, child?" Cologne asked. "We've been here two days already."

"Great-grandmother is right," the purple-haired girl replied. "Is many good opponent at this school. Devil Hunter girl and red pigtailed girl make good opponent for fighting. Shampoo think fighting with wooden sword is stupid, but teacher and grandson very good sword fighter, also one or two other in class. Shampoo also meet cyborg cat girl, alien princess, and girl that alien princess call dried up mummy, and all very strong, too strong for Shampoo. Also girl that say is normal, but is strong as cyborg girl."

Cologne nodded her head. "I'm very glad we came, Shampoo," she said. "You may never get to train against people like this again."

"Shampoo want rematch with pig-tailed girl," Shampoo said. "Shampoo caught off guard. Not lose second time."

"Perhaps," her great-grandmother replied. "Now, child, come over here. I have someone I want you to meet."

Shampoo obediently stepped forward, then frowned at the shrunken old man in coveralls. "Is janitor of girl dorm, yes? Shampoo already meet."

"Indeed, he is that," Cologne said, "but he is also more. Shampoo, I'd like you to meet Happosai -- your great-grandfather."

"My my, ain't she a beauty?" the old man said with a leer. He rushed forward, throwing his arms wide. "Here, Shampoo, give your ol' great-granddaddy a big hug..."

BAFF!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa..." Happosai called out as his body sailed off into the distance. Shampoo glanced down at her fist and then back out across the campus.

"Kiya!" she exclaimed. "Shampoo not know why she hit great-grandfather! Shampoo sorry!"

"Don't be," Cologne said with a smirk. "It's a perfectly natural reaction. Why, I did the same when I first met him, and if I know that old fool at all, it won't be the last time you send him flying."

XXX

"Ohmygod," Ranma said. "Ohmygod. Mom's gonna kill me!"

Akane was philosophical. "Well," she said, "you wanted to stay in school, even if it meant being a girl. Certainly you couldn't have expected to hide your curse forever, so... I don't see what the big deal is."

The two of them sat alone in Ranma's room, Urd and Belldandy having already left. Ranma lay on her bed listlessly, staring up at the underside of the bunk above her. Akane sat on one of the desk chairs, watching Ranma carefully.

"Are you kidding?" Ranma said. "How can I go home as a girl? Mom and Pop are gonna kill me!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Ranma, you didn't really think you could attend school as a girl and your parents would never find out?"

But one look into Ranma's eyes told Akane that yes, she reall_y ha_d thought she could pull it off. Akane sighed. "Ranma, you are such a dope sometimes."

"You don't understand, Akane," Ranma said. "If I can't turn back into a guy, I'll, I'll..."

"You brought this upon yourself, you know," Akane said. Honestly, she couldn't for the life of her figure her supposed fiancee out. Did Ranma want to be a girl? By her actions it certainly seemed so, but she continually protested otherwise. But if Ranm_a didn_'t want to be a girl, then why was she attending school as a girl? Why did she only bring girl's clothing? Why had she agreed to Devil Hunter training, knowing that Devil Hunters were always female? Why was she willing to let the entire school think that she was engaged to a boy?

And now she reall_y w_as a girl, 100 of the time, at least for the next 365 days. It seemed to Akane that all of Ranma's problems were solved, except for the part where she explained it all to her parents. Of course, it meant that Ranma couldn't officially be engaged to Akane -- explaining that to her own father wouldn't be fun -- but overall Akane was relieved. And i_t al_so meant that Ranma couldn't really be engaged to Ukyo, either. For some reason, that made Akane happy too, although she wasn't sure why.

Now if only the baka would realize how many problems this solved, everyone could be happy. Well, except for her father, and Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, and Ukyo, of course.

"What am I going to do?" Ranma moaned. "I can't stay stuck as a girl! I can't."

"Why not?" Akane asked. "It works for half the human population, you know."

"But I'm not a girl!" Ranma said vehemently.

Akane sighed heavily, then stood up. "I could certainly argue the point," she said, "but if you really feel that way, then perhaps you should start by telling Belldandy the truth."

"You mean... tell her that I'm really a guy?"

"Well of course, stupid. If you want to be a guy again," Akane said, "at least, within the next year, then you need to tell her."

XXX

"Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Belldandy looked at Ranma with concern, while Urd rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, dear," Belldandy said. "You really should have said something earlier, Ranma."

Urd pounded the floor, tears streaming down her face. "You mean you're really a boy? And you let me fix you in your cursed form... oh, that's too rich!"

"But you can change it back, can't you?" Akane asked. She really wasn't sure wh_y s_he was the one doing the asking, but Ranma was just standing there, staring at the floor, blushing furiously. "I mean -- change her back to the way she was?"

"Her?" Urd asked. "Don't you mean him?" She sat up and tried to look Ranma in the eye, but the serious look on her face crumbled into a goofy grin. She burst out laughing and fell back onto the floor. "Bwahahahahaha! Oh, Kamisama, it's too funny! She's _a b_oy, hahaha! Jus_t lo_ok at her!"

"But, Ranma," Belldandy said, "if you're really a boy then why are you attending school as a girl?"

"'S a long story," Ranma mumbled.

Belldandy placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and smiled brightly. "Well, don't worry, Ranma," she said, "Oneechan is very talented with pills and potions. I'm sure she'll find a way to reverse the effects of the pill."

Ranma nodded solemnly. "How long will that take?" she asked.

"Well," Urd said, sitting up again and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Not too long, I think. I'll need to experiment -- I've never tried reversing a spell like this before -- but I figure just a few..." she paused, looked at Ranma, and again burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why don't you check back in a day or two," Belldandy said pleasantly. "You can wait that long, I assume?"

XXX

Ryoko floated across the darkening campus, aimlessly looking for something to do. She desperately wanted to drop in on Tenchi, but as angry as he was right now, it was better to leave him alone for a while. In any case, that prissy bitch princess had her two guardians watching his room, ready to call her at a moment's notice. Drawing the heir to the Juraian throne into another knock-down, drag-out battle might be personally satisfying, but it would only make Tenchi even angrier with her. Best to lay low for a few days, she reasoned.

However, staying in her room with Ifurita, who had all the emotions and conversational abilities of a carrot, just wasn't cutting it. Ryoko was bored, bored, bored. She considered finding Princess Lum and badgering her into a short battle, but that just wasn't half as much fun as provoking Ayeka. In any case the Oni Princess was probably in Tenchi-sama's room, hanging all over that disgusting roommate of his. Ryoko made a face. At least Ayeka had good taste in men.

Down below, coming out of one of the buildings that was neither dormitory, school office, study hall or gymnasium, were the android girl Nuku Nuku and her "Papa-san", Professor Kyuusaku Natsume. Ryoko knew little about the strange man in the lab coat, other than he was still young, smoked a lot, and that his long bangs perpetually hid his eyes, but she already had a healthy respect for his genius. This whole planet was technologically primitive, but Nuku Nuku was an exceptionally well built android, with surprising strength and power, not to mention incredibly cute. She and Ryoko had been on the same volleyball team this afternoon during P.E. (Ryoko had decided that attending class was less boring than hanging around school doing nothing), and despite competition from the likes of Ayeka, Ranma, and tha_t ve_ry powerful girl Aiko, their team had won easily. Ryoko snickered. She'd felt a little sorry for the normal girls -- even Ranma and Shampoo were so much more athletic and graceful it wasn't even funny, and the coach had started drooling when he talked of fielding an inter-league team with the likes of Ranma, Shampoo, Aiko, Ryoko and Nuku Nuku on it.

She glanced back at the building that the professor and android girl had just left. Wha_t w_as that building used for, anyway? Perhaps the professor had his laboratories in there, she thought. Considering what he'd created in Nuku-Nuku, his lab was probably an interesting place indeed.

On a whim, Ryoko pivoted in the air and dove gracefully through the roof of the building.

The ground floor consisted of several primitive laboratories and operating theaters, and a very large conference room. One room in particular caught her eye, as it was built for complete surveillance of the school campus. It was the only room that was occupied, so Ryoko did no more than poke her head in and take in the rows of video screens, blinking lights and LED's, and the four black-clad security types who were monitoring everything. Then she quickly sunk through the floor.

The first sub-level was a lot more interesting. Professor Natsume, or whoever was at work here, was far more than a school professor, and was being funded by someone with an awful lot of cash to throw about. Huge machines, menacing cyborgs, exotic vehicles, and weapons of destruction were everywhere, although many were in a half-finished state. Many rooms were the size of small warehouses and one led to another until Ryoko realized that the complex extended beneath the entire campus.

And there was a second sub-level, and a third. Ryoko blinked. Where had all of thi_s co_me from?

She eventually found herself in a long, thin room lit by an eerie green glow. A path led through the center of the room, while on each side, lined up along the walls, were large round containers, like giant upright aqua-lungs or tubular coffins of stainless steel, with glass windows in front. She walked among them, noting the many wires and tubes connected to each one. They were like the cryogenic sleep chambers that you found in ancient space ships, except for the ice and frost.

Curious, she levitated up and peered into the glass window on one. Inside, floating in a murky gelatinous green liquid, was a young girl with blue hair.

Ryoko frowned. Were these incubation tubes, then? Sensory-deprivation units? Artificial wombs? What was going on here?

She floated to the next one, and then the next. There were well over a dozen of them, all told. In each one was a young blue-haired girl exactly like the first.

Clones? They must be, Ryoko thought.

Did these people know that clone technology was regulated on a galactic scale? Likely not, Ryoko reasoned; this planet was far too backwards for that.

But, informed or not, someone was clearly engaged in a massive project to clone multiple copies one specific young girl.

XXX

There was a knock at the door, which was open, and then Ukyo stepped into Ranma and Noel's dorm room. She looked about. Ranma was flopped onto the lower bunk bed, aimlessly staring at a text book without actually reading it, while her new roommate was finishing moving in.

"Nice room," Ukyo said. "This is your roommate, Ranma?"

Ranma, who'd only met her roommate an hour ago herself, nodded her head. "Noel, this is my friend Ukyo."

"Your friend?" Ukyo said. "I'm you_r fianc_ee, you know!"

The slender girl with the long black hair faced Ukyo and bowed. "Noel Minamino," she said. "Pleased to meet you!"

Noel headed for the door. Ranma sat up and put the book aside. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I have to meet my sister, down at the gym," Noel called out over her shoulder, and was gone.

Ukyo sat in one of the desk chairs and crossed her arms. "So?" she said. "What did you want to talk about, Ranma?"

Ranma glanced away. "I was just kind of hoping you'd change your mind," she said. "About switching dorm rooms, I mean."

Ukyo frowned. "Is that all? Ranma, I already told you: If you promise to uphold our engagement and ours alone, then fine. Otherwise, no thanks."

Ranma sighed. "I figured you'd say that," she said. "Anyway, it hardly matters at the moment. Belldandy's sister offered me a cure, but it didn't work quite right, so... for the moment, I'm stuck as a girl."

Ukyo sat up. "You're what?" From somewhere she produced a kettle of hot water and poured it over Ranma's head, then poked the girl's chest experimentally.

"You're still a girl!" she exclaimed. "You don't change into a guy!"

"Didn't I just_ say_ that?" Ranma exclaimed irritably.

"But... but Ranma, is this... is thi_s permanen_t?"

"Gods, I hope not!" Ranma said. "It's supposed to last a year, but Urd said she could probably reverse it in a few days."

Ukyo sighed and sat back, obviously relieved. Ranma couldn't help but notice that her supposed friend and fiancee seemed a little more concerned about being engaged to a girl than about Ranma herself. She frowned.

"Hey, Ranma!" a girl called out. Yohko bounced into the room, then came to an abrupt halt. "Ukyo-sama! I didn't know you were here!" She glanced from Ukyo to Ranma, and said, "If this is a bad time..."

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We weren't discussing anything important."

"Are you sure? I mean, Uky_o is _your fiancee. If you two want to be alone, I'd certainly understand..."

"No!" both said a little too quickly. Ukyo laughed nervously and added, "It's not like that, we were just... talking. Like Ranma said. About nothing. Really."

"Oh?" Yohko flopped down in the other desk chair and said, "Ranma, guess what? Your new roommate is my roommate's twin sister. I bet we could talk them into switching, so that you and I can room together. Whatcha think?"

Ranma's eyes grew wide. "Oh... ah... is that what you want to do?"

"Well of course! We're friends, right? Wh_y wouldn_'t we want to room together?"

"I... ah... can't think of a reason... I guess..."

Ranma stared at the floor, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Ukyo rolled her eyes expressively, but said nothing. She glanced over at a large box on Noel's desk, then got up to inspect it. "What's this?" she asked. "Oh! Some kind of drink?"

"It's my roommate's," Ranma said. "I've got no idea what it is. Calpis? Pocari Sweat?"

"No, something different," Ukyo said. She pulled out a can and studied it critically. "No label. How odd. Well, she's got a whole case of the stuff so she must like it. I wonder if it's any good? I could sell it at my restaurant." She glanced up and her face broke into a grin. "Did I tell you that? Registration said I could open a restaurant in the corner of the cafeteria! They're going to set up a little food court there. Cologne and Shampoo will have a ramen shop, and Nanami Jinnai is going to have a booth too!"

"That's nice," Ranma said noncommittally.

"So should I move in with you, or do you want to move in with me?" Yohko asked.

"What?" Ranma said. "Oh... um, Yohko, maybe we should, you know, think about this a bit first. I mean, sometimes people who are really good friends start to hate each other when they live together, right?"

Yohko blinked, then frowned. "Well, I suppose that's true. Is there something you want to say, Ranma? Some reason you don't think we'd be good roommates?"

"No, no! I just think... we should be cautious, you know?"

"Well," Yohko said, "I just assumed that Noel and Maria would like rooming together, since they're twins... and that you and I would make great roommates, since we're both into martial arts and since you'll be training to be a Devil Hunter too..."

Yohko popped up. "I'll tell you what, Ranma. I'll talk to Noel and Maria and see what they think. If they want to room together, then we'll do it. And _I promi_se I'll be a good roommate! Really, you've got nothing to worry about!"

Ranma watched as her friend bounced out of the room, not quite sure how to respond. Room with Yohko? Sh_e kn_ew that was a bad idea, but how could she stop her friend without hurting her feelings?

Ukyo popped open the can in her hand and took a drink. Ranma looked at her, and she shrugged. "I was thirsty," she said. She took another long sip, then paused. She seemed to tremble for a moment, then she stared at the can in amazement.

"Wha_t _is this stuff?" she asked. "Wow! It packs quite a wallop! Are yo_u certa_in this stuff is just soda?"

"I told you," Ranma said, "I don't know what it is. I really doubt it's alcoholic, though."

"I kinda like it," Ukyo said. "Kind of a sweet, fruity flavor, but not syrupy. Think it'll be okay if I borrow another can or two? I mean ther_e _is an awful lot of it here, and I'll pay Noel back of course."

Ranma shrugged. "Help yourself."

As the door closed behind Ukyo, Ranma frowned. Was it just her, or had Ukyo's voice sounded remarkably deep all of a sudden?

She shrugged it off, then rolled out of bed. She'd just remembered something else that she'd wanted to accomplish today, and considering how badly her expected cure had failed -- why had she thought it would do otherwise? -- it was doubly important that she speak to Nabiki as soon as possible.

XXX

"A boy's uniform?"

Ranma nodded her head vigorously. "I know how expensive a uniform is," she said. "Well, I don't know exactly, only that it is expensive. Travelling with my pop all these years, I've never had much money, so there's no way I could afford it, and I can't go to Mom of course, that would involve too much explanation, but you always seem to have money, so..."

"So you thought I could lend you the money you needed," Nabiki finished.

"Yeah. And while we're at it, I could use a couple of Chinese outfits, for training and such."

"Sorry, but no," Nabiki replied.

Ranma stared at her a moment in confusion. "What do you mean, no? Nabiki, you're my only hope! And we're practically related..."

Nabiki looked Ranma up and down and raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, Ranma-chan," she said, "but at the moment you hardly look like my future brother-in-law."

Ranma glanced down at the uniform she was still wearing. "That's just it!" she exclaimed. "I feel like an idiot in this getup!"

"Ranma-chan," Nabiki said, "I think we've been over this already. You're registered as a girl and assigned to the girls' dorm... you can't attend school as a boy. In fact, at the moment you couldn't become a boy if yo_u want_ed to." Nabiki paused a moment to openly smirk -- she'd laughed nearly as hard as Urd when she'd heard the news from Akane. "So anyway, what could you possibly want with a boy's uniform?"

Ranma's face flushed red, and she glanced away.

"I just want something that's not so overtly feminine," she said. "I hate this skirt!"

"Ranma," Nabiki said, "every girl wears that skirt. We've all got the same uniform."

"Not Utena Tenjou."

Nabiki smirked. "Well," she said, "if you want to look like Utena..."

"Yes," Ranma said, spinning about. "That's exactly what I want."

Nabiki leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"It's not that easy, Ranma," she said. "I'm just a poor high school student too you know."

"But you've always got money!"

Nabiki nodded. "That's right. I've always got just enough," she said, "but never more than that. I don't have tons of extra cash just laying around." She paused, and tapped her face with her pen in thought. "Perhaps..." she said, then paused.

"Yes?"

"Well," Nabiki said, "even if I had the money to lend you, I have no idea how you'd ever pay me back. You don't have a job yet, do you?"

"Ah, c'mon, Nabiki. You know I'm training morning and night! And if I'm not training, then I'd better be studying..."

"Exactly," Nabiki said. "And you're going to pay me back? I think not."

"Nabiki..." Ranma began.

"Now, now," Nabiki said, holding up her hands. "Ther_e _is a way, perhaps, that could work. If you agree to help me raise the money..."

"Anything!" Ranma exclaimed. "You name it, and I'll do it for you!"

Nabiki grinned like a lawyer at a support group for wealthy victims. "Anything?" she repeated. "I'm so very glad to hear you say that, Ranma-chan..."

XXX

Ranma sank slowly into the water, letting the heat soak into her limbs. It had been another one of those days. Not that she'd fought with a demon today, mind you, but all her dreams for escaping her curse and escaping life as a schoolgirl had unraveled and backfired on her. In some ways, she'd rather have faced a demon, instead of dealing with the mess that was her life.

"You know, Ranma," Yohko said, "We've been friends for a while now, but I think this is the first time we've actually been in a bath together."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Imagine that." Her voice was tinged with a barely perceptible hint of melancholy, and she he sunk lower into the water, glad that the steam and the dim lighting helped obscure things around her. The shapes of the other girls were indistinct at best.

Still, Ranma thought, it wasn't the presence of naked girls that made her uncomfortable. She'd long ago grown used to her own female body, and from there it was not a great leap to being comfortable around other girls.

No, what made her uncomfortable was the fact that she was soaking up to her neck in steaming hot water, and was still a girl. She wasn't turning into a guy. That fact sat in her stomach like a bad meal made by Akane. And, at the same time, she was couldn't shake the terror that sh_e mig_ht transform, at any moment, and be a naked boy in a bath full of naked girls.

It didn't even occur to her that this was the fantasy of a good portion of the school's male population. Perhaps, once upon a time, Ranm_a h_ad entertained fantasies of being among naked girls, but she now knew from experience not only what it was like to be one of those naked girls, but also what happened when you were a boy among a bunch of naked girls. It mostly involved screams and a lot of pummeling with bathroom appliances.

She glanced down at her body -- what she could see of it through the steam and gloom and dark water. It was strange how natural it felt. The social aspects she would never get used to, but physically, being a girl was not really a curse, any more than being a boy was. The curse was simply the transformation process, and her lack of control over it.

Well, she had control over it now, she thought bitterly. Not quite in the way she'd wanted, of course.

"I was really mad at you, last night," Yohko said. "To find someone as amazingly beautiful as Ukyo-sama, and then to find out that he's engaged to you... well, I'm still pretty jealous."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Yohko," Ranma said. "I didn't know. Ukyo says we were engaged when we were little, but I don't really remember it."

"That's okay," Yohko said. "You already explained it. I should have suspected it, really; these things always seem to happen to me. And I'm really excited for you. To have a dreamy fiancee like that... his arms about you, his lips on yours..."

Ranma's stomach turned, as she was reminded what parts of being a girl were not easy to deal with. Only the knowledge that Ukyo was really a girl kept her from being very sick. The prospect of being stuck as a girl for a full year fairly terrified her.

"I just hope I can find my mystery prince," Yohko said with a sigh.

"Mystery prince?"

"You know -- the boy with the pigtail, the one in the picture from last night?"

Ranma gulped and sank further into the water. "Oh," she said. "Him. I wouldn't get your hopes up too much, Yohko; you might never see him again."

The gloom in Ranma's voice was almost palpable. Yohko raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

Ranma gulped again. "What? Me? No!" she said. "I mean -- I've never met him."

"Nobody said that you had," Yohko replied, suspiciously. "No, wait, don't tell me: you're engaged t_o h_im, too?"

"Of course not!" Ranma snapped. In the far corner, Akane stifled a laugh. "Look, Yohko, if I could tell you who he was then I would. You know that. But I can't, because I've never met him."

Yohko sighed. "Yes, I know," she said. "W_e a_re friends, after all..." Her voice trailed off, and then she added, "but i_t do_es seem strange. Chigako's gone through all the registered students, and nobody seems to know who he is."

"Maybe he's not a student here," Akane said.

"Maybe," Yohko agreed with a sigh. "Maybe you're right, Ranma. Maybe I'll never see him again."

Ranma relaxed, glad that the sweat running down her forehead was only to be expected while soaking in the furo.

"Speaking of which... I wonder where Ryoyo's disappeared to. I really am worried about him."

"I told ya, you don't gotta worry about him," Ranma said. "He's a pretty tough guy. He'll turn up eventually."

XXX

Somewhere on the island of Hokkaido, a running boy came to a halt. He had black pants and a buff top, with a stripped bandana holding back a thick mane of black hair.

He glanced about, noting the sloping, grass-covered hillside. Sea birds flew overhead, and the sea sparkled in the distance. It was evening, with the sun sinking in... well, whatever direction it was that suns typically sunk in. The boy had absolutely no idea where he was.

"This is absolutely hopeless!" the boy screamed out loud, and his voice sounded like a hundred voices all speaking in unison. "How can any mortal have such a phenomenally bad sense of direction?"

The boy laughed humorlessly, then shrugged. "Oh well," he muttered. "Back to the drawing board... again."

And then, the boy's shadow seemed to expand, to swell up... and part of it broke away.

Ryoga blinked. He looked about, completely confused as to where he was. Being lost was nothing new, but he usually remembered how he'd got there.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow moving swiftly across the grass. He watched as it moved down the hill, and then stared into the sky, vainly looking for the object that surely was casting the shadow.

The skies, save for a few small birds and some clouds on the distant horizon, were empty.

XXX

Chief of Police Daisuke Ido stood with his hands in his pockets and stared out into the night. The wind whipped his trenchcoat about, and threatened to rip the hat from his head, but Ido didn't move a muscle. He gazed into the blackness with a strange intensity, as if, by sheer willpower alone, he could look into all the nooks and crannies of the night and know every evil thing that the darkness hid.

Somewhere, up on the hill above the town, a demon lurked. This much, Ido knew. And he was bound and determined to flush it out and end its reign of terror once and for all.

to be continued


	11. 11: Ikari's Master Plan

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jed Hagen, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ikari's Master Plan**

The buzz of crickets mixed with an occasional bird call or croaking frog and the light splash of oars as they dipped in and out of the water. Stars filled the night sky and a bright moon illuminated the surface of a small lake. Slowly Ukyo rowed the boat away from the pier and out across the dark water.

Across from her sat Ranma Saotome. A light wind tousled Ranma's thick hair.

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you think?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma nodded shyly. Ukyo stowed the oars and sat down next to Ranma. Skirts rustled as Ranma slid over to give Ukyo room.

Ukyo placed one arm about Ranma's waist and placed the other hand over Ranma's hands. "A beautiful night, Ranchan," Ukyo repeated, "but not half as beautiful as you."

Ranma glanced up, a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. "Ukyo, I..."

Ukyo leaned in to brush lips with Ranma, halting all conversation. Then Ukyo kissed Ranma harder, longer, more insistently. Finally Ukyo pulled back and gazed deeply into Ranma's dark eyes. The moonlight was reflected in those eyes, as if they were two deep bodies of water, like the lake itself. And Ukyo imagined that her soul was floating across the surface of those two pools...

"Ranchan," Ukyo said, "I love you so much."

Ranma gazed into Ukyo's eyes for several moments without saying anything, then tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ukyo frowned.

"What's wrong, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Oh, Uchan!" Ranma exclaimed. She wrapped her arms tightly about Ukyo's flat, muscular chest. "I'm not sad, Uchan," Ranma said. "I'm crying because I'm so happy! Oh Uchan, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I was waiting for the right moment..."

"What?"

Looking deeply into Ukyo's eyes, Ranma said, "Uchan, I'm pregnant with your child."

With a piercing scream, Ukyo awoke.

She rolled out of bed, flopping onto the floor. Sweat poured down her face.

Her roommate Shun leaned out of the upper bunk. "Ukyo? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Ukyo ripped her top open and cupped her breasts. She placed a hand between her legs and a look of utter joy washed over her.

"I'm a girl, Shun!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so happy! I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!"

"Yes," said Shun, who had already turned back to the wall in embarrassment. "You're a girl, and you're in a guy's dorm. Do you want the whole dormitory to know that? You'll have the whole floor here in a second screaming like that."

Ukyo blinked for a second in confusion, then jumped up. "Ohmygoshyou'reright," she exclaimed. As someone began knocking on the door, she grabbed an aluminum can from her desk and shook it. There was still a little bit left. And in her desk drawer were several more cans, if necessary.

"Open up!" a voice shouted. "We know you've got a girl in there!"

She downed the last of the soda and waited. A momentary wave of vertigo passed through her... and she watched this time, fascinated as her shoulders broadened, her waist thickened, her hips narrowed, and her breasts shrank to become hardened pectorals. She glanced at the can again.

Strange how she hadn't really considered the symbols on the side yesterday. Male and female, blue and pink. It was such an obvious clue, really.

How long did the effect last? Less than twelve hours, it seemed. _This_ was something that would prove very, very useful.

Letting the pajama top slide to the floor, Ukyo crossed the room and opened the door.

"Yes?" he said to the crowd of boys on the other side. "What's this about a girl in my room? There's only Shun and I..."

XXX

Noel stepped out of the shower and into a washroom filled with girls in various states of undress. Her cheeks flushed red as she averted her eyes. Thanks to Urd's magic cola, she was momentarily a girl herself, but it still didn't feel natural. She knew she didn't belong here.

She toweled off quickly and slipped into her robe, but found her new waist-length hair impossible to dry. She watched other girls covertly, then carefully wrapped her head with the towel. She practically ran into the hallway.

A girl with green hair -- Ryoko, as it turned out -- flashed by right in front of Noel's face.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU WITHERED MUMMY!" a voice yelled down the hallway corridor. Moments later Ayeka ran by. Energy crackled and popped in the air about her.

Noel's eyes grew wide. She turned to run to her room.

"Noel-chan!" a boy cried out. Noel pulled up short as a brown-haired boy lunged at her with grasping hands. His face held a look of happy oblivion.

"DARLING! DIVINE RETRIBUTION!"

Noel suddenly realized who this boy was. She screamed and dodged left. Blue-white electricity arced down the hallway, engulfing the offending boy. His body jerked spasmodically then collapsed into a smoking heap.

Clutching the front of her robe, Noel made another dash for her room. Somewhere she could hear Nuku Nuku laughing happily amid sounds of something exploding. As she neared her room, a voice further down the hallway boomed out, "Akane Tendo! If you defeat me, I will allow you to date with me!"

"Kuno!" Akane yelled back, "Get a clue!"

Tatewaki Kuno came flying down the hallway. Noel uttered a small "Eeep!" and dodged into her room, slamming the door behind her.

For several moments she leaned against the door, waiting for her breathing to slow down, for her mind to stop racing.

_This school is for loonies_, thought Noel. Then she glanced down at her protruding chest and laughed. _And I fit right in. But really, my own problems pale in comparison to some of the weirdness on this campus. Still... this whole attend-school-as-a-girl thing is getting too complicated._ _If only the dorm rooms had private showers... it wouldn't be such a pain._

Like everyone else in the dorm, Noel's roommate Ranma was a physical, active girl who could probably beat Noel easily in a fight. She wasn't, however, much for modesty -- Noel had already been given several nice views of Ranma's impressive chest. At least Ranma got up early to practice kenpo, so Noel could sleep in and get dressed in private. But Noel couldn't shower in the evening because Maria always bathed just before going to sleep. Bumping into Maria as a girl would be messy; Noel was embarrassed enough as it was.

Thus Noel wound up showering at the same time as a lot of other girls. It was certainly a pain.

Well... not _too_ much of a pain, a certain part of Noel's mind suggested. She quickly shoved the thought into a corner.

"The best solution," Noel said to herself as she quickly got dressed, "is to hurry up and break up Maria's silly schoolgirl romance, so we can both leave this weird school. So! Step one: go watch Maria practice this afternoon, and find out which guy it is she's fallen for! Then I can think of some way to interfere!"

XXX

Nodoka Saotome knelt at the breakfast table, serene and graceful, like a stately cherry tree gazing out over a silent rock garden. Across from her, her husband Genma ate with all the dignity and grace of a pack of rabid, starving monkeys at an all-you-can-eat banquet. Hands moved furiously from plate to mouth, like some maniacal assembly-line machinery. Even the click-clatter of the perpetual-motion chopsticks sounded like madcap machinery at work. Bits of food flew through the air, occasionally snatched in mid-flight by the snapping chopsticks and redirected to the mouth.

Nodoka sighed inwardly. Had she really pined all those years for her husband's return? At the moment, her years of quiet loneliness seemed like a all-to-brief glimpse of heaven. Whatever had become of the brave, muscular martial artist that she'd fallen in love with? Back then, she'd been supremely happy to serve Genma meals that he so obviously enjoyed, knowing that a man of strength and action needed to eat hearty. But over the years the hearty eating had increased while the strength and action had slowed considerably.

_Being a panda suits him_, she thought morosely. It was clear to her that one of her greatest challenges was to make certain her son did not develop the same habits as his father.

Thoughts of her son filled her with great pride, but also a sense of sadness. She knew why that was, now. For while she'd always wanted a son, and was quite proud to see him turning into a handsome, masculine man and a brilliant martial artist, it pained her to realize how little she knew him. It only made sense that Genma be the one to raise the boy, and the training trip had obviously fared well, given Ranma's impressive combat skills. But, for a brief week or so, Nodoka had had a daughter that she could pour _her_ knowledge and training into. Now she realized that _that_ was something she'd always desired and never had. Genma had a son to pass on his legacy. If only Nodoka had had a daughter to teach as well, she might not feel this empty hollowness in her heart.

Nodoka sighed again and set her chopsticks down. There was no use in wishing for might have beens; she'd been taught better than that. She had a son to be proud of, a husband to be somewhat proud of, and that would have to do. Then again, there was Ranma's fiancee, Akane Tendo. Perhaps Nodoka could treat Akane as the daughter she'd never really had. After all, she would soon become the girl's mother-in-law, and Akane had never really known her own mother.

_Yes,_ Nodoka thought. _There are things that a girl can only learn from her mother, and it will do me good to have someone to teach. It won't be quite the same as having a daughter of my own, but..._

Nodoka gathered her breakfast dishes together and stood. _Best to begin soon_, she thought. She turned towards the kitchen, then said over her shoulder, "What are your plans for today, Husband?"

Finishing his meal, Genma patted his large stomach contentedly. "A fine meal as always, Nodoka," he said. "What are my plans? Hmmm, hadn't really thought about it. Maybe I'll go visit my friend Tendo..."

"And play shogi while you slowly get drunk? You have been doing far too much of that lately, my Husband."

Genma frowned. "It's good for a martial artist to relax after a hard workout..."

"Naturally," Nodoka replied. She had to admit that, despite his large belly and lazy instincts, her husband was still a formidable martial artist who trained daily. "I just thought that we might visit Ranma and Akane at school and see how they are doing. Surely you need to check up on Ranma, to make certain he is keeping up in his training, and there are some things I'd like to talk to our future daughter-in-law about."

Genma idly scratched his chin. "Hmm, now that you mention it, I really should check up on the boy. He's bound to become negligent in his training without me around. I've never understood where he learned to be so lazy."

It was a testament to Nodoka's training and self-control that she didn't roll her eyes at the statement.

Genma stood up straight and folded his arms across his barrel chest. "It's decided then!" he exclaimed in a booming voice. "We shall travel across town to Muyami Academy and see how Ranma is coming along!"

The doorbell rang. Genma blinked in surprise. "I wonder who that could be?" he muttered as Nodoka went to answer it.

A few moments later she reappeared in the family room.

"Well? Who was it?" Genma asked.

"It's a woman from the neighborhood charity organization," Nodoka said. "They were wondering if we had any clothing to donate, and there's all those girl clothes I'd bought for Ranma..."

"Yes, well he won't be needing those," Genma growled.

"They're still packed in that pink suitcase in Ranma's room," she replied. "Can you fetch it for me? And then we really must hurry, if we're going to catch an early train for our cross-town trip."

"Of course," Genma said, heading for the hallway. "Perhaps you should call Ranma and let him know we're coming?"

Nodoka smiled. "Actually, I thought it would be fun to surprise him..."

XXX

High on the hill overlooking the Muyami Academy campus sat a small house. It was an ordinary house, with white walls and a small front porch. There was a back yard, carved out of the hillside and ringed by an ivy-covered rock wall, with a blackberry patch occupying one corner.

This was no ordinary house. For one thing, a former Devil Hunter lived here -- Yohko's grandmother Madoko Mano had rented the place a few weeks ago. For another, hidden behind the vines that covered the back wall was a stone gateway that led to a cave that wound deep into the hillside. The worn characters carved on the keystone marked it as a very old gateway indeed.

Set before this opening, a small pile of tumbled stones marked the place where once a stone shrine had stood.

Something stirred, deep within the cave. Clawed, scaled feet inched forward. Two more things shuffled behind it. In the gloom, one might have imagined a fish-headed, shapeless monstrosity, followed by one with the head of a hawk, and another with the head of a monkey.

"The seal is broken?" one rasped.

The fish-faced one shuffled further forward. It bent to peer at the jumbled stones.

"Yes, the seal is broken," it replied.

"Soon the master will know," said the third.

"The guardian? Does it still sleep?" the first asked.

"Is the guardian weak?" the third asked. "Can we kill it?"

"The guardian is not here," fish-face said.

"Then we are free to come and go," monkey-face replied.

"Yes," the other two chimed in. "And soon, the master will follow."

Shoving the vines aside, three shambling figures slipped out into the gray dawn.

XXX

The man in the crisp brown uniform handed the package to Madoka Mano, then held out a thick electronic clipboard.

"If you could just sign here, ma'am," he said.

Moments later, Yohko's grandmother shut and locked the door. She dashed to the kitchen table and sat down eagerly, the small package in front of her. With a small knife she cut away the brown butcher's paper and duct tape, then pried open the lid of the wooden box beneath.

Inside, nestled amid styrofoam peanuts, was a large piece of metal, an amulet the color of dull tarnished brass. A goat's head was carved into the center of the object, with a red gem inlaid in it's forehead. Madoka picked the object up and looked it over.

It wasn't exactly a Yoma ring, like the elaborate piece of jewelry that Yohko wore, nor was it really a bracelet. It was more like a metal glove, a brass plate that covered the back of the hand, with a strap that nestled in the palm. It certainly wasn't something you could wear unobtrusively, but it would allow the wearer to transform into a Devil Hunter. That was all that really mattered.

"If not for Ranma, I think I'd give this to little Azusa," Madoka mused. "She so very much wants to become a devil hunter herself. Well, perhaps I can find yet another talisman. But in the meantime, this one goes to Ranma-chan."

The phone rang. Mano answered it.

"Yes? Principal Ikari? No, I'm not busy... actually, I have something to... what? Right away? Is it that important? Yes, sir. I'll be there right away, sir."

Mrs. Mano hung up the phone, then glanced back at the Yoma amulet. The red jewel set in the center of the amulet was flashing.

Madoka Mano's eyes went wide.

"Demons!" she breathed. She stared for a moment at the amulet, then glanced back at the phone.

Principal Ikari had said to come immediately. He'd sounded quite urgent. Her boss wasn't the sort to ignore, nor did Madoka relish the idea of confronting any demons herself. She was retired -- demon thrashing was now the responsibility of Yohko and Ranma.

She studied the flashing gem carefully. After several moments, she nodded to herself.

"Just a minor demon," she muttered and headed for the door.

XXX

"So," Asako Nakamura said, "explain to me again what this is all about?"

Ushio Aotsuki shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm supposed to visit this weird private high school."

Mayuko Inoue frowned. The three of them were standing in front of the Aotsuki Shrine, where Ushio lived with his father, the shrine priest and caretaker. On any other day, they would be walking to school, but today they'd been invited to visit a school called Muyami Academy, somewhere near Tokyo. That was quite a ways away -- the town they lived in was a fair ways outside the city -- but they'd been told to wait in front of the shrine, and that transportation would be provided.

In Ushio's case, it had apparently been more than a simple invitation. The boy was clearly upset about it. Mayuko studied the anger in his face, then glanced at the object balanced on his shoulder. It was long and wrapped in cloth, but she knew it was the Beast Spear, a legendary weapon created to kill demons.

Which did not quite explain why a demon was perched on Ushio's other shoulder. The demon's name was Tora. Most people couldn't see him, and at first Asako and Mayuko hadn't been able to, either. Now, however, he was as plain as day to her: a giant, tiger-like creature, with orange and black fur and a fierce mane. He pretended to be as fierce as he looked, but Mayuko had learned that it was partly an act. Tora was, in fact, a very fierce and powerful demon, but he wasn't evil, nor was he a threat to eat her or Ushio, despite frequently saying he planned to.

"But Ushio, isn't this the same school that wanted you to come last week?" Mayuko asked.

"Yeah," Ushio growled. "Only this time, my stupid old man promised them I'd come. Shit!" the boy muttered. "Why can't that old coot leave well enough alone? And why does this mysterious Principal want me to go to his school anyway?"

"Because," Tora said, "he hasn't _met_ you yet."

"I was going to ask the same thing," Asako said. "This is a prestigious school, isn't it? Why are they so interested in a know-nothing student like you?"

"Hey!"

"And another thing: why are Mayuko and I involved?"

"Oy! Ushio!" Tora growled. "If this Principal is so much trouble, why don't I just eat him?"

"Shut up!" Ushio said. "You're not eating anybody!"

"Stupid mortal! I will eat whoever I want! Who's to stop me? You? A snot-nosed little brat who can't even..."

WHAM! Ushio expertly cracked Tora over the head with his spear.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Because," Ushio said, "you're a stupid demon with nothing to say!"

"Why, you snot-nosed little brat..."

WHAM!

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Anyway," Asako said, "I don't know why _we_ care if you go off to some strange school."

"But Asako," Mayuko said, "aren't you worried that Ushio might meet some girl there?"

"And what if he does?" Asako said, feigning disinterest. "Anyway, what girl is going to fall for an ugly jerk like him?"

Ushio rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Mayuko's got a point," he said. "There's bound to be some cute girls there." He glanced back at Asako. "Not like the ugly tomboy I have to hang around with here."

"Why, you!" Asako's foot spun around, connecting with the side of Ushio's head. Ushio yelped and danced away, but in fact the blow only seemed to graze him -- as if he'd purposefully dodged most of it.

Mayuko giggled. "Oh, you two!" she said.

"Us two what?" Ushio asked. Mayuko only giggled some more.

"Anyway, I'm only going to apologize for Ushio," Asako said. "I wouldn't want the school to think everyone in our town is like him."

About to reply, Ushio paused. "Do you hear something?" he asked.

It sounded like a helicopter, but as it drew near, they saw what looked like a jet fighter of some sort, with guns and missiles hanging from the body and the wings. And yet, as it drew even closer, they realized that it _was_ a helicopter, of a sort. It didn't have chopper blades overhead, but there was a giant propeller set in the center of each wing. The wings tilted to allow for directional movement.

All in all, it was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Clearly it was an attack craft, and an experimental one at that.

"I don't think that's part of the JDF," Ushio said.

It slowed and came to a stop above them, then settled to the ground less than 50 feet away. As the whine of the chopper blades in the wings died down, a door in the side slid open, and a woman in a flight suit stepped out, with a helmet with cat's eyes painted on the front. She removed her helmet, revealing light sandy-brown hair hanging above her shoulders and held back by a banana clip.

She smiled sweetly. "Is this the Aotsuki Shrine?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah," the boy said.

"Ah! You must be Ushio Aotsuki then!" She straightened and bowed low. "My name is Kyouko Koitabashi. I'm here to take you to Muyami Academy."

"In an attack helicopter?"

Kyouko glanced back at the warcraft and frowned. "Well, Mishima Heavy Industries doesn't make commercial aircraft," she said. "This is the Poison One." She glanced at the two girls. "And you two must be Ushio's friends...?"

"That's right," Asako said. "I'm Asako Nakamura, and this is Mayuko Inoue."

"Pleased to meet you!" Kyouko said, bowing again. "Now, if you'd all get aboard, we're running a little late..."

The three piled into the Poison One. The seating in back wasn't especially comfortable, and was limited -- this clearly wasn't meant to be a transport vehicle. Ushio found himself wedged between Asako and Mayuko in very tight quarters -- something that most boys would have enjoyed a great deal. But Ushio was too wrapped up in their trip to notice anything else.

Another woman, dressed like Kyouko, was seated up front. Kyouko took the pilot's seat, then leaned back and gestured to her partner. "The gunner here," Kyouko began, then paused. "I mean my copilot here is Arisa Mitamura. Arisa, this is Ushio Aotsuki and his friends Asako and Mayuko."

"Welcome aboard!" Arisa exclaimed. Her smile seemed just a little forced, and her manner was stiff, like a tightly wound steel spring.

Tora, Ushio noticed, was still standing just outside the door. "Tora, get in here!" Ushio said.

Tora took a deep sniff, then tapped the metal door frame suspiciously. "What kind of beast is this?" he asked. "I've never seen it before. And why do you willingly enter its belly?"

"It's not a beast, you moron! It's an airplane!"

"It's more like a helicopter," Asako added.

Mayuko giggled. "It's for transportation, Tora! It's not dangerous. It's sort of like a flying cart!"

Tora blinked, and looked the plane over. "A flying cart?" he grumbled. "Then this is a thing made by men?"

"Yes! Now get in!"

Kyouko was busy preparing for takeoff, but Arisa had listened to half of the conversation, her face growing more and more confused. "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Ignoring her, Tora stepped cautiously into the craft. Ushio pulled the door shut.

"So," he said, as the coptor/plane lifted off. "What does Mishima Heavy Industries have to do with Muyami Academy?"

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" Kyouko laughed nervously and changed the subject. "The ride might be a little rough. I don't think they found all the damage caused by that stupid cat-girl."

Arisa nodded. "Something was rattling around in one of the magazines," she said.

"Magazines?" Mayuko echoed. "Oh, can you lend me one? I didn't bring anything to read..."

Arisa stared at the girl, momentarily confused. Then she blinked.

"Oh, _those_ kind of magazines? Um... I think I've got something lying around here... yeah, here we go." She handed Mayuko two dog-eared journals.

Mayuko read the titles out loud. "European Arms and Ammo? Soldier of Fortune?"

"Yes," Arisa replied. "Excellent reading!"

"What's this stupid cat-girl? Tora asked. "I smelled something strange -- something cat and not-cat."

"Tora wants..." Ushio paused. "I mean... you mentioned a stupid cat-girl?"

"Professor Natsume's android," Kyouko said, as if that explained everything.

"The only thing that stands between Lady Akiko and her happy reunion with her son and her ungrateful husband..." Arisa added.

"They _are_ reunited," Kyouko said. "Sort of. Remember? That's why we bought that silly school in the first place. As long as Professor Natsume's work is not used for warfare, but to defend humanity..."

She paused and glanced back at Ushio and the girls, then laughed nervously again.

"Anyway," Arisa said, "we still have to avenge Lady Akiko's honor on that insufferable android..."

"Actually, I think Lady Akiko has made up with Nuku Nuku as well..."

"Who cares?" Arisa growled. "The only thing that matters is my personal revenge upon Nuku Nuku! I demand justice! Payback for all of the times she has humiliated me! And I almost had it this morning! If she'd only stood still for a second longer... oh! It makes me so angry I could just..."

She squeezed down on her controls, and a sudden, short staccato of machine-gun fire filled the air.

"Arisa!"

"Sorry, sorry." She held up her hands. "Look, I'm not even touching the controls, okay? Everything's under control!" Again she smiled at the three high school students, and once again her pleasantness seemed forced, like a thin cover stretched tight over a boiling cauldron.

"Did I hear you say that Mishima Heavy Industries owns Muyami Academy?" Asako asked.

"What?" Kyouko asked. "No! I never said anything of the sort!" Again she changed the subject. "So, whatcha got there kid? A staff of some kind? Like a Buddhist staff?"

Ushio glanced up at his spear, wrapped in white cloth. "Just a spear," he said.

"A spear?" Arisa replied. "I think I heard Principal Ikari mention that. A weapon for killing demons, right? It's magic, isn't it? What does it do? Blow demons up somehow? Shoot them with magical electricity or something?"

"Well... no," Ushio said. "It's just a spear. You poke things with it."

Arisa looked disappointed. "It doesn't blow stuff up? Well, what fun is that?"

XXX

It was early morning yet, and a group of students were gathered on the front lawn of the school about a small campfire. In the center of the group was a small troll-like woman. There was a blur of movement, and then the woman held up her hands, filled with smoking chestnuts.

"There," Cologne said. "That's called 'Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken -- Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' or simply Chestnut Fist." She barked a short laugh and added, "Care to see it again?"

"Wow, Sensei," Akane said, "that's impressive!"

"Is amazing as always, Grandmother" Shampoo added.

"That's not possible!" Ranma said. She strode up to the fire where Cologne stood. "Moving your hands so fast? It must be a trick!"

"Oh? Why don't _you_ place them in the fire this time?" The amazon matriarch and martial arts club advisor handed the chestnuts to Ranma. While the rest of the class watched, Ranma carefully dumped the chestnuts back into the fire.

Cologne stared into the fire. She drew in her breath, and then... her hands became a blur, like a helicopter's propellers, moving too fast to be seen.

In seconds, she'd again snatched all the chestnuts from the fire. She held them up for Ranma's inspection.

The others gasped. Ranma's eyes grew very wide. _Now this_, Ranma thought, _is what I call a martial arts club!_

"Impressed, are we?" Cologne asked.

"If I learn this," Ranma said, "will I be able to fight demons?"

"Fight demons?" Cologne asked. There was a twinkle in her eye and a bemused smile on her wrinkled face. "No," she said. "But it's a start, isn't it?" She tossed the chestnuts into the fire, and added, "First things first. Show me that you can learn _this_. Anyone care to try it?"

"Me," Ranma said. "Anything you can do, I can do. All it takes is practice..."

"That's my girl!" Cologne chortled. "Now, let's see you _do_ it..."

XXX

Madoka Mano entered the room and closed the door. She sat in a high-backed leather chair. Across from her, behind a large, uncluttered desk that she could _barely_ see over, sat Principal Gendo Ikari. He gazed upon her solemnly, steepling his hands.

"Jelly donut?" he asked. He gestured to colorful cardboard box sitting on his desk. It was half-full of the round pastries, coated in powdered white sugar.

"Thank you, but no," Madoka replied.

"Are you certain?" the Principal said. "They're quite good." As if to demonstrate, he picked one up and bit into it. White powder settled into his black beard and onto his black suit.

"They do look good," Madoka replied, "but I've already eaten. Really, Ikari Sensei, if we could get to the point of this meeting? I thought you said it was urgent."

"Yes, of course," the Principal said. He paused to finish his donut, then carefully wiped the power from his face, shirt, coat and tie. Finally he fixed Madoka Mano with a steely glare, steepled his hands once again for full effect, and said in a dark, somber voice, "The time has come, Mrs. Mano. The time of which we earlier spoke."

Madoka Mano's eyes widened slightly. "You mean... your plan to assemble a team of demon-hunters?"

"Precisely."

"But Ikari Sensei, do you really think it's necessary? My Yohko is able to face most demons by herself, and once I have Ranma trained..."

Ikari raised an eyebrow, the only indication that he might be surprised. "Then you have a second student?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," Madoka Mano replied. "Her name is Ranma Saotome. The Yoma ring arrived this morning, so I'm ready to begin her training."

The Principal turned and tapped his keyboard. He studied his computer screen for a few moments.

"Ah yes," he said. "A good martial artist, I see. And she has the power to be a devil hunter?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Well then," the Principal said, returning his attention to Mrs. Mano. "If that's the case, then so much the better. Naturally as devil hunters, Yohko and Ranma will be the core of my teams. But surely you've seen that a powerful demon, such as appeared on campus recently, takes more than one devil hunter to defeat. A well-coordinated counter-entity strike force would work much more efficiently. And I still believe that what we are seeing is only the first wave of a massive invasion of demonic entities..."

Madoka Mano glanced to the occult books on the shelves behind the Principal. She noted some _very_ suspect volumes, books which were best used for light entertainment reading, in her expert occult opinion. She also noticed a large collection of adventure and horror manga volumes, hardly a source for good solid occult information.

"Where exactly do you get that idea, Ikari Sensei?" she asked.

"I have my sources," Principal Ikari said darkly. "In any case, being prepared for any eventuality is not a waste of time. All those involved will get tuition breaks and other privileges, of course."

Madoka Mano nodded and sighed. "Very well," she said. "I will let Yohko and Ranma know of your plans. Who do you have for your other team members?"

"Nuku Nuku, of course," Ikari said. "Her cyborg body holds amazing power. Tenchi Masaaki and his two lady friends, although I am most interested in him and the girl Ryoko. There is the boy from the Aotsuki Shrine, the one with the beast spear. He will be on campus soon, along with his friends. There are others I will want to talk to..."

"Such as Belldandy, Lum, Aiko..." Mrs. Mano said.

"Those three are on my short list, yes," the Principal said. "Also Shampoo and our new Nurse, Miss Sakura. Actually, I must confess, I've already coordinated a meeting between you and some of your peers -- Cologne, of course, and also Mr. Masaki, Mr. Aotsuki, and Mr. Mitsuru -- in just under an hour. If things proceed smoothly, we will then summon the students and present them with our proposal..."

Mrs. Mano sucked in her breath. "Today? So soon?"

"Before noon, if it can be arranged."

"You do not waste time, Ikari-Sama."

"Never," Ikari said. "Now, then..." He paused and pulled a large photo album from a desk drawer. "I've had some photos taken of the uniform designs. Tell me what you think..."

As Madoka Mano took the offered photo album, Principal Ikari selected another donut.

XXX

On the hill above Muyami Academy, three monstrosities moved through the brush.

Down in the town, a shadow crept along alley streets.

Further in town, a train was pulling into the station. Another train, coming from the far side of Tokyo, was slowly drawing closer, while a helicopter approached from yet another direction.

On the campus itself, students were gathered in their home rooms, waiting for class to start. Lum tried to drape herself over Ataru, who was desperately trying to drape himself over any girl _but_ Lum. Hitomi Kanzaki was telling someone's fortune. Utena Tenjou was toying with the rose ring she wore. Tenchi was trying to ignore the two alien girls yelling at each other in front of him.

Maria Minamino stared out the window at the darkening sky. "It looks like a storm is coming in," she said.

"Maria," Yohko said, "I've been meaning to ask you a favor."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind switching rooms with Ranma Saotome. That way, you could room with your sister, and Ranma and I could room together..."

Maria's eyes went wide. "Me, room with Noel?"

"She _is_ your sister, after all," Yohko said.

"I... guess she is," Maria replied. "But really, I don't want to room with her. I'm sorry."

"But why?" Yohko asked. "Noel isn't just your sister, she's your identical twin! And Ranma and I are good friends, and we're both martial artists, and we train together... it makes too much sense!"

"To you, perhaps," Maria said, "but not to me. Look, I'm sorry that you can't room with your friend, but I absolutely don't want to room with my own... sister. It just wouldn't work out. In fact," she added, "I don't know why Noel's here at all. I wish _she_ would just go back home."

_That's an odd and callused thing to say_, Yohko thought. "I thought twins were supposed to be close to each other."

Maria flopped into her chair and sighed.

"We are close," Maria said. "_Too_ close. That's really the whole problem."

"Problem?"

"You see, Noel is jealous because I'm in love, and h.. she doesn't want to have to share me with anyone else. She's really being immature about the whole thing."

Yohko's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Really? Oh, that's not good at all. Can't she understand what it's like to be in love with a handsome man? To feel his arms around you, to feel his lips on..."

"I guess not," Maria said, a little quickly.

"What Noel needs is a boyfriend of her own!" Yohko exclaimed.

Maria's face went through a complicated series of expressions, and she appeared on the verge of outright laughter before she managed to return to a schooled, serious look.

"Y-yeah, something like that," she managed to say. "I mean, if Noel was in love too, at least h... she'd understand. And h... she wouldn't be so jealous, or have so much time to scheme against me. It would make things a lot easier, I think."

"But good-looking, unattached boys are so hard to find at this school," Yohko said with a sigh. "I thought it would be different, coming to a new school, but so far it's looking just like my old school. You're really lucky, Maria, to already have a boyfriend."

"Well..." Maria said. "That is, I haven't actually _told_ him yet..."

"What?" Yohko exclaimed. "Why ever not?"

"I was just... you know..."

"...Worried that he might become demonically possessed?" Yohko supplied helpfully.

Maria blinked twice.

"Yohko," she said, "I hope you don't mind my saying this, but sometimes you say the _strangest_ things."

Yohko laughed. "Trust me," she said, "if it was only what I _said_ that was strange, then all of my problems would be solved."

She stood up. "I'd better tell Ranma the bad news." She glanced back at Maria. "Well anyway, if you change your mind, please let me know..."

XXX

"Madoka Mano! How wonderful it is to see you again!"

"Why, if it isn't Aotsuki Shigure! Have you met Mr. Masaki of the Masaki Shrine?"

"Of course, of course. I've known Masaki for a very long time. How is your grandson these days, old friend?"

"Well, I suppose he's doing well enough... if he would only apply himself more..."

"I fully understand. Ushio's the same way."

"...and this is Cologne, head of the Chinese amazon tribe I told you about..."

"Why, Mr. Mitsuru! How are your boys doing?"

"Fine, fine, Mr. Hino. And your granddaughter?"

"Just look at al of us! I'm surprised Saki Enno isn't here as well..."

"Uncle, stop hogging all the appetizers!"

"_Me_? What about you...?"

Principal Gendo Ikari cleared his throat. "If we could all please take our seats?"

The priests, priestesses, and experts in the occult were gathered together with the Muyami Academy Principal in a conference room located some 30 feet below the scool's campus. A thick royal blue carpet covered the floor, and comfortable overstuffed chairs were arranged around a heavy desk of polished oak. Rather than the usual rectangular shape, this desk was a half-circle, with one long curved side and one flat side. Gendo sat on the flat side in a high-backed chair, while the rest were seated on the other side in a semi-circle around him.

There were several pictures on the walls depicting scenes of heroes battling demons. Otherwise, it seemed like a typical conference room. Coffee and tea were available, and there _had_ been donuts and appetizers before the arrival of Sakura and Cherry.

Principal Ikari sat for a moment, steepling his white-gloved fingers in his usual way. The light flashed from his glasses as he inclined his head.

"I call this the half-round table," he said. "Some of you already know each other, but let me make introductions. On my far left are two of my closest advisors, Madoka Mano, former Devil Hunter and current Priestess of the Mano Shrine, and Cologne, a Joketzu Amazon tribal elder.

"Next to her is Doctor Ono Tofu, part of the campus medical staff, who knows a great deal of shiatsu and martial arts lore. On his left is Nurse Sakura, also a part of the medical staff. Miss Sakura is also a Shinto priestess not currently affiliated with any temple.

"The man next to her, I am given to understand, is her uncle Cherry, an itinerant Buddhist monk.

"Over here we have Hino-san, from the Hikawa Jinja -- the Cherry Hill Temple (no relation). Next to him is Mr. Masaki of the Masaki Shrine. Mr. Masaki has been advising the school's kendo club. The gentleman next to him is Mitsuru-san of the Kohryu Temple in the Taito district, and on his left is Shigure Aotsuki of the Aotsuki Shrine.

"First, I would like to thank you all for meeting me here, and for agreeing to serve me in an advisory capacity. My plans for the last several years have been leading up to this point -- the creation of an organization that can deal with events of a demonic or otherworldly nature. Within the hour we will brief the students who will form the core of our first three teams, but first I want to go over a few things, and give all of you a short tour of our base of operations."

Mr. Mitsuru cleared his throat. "I have a question," he said.

"Yes, Mitsuru-Sama?"

"We've all been told a bit about your idea here," he said. "What we don't know is if you have a name for this project of yours?"

"Ah. I'm glad you asked that," Principal Ikari said. "I've spent a lot of time coming up with a suitable name. I've had a logo designed as well, which I'll show you all later.

"This project will be known as the National Entity Response Force."

The gathered priests and priestesses considered the name for a moment.

"Which contracts to NERF," Madoka Mano said.

Principal Ikari nodded. "Precisely."

XXX

While Yohko was busy begging Maria to trade rooms with Ranma, several boys gathered by the window to talk. One of them, a boy named Hiroshi, suddenly pointed out the window. "Hey, check it out!" he exclaimed.

The other boys stared out the window. Some sort of high-tech airplane was hovering over the campus. After a second glance, they all realized it wasn't really an airplane -- helicopter blades were built into the center of each wing. It glided down and settled on the roof of a nearby five-story building.

"Whoah!" Hatta exclaimed. "What the heck is that?"

"Some sort of attack craft," Komatsu said. "Cross between a plane and a helicopter, looks like."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Check out the writing," Daisuke said. "Mishima Heavy Industries."

Another boy was just taking his seat nearby. "Ah, that's the Poison One," Keichi said. "One of Mishima's top experimental aircraft. It's called a 'plopter'."

"You know about that plane?" Hiroshi said.

"Well, of course," Keichi said. "But I wonder what it's doing here on campus?"

"Well," Komatsu said, "that depends. I heard this strange rumor yesterday... that MHI actually _owns_ this school."

Daisuke frowned. "Why would a company like that want to run a high school? They mostly make military equipment, don't they?"

Komatsu shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they're studying all of the super-powered students here."

Hatta stared off into space, a goofy grin on his face. "Man... martial artist babes... devil hunter babes... alien princess babes... we are _so_ lucky to be at this school."

"Yeah," Komatsu, Hiroshi, and Daisuke all agreed. Keichi laughed nervously.

"And Keichi here is the luckiest of all," Hatta said. "With a babe like Belldandy? What's a guy got to do to be so lucky?"

One of the aforementioned martial artist babes sat down at a nearby desk. If she'd known how high on the babe-o-meter she was ranked by Hatta and his friends, or if she'd heard any of their conversations concerning her physical attributes and what they'd each like to do with her, she might have chosen another desk, one much father away. But Ranma was quite oblivious.

"Hey guys," she said. "What's up?"

"We were checking out the high-tech jet," Hiroshi said. He gestured out the window. Ranma looked, but didn't seem overly impressed.

"We were wondering what it's doing here," Daisuke said.

"Who knows?" Ranma replied. "This school is full of weird shit."

"You got that right," Hatta said. "So what about you, Ranma? What's you secret super power?"

"My what?"

"Don't be stupid," Hiroshi said. "She's one of the martial artists, like Shampoo."

Daisuke grinned. "We were also talking about all how every girl in this school has a special power," he said.

"Yeah," Hatta replied. "So? Got any special powers we don't know about?"

Ranma leaned back and placed her hands behind her head -- not quite aware that she was giving some of the school's more sex-obsessed boys a wonderful view of her chest. "My special power?" she said. "That's easy -- I can kick your ass."

"Told ya," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah?" Komatsu said. "So can every other girl in school."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said, a sour look on her face. "Don't remind me."

"Ranma's a devil hunter," Yohko said. The boys swiveled their heads, suddenly aware that another of their top favorite babes was taking a seat nearby. "That's her special power. And she _can_ kick your ass, Hatta, believe me."

"I'd pay to see that," Komatsu said.

"Hey!"

"Ranma's a devil hunter?" Daisuke asked.

"That's right. Grandmother's going to train her."

"And she spins about transforms? Like you do?"

Yohko glanced at Ranma. "Ah... I would assume so... oh, by the way, Ranma -- Maria absolutely refuses to swap rooms with you."

"Ah," Ranma said. "That's... that's too bad..."

Further conversation was curtailed by the arrival of the home-room teacher.

Miss Hinako was, to all appearances, a little girl about nine or ten years old. She was also the home room teacher for Ranma, Akane, Yohko and the rest of the 10th grade class. Nobody yet knew why their teacher was a girl nearly half the age of the students, but there were many rumors going around, some of them quite colorful, and mostly involving demons, aliens, or magical curses. On a campus like Muyami Academy nothing seemed too outrageous or implausible.

As the bell rang, the students quickly found their seats. Standing on the top of her desk, Hinako-Sensei surveyed the room. She cleared her throat, then glanced down at the book in her hands.

"Akane Tendo?" Miss Hinako asked.

"Here," Akane replied.

"Anthy Himeya?"

"Here."

"Atsuko Natsume?"

"HAI!" Nuku Nuku replied, loudly and cheerfully.

"Ataru Moroboshi?"

"Yo." Ataru was barely paying attention. He was staring at the floor, perhaps trying to determine if it made a good mirror.

The diminutive teacher glared briefly at Ataru, while flipping a five-yen coin between her fingers.

"Ayeka?" she continued, after a moment.

"Present," the Juraian Princess replied.

"Miss Ayeka," the teacher said, "students are required to attend school in uniform."

Ayeka, dressed in her traditional Juraian robes, glanced at the uniform of the girl next to her distastefully.

"With all due respect, Sensei," Ayeka said, "the school uniform is immodest and improper for a Princess of Jurai. The skirt doesn't even cover a girl's thighs fully, and in a stiff breeze..."

"Never-the-less, Miss Ayeka," Hinako-Sensei said, "_everyone_ must conform to the school dress code, even princesses from other worlds. Lum has agreed to wear the uniform..."

Lum smiled happily.

"Yes, but modesty for _her_ means not removing her top..."

"Hey!"

"This is not open for debate," Hinako-Sensei said. "If you do not attend class in uniform tomorrow, I will suspend you for the day. Three suspensions can lead to expulsion from the school."

"What? Surely you can't be..." Ayeka began, but a furious glare from the teacher halted her in mid-sentence. "Very well," Ayeka replied. "I understand, Sensei."

Miss Hinako glanced across the room. "As for you, Miss Utena Tenjou..."

The girl with the pink hair produced a small black book.

"I think that you'll find," Utena said, flipping through the small book, "that the rules state only that students are required to wear school uniforms. Nowhere does it say that a girl cannot wear a boy's uniform..."

Hinako-Sensei frowned. She produced her own copy of the black book and flipped through its pages for several moments.

"It appears that you are indeed correct," the teacher finally said. "However, wearing a boy's uniform seems like a _very_ delinquent thing for a young girl to do. You are not a delinquent, are you, Miss Tenjou?"

Utena looked surprised. "Me, ma'am? Of course not!"

The teacher stared at her for a moment longer, flipping the five-yen coin in the air. Then she nodded curtly and continued her roll call. When she was finished, she scanned the room carefully.

"Yohko, Ranma, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Lum, Aiko, and Shampoo. The principal would like to see all of you in his office."

XXX

Police Chief Daisuke Ido sat at his desk and sipped his morning coffee while going over his notes.

According to local legend, somewhere on the hill above the town was an old cave in which a demon had been sealed. Ido felt certain that it was the same demon seen in the attacks Mr. Jihara's restaurant and then at the Muyami Academy campus. The question was: where was this cave located? And would the demon return to the cave?

Lost in thought, Chief Ido completely failed to notice the mobile shadow that slid down the sidewalk just outside his office window. Nor did he notice the large, lumpy humanoid with the head of a fish that froze, then ducked into an alleyway across the street.

Which was probably just as well, since he still wasn't certain what he was going to do if and when he managed to corner a demon.

XXX

Madoka Mano and Nurse Sakura were waiting for the students at the entrance to the administration building. Miss Sakura, who ran the school infirmary in the evening hours, was a tall young woman with a low tolerance for foolish boys. Most of these boys rated her the sexiest woman on the entire campus, although a few of the school's true delinquents had been claiming since yesterday that the sexiest woman was, in fact, Miss Hinako.

Everyone had laughed at them, of course.

Playing the gentleman, Tenchi held the door open for the girls. Yohko, Ranma, Lum, Aiko, and Shampoo filed past. Ryoko tried to drape herself over Tenchi, and Ayeka launched into a shrill verbal tirade, which the others tried to ignore.

"This way, children," Mrs. Mano said. She led the procession down the hallway and into an empty conference room.

The students, aside from Ryoko, glanced about nervously. "What's this all about?" Ranma asked.

"You will know soon enough," Nurse Sakura said.

Mrs. Mano walked up to the far wall, which had an unusual floor to ceiling painting on it. She pressed her hands against one part of the painting, then another. Suddenly wall and painting split in two, and parts of each slid back into the wall, opening on a large, carpeted elevator.

"This way, please," she said, stepping inside. Exchanging glances, the students followed.

The elevator descended three floors and stopped. The doors opened onto a long, brightly lit corridor. The students followed their two superiors to the left, then right at an intersecting corridor.

"Where are we?" Tenchi asked.

"A base beneath the campus," Nurse Sakura said.

"NERF headquarters," Mrs. Mano said. When Nurse Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow, she added, "Officially christened as such just this morning. Incidentally, this is all top secret. Got that?"

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Gotcha."

The procession came to a halt in front of a double set of oak doors. Mrs. Mano turned about and looked the students over.

"Okay. Everyone is to be on their best behavior. This is an important meeting for all of you. What the Principal has to say may sound a little strange to some of you, but I can assure you that he is 100 serious about this project and intends to carry it through. Participation isn't mandatory, but those that _do_ participate will get tuition breaks, special training, and other benefits and services, while those that refuse could be asked to transfer to another school."

"What?"

"What's this all about?"

"Yeah. Exactly what are we being asked to participating in?"

Mrs. Mano held up her hands. "Patience! All will be explained in just a few minutes."

She turned to Ranma. "Ranma-chan, this probably isn't the best time to do this, but I have something I need to give to you, and I'd like you to have it before we enter the conference room." She held out an ornamental brass object. Ranma took it and looked it over, then slipped it over her left hand.

Yohko gasped, then gave Ranma a quick hug. "Oh, Ranma, how wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Is... is this what I think it is?" Ranma asked, a little in awe.

Mrs. Mano nodded her head. "It's your Yoma amulet," she said. "It's heavier and clunkier than Yohko's ring, but..."

"No, no, that's fine!" Ranma exclaimed. She held her hand up to the light. "I can transform with this, right?"

"That's right. Only, right now is not the time. If everyone is ready?"

"Wait!" Ranma said. "The jewel on this thing is flashing!"

Yohko glanced at her ring. "Mine is flashing too! There's a demon nearby!"

"Yes there is," Mrs. Mano said. "He's in the conference room, but don't be alarmed. I'm told that this particular demon isn't dangerous."

"There's no such thing as a good demon," Yohko growled.

"Well, I'd have said so too, but we shall see. Now, are we ready?"

The double doors swung open, and they went inside.

XXX

The secret NERF conference room was unusual in several aspects. First, on the far side of the main conference table was a raised platform with several rows of overstuffed chairs, as if holding a conference was a spectator sport. Second, the wall on the left was dominated by a mirror so large that more than half the students realized it was likely one-way, with people watching from the other side. Third, the wall to the right contained a row of computers, with large screens mounted on the walls overhead, like a little mini-NASA control center. Why it had been "strategically placed" in a conference room was anybody's guess.

Other than that, the table of heavy hardwood and the thick blue carpet were what you would expect in a typical conference room. The center of the table had an odd design of some sort though, inlaid into the surface. Ranma stared at it a moment, wondering who had created such a goofy-looking logo. It was divided in two, diagonally from top left to bottom right. The top and right portion was a ridiculous-looking one-eyed ghost of some sort, the kind a child might draw. The bottom and left portion of the logo contained the letters "NE" and below that, "RF".

NERF. And this was NERF headquarters. But what in the heck was NERF?

There were quite a few people already present. On the raised dais sat a group of old men and women, many of them wearing Buddhist or Shinto robes. They were laughing and talking over cups of tea. A couple of them were known by the students, such as Dr. Tofu, who manned the school infirmary in the mornings, Mr. Masaki, the kendo club advisor, and Cologne, the martial arts club advisor.

Principal Ikari was seated at the head of the main conference table. Also at the table were Belldandy, Nuku Nuku, and a boy and two girls that nobody had ever met. The boy held something very long and thin that was wrapped in cloth.

A teacher and three students sat at the computer stations to the right. Ranma could just barely remember that the teacher was Dr. Natsuke, who taught science and was responsible for Nuku Nuku. He was reputed to be a genius, but he looked like a slob. As for the three girls, she could barely remember seeing them around campus. The middle one looked Chinese and had purple hair; Ranma automatically assumed she was related to Shampoo somehow.

Ranma and the others took their seats at the table. Miss Mano took the seat on Ikari-sensei's right, then turned to address the others.

"My name is Madoka Mano. As some of you know, I run the Mano family shrine, which has been transferred for now to a house on the hill here near Muyami Academy, so that I could be near my grand-daughter as she attends school.

"As many students have noticed, Muyami Academy has many students with unusual backgrounds and abilities, not the least of which are those of you in this room. This is not by chance. Principal Ikari has worked hard to gather such students to this school. You are about to learn _why_ he has done so."

She turned and inclined her head to the Principal. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"For some time, I have been researching demons and the occult," he said. "I've come to the conclusion that Japan and perhaps the entire world is on the brink of a huge increase in demonic activity, the likes of which we have not seen in modern times. If we are not prepared to fight back, humanity itself could be in peril.

"Therefore, I have for several years worked to establish a team of committed individuals capable of dealing with situations of a demonic or otherworldly nature. In coordination with the Japanese government and with our own corporate sponsors, we have built this complex beneath the Muyami Academy campus and worked to draw students of unusual talent to this school.

"Today we are taking the final step -- the creation of our entity response teams."

"Entity what?" Ranma asked.

"Entity response teams," Ikari repeated. "Small teams consisting of several individuals with unique abilities, trained to work together in battle against demonic enemies. The name for this project, NERF, stands for National Entity Response Force."

"Sounds like the Ghostbusters," Tenchi said.

Ikari frowned. "Something like that, yes. All of you in this room are here because you have abilities that we feel can be useful in our mission. Mrs. Madoka Mano will explain."

Madoka Mano turned again to address the others. "First of all," she said, "I want to acknowledge the ladies and gentlemen on the dais behind you. Although not directly involved in the day-to-day operations here at NERF headquarters, they have all agreed to serve in an advisory capability, as have I."

Mrs. Mano proceeded to introduce Cologne, Dr. Tofu, Nurse Sakura, Cherry, Mr Hino, Mr. Masaki, Mr. Mitsuru, and Mr. Aotsuki. Then she turned to the unfamiliar boy and two girls at the front of the table.

"I'm pleased to introduce to everyone Ushio Aotsuki and his two friends, Asako Nakamura and Mayuko Inoue. Ushio is the son of Mr. Aotsuki, and wields a the fabled demon spear, one of the greatest weapons in the battle against demons. He is the only person of this generation who can wield it, and is therefore a demon-fighter on par with my own Yohko.

"He has a demon sitting on his shoulder!" Yohko blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer.

Most of those in the room stared at Ushio, then back at Yohko. "He does?" Aiko replied. "I don't see anything!"

Ranma stared at the boy. She squinted her eyes, and suddenly, the demon Tora came into focus. She gasped, and gripped the table in front of her. "C-c-cat..." she stammered.

"Oh," Mayoko said with a giggle, "that's just Tora. Don't mind him, he's not dangerous."

The tiger-like demon yawned pointedly in Yohko's direction. Yohko muttered something under her breath. Mrs. Mano frowned, then gestured to her. "My grand-daughter Yohko, here is a 108th-generation devil-hunter, capable of transforming into a formidable demon warrior and summoning a soul-sword. She's quite good, and I speak as the 107th generation devil-hunter who trained her.

"Obviously, Yohko and Ushio are expected to be at the core of our demon-hunting teams. They are both exceptionally skilled demon-slayers; without the two of them, all of our plans would not amount to much. Some of you do have some experiences facing demons -- we've had two incidents in just the last week, one right here on campus -- and individually, we've managed to do pretty well, although the demon we fought the other night is still loose. In any case, demonic activity is far more prevalent than the general populace realizes, and no single one of us is powerful enough to face a major demonic uprising. Principal Ikari speaks of a coming age of darkness and great demonic activity, but even if he is wrong, it's a good idea to coordinate our efforts and be prepared. Although actually, I'm a bit surprised that the government has agreed to Principal Ikari's requests, rather than waiting for a crisis to arise.

"In any case, this is why I've also begun to train Ranma Saotome here. I believe she has the ability to be as good a devil hunter as Yohko. She will be the third spoke around which our teams revolve.

"As for the rest of you gathered here -- Nuku Nuku is an android cat girl. The core of her brain is that of a common tabby, but it is enhanced by the cybernetics that make up the rest of her brain. Her body is completely artificial, and quite powerful. I dare say she can match anyone in strength, including Aiko or you, Ryoko."

Ryoko snorted in derision. "We'll see about that," she said. "I'll take her on anytime, anywhere."

Nuku Nuku clapped her hands together. "Ryoko wants to play? How fun!"

"Not now," Mrs. Mano hastily said. "As for you, Ryoko, you were said by legend to be a demon, but confirmed by Yohko to be something else. Ayeka calls you a famous interstellar pirate and murderer. You are possessed of great strength, capable of wielding energy as a weapon, of flight, of teleportation, of passing through solid matter... the list is long and certainly not complete. You're a very talented woman, Ryoko, whatever you are."

Ryoko snorted again. "Yeah, whatever," she said.

"Tenchi Masaki," Mrs. Mano said. "You wield the sword of your father, something only one of Juraian blood can do. You've been well-trained by your father. You are descended from Yosho, the one who fought and imprisoned Ryoko. Clearly you have talents that would help us greatly."

"Princess Ayeka of House Jurai, from the planet Jurai. You have some remarkable talents as well, owing to your birthright as a Juraian and a Princess. You've been known to go toe-to-toe against Ryoko and hold your own, no mean feat."

"Naturally," Ayeka replied. "Any member of House Jurai is a match for that mummy woman!"

"Listen here, Princess..." Ryoko began. Mrs. Mano immediately intervened.

"Please, girls, not now. As for you, Aiko, I know you'd rather have your past kept a secret, but suffice it to say that, due entirely to your unique genetics, you possess incredible strength and speed. In that, you may be the match of Nuku Nuku."

"And?" Aiko said. "I don't attend school to fight. I'm here to study."

"Yes, of course," Ikari said. "I've spoken with your parents. They wanted you to grow up as much like a normal girl as possible, but they knew that eventually your superior strength and speed would be noticed. Although actually, at this school, you won't be _that_ noticed.

"Princess Lum, although not nearly as powerful as Ayeka or Ryoko, as an oni you also have some talents that could prove useful. You can fly, and your electrical bolts can be devastating.

"Belldandy, I'm also aware that your true nature is meant to be somewhat secret. Suffice it to say that our Bellchan has some unusual talents when it comes to magic, and can be of great help to us.

"Likewise, Nurse Sakura here is a Shinto Priestess who has faced demons in the past. Although she is not a student at the school, but rather an employee, she has agreed to work with the rest of you as a member of one of our teams. We really _are_ a bit short on students trained in magic.

"Shampoo here has the magic and wisdom of her grandmother to draw on, and has also faced demons before. As with Nurse Sakura and Belldandy, she is not truly what Principal Ikari would like, but given that we don't have any actual magicians or sorceresses on campus, these three will provide what magical backup they can for our strike forces.

"For now, we propose to organize you into three teams, known as the Alpha team, the Beta team, and the Gamma team. The Alpha team will be our main strike force, and will be built around devil hunter Yohko Mano. Ryoko, Tenchi Masaki, and Belldandy will round out this task force, and provide support for Yohko in battles against otherworldly entities.

"The Beta team will be built around Ushio Aotsuki, and will include Nuku Nuku, Ayeka, and Nurse Sakura."

"It sounds like I'm being relegated to the B team," Ranma muttered.

"No, that would be the Beta team," Yohko said. "Beta means B."

"Well, then it sounds like I'm being relegated to whatever team comes after the B team."

"Naturally," Madoka Mano said, glaring at Ranma. "You are the least experience of the Devil Hunters, so you will head up our Gamma team. For the same reason, Shampoo has some of her grandmother's training, but is neither a priestess nor a go..." Mrs. Mano paused, glanced at Belldandy, and said, "Nor a girl with Belldandy's talents... so we've placed her on your team as well. And Aiko..."

"Why _am_ I here?" Aiko asked. "I've never fought demons before."

"You serve the same purpose as Nuku Nuku and Ryoko," Ikari said. "Each team is comprised of one person trained to dispatch demons, one person possessed of amazing strength and speed, one person with other energy-based attacks, and one person with knowledge of magic and ritual."

Gendo Ikari cleared his throat. "We are still in the experimental stages," he said. "We may need to rearrange or add to the teams to achieve a more balanced approach, but we shall see how this works for now. I expect each team may need a heavy weapons expert -- I can think of two young women who could help us in that area. Oh, yes, and each of you will be assigned a computer specialist as well." He turned and gestured to Dr. Natsume and the three girls working at the computer terminals. "Dr. Natsume here is our chief science officer and technical expert. The girl next to him is Kohran Lee. She is a cousin to Shampoo, and is working here as Dr. Natsume's assistant. The other two girls here are Lain Iwakura and Tokiko Mima. They will work with the Alpha and Beta teams, respectively. We're still looking for a computer liaison for the Gamma team, but for now Kohran or perhaps Belldandy's younger sister Skuld can will fill in, although it's hardly their area of expertise.

"Now," Ikari said, "does anyone have any objections? This is by no means compulsory. I am asking you to use your talents to help defend our country, and perhaps the world. You will be given full scholarships to cover your expenses at Muyami, and other benefits and perks. You will have access to the NERF command center. You will receive uniforms, and training. If you have other requests or concerns, now is the time to say something.

"Oh, and one more thing. I must remind all of you, we have already suffered two demon attacks, and the demon in question is still loose. Thus, the necessity of rushing our project. Naturally, your first assignment will be to find and capture or destroy this demon. Mrs. Mano also informs me that she sensed a minor demon in the area only this morning. We do not, as yet, know if it is the _same_ demon.

"That is all."

XXX

Ranma stared at herself in the mirror while the seamstress poked and prodded and tugged. She was being fitted for her official NERF uniform, which included a long-sleeved navy-blue jacket with gold trim, wide collars, a double row of large brass buttons in front, two brass buttons at the cuffs, gold braid piping, and epaulets with gold braid fringe. Beneath it there was a white silk blouse with ruffles at the wrists and throat. There was a short, pleated white skirt with a wide blue stripe bordering the hem, with a petticoat skirt of double layered silk and lace beneath. Thigh-high white boots completed the picture. Ranma was mildly surprised there weren't puff balls tied to the laces.

"I'm supposed to fight in this?" she asked.

"The Principal wanted a look that was military, but showy," the seamstress replied.

They were in another part of the massive complex beneath the school. Principal Ikari had insisted that everyone be fitted for their new team uniforms so that some publicity photos could be taken. Nobody had explained _why_ a top secret organization would need publicity photos -- but little else about the Principals "NERF PROJECT" made sense either. There was also the matter of id photos -- they would need special id cards to enter the secret underground complex.

It bothered Ranma that the uniforms had been waiting for them even before they were asked to volunteer. Principal Ikari had seemed confident that no one would refuse, and while some were reluctant, all had agreed to be a part of his demon-hunting organization.

There were girl's and boy's locker rooms where they'd changed into the uniforms, and there were three fitting areas, each with three large mirrors set in a half-circle and an assistant to check the fit. At the moment, Tenchi and Shampoo were being fitted in the other two areas.

"Showy, huh?" Ranma lifted the hem of her skirt. "The only thing showing is my ass when I bend over."

"Then I suggest that you refrain from bending over," the woman replied. "But really, I don't see the problem. Your school uniform skirt is just as short."

"Sure," Ranma said, "but I'm not expected to leap and spin about at school like I will in a battle."

"Perhaps, but that's hardly stopped you has it?"

"Excuse me?"

The woman stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "All of you over-powered girls are alike. Lum and Ryoko fly through the air, while you, Aiko, Shampoo, Yohko and Nuku Nuku leap from rooftop to rooftop like jumping jacks. Miss Belldandy and Lady Ayeka are the only two of you with any amount of modesty! And don't think the boys on campus haven't noticed..."

"The boys?" Ranma said. "But why would they..."

Her voice trailed off as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She thought of Hatta, and Hiroshi, and Daisuke. Suddenly, she saw all the conversations she'd had with them in a new light.

"Why, those perverts!" she exclaimed. "I oughtta..."

"There, I think that's it," the woman said. "Now turn around."

Ranma complied, eyeing her reflection critically. "How does it look?" the woman asked.

"Fine," Ranma said. "Where's the baton?"

"Pardon?"

"I feel like I should be marching in a parade or something. What's with all the tassels and piping? What am I, poster girl for the Salvation Army?"

"I think it looks pretty sharp," Tenchi said from the next booth over. "Kind of like marines in full military dress."

Ranma made a sour face. "Well, at lest you get to wear pants."

The boy's uniform was similar, but with crisply pressed white military-style pants and black shoes. Tenchi glanced down at himself, then back at Ranma. "Well, I'd look pretty stupid in a skirt," he said. "But it looks nice on you."

"And what's with all the frills and lace? Petticoats? Is that really necessary?"

"Well," the seamstress said, "it certainly gives the boys more to see when you start leaping about."

"And that's an advantage in a battle with a demon, is it?"

"Is stupid looking," Shampoo said. "Is not so comfortable as Shampoo normal outfit."

"Ain't that the truth," Ranma muttered. But she did have to admit that the uniforms looked nice. They just weren't at all practical.

Ranma wasn't the only one to complain. Both Ayeka and Ryoko protested loudly, and Ushio was equally unhappy with the formal uniform. Belldandy looked a bit out of place in the girlish outfit, but it was Nurse Sakura, who clearly wasn't a teenage girl, who looked the silliest. Not that any guy on campus would admit it -- Sakura was sexy no matter what she wore.

For a moment, Ranma wished she could look as sexy. She was well-endowed in the chest department, but with her slight build and delicate features, she was more cute than sexy.

_Why on Earth do I want to look sexy?_ she wondered. She eyed her reflection critically for a moment, and thought, _Anyway, I'd probably look more like mother when I'm older. If I were a girl. And mother is very beautiful..._

Over the next hour, the uniform-clad students posed before the camera. Everyone had individual shots, then group shots based on their assigned teams, then some group shots of everyone, including the advisory board of elders and temple caretakers. Ranma noted that none of _them_ were expected to dress up for the occasion.

Principal Ikari sat in a chair nearby, watching the whole procession. At one point, Yohko said, "Ikari-sensei, these uniforms are nice and everything, but the first time Ranma and I transform they'll be shredded."

"They will?" Ranma asked. The thought of this goofy uniform being destroyed was comforting. Then she recalled Yohko's transformation... and that most of the boys in school, including Hatta and his group, had watched.

That thought was _not_ comforting.

Ikari inclined his head. "A budget has been set aside to cover the cost of uniform upkeep and replacement," he said. "You will all have two uniforms to start with. Those of you with transformations will start with four."

"Great," Ranma muttered, "more frilly junk to stuff into my closet."

Afterwards, the two boys were given special lapel pins while the girls, apart from Nuku Nuku, received teardrop-shaped earrings. "These are communication devices," Dr. Natsume said. "They'll help you communicate with each other, with the members of your specific team, and with the people back here at NERF headquarters."

Ranma examined the earrings in her hand. The teardrops were some sort of blue glass. The NERF logo could be seen in the center of each teardrop.

"But I don't have pierced ears," Ranma said, looking up.

"We're prepared that," Nurse Sakura said. "If you just step over here, I can pierce them right now."

"That's not the point," Ranma said. "I don't _want_ pierced ears. Why can't I have one of those lapel pins?"

Miss Sakura steered Ranma to a nearby chair. "But the earrings are much prettier," she said. "Now hold still, this will only take a second..."

XXX

Mr. Fujisawa was the school's PE coach, but for the most part he only coached the boys. The girls were coached by his assistant, Mr. Ayaki. At the moment, Mr. Ayaki was seated at his desk, hands folded in front of him, listening to Mrs. Shida from registration describe all of the horrible things that had happened to the school since the arrival of certain students with strange abilities.

Mr. Ayaki sighed. He liked Miss Shida well enough -- in fact, he still entertained notions of one day sweeping her off her feet and making her _Mrs._ Ayaki -- but sometimes she just couldn't see the forest for the trees.

"...And those statues! They were moving about, pretty as you please, and now they're so much rubble. Those statues were part of the history of this school! You can't just replace history, Mr. Ayaki! And that's not _half_ of the strange things I've seen. Why, just this morning..."

"Miss Shida," Mr. Ayaki said, interrupting, "do you know how many times Muyami Academy has beaten Nagayoshi Academy in volleyball in the ten years that I've been here?"

Miss Shida paused. She adjusted her glasses and said, "Mr. Ayaki, I hardly think..."

"Zero," Mr. Ayaki continued, "and don't you think that bastard Samura ever lets me forget it. That's ten years without a win, Miss Shida. Ten years of tasting the bitter fruit of defeat, ten years of losses festering in my gut, ten years..."

"Well, I'm sorry for that, to be sure, Mr. Ayaki," Miss Shida said. "But is this really the time to be worried about a few sports losses? The problem we are facing is much larger than..."

"Did you know he has two foreign exchange students on his team?" Mr. Ayaki asked. "One of them is from Sweden. She's six foot, two inches tall. Six foot two! Can you imagine? The other is from China, and is nearly as tall. And do you know how I know this? Because he calls me, Miss Shida. He calls me, sometimes twice a week, just to gloat over past and future victories."

Miss Shida blinked in confusion. "Mr. Ayaki?" she asked.

"Nagayoshi Academy is one of the most exclusive schools in the city," he said. "All the best students go there, providing their parents can afford it. And what parent wouldn't do all in their power to have their children attend such a school? A Nagayoshi graduate is guaranteed entrance into the best colleges in the country.

"And that success translates to the volleyball team as well. They haven't lost a game in three years, because all the best recruits wind up at Nagayoshi. More than that, they're six time defending champions of our league."

"Mr. Ayaki!" Miss Shida scolded. "Haven't you even been listening to me?"

The coach turned and looked straight into Miss Shida's eyes with an intensity that unnerved her.

"Mrs. Shida, do you have any idea what I would do to beat Samura just once? Any idea? I would sell my soul to all the demons of hell, Miss Shida, for that one moment when Muyami Academy crushes Nagayoshi. And I would look into the face of Samura and laugh. Oh, yes, I would laugh. And if my soul were tormented for the rest of my days, it would be worth it. I would consider it a bargain.

"However," and here he smiled broadly, "I don't have to sell my soul, do I, Miss Shida? It seems that Principal Ikari has done that himself, and left me to reap the benefits. Did you see the girls yesterday? For months, I've been dreaming of the day that I could field a team built around Nuku Nuku, Dr. Natsume's android girl. But that Redhead girl with the pigtails, Ranma, and that tomboy with the pink hair, Utena -- and even Shampoo, the Chinese amazon with the purple hair -- I tell you, these girls are athletes on a par with anyone who's ever played for Nagayoshi Academy, and that's saying a lot. And those are just the _normal_ girls, Mrs. Shida. They say Ryoko's an alien. All I know is she's not only tall, but has a vertical leap like I've never seen. And strong? Did you see her serving today? She can match Nuku Nuku herself in speed an strength. Or that girl Aiko... she's not an android or an alien, but whatever she is, she's got superhuman strength and speed.

"Add all of that up, Miss Shida, and an undefeated season for Muyami Academy is the least of our goals. We're very likely talking about the greatest high school volleyball team ever assembled. So no, I didn't seen anything strange going on. And neither did you."

XXX

Ranma tapped the earring in her left ear.

"Base, this is, uh, Gamma Leader."

"I read you, Gamma Leader." The voice speaking into Ranma's right ear was Kohran's.

Ranma tapped the earring in her right ear. "This is, um... this is Gamma Leader to Gamma Squad, I guess. You guys there?"

"Shampoo is here, Ranma."

"Lum is here too!"

"Aiko here, Squad Leader."

Professor Natsume was slouching against a nearby wall, arms crossed, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. With his long bangs covering his face, Ranma couldn't even tell if his eyes were open, but he nodded when Ranma looked his way.

"That's good for now," he said. "And that's enough testing for today. You can get out of your uniforms and head back to class. Just leave the uniform in your locker -- an extra uniform will be delivered to your dorm room. Oh, don't forget to grab your id cards before you leave, and remember that training sessions will be held every evening, starting tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later, the secret elevator doors slid open in the ground-level conference room. A small group of Muyami Academy students, all newly-christened members of the school's new, still-secret demon fighting squad NERF, filed down the hallway and out into the late morning sunlight.

"Well, that was weird," Ranma said. She studied her NERF id card for a moment, then slipped it into a pocket.

"My thoughts exactly," Tenchi said. He slung his book bag over his shoulder. "Well, the extra training can't hurt, at least. Catch you guys later!" he called out, and began walking away.

"Tenchi, wait up!" Ayeka called out, running after him. Ryoko floated after the two, yelling, "Leave Tenchi alone! He's on _my_ team!"

"Race you back to the dorm!" Aiko yelled at Nuku Nuku, and the two were off in a flash.

Shampoo bounced off across the rooftops. Lum flew off looking for her darling. Ranma and Yohko were left standing on the sidewalk.

"Almost lunchtime, Ranma said. "No need to return to class." She turned to Yohko. "Well, catch you later. I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Yohko called out. "Where are you going?"

"I've got time before our afternoon class," Ranma said. "I'm going to practice that walnut fist thing."

"But it's nearly lunch time," Yohko said.

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said. "Maybe I'll grab something to eat on the way."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"It's not?" Ranma looked at her blankly. "Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Yohko sighed and rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I am? What?"

"Come on, Ranma, think. Something important."

"Martial arts _are_ important!" Ranma said.

"Well, okay, I won't argue that, but this is _more_ important. This is about the state of a girl's heart."

Ranma continued to look at her blankly. Yohko sighed in exasperation. "_Love_, Ranma! This is about love!"

"Love?"

"Ukyo-Sama! Remember? Your fiancee?"

"What about he...him?"

Yohko folded her arms across her chest. "Ranma, if you aren't the most dense girl I've ever met..." her voice trailed off, and she glared at the red-head. "Well? Weren't you going to fix a lunch box for your fiancee?"

"I was?" Ranma asked.

"Of course you were! We talked about this yesterday, don't you remember? Come on, Chi and Akane are going to help. Come with me, we've got everything set up in Akane's room. We don't have much time!"

"But I..."

Yohko grabbed Ranma's wrist. "No buts, Ranma. You can practice martial arts anytime, but you only get so many chances to prove your love to the one you love."

XXX

It was lunchtime. In the Muyami cafeteria, the students were talking -- about school, about boyfriends and girlfriends, and about top-secret demon-hunting teams being assembled on campus, secretly backed by Mishima Heavy Industries, and also partly funded by the government, in secret...

In his office downtown, Police Chief Ido was carefully studying every ancient map of the area he'd been able to find. He was looking for a cave...

In his underground headquarters, Principal Gendo Ikari was listening to his advisors talk and discuss strategy over tea and cookies. Although he didn't smile, he seemed to be pleased with himself. You could tell by the way he steepled his hands...

Across a lawn near the school, a shadow crept...

In an alleyway downtown, a lumpy, fish-headed figure limped and slithered, keeping to the shadows...

to be continued


	12. 12: Mother Knows Best

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

Thanks to my prereaders, T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Also thanks to Jed Hagen and Stardragon for surprise C&C.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mother Knows Best**

"Did you hear?"

"About the super hero teams?"

"I heard it was a magical girl team."

"No, they're a secret para-military organization!"

In the Muyami caffeteria, Ushio, Asako, and Mayuko were eating lunch. Each had a steaming bowl of noodle soup, Chinese-style, made to order by the 'Cat Cafe', one of several food huts in one corner of the room. Tora sat nearby, munching on a pile of hamburgers that Mayuko had bought for him from 'Nanami's Place', another of the huts.

"Well?" Asako said. "What do you think?"

Ushio growled low in his throat.

"I think the Principal here is a nutball," he said. "I don't want any part of his weird little organization. As far as I'm concerned, I'd be much happier staying at home and attending school there -- but I don't get to choose. My good-for-nothing father has already agreed to send me here, without even consulting me first!" He spit on the floor. "That lazy, good-for-nothing..."

"I think it's a good idea," Mayuko said. Ushio paused and looked at her in surprise. "Well, you could learn a lot from Yohko and her grandmother, and from some of the others. They've gathered together some real experts on demons, the occult, and on martial arts in general. Where else could you ever expect to work with people like this?"

"Why would I _want_ to?"

"Because," she said, "you wield the Beast Spear. And because of that, you've fought demons, and will do so again. The training they can give you here could be invaluable."

"That's true," Asako said reluctantly.

Ushio made a face. "Well, I don't like it. But like I said, I don't have a choice. But what about you two?"

Mayuko giggled. "This isn't about _us_, Ushio, it's about you! And maybe about what you can do for others as well."

"Yeah," Ushio said. "I just meant... Principal Ikari said that you could both attend here, if you want. He even said he could provide transportation back home on weekends..."

"By attack helicopter?" Asako asked, frowning.

"I guess."

Mayuko giggled again. "You know, they say that this school has a very good reputation... that it can help you get into a good college..."

Asako rolled her eyes to show her disdain.

"And it would be a lot of fun, at the very least..."

Asako snorted.

"Those girls on Ushio's team are awfully cute..."

Asako barked a laugh. "Lady Ayeka loves that boy Tenchi. Miss Sakura is interested in older men. And Nuku Nuku isn't even a _real_ girl, just a cyborg with a cat's brain..."

"Aha! You _were_ checking them out!" Mayuko said with a laugh. "But what about the other girls? Yohko and Ranma are both _really_ cute, and they're Devil Hunters as well! And Aiko, Lum, and Shampoo are all extremely cute as well..."

Ushio grinned. "I agree. _Much_ cuter than a tomboy like Asako here..." Asako's face flushed red with anger. She jumped up and launched a high kick at Ushio's face, which he dodged.

"I'm so happy for him," Asako growled. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"And?" Ushio asked.

Asako frowned, then looked at Mayuko. "Well... my parents will miss me at the restaurant during the week... but I know they'll be happy to have me attend a prestigious school like Muyami..."

Mayuko clapped her hands together. "Oh, Asako! We can be roommates, can't we?"

"Of _course_ we can, Mayuchan," Asako said with a smile.

XXX

Akane's room had been transformed into a full-fledged kitchen, thanks in no small part to her roommate Nanami Jinnai's vast collection of restaurant equipment. Yohko was slicing vegetables while Chigako was coloring a portion of their rice pink using food dye. Ranma was watching over some boiling eggs, while a chicken breast sizzled on a hot plate nearby. Akane, at the very firm insistence of the others, sat on her bed beside her sister Nabiki and watched.

The talk had turned to Ikari's new NERF Project teams. Ranma and Yohko had at first refused to talk, since it was supposedly top secret information, but as it turned out, the whole school had already heard the news. Nabiki and Chigako, of course, knew just about everything.

"So," Nabiki said, "the end result is you've been drafted into some high school version of the ghostbusters? You're one of the Scooby gang? Do you get your own mystery van?"

"It's not a joke," Ranma said. "I mean -- well it _is_ a joke, but that wacky Principal is really serious about it. It may be a dumb idea, but it's going to happen, like it or not."

"You really need to pay attention, Ranma," Yohko said. "See how I'm slicing? How do you expect to cook for Ukyo-sama when you're married?"

"Marriage?" Ranma replied. "Who said anything about marriage?"

Yohko frowned. "You _do_ know what being engaged means, don't you?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma said. She shrugged. "Ukyo's an okonomiyaki chef, so sh... he can cook for me."

"Ukyo may be a great cook," Yohko said, "but that doesn't mean that you can ignore your own cooking skills. Being a good cook is a part of bridal training. More importantly, cooking is one of the ways that you demonstrate the depth of your love to the ones that you love. Trust me, making lunch for your boyfriend is a sure way to capture his heart."

"Is it a dumb idea, though?" Chigako asked. "Think of the free exposure Yohko and Ranma can get out of this! There really _are_ demons and devils about -- Yohko kills at least a couple a month, at the very least. What if you manage to knock a few off in front of witnesses, or even better, cameras? Instant fame and fortune! Why, we might even work a movie deal out of it..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yohko said. "This is going to be just like before, only now I have a bunch of amatuers tagging along to get in my way. You think I want that?"

"Oh, please," Nabiki said. "Tenchi and Ryoko are a match for you, easy. You think they won't be useful to have around? Ryoko's so powerful she's scary. And if Belldandy is actually what she claims to be..."

"But they don't know devil hunting," Yohko insisted. "Guess who gets to teach them? And Ranma here has hardly even _begun_ her training..." Yohko glanced over at Ranma, and her eyes bulged. "Ranma? What the heck are you doing?" Yohko demanded.

"Snatching eggs from the boiling water," Ranma said.

"With your bare hands? Have you gone mad?"

Ranma blew on her bright-red hands and rubbed them against her apron. "Hey," she said, "a martial artist is always training. Even when he -- she -- is making a bento lunch. I just figured as long as I'm stuck doing dumb boring cooking stuff, I might as well make the most of it... and I'm supposed to be learning that hazelnut fist thing, right?"

"Well, you're certainly one of the strangest girls I've ever met..."

"You don't know the half of it," Ranma muttered.

Nabiki was stroking her chin thoughtfully. "You know," she said, "Chi's got a point. Sure, Ikari's mad as a loon. But there's money to be made in this. If Mishima Heavy Industries is backing all of this..."

"Mishima Heavy Industries?" Ranma said. "Who said anything about that?"

"Nabiki, that's just a rumor," Akane said.

"No it isn't," Chigako replied. "Didn't you see that attack helicopter landing this morning? Look around. MHI has people all over this school."

Nabiki nodded. "Really, you almost have to be blind not to notice it."

"Well _I_ never noticed it," Yohko said.

"Me either," Ranma added.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Nabiki continued, "with a company like Mishima backing this, there's bound to be oportunities to make a little cash. And as for exposure -- well, I have some ideas about that as well. Yohko, do you think you'd mind posing for a few pictures?"

"Well, I..."

"Devil Hunter publicity photos?" Chigako asked. "That's my department, Nabiki. And now that Ranma's becoming a Devil Hunter as well..."

"I have Ranma on retainer," Nabiki said. "You'll have to deal with me."

"You've got me on what?" Ranma asked, but Nabiki ignored her. She and Chigako were staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Maybe we should take this to a private room," Chigako suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Nabiki replied. "Mine should be available."

"If you'll excuse us," Chigako said, as the two headed for the door. "Good luck on the bento box, Ranma!"

The door shut behind them, and for a moment there was silence.

"What did she say she had me on?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, pay attention!" Yohko said, "Now watch carefully. This is a clever way to cut carrots that Chi taught me once..."

In the corner of the room, beneath a desk, unseen by the others, the head of a girl with spikey sea-green hair protruded through the floor. Ryoko raised an eyebrow, and muttered to herself, "Making lunch is a sure way to capture an Earth boy's heart? Is that true?" She blinked a moment. "But I _made_ lunch for Tenchi darling just yesterday..." She frowned, then studied the bento box sitting on the counter.

"The bento box, that must be the key," she muttered to herself. A devious look crawled across her face. "Oh, Tenchi, my love! Prepare to have your heart captured!"

In another corner of the room, beneath the other desk, unseen by the others, lurked a dark-skinned, white-haired girl as tall as a barbie doll. Urd chuckled to herself, and a look as devious as Ryoko's crossed her face. "So, our girl-cum-boy is cooking for her darling fiancee? Lunch may be the way to capture a heart, but why leave things to chance? With the help of the great and powerful Urd, Love-Goddess Extraordinaire, Ranma is _certain_ to have Ukyo's undivided attention! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

XXX

"Belldandy," Keichi said, "there's no reason you have to do this."

The two were alone in Belldandy's room. Belldandy set some tea-cakes on the desktop, poured the tea, and then sat on the bed nearby.

"I know I don't," she said, "but standing against demons _is_ one of a goddess's responsibilities. And Principal Ikari worries me. I'll feel much better if I'm involved; I can try to keep things from getting too out of hand. And Yohko and Ranma have faced a demon already -- well, I'm not actually convinced it _was_ a demon -- but they'll probably face more, and I want to be there to help keep them safe."

Keichi sighed. "Well, okay. I understand, I guess. But what happens at the end of the year? If I get in to Nekomi Tech, we'll be living halfway across Tokyo..."

"I don't really know," Belldandy said. "We'll have to wait and see. I'm sure they'll find a replacement for me by that point..."

Something flew in through the open window, looking remarkably like a dark-skinned, white-haired barbie doll dressed in black. It landed on one of the nearby shelves, where a number of small bottles were lined up neat little rows. It chortled to itself.

"Urd?" Belldandy asked.

"Ah! This will do the trick!" Mini-Urd exclaimed. She grabbed a bottle as large as she was and somehow hid it under her cloak. Laughing maniacally, she bounced to the window.

"Urd?" Belldandy asked again. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Urd exclaimed, and leaped out into the night.

XXX

In a room on the third floor of Matsukaka Hall, two school girls were discussing business.

"A 'Devil Hunter Girls' photo calender?" Chigako asked.

"Naturally," Nabiki replied. "Nothing trashy, mind you -- just some lingerie or bathing suit shots. You _know_ how all the boys will react. These things will sell like hotcakes!"

"Yes, I can imagine," Chigako said, thinking. "It's good for marketing too -- Principal Ikari can hardly object; if we pitch it to him the right way, he may even help with the printing costs."

"I already have Ranma set to go," Nabiki said. "I'm doing her some favors, so she'll owe me big-time. But can you talk Yohko into posing as well?"

Chigako frowned. "Well, it's not the sort of thing she'd normally do, but if I appeal to her weak points... sell her on the idea that it'll help her land a boyfriend, maybe..."

"That sounds about right," Nabiki said. "We should try to get some of the other girls involved as well."

Nabiki pulled out a small notebook. Chigako pulled out a palm computer and tapped at it. Then the two girls compared notes.

"I'd say we've got a nearly complete list here," Nabiki said, after several minutes. She studied the list critically. "Hmmm, Shampoo and Nuku Nuku should be easy enough... Ryoko's an exhibitionist if I ever saw one, and half the time Lum's flying around in that stupid tiger bikini, that's practically lingerie right there. As for Ayeka, I just need to exploit her love for Tenchi and her rivalry with Ryoko..."

"...And Belldandy is so innocent and trusting," Chigako added.

"Yeah, she is," Nabiki said. "She's probably an easy mark, but we should play it carefully... something about her tells me to never get on her bad side, if she has one..."

"Agreed. That leaves just Aiko and Nurse Sakura."

Nabiki nodded. "I don't know an angle on Aiko, to be honest."

"I don't know here that well either."

"Maybe if we just ask her..."

"We'd better ask Sakura outright, too," Chigako said. "She's the smartest one of the lot, so I don't think we can trick her into it. But she seems a bit vain to me..."

"Yeah," Nabiki said. "We get everyone else on board, and I bet she agrees to do it too. Getting her is key; every boy in school is in lust with her body."

"I know. I've seen the lines outside the infirmiry every evening. Half the boys in school coming down with mysterious, temporary illnesses..."

"We can promise her the cover, or two pages, or whatever she wants," Nabiki said. "And then we split the profit fifty-fifty." Nabiki held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Chigako said, and shook on it.

Just then, the telephone rang. Nabiki Tendo answered it.

"Yes?" she said. "Oh, hello Mrs. Saotome! Yes, everything is going fine! What? The girl's dorm? Well I'm sure they're just confused. You know, you can't trust those women in administrat_io_n to know anything. Akane? Well, it_ is _lunch time; maybe she's eating lunch somewhere. Oh, I remember! She was going to help Ra... help a girlfriend of hers make lunch for her fiancee. For Ranma? _ I se_riously dou... I mean, sure, Akane might have made a lunch for Ranma... okay, if I see them I'll let them know. See you soon!"

Nabiki hung up the phone and stared at it a moment, then glanced back at Chigako

_"_Well," she said, "this should prove _very_ interesting..."

XXX

Urd watched as Ranma, Yohko, and Akane headed out the front doors of Matsukata Hall and over to Sakagawa Hall, the boy's dorm. She expanded to normal size and flopped down into one of the couches in the main lobby. A small, empty vial was clutched in one hand.

"Oh, that was too easy!" she exclaimed, cackling. "This is going to be fun to watch! I can't wait to see Ranma's face when Ukyo..."

"Urd?" Belldandy had just entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her sister. "What are you up to, Urd?"

"Oh, just helping nature along," Urd said with a smirk.

Belldandy glared at her. Urd sighed.

"Look, Bell," she said, "it's nothing big. I mean, Uyko and Ranma are engaged, right? They're bound to make out eventually. I just thought that, since Ranma was a boy, she needed a little push, to do what comes naturally for any other girl. That's all." Urd spread her hands. "I'm just trying to help, Bell. Really."

Belldandy frowned, a look of indecision on her face. Finally she sighed.

"Well, I don't aprove of you meddling like this," she said, "but I suppose you have a point. Poor Ranma can't seem to make up her mind, but if she really _is_ engaged to that boy..."

"Exactly," Urd said, grinning. "Ranma needs to learn what it _really_ means to be a girl with the boy she loves."

XXX

In a corner of the Muyami caffeteria a small lunch stand called the Nekohanten, or Cat Cafe, was doing a very brisque business. The shrivvled old woman who ran it was enough to frighten any student away, but the place was packed, thanks in very large part to the incredibly cute waitress with the long purple hair. It didn't hurt that the food was delicious and the service extremely fast.

In the back, a boy with thick glasses and long black hair was washing dishes.

"Well, granddaughter, what do you think?" Cologne said, tossing three more bowls of ramen her direction.

"Principal is crazy," Shampoo replied, catching the bowls easily. "But demon-hunting is good training." She hopped sideways and deftly dropped the bowls in front of three hungry students.

"Indeed," Cologne said. "It's the main reason I took this job. You have the opportunity to train with some of the best Devil Hunters in the world."

"Shampoo not like that red-haired girl leader of gamma team," Shampoo said. "Shampoo should be leader of team!"

Cologne smiled. "Ah, but Ranma _is_ the Devil Hunter," she said, "albeit a very inexperienced one. But if you work hard and learn what I have to teach you, you'll soon prove your worth. Then maybe we can get you bumped up to the alpha or beta team. I'm thinking that boy Tenchi, or the other one, Ushio, might make a good son-in-law."

Shampoo frowned. "Must beat Shampoo first," she stated.

In the back, the boy with the thick glasses perked up. "Shampoo!" he exclaimed. "How can you think of anyone but me? I want to be on your team, too! Tell me what I can do to help!"

Cologne's staff slammed down on the boy's head. "You can help, boy, by bussing the empty tables! Now get busy! I'm not paying you to stand around!"

As he gathered up empty dishes, the boy muttered to himself, "You're not paying me at all, old ghoul."

A round pan flew through the air and collided with his head. "And no complaining!" Cologne barked.

XXX

"A lunch? For me?"

Ukyo stared down at the bento box, then back up at Ranma. "You made this yourself?"

"Well," Ranma said, "I had some help..."

Ukyo looked past Ranma. In the hall outside her room stood Yohko and Akane.

"She just needed a little push," Yohko said.

"I see," Ukyo said. She set the bento aside, got up and wrapped Ranma in a fierce hug.

"Oh Ranma, thank you so much! This is so very sweet of you!"

"I... uh, sure," Ranma stammered.  
"Well?" Ukyo said, stepping back. "Don't just stand there! Come in!"

As the three filed in, Ukyo added, "I was just about to head down to my counter in the lunch room, but if you want to eat lunch together, I can skip it for a day."

"Maybe we should leave you two alone," Yohko said. She glanced at Akane.

"That's right," Akane said. "You two want to be alone, don't you?"

"Alone?" Ranma repeated. "No... that's not..."

There was a knock at the door. Nabiki was standing in the doorway.

"Ranma? Oh, Yohko, by the way -- Chigako was looking for you."

"She is? I wonder what she wants?"

"Something about a business proposal, I think," Nabiki said. "Secret Devil Hunter business, you know."

Yohko rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'd better go find out. Catch you later, Ranma! I want to know how this works out!"

"Hey, Nabiki," Ranma said, "have you manage to get that uniform yet?"

Nabiki smirked. "Not yet," she said. "Although, now that you mention it, I think that favor you'll owe me is about to increase..."

"What uniform?" Akane asked.

"It's nothing important," Ranma said.

"She wants to dress like Utena Tenjou," Nabiki said.

"What?" Akane exclaimed. "Whatever for? Tenjou looks like a... well, like a girl wearing a boy's uniform."

"You got that right," Ranma said. "Anyway, Nabiki, you were saying something?"

"Well, I don't want to alarm you or anything," Nabiki said, "but your parents just called."

"And?" Ranma stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all!" Nabiki said airly. "They're doing fine! Oh, and by the way, they're at the train station."

"The train station?" Ranma stared back at Nabiki with her usual blank expression.

"The train station _here in town_," Nabiki said.

Ranma's eyes grew very, very wide.

"What do you mean? _Here_, here?"

"Yes, of course. What other 'here' could I possibly mean?"

"Shit!"

"Indeed," Nabiki said. "They should be here in just a few minutes."

"Shit! Shitshitshit!"

"And I bet they're looking forward to meeting their _son_."

"But Ranma," Akane said, "you're still stick as a girl."

"I know, I know, I know! You don't gotta remind me!"

Akane sighed. "Well, I guess they had to find out about you eventually."

"No they don't! Akane, you've got to help me! I can't let them find out!"

"_This_ should be interesting," Nabiki said. She leaned against the wall to watch.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Oh Ranma, don't be such a coward. Why can't you just tell them the truth?"

"If they find out, they'll pull me out of school for sure!"

"Well okay, Ranma, but even _if_ you could change back to a guy, you're still registered as a girl, living in the girl's dorm, and wearing a girl's uniform. So how do you expect to hide all that?"

Ranma sighed and stood up. "I guess I've got no choice," she said.

"Then you're going to tell them the truth?"

"What? No, of course not!" Ranma turned on Ukyo. "Uchan, you _gotta_ help me!"

"Me? How can _I_ help?"

"Switch places with me! If my parents find out I'm attending as a girl they'll freak!"

Ukyo sighed. "Ranchan, I can't! I _told_ you, only if you say you'll honor our engagement..."

"I can't do that Uchan!"

"Then we have nothing to discuss."  
"Aw, come on, Uchan! I'm not asking you to switch permanently this time, only for a day."

Ukyo shook her head. "Think about _me_ for once, Ranchan. How's it going to look if I dress as a girl for even one day? That's embarassing enough for a normal guy, but for me...? I could blow my cover for good."

"But Uchan..."  
"No buts, Ranchan. I'm not going to do it, and that's final."

Ranma slumped to the floor. "Well, that's that, then. I guess I should start packing, because Mom and Pop are gonna pull me out of school for sure..."

Ukyo looked troubled. "But that would mean..." Her voice trailed off and she glanced about neverously. She hadn't spent most of her life tracking Ranma down just to lose him again. She would do anything to keep the two of them together... anything except dress as a girl, a sure way to get herself exposed and expelled. But what else could she do?

At that moment, Ukyo's roommate Shun entered the room. Ukyo's eyes lit up.

"Shun-chan!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for! I need you to do a really, _really_ big favor for me!"

"Yes?" Shun asked.

"You'd better hurry," Nabiki said, glancing out the window. "They're coming up the dorm steps as we speak..."

XXX

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru said, "but I don't think we have a student named Ranma."

Genma and Nodoka Saotome stood in the lobby of Sakagawa Hall, talking to two young boys who were apparently in charge of the boy's dorm. Mitsuru Ikeda, the dorm president, flipped through the pages of his clipboard, re-checking the list of students he was in charge of.

He glanced up and shrugged. Nodoka Saotome frowned.

"There _is_ a Ranma," Shinobu Tezuka replied, "only she's in the girl's dorm. The redhead with the pigtail, remember?"

"Oh yes, her," Mitsuru said. "The cute martial artist. How could I forget?"

Nodoka's frown deepened. Genma cleared his throat. "Listen, I know this may sound strange, but despite what you may have seen, Ranma is our _son_, not our daughter. He should have a room here in the boy's dormitory..."

"Well I'll check the list again, but I'm pretty certain that..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome! What are you doing here?"

The voice rang out across the lobby. The two boys and the Saotomes turned to see a young girl in a Muyami Academy uniform stride into the room.

"Akane?" Mitsuru said. "Do you know the Saotomes? "They were looking for their son..."

"Of course she knows us," Nodoka said. "She's Ranma's fia..."

"You're looking for Ranma?" Akane said quickly. "Wow, he didn't say you were coming..."

"Well, we thought we'd surprise him," Nodoka said.

"I'll bet," Akane muttered under her breath.

"But these young men tell me that he's not registered here in the boy's dorm..."

"What?" Akane said. She glared at the two boys. "Why would you two say that? Ranma rooms with Ukyo Kuonji, remember?"

"I don't think..." Mitsuru began. He was cut short by a jab to the ribs from Shinobu.

"Oh yes, my mistake," Shinobu replied. "Why don't we go see if _Ranma_ is in _his_ room?"

"Yes, of course," Mitsuru replied smoothly. "How forgetful of me. It's right up the hallway here."

"Ukyo Kuonji?" Genma muttered, half to himself, as the group headed down the hallway. "That names sounds familiar, somehow..."

"Oh, and Akane?" Shinobu asked. "You haven't seen Shun about, have you?"

"I'm sorry," Akane said, "I don't know where she is at the moment."

"I see," Shinobu said. "Well, if you see _her_, please send her my way..."

XXX

"This hurts," Ranma said.

Ukyo finished winding the bandage about Ranma's chest and expertly set the metal hooks. "You'll get used to it," she said, stepping back to inspect her work. She eyed Ranma critically. She frowned.

"You're my fiancee, and you've got more chest to hide than me," she said. "I'm not sure how I should feel about that."

The two of them were in the boy's shower room. Ranma was already wearing Shun's uniform up to the waist, with the shirt and coat lying nearby.

The door opened. A boy walked in, carrying a towel and some soap. He looked at Ukyo and Ranma, and his eyes bugged out.

"Ukyo? Is that Ranma?" he said. "What's she doing in here? Isn't she a girl?"

"No. Mind your own business," Ukyo said with a glare.

"But isn't that..." the boy began. There was blur of movement, a bright flash, and a loud ping next to the boy's ear. He glanced to his right, where a mini-spatula was sticking out of the concrete near his head. The handle was still vibrating.

"Gotcha," the boy said, and vanished the way he'd come.

Ranma groaned. "This is never going to work," she said.

"It only has to work for a few hours," Ukyo replied. "I've managed it for years, so I don't see why you can't pass as a boy, given that you really _are_ one, normally. Anyway, that ought to do it. You've got a bit more to hide than me, but with that and some platform shoes..."

"Platform shoes?"

"Well of _course_," Ukyo replied. "You're several inches shorter as a girl, you know, and we are trying to fool your parents. Don't worry, I have a pair that look almost normal, but they'll add about an inch in height. But first, we need to dye your hair."

"What? No way, that's girl stuff!"

"Sugar, you _are_ a girl!" Ukyo exclaimed. "And one, I might add, with bright red hair. Anyway, don't worry about it, I'm not using a permanent dye. This will wash out with water though, so you'll have to be careful."

"Well, okay," Ranma replied. "If it's only for a few hours, then I guess it'll be fine."

XXX

Lady Ayeka, in a most unladylike display, flopped onto one of the couches in the main lobby of Matsuka Hall.

"Hunting down minor demons is not a job for a Princess of Jurai," she muttered bitterly.

Floating overhead, the school's other resident alien Princess looked on, her arms behind her head. Lum was a girl that Ayeka usually tried to avoid associating with at all costs. They might both be alien Princesses, but as far as Ayeka was concerned, they had nothing else in common.

Until now, anyway.

"Lum doesn't mind," the green-haired oni said. "Lum thinks it sounds like fun."

"Fun? It sounds like nothing of the sort!" Ayeka retorted. "It sounds messy and disgusting and... and... arrgh! I can't believe I agreed to do it!"

Lum frowned. "Why _did_ Ayeka agree to do it?" she asked.

"Because!" Ayeka threw up her hands. "Lord Tenchi also agreed, so I had no choice!" She crossed her arms and stared at the wall. "Grandfather Masaki must have talked him into it. He seems to think it will be good training. And I must admit, he has a point, but..." She ground her teeth together. "Why, oh why, does that mummy woman have to be on the same team as Lord Tenchi? I won't stand for it!"

As if on cue, the green-haired girl named Ryoko burst through the doors. As usual, she did this without the benefit of the doors opening. In her hands was a small, square bento box. Whatever it held was black and smoking, but at least one part of it still seemed to be alive and wriggling.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka exclaimed, leaping up. "What in Jurai's name is _that_?"

"Oh, this?" Ryoko said with a smirk. "Just a little bento lunch that I fixed for Tenchi." She flashed a wicked grin and added, "You know, of course, that it's an earth tradition for a girl to make a bento lunch for the boy she loves, in order to capture his heart." She cackled like a mad woman, then paused, stood up straight, and smoothed back her hair.

"Oh well," she said. "Can't stand around talking, I have _so_ much to do..." She winked, then flew out the front door.

"Wait!" Ayeka exclaimed, running after her. "Listen, you mad woman! You're going to _poison_ my Lord Tenchi!"

Lum slowly descended to one of the couches, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Bento lunch?" she said to herself. Suddenly she grinned and clapped her hands together. "Hooray! Lum will make one too, especially for her Darling!"

XXX

Mitsuru and Shinobu stood with Akane and Mr. and Mrs. Saotome in the hallway outside of Ukyo and Shun's room. Inside the room sat Akane, Nabiki, and another girl with pink hair, wearing a girl's uniform.

"Ah, Shun-chan," Mitsuru said without batting an eye. "I was just looking for you. Is Ranma-kun around?"

"She... ah, I mean, _sheesh_, Mitsuru, I don't know where _he_ is."

"This is Ranma's room?" Nodoka said. "Nabiki? Didn't you warn him that we were coming?"

"Yes, of course I did," Nabiki said.

Shun gulped. "Oh, um... he had to leave. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Young lady, I know why Akane and Nabkiki are here, but pray tell what are _you _doing in my son's room?"

"Oh sorry, I was... um... just studying with Ukyo. He had to leave for a few minutes, but we were pretty much done anyway. I'll, um, just head back to my room then, and let you people have some privacy..."

"Ukyo, Ukyo," Genma said, rubbing his chin. "Why does that name seem so familiar?"

Shun stood. He smoothed his skirt nervously, smiled, and began to gather some books. But before he could make his escape, the doorway was blocked by the arrival of several more people.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," Ukyo said.

Genma took one look at Ukyo and froze. "Erk!" he choked out. Without moving he seemed to visibly shrink and blend into the background of the room.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Saotome replied. "Are you my son's roommate? Ukyo, isn't it? Have you seen my son?"

Ranma cautiously stepped into the doorway.

"Ranma!" Nodoka cried out. She quickly wrapped her son in a tight embrace, then stepped back and looked him over.

"My, how manly you look in your school uniform!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma said.

"But you look so thin! Have you been eating well?"

"Well enough," Ranma managed.

"And all these girls in your room... my son is so manly! Although I really don't think it's appropriate, you know..."

She crossed the room and sat down in a chair. "Your father and I thought it would be a good idea to visit you and see how you're doing. Have you eaten yet? Perhaps we could have lunch in the town just down the hill. I saw a very nice-looking okonomiyaki restaurant on our way up."

"Right now?" Ranma exclaimed. "In the middle of the day?"

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "Yes, child. Lunch is _usually_ eaten in the middle of the day."

"But we have P.E. next period!"

"I'm sure we can get back in plenty of time..."

Nabiki smirked. "Go ahead and skip class, Ranma -- after this morning, they're_ not_ going to kick you out, are they?"

Ranma blinked. "Oh, I guess not," she said. She shrugged. "In that case -- why not?"

Nodoka smiled at the other three. "You may all come as well, if you like," she said. "After all, Akane and Nabiki are practically relatives, and I would certainly like to get to know Ranma's roommate a little better..."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," Nabiki said.

"What? Lunch for six?" Genma said. "At a restaurant? I don't think I..."

"Don't worry, Husband. I can cover it."

Genma looked relieved. He looked about, noticing the bento on the desktop. "What's this?" he asked, picking the lunch box up.

Ranma froze. "Oh, it's just something I ma... I mean, something a girl brought over," Ranma said. She laughed nervously. "You know how it is, girls always bringing gifts of food to the guys they like."

"My son is so manly!"

Ranma gave another nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, you said that already."

"Well," Genma said, "waste not, want not." He slipped the bento beneath his gi.

"Hey," Ukyo said, "that was mine!"

"Well, gotta go," Shun said. "See you later, Ranma."

"Wait!" Ranma exclaimed. "I'll walk you back to your room!"

"Oh?" Shun smiled sweetly. "Why, how chivalrous of you! How -- _manly_!"

Ranma smiled at his parents. "Be back in just a minute," she said.

XXX

At Matsukata Hall, Ranma led Shun to her room. Noel was already there, laying on the top bunk with an open book in front of her.

"Ranma?" Noel asked. "Why are you dressed like a guy?"

"Long story," Ranma said. "Let's just say that, for tonight, I'm switching places with Shun here. I'm pretending to be a boy who's living in the boy's dorm."

"But... whatever for?"

"Her parents are here," Shun said.

"So?"

"Hey," Shun said, "I don't get it either."

"Look," Ranma said, "it's too complicated to explain. Let's just say my parents raised me as a boy and they expect me to act like a boy. Shun's doing a favor by trading places with me for the day."

"That's... um, kinda strange," Noel said, "but okay, if that's what you're doing... oh, I heard some strange rumors about you and Yohko and some weird demon-hunting team..."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Okaythen, havefun, gottago!" She waved and dashed for the door.

"Ranma! Wait!" Noel called out. Ranma paused in the doorway.

"Yeah? Make it quick."

Hopping down off the bed, Noel held up a can of hormonga, the gender-changing cola that Urd had given him. "Ranma, did you drink some of this stuff?"

"No, why?"

"There's three cans missing! I had a full box!"

"Oh... I think Ukyo borrowed some. Sh... he liked the taste. But I'm sure he'll pay you back."

"He drank some?" Noel exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "And he didn't seem... different, afterwards?"

Ranma looked confused. "In what way?"

"Well... smaller, maybe? Softer hair? Different voice? Maybe a more... um, _defined_ chest?"

"Not that I remember. Why? Is it some sort of super-workout muscle building drink? Maybe I should try some." She grabbed a can.

"NO! I mean, no, it's not a muscle-building drink. Well, actually, if _you_ drank it, it might... I mean NO! It's just a harmless drink, haha." Noel snatched the can away from Ranma and buried the whole box deep in his closet. "It's kind of hard to get this stuff," Noel added, "so _please_ don't let anyone drink any more of it!"

"Okay," Ranma said. "Whatever. I gotta get back, okay? Take care of Shun for me."

Ranma vanished in a flash. Shun gave Noel a weak smile. "Sorry about this," he said.

"Oh, no problem," Noel said. "So... um... you're really a guy?"

"Yep."

"You look like a girl... I mean... you look _good_ as a girl... you know..."

"Yeah," Shun said. "I know."

"Um... you don't really have to dress up like this do you? I mean, why not just hang out for the evening? Nobody really needs to think you're a girl, do they?"

Shun shrugged his shoulders. "I'm supposed to attend class in uniform, and Ranma is borrowing _my_ uniform, so the only other one I have to wear is Ranma's."

"And you're going to attend class like that?"

"Yep."

"Won't people make fun of you?"

Another shrug. "I don't care either way. It's actually kind of fun, y'know?"

"Um... no, actually, I don't," Noel replied.

"Don't worry," Shun said, "I'm not going to watch you dress or anything. When you need some privacy, I'll just leave the room, okay?"

XXX

Ukyo, Akane, and Nabiki sat waiting in Ukyo's room with Ranma's parents. For several moments they sat there, glancing at each other and smiling nervously -- all except Nabiki, who was leaning back against the wall, watching everything with casually half-lidded eyes.

"So," Ukyo said cheerfully, "how's it going, Mr. Saotome? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Urk," Genma Saotome said.

Nodoka looked surprised. "Do you two know each other?" she asked.

"Ack," Genma managed.

"Yes, of course," Ukyo replied. "Ranma and I were good friends when we were young." She smiled, as if remembering good times. "In fact," she added, "I seem to remember that Mr. Saotome made a promise to me... you _do_ remember the promise you made, don't you, Mr. Saotome?"

"Gak," Genma replied.

"What sort of promise was this?" Nodoka asked.

"Well," Ukyo said, "you see, Ranma and I..."

She was interrupted by the return of Ranma, who burst into the room as if she'd been at a dead run. "Ready to go!" she exclaimed.

Nodoka's eyes brightened. "Well then, shall we?" she said, standing.

As they headed down the hill to the small town below, Nodoka said, "Ranma, don't you think you should be walking with your fiancee? And holding her hand, perhaps?"

"Oh, um... right," Ranma said. She clasped Akane's hand reluctantly.

"Mom, about that suitcase at home in my closet..."

"The one with all of your girl clothes?" Nodoka asked.

"Uh... yeah," Ranma said. "I don't suppose you could..."

"We donated it all to a charity organization just this morning," Nodoka said. "At least some other girl can get some use out of it."

Ranma groaned, but she didn't fail to miss the phrase _other girl_.

"You don't need those things anymore, boy," Genma growled. "No more of this acting like a girl, you hear me?"

"And no more acting like a panda for you?" Ranma shot back.

Genma frowned. "That's different," he said. "There's nothing sissy about being a panda..."

XXX

Shun Isigari flopped down on the bed and sighed. "I hope this is over soon. I really was looking forward to a nice hot bath. Besides, what if I need to pee?"

Noel glanced up. He noticed that Shun's skirt had flipped up, exposing something silky and yellow.

"Shun," Noel said, "are you wearing girl's panties?"

"Sure," Shun said with a smile. "Did you think they were boy's panties?"

"Well, no, of course not," Noel said, his face flushing red. "I -- I'm just surprised is all. Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"Weirder than wearing a girl's uniform?" Shun shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't do for someone to look up a girl's skirt and see boxers would it?"

"I'd be more afraid of what else they might see."

Shun stiffled a laugh. "Oh well, it's not as if I'm trying to convince anyone I'm really a girl you know."

"I suppose not," Noel said, shifting uncomfortably. "But... if people know you're a guy..."

"People think I'm weird already," Shun said. "I don't worry about what people think."

Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed "I'm thirsty!" he exclaimed. "Mind if I have one of these?"

"What?" Noel exclaimed, sitting up. "No -- wait. Don't drink that!"

But it was too late; Shun had already popped the can open and taken a large gulp. He froze for a moment, then blinked in surprise. His entire body seemed to shudder and shake, like a bowl of jello, but it stopped after only a couple of seconds.

Shun had looked quite cute as a girl before. Now, she was absolutely stunning.

She stared down at her chest, then poked it experimentally. "These... these are _real_," she exclaimed.

"Uh... yeah," Noel said, lamely.

Shun frowned and glared at Noel. "This isn't permanent is it?"

Noel shook his head. "It wears off in a few hours."

"Well, that's okay then." Shun placed a hand between her legs, then added, "I guess this takes care of what people might see up my skirt." She narrowed her eyes and glared again at Noel. "But Noel, _why_ do you have this stuff lying around? What do _you_ need it for?"

"It's... um... kinda complicated to explain..."

Shun frowned a moment longer, then giggled. "Oh... I get it! I mean, I don't _really_ get it -- why would a boy pretend to be a girl? -- but you _are_ a boy, aren't you?" She glanced down at the can in her hand. "At least... you're one right now."

Noel gulped. "Y-you can tell?"

"Well, sure. It's actually pretty obvious, _if_ you know what to look for. Which I do." Shun glanced at the can again, and added, "So, which are you, normally?"

Noel sighed. "A boy, of course. But look, you have to keep this a secret, okay?"

"You got it!" Shun exclaimed. Laughing, she took another sip of the cola, then looked about. "Well as long as I'm really a girl I think I'll take advantage of it."

Noel looked uncertain. "How do you mean?"

"I mean we should go shopping!" Shun said. "Next class is P.E. anyway, so I was planning on skipping it. And I have some money to spend, and anyway I'd feel better using a public restroom than the one here in the girl's dorm. Even _if_ I'm a girl right now, there's too many people around who know that I'm really a guy."

Shun looked down at her school uniform. "Only I'm not going anywhere in these rags. Hey, do you have anything I can borrow?" She jumped up and opened Noel's closet. Her eyes swept over several pairs of pants, shorts, and a handful of knit shirts and tee-shirts. Otherwise, apart from several cases of soft drinks, the closet was empty.

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Why Noel, you don't own a single skirt or dress, or even a nice blouse!"

"Aside from my school uniform you mean," Noel said.

"What kind of a wardrobe is this for a girl? Even a pretend girl! No offense, Noel, but _my_ wardrobe is more feminine than yours!"

"Ah... haha..."

"Well, let's see what Ranma has then." Shun crossed the room and opened the other closet. Her eyes grew wide as she took in all of the skirts, dresses, and tops stuffed inside.

"Wow," she said. "Wooooow. Is all of this really Ranma's? You're sure none of it is yours? Well, I've known some clothes-horses in my time -- heck, I'm probably one myself -- but _this_... is amazing.

"Well I don't think Ranma will mind if I borrow some of her clothes, seeing that she's got so many. Hey, why don't I pick something out for you as well?"

"Oh, no! I mean, don't bother..."

"Nonsense," Shun said. "I've got excellent fashion sense, and I'm sure a lot of this will fit you... better than it fits me really. Well, actually," she added, glancing down at herself, "Right at the moment I might be just the right size, and certainly the right shape..." She glanced up. "As for you -- here!" Shun held out half-empty soda can.

"What?" Noel asked.

"Drink," Shun said. "This is a girl's-only shopping trip, got it?"

"But I don't..."

"Drink! Now!"

Noel frowned, then shrugged and drank. Shun watched with a bemused expression as the cola did its thing.

"Well," Shun said, "now you really _are_ a match for your sister." She turned back to the closet. "As for what to wear, Ranma's small like you, only with a lot more curves, but... oh, this is adorable! What do you think?"

XXX

Mr. Ayaki was in a very good mood, and with good reason. The girl's P.E. class was about to start, and he was about to embark on a journey of redemption. He had his Volleyball team sign-up sheet on his clipboard, which was in his hand. The only question in his mind was whether he should call Samura and gloat right away, or wait until their first game to take his enemy by surprise. But Muyami Academy's team would be so invincible that no amount of forewarning would help Samura, so why not gloat right away?

As he entered the gym he saw the girls dressed and lined up in a row, waiting for roll-call. He grinned like a madman, took his place, and said, "Before I take roll-call, I want to point out that volleyball season is already upon us. I have a sign-up sheet here, and I want to encourage all of you so inclined to _please_ sign, and help our team win a championship this year! Now, I noticed the day before that we have _several_ girls with _exceptional_ atheletic ability, and it is absolutely _essential_ that these girls participate! I'll start roll-call with those girls who I _most_ want to see on my team this year... when I call your name, please come forward and sign my clipboard. Okay?

"The first girl is Nuku Nuku." Coach Ayaki paused for a moment, a goofy grin on his face. The grin quickly faded. "Nuku Nuku? Is Nuku Nuku here?"

"Nuku Nuku is with Professor Natsume and Principal Ikari," Kohran Li said. "Special assignment."

"Ah. Yes," the coach replied. "Well, that's to be expected, I suppose. Never mind, I'll talk to her later... well then, next we have Aiko. Is Aiko here?"

"She's with Principal Ikari also," Kohran said. "So is cousin Shampoo."

Mr. Ayaki frowned. "What sort of 'special assignment' is this?" he asked.

"I bet it's Ikari's secret demon-hunting project," Nanami Jinnai said.

Mr. Ayaki blinked in confusion. "What secret demon-hunting project?"

"You know -- the one nobody's supposed to know about? Everyone's been talking about it."

"Well, I wish someone had warned me," Mr. Ayaki said testily. "Nevermind, let's move on. How about Ryoko. Is _she_ here?

"She's with Tenchi, up in the infirmiry," Shinobu said. "I heard it was food poisoning..."

"Lum?"

"Ah... she was in the caffeteria kitchen, last I saw."

"Yohko Mano?"

"She's up in the dorm rooms with Chigako, I think. Not sure why."

"Ranma Saotome?"

"In town," Miaka said. "I heard her parents were here, and they went to lunch."

Mr. Ayaki's lower lip trembled slightly. His visions of league-wide volleyball domination were collapsing before his very eyes. "Isn't _anybody_ here?" He looked over the group of girls before him. "Utena! Utena Tenjou! _You'll_ sign up for the school volleyball team, won't you?"

"Well," Utena said, "I hadn't actually considered it..."

Mr. Ayaki fell to his knees and began kowtowing at her tennis shoes. Huge tears were splashing on the hardwood floor. "Please! PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ You must sign up! I _must_ beat Samura! We _must_ beat Nagayoshi Academy! PLEASE! If you don't sign up, I think I'll go straight to my office and commit seppeku! I can't bear another season of losing to that miserable, no-good, egomaniacal..."

"Okay! OKAY!" Utena exclaimed. "I'll sign up! Sheesh!"

Mr. Ayaki was suddenly on his feet, grinning from ear to ear. "That's the spirit, Tenjou! We'll crush Nagayoshi this year for sure!" He held out his clipboard eagerly. "Just sign here, please... right there... yes. Yes, that's it. Yes! YES! OH YES! I CAN HEAR YOU GROVELLING BEFORE ME ALREADY, SAMURA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other girls shrank away from their P.E. coach, exchanging nervous glances. One girl whispered in a quavering voice, "I thought Mr. Ayaki was one of the _normal_ ones..."

XXX

Ukyo had to admit -- grudgingly -- that the local okonomiyaki restaurant wasn't half bad.

The six of them -- Ranma Saotome, her parents Genma and Nodoka, her 'fiancee' Akane Tendo, her 'roommate' Ukyo Kuonji, and Akane's sister Nabiki Tendo, were all seated at a low table with a grill built into the center. Ukyo had insisted on making some of the okonomiyaki herself.

"Why, Ukyo!" Nodoka exclaimed. "I had no idea you were such a good cook!"

"Oh, yes!" Ukyo replied, grinning. "Okonomiyaki is my specialty! I learned from my father, who used to own an okonomiyaki cart. Remember the cart we had, Mr. Saotome?"

"Hak," Genma said, siezed by a sudden fit of choking.

"Something wrong, pop?" Ranma asked.

Ranma was sweating, but Ukyo also had to admit that Ranma's disguise was otherwise working out quite well. You could tell that Ranma's arms and waist were too slender and her hips too wide if you knew what to look for -- but Ranma's parents hadn't noticed. The voice, too, should have given her away, but Ranma's language and mannerisms were still those of a boy, so the illusion held.

In retrospect, Ukyo should have realized that things were going too smoothly.

A waitress approached with a pitcher of cold water. She tripped. The next thing anyone knew, the pitcher had upended on Ranma's head. Ranma was soaked. The black dye in her hair washed out, revealing red underneath.

Nodoka frowned. "Ranma, this curse of yours is unseemly. We really should find a cure. In the meantime..."

Grabbing the tea kettle in the center of the table, Nodoka doused her son. This only served to wash more of the black dye away.

Genma grunted, and produced several more kettles of hot water. He emptied them all onto Ranma, who grew much wetter, but otherwise remained a cute, red-headed girl.

"What's the matter, boy?" Genma asked. "Why won't you become a man again?"

"It's not like I don't wanna!" Ranma blurted out.

"Son," Nodoka said, her hand resting on her katana. "Please explain to us what's going on."

Ranma gulped and started guiltily at her mother. "I... uh... wish I knew," she began. Akane and Ukyo watched with interest and amusement as the redhead squirmed.

"It was the demon!" Ranma suddenly blurted out. Everyone's eyebrows shot up, including Ukyo's and Akane's. Ranma continued at a very fast pace. "There was this demon at the restaurant we ate at when we first arrived. I attacked it, but it sprayed me with an inky black substance. Later, after we'd killed it, I found that I couldn't transform anymore! It must have been the demon! It did something to me and now I'm stuck this way forever!"

Ukyo was amazed to see actual tears in Ranma's eyes. In the short time she'd known the boy/girl, Ranma had demonstrated a complete lack of ability to act or lie even halfway convincingly. For her to actually be crying in support of her story was an act worthy of an Oscar... then again, she really _was_ stuck as a girl, for the moment.

Nabiki was smirking openly, but the Saotomes failed to notice.

"Son, you break your father's heart..." Genma said, weaping bitterly.

"Stop this nonsense!" Nodoka barked. "I'll hear none of it! Now change back to a man at once!"

Ranma's mother lashed out with her katana, neatly slicing open the front of Ranma's shirt. The bandages wrapped around her chest split, releasing her very feminine breasts. In addition, two small teardrop-shaped earrings and a heavy brass amulet spilled out onto the table.

Ranma stared at her mother. The blood had drained from her face.

Akane lept to her feet.

"Mrs. Saotome! What Ranma says... it's all true! We _were_ attacked by a demon, and Ranma_ can't_ transform back to a boy."

Ukyo smiled at Akane's deception. The best lies were always composed of true statements. Although really, Ranma should just tell the truth...

Genma and Nodoka stared at their son-cum-daughter in shock.

"And then," Ranma wailed, really diving into the part, "I couldn't prove to the school that I was really a boy -- I was registered as a girl, assigned to the girl's dorm, and a girl's uniform was waiting for me in town. What was I supposed to do? I knew that, if you discovered the truth, you'd only hate me... so when I heard you were coming, I convinced Ukyo's roommate to switch places with me..."

Genma suddenly leapt to his feet. "Quit your crying, boy!" he exclaimed. "If you think you're going to get out of... Urk!"

In a single motion, Nodoka had withdrawn her katana and placed it at her husband's neck. Genma remained frozen in place, sweat dripping down his face.

"If this is true," she said, "then Ranma, you are no longer my son."

Ranma gulped.

Nodoka smiled. "For the time being," she said. "You are once again my daughter."

Genma looked ready to object, but the sword held steadily at his throat proved a very good deterrent.

Ranma visibly relaxed. "Then," she said in a small voice, "you don't hate me?"

Tears formed in her mother's eyes. "Oh, Ranma!" she exclaimed. "How could I ever hate my own daughter?" She stepped forward and gave Ranma a warm hug with one arm -- the other still held the sword to Genma's throat.

"Now, unless I misunderstood," Nodoka said, "there is a boy hiding in your room at the girl's dorm, whom you have convinced to dress as a girl? That is not a very manly thing to do. We need to head over there immediately and switch you two back. In any case, I would like to see you in your _actual_ uniform and in your _actual_ room."

"Mrs. Sotome," Akane said hesitantly. "If Ranma is stuck as a girl, doesn't that void the engagement?"

Nodoka considered this for a long moment. Akane began to sweat. Ukyo looked from Akane to Mrs. Saotome. Surely Ranma's mother didn't think that two _girls_ could possibly...

Finally Nodoka nodded. "For the time being, yes, you are correct," she said. Tears formed in her eyes again, and she bowed very low to Akane. "Forgive me, Miss Tendo," she said stiffly. "We will do everything that we can to uphold the honor of the Saotome Clan and fulfill our part of the agreement. If Ranma remains a girl, then perhaps, as a last resort, we could marry you to my husband..."

Ranma, Genma, and Akane face-faulted. Akane sprang back up. She held up her hands and waved them back and forth. "No, no, no! That won't be necessary!" she exclaimed. "If you don't have a son then the agreement simply can't be fulfilled! No need to go to extremes!"

Ranma nodded her agreement, but her father, so recently denied the male heir he so longed for, seemed to be giving the offer a second thought.

Ukyo grinned to herself. Things were working out surprisingly well for her. She slipped something into her tea, took a quick sip, paused a moment, and then...

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome," Ukyo said. "If I may be so bold as to speak..."

With a look of curiosity, Nodoka nodded. Genma once again began to sweat.

Ukyo swallowed, glanced at Akane and Ranma, and then began talking.

"When I was very young," she said, "my father and Mr. Saotome made an agreement... an agreement to marry his daughter to Mr. Saotome's son."

Nodoka gasped in shock, then glared at her husband. "Is this true?" she demanded.

Now, on any given day, Genma was a far more accomplished liar than his son Ranma. This was not to suggest that he was any more believable, but that he was far more willing. But under pressure, Genma tended to crack, and his ability to lie like roadkill went out the window. Especially when that pressure was the tip of the family katana at his neck.

"It's not how it looks, dear," he said, sweating profusely. His eyes darted about for a glass of cold water, but Nodoka had already moved them out of his reach. "There were extenuating circumstances..."

"Such as?"

"My father's okonomiyaki cart," Ukyo said. "Genma took it as the bride's dowery. Of course, he failed to take the bride herself."

This last bit was entirely too much for Genma. He finally managed to grab a glass of water, and moments later he was nothing more than a happy panda, playing with an old tire in the corner of the room.

Nodoka sighed.

"Ukyo, give my condolences to your father," she said. "Unfortunately, we do not have a male heir to wed to his daughter. If we had -- or if a cure for Ranma's condition is found -- then Akane still has the prior claim." She glanced back up and forced the weariness from her voice and her face. "We will, of course, make full restitution for your father's cart..."

Ukyo stood.

"That won't be necessary," she said. "For you see, Mrs. Saotome, _I_ was the daughter your husband promised to marry his son to. In my quest to force them to adhere to the marriage contract, I foolishly followed your husband and son all the way to Jusenkyo, where I recieved a curse similar to your son's."

Akane and Ranma gasped. Ranma leapt to her feet. "Liar!" she exclaimed. "You said you don't turn into anything!"

In answer, Ukyo pulled open her top, revealing a flat and surprisingly muscular chest.

"Just as Ranma is cursed to be a girl," Ukyo said, "so I am cursed to be a boy."

Ranma and Akane facefaulted, while Nabiki laughed and laughed and laughed.

XXX

"So all I have to do," Noel said, "is find out who my sister is in love with, and then find some way to break them up. Easy!"

Shun looked at Noel doubtfully. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't your sister be upset?"

"She'll get over it," Noel said confidently. _Too_ confidently, in Shun's opinion.

The two faux girls were trying on outfits in a woman's clothing shop. Noel was profoundly embarassed, but Shun was having a great deal of fun. As Noel stepped out to model yet another outfit, Shun exclaimed, "Oh, Noel, that's so _cute!_ That's the best one yet! Do you like it?"

"Not really, no," Noel said with a grimace. "Look, Shun, I'm not really comfortable dressing up like this. It's too girlish!"

"But you _are_ a girl," Shun said. "At least, you are right now! Look, I'm going along with it, right? And I'm not even registered as a girl at school. Besides, it's fun to dress up once in a while."

Noel frowned, obviously not convinced. She glanced at her reflection in the nearby wall mirror, then she stared at the floor.

"Shun -- why's the floor all wet?"

Shun glanced down. The floor _was_ wet. More than wet -- there was at least half an inch of standing water.

"What the heck? Where did all of this come from?"

Even as she spoke, the water was rising. It lapped at her shoes, soaking her socks.

"Is the shop flooding?" Noel asked. Everywhere she looked, there was water flowing across the floor. "Shun, I think we should leave..."

The two faux girls headed for the front of the shop, but with every step the water grew deeper and rose faster. It was up to their knees now, impeding their progress. They still couldn't see where it was coming from, but Noel was becoming alarmed.

"Shun! We've got to get out of here now!"

The water was waist-high, and a deep murky green. The two girls were in the center of the shop now. They could see the front door. Mannequins were floating in front of the large display windows. They struggled to force their way through the rising flood, but it was like trying to swim through treacle.

The water was up to their chest... their neck. Shun was yelling something, but Noel couldn't hear. They were ten meters from the door... eight. They were swimming now, the water just a few feet from the ceiling. And then, in a rush, it rose up to meet the ceiling. Noel and Shun gasped and dove down, hoping they could make it the last few feet...

Visibility was limited. The water was dark and fogged like a mist, like a dirt-filled pond. Objects only a few feet away were dark, blurry shadows, but the light filtering in through the glass at the front was easy enough to spot.

And then they saw it, blocking the front door: a massive thing, at least eight feet tall, with the body of a man and the head of a fish. It had powerfully muscled arms, but they looked misshapen, and ended in flat, finned arms and wide webbed hands. It moved through the water easily. It turned one large green eye on the two of them, and opened wide it's massive mouth, revealing row upon row of sharp, jagged teeth...

It lunged for Noel. She tried to dodge, but the creature moved like the wind, while Noel's movements were slowed by the strangely thick liquid. It grabbedd her by the ankle, and it's mouth opened impossibly wide. She felt herself being shoved deep into it's massive maw...

to be continued


	13. 13: Fiancee Shuffle

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

I no longer have prereaders, but in the past I would thank T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Also thanks to Jed Hagen and Stardragon for surprise C&C.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

Notes: Divergences may never become apparent, and even if they do, may not be relevant or even sensical. But given my schedule of one chapter per year, roughly, you probably shouldn't sweat it. Even I don't remember where all my plot threads were going at this point.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fiancee Shuffle**

Ranma Saotome, her parents Genma and Nodoka, Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, and Akane's sister Nabiki Tendo were at dinner in a small okonomiyaki restaurant in the town just below Muyami Academy. Things had been going well, until an unfortunate accident had revealed that Ranma was currently stuck as a girl. From there, things had gotten out of hand. Ranma explained that a demon had somehow trapped her in her cursed form. Ranma's mother proclaimed Ranma her daughter, rather than her son. Akane got Nodoka to agree that her engagement to Ranma was impossible. Ukyo related to Nodoka the story of her own engagement to Ranma. Then she surprised everyone by claiming that she was cursed to transform into a boy. For proof, she bared a surprisingly masculine chest.

As it turned out, things were only getting started.

Tears rolled down Ukyo's face, as she -- or he, rather -- turned in an acting performance greater than Ranma's recent masterpiece. "Oh, the humiliation! Abandoned by my future groom and father in law, then forced to live as a man! Trapped in the body of a boy! My shame was so great that I didn't dare return to my parents ever again!"

"Oh, you poor thing!" Nodoka Satome exclaimed.

Ukyo paused, then seemed to bring himself under control.

"However, Mrs. Saotome," he said, "I was not aware of Ranma's curse until a few days ago. Under the circumstances, it seems that we can still be wed, and fulfill the contract that our parents agreed to."

"No!" Ranma exclaimed. She looked like she might be sick at any moment. "You can't!" She looked wildly about the room, then focused on her mother. "Mom, surely you can't expect me to..."

Her voice trailed off as she took in the thoughtful look on her mother's face.

"Now wait a second," Akane began. Having just weaseled her way out of a marriage to Ranma, she found herself, for some reason, completely opposed to a marriage between Ranma and Ukyo, no matter _who_ was the bride and _who_ was the groom. She paused, wondering why she felt so strongly opposed to something that had nothing to do with her, then mentally shrugged and forged ahead. "Mrs. Saotome, you just can't force Ranma to... I mean, Ranma really isn't... that is, she isn't always a..." Akane's voice trailed off. This was all wrong, she _knew_ it, but the arguments against it seemed to lead nowhere.

"Yes," Nodoka said, slowly. "Yes, Ukyo-san, I do believe you are right. And, I must say, despite your past you seem like a fine young boy, very manly... you are a martial artist, correct?" Ukyo nodded, and Nodoka's smile blossomed. "Very good! Why, my husband could even train you in the family styles!"

At this, even Mr. Panda took a renewed interest in the conversation. All he'd ever wanted was an heir to the school that he could be proud of, and if Ranma was going to wimp out, then perhaps a substitute son would do. True, Ukyo was already a teenager, which was a bit old to start training... but of course, being a martial artist, the boy was already in very good shape. Genma was nothing if not a master at teaching others the ways of a martial artist, he thought smugly. It would only take a few years to transform Ukyo into a top-notch student of the Anything-Goes style. Even now, Genma could think of several training shortcuts that could help speed up the process... he'd need a large pit, of course, and several dozen alleycats...

"However," Nodoka said, glancing up. "I know this may seem a strange request, Ukyo-san, but, given your abandonment by your parents, would you consent to Genma and I adopting you?"

"It wasn't my parents who abandoned me," Ukyo started to mutter. Then she paused, eyes going wide. "A-Adoption?" she managed to squeak out. "But Ranma..."

"You would still be able to marry Ranma," Nodoka reasoned. Ukyo sighed in relief. "But," Nodoka continued, "if you were legally my son, then you could also marry Akane, and help our Clan fulfill both obligations..."

Everyone in the room, save Nodoka, facefaulted.

XXX

Ushio looked around the dorm room. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be living in a dorm -- he'd always lived with his father, in the same old house -- but travelling to and from his father's shrine every day, even by attack helicopter, wasn't very convenient.

His new roommate happened to be present. He was a tall Chinese boy with thick glasses and long black hair hanging down to his waist. he wore the standard boy's Muyami school uniform -- black slacks, shoes, and a black jacket with a somewhat military look.

"This is my room?" Ushio asked.

Dorm President Mitsuru Ikeda nodded. "The boy that was here before transferred out. To be honest, he seemed terrified -- something about demons and aliens and explosions every night. But those things wouldn't frighten a guy like you, would they, Ushio?"

Ushio just snorted and leaned his spear against the dresser.

The strange boy bowed deeply. "I am pleased to meet you, Ushio," he said. "I am Mousse, of the Joketzu Amazons. If there is anything I can help you with, please ask."

Ushio smiled. "Thanks, Mousse. Nice to meet you too."

"I understand you are a martial artist. Will you be joining our martial arts club, then?"

"There's a martial art's club?" Ushio asked, eyes lighting up.

"Oh, yes," Mousse replied. "A very good one, taught by my beloved Shampoo's grandmother. Some of the students are _very_ talented. I, myself, have not a little skill..." As he spoke, Mousse smiled and extended his hand, which suddenly held a very sharp blade.

Ushio glanced from the blade to Mousse's face. "I only practice unarmed combat," he said.

"Yet you carry a spear," Mousse replied.

Ushio glanced to his spear, completely bound in cloth. "How did you know?"

"It's obviously a spear," Mousse said. "Concealed weapons are, after all, my specialty, and you do not conceal yours at all well."

"Well, anyway, the spear's different," Ushio said.

Mousse glanced at the Dorm President. "Mitsuru, you're a martial artist too?"

Mutsuru shrugged. "A little," he said casually.

"I smell death," Tora said suddenly. The massive tiger-like demon was perched on Ushio's shoulder, as usual. He liked to 'haunt' Ushio in that way. Ushio barely noticed, most of the time -- Tora presence when haunting was more metaphysical than physical, and he therefore weighed nothing. Other people could rarely see him in that state.

"What are you babbling about?" Ushio asked.

Mitsuru and Mousse exchanged glances.

"I smell death and decay. It makes my nose itch."

"Death and decay?"

"Ushio?" Mitsuru asked.

"A demon," Tora said.

Ushio snatched up his spear. "Shit! Here? Are you sure?"

"Are you saying my nose could be mistaken?"

Mousse adjusted his glasses and looked about. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Tora says there's a demon nearby," Ushio said, heading for the door. "You two had better be careful. I'll handle this."

Mitsuru looked at Mousse and raised an eyebrow. "A demon?" he asked.

"So who's Tora?" Mousse replied.

XXX

"You want me to _what_?"

Two friends -- Yohko Mano, a Devil Hunter, and Chigako Ogawa, her self-proclaimed manager -- were arguing in Chigako's dorm room. Chigako had a camera set up on a tripod, two bright photographer lights, a backdrop depicting a tropical beach, and a collection of bathing suits and lingerie for Yohko to wear. But Yohko had taken one look and heard only the beginning of Chigako's explanation before coming unglued.

Chigako sighed dramatically. "Come _on_, Yohko! It's not that big a deal. First, it's good advertising for you personally and for Ikari's team project, and second..."

"No way!" Yohko exclaimed. "There is no way I'm going to pose for some pinup calender! Chi, what are you _thinking_? Every disgusting hentai boy in school would be drooling over me in private... yuck! You can forget it!"

"Yohko," Chigako said, "don't you _want_ to find a boyfriend?"

"Of course I do!" Yohko said. "What's that got to do with this?"

"Oh, give me a break! Can't you see? Putting you in this calendar... it's like _advertising_ for a boyfriend!"

Yohko made a sour face. "Advertising for a pervert, maybe."

"All boys are perverts," Chigako said. "Some just hide it better than others."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is! Trust me, Yohko, _every_ boy in school is going to want one of these calenders! Unless you think that the entire male population of Muyami Academy is beneath you..."

"Of course not! Why would I think that?"

"Good," Chigako said, "because sometimes I think you're waiting for a perfect man -- a prince, a knight in shining armor..."

"And what's wrong with that?" Yohko asked, defensive.

"Nobody's perfect, Yohko. You want to be choosy, that's true, but not _too_ choosy."

Yohko sighed. "I know, I know. But... you _really_ think this calender could help?"

Chigako smiled. _Bingo!_ she thought. "Why, of _course_ it will..."

Ten minutes later, Chigako was snapping her camera as Yohko assumed various poses, in various states of semi-dress.

"That's good. Great! Now smile! Stop grimacing! You look like you're in pain!"

"Not pain," Yohko said. "Just terminal embarassment."

"What's to be embarassed about? You have a great body..."

"And I'm displaying it for the entire school..."

"Just try to look happy, won't you?"

"It's hard to look happy when you're posing for smutty pictures."

"Oh grow up, Yohko!" Chagako said. "These aren't smutty pictures. These are tame -- just pinup shots. Now, if I could get you to stand to the right, and hold this beach ball..."

But Yohko wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring at her yoma ring, lying on the desk nearby. The dragon eyes were flashing...

Yohko tapped an earring. "Base? You there? This is Alpha Leader."

"This is base." Lain's voice was a soft whisper in her ear.

"I'm getting a demon reading from my ring. Is Tora around?"

"Just a moment," Lain said. Yohko slipped the yoma ring onto her hand. Chigako stood waiting, photo shoot momentarily forgotten.

Lain finally responded. "Beta Leader confirms that a demon is nearby, somewhere near town, below the school. He and Tora are moving to intercept. Advise you do the same."

Yohko's eyes widened. "Gotcha. On my way. Please notify Alpha Squad."

Yohko snatched up her ring and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Chigako cried out. "Your clothes..."

"There's no time!" Yohko yelled back, as she disappeared down the hallway.

"But," Chigako said, "that's my favorite swimsuit!"

After a moment, Chigako growled low in her throat. She snatched up her camcorder and raced after her friend.

XXX

"How's that?" Dr. Tofu Ono asked.

Tenchi Masaki was sitting in the school infirmiry. Ryoko had brought him here right after he'd come down with severe stomach cramps -- not coincidentally, after eating something cooked by her. After hearing the story, Dr. Tofu had produced a foul-smelling milky-white potion and forced Tenchi to drink it.

He'd also made Ryoko wait in the other room. Tenchi was grateful for that.

He made a face and set the cup down. "Doc, that tasted _terrible_!"

"Oh?" Dr. Tofu said. "Do you still feel sick then?"

Tenchi paused, then sat up. "Actually... no. I feel better already." He blinked and looked at the school's doctor. "What is that stuff?"

"Oh, just an old Chinese remedy," Dr. Tofu said. He turned and picked up a book, sliding it back in it's place on a high shelf. "Actually, it's been years since I last used it, but if you're going to be eating any more of Ryoko's cooking, I should probably keep it handy..."

Tenchi slid off the exam table. "That... might be a good idea," he said. "Anyway, thank you very much, Dr. Tofu. That was exactly what I needed!"

"This is an Alpha Squad alert." It was Lain's soft voice, coming from Tenchi's lapel pin. "We have reports of demonic activity in the area..."

Yohko's voice cut in. "This is Alpha Leader! The demon is in the town below the school. I'm moving to intercept. Meet me there!"

Tenchi stared at the lapel pin, then up at the school doctor. Dr. Tofu raised his eyebrows. "A demon? So soon?"

"I... guess so. I'd better get going, Doctor."

With a humm of displaced air, Ryoko was beside him. She wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "Hang on Tenchi! We've got to move!"

"Did you have to teleport?" Tenchi asked. "You were only in the next..."

And with another rush of air, the two were gone.

XXX

"M-m-marry Akane?" Ukyo sputtered. "B-b-but... I can't marry two people... I mean, that isn't... it's against the law..."

"Mrs. Saotome!" Akane exclaimed. "That's -- that's polygamy!"

"The obligations of the Saotome family supercede any such laws," Nodoka said with conviction.

"Oh, please," Nabiki said. "That's not just illegal, it's disgusting. You can't be serious."

"I assure you I am most serious," Nodoka said. "Our two families _will_ be united. That is a vow that I intend to keep."

"Ranma!" Akane said. "Your yoma amulet!"

Everyone looked at the brass object on the table. The gem set in the forehead of the goat's head was flashing. Ranma gasped, then grabbed the object and slid it over her left hand. She snatched the earrings up.

"Ranma dear," Nodoka said, "exactly where did you get this flashing jewelry? The earrings are nice, but this hand thing... it is cheap looking and excessively gaudy. It is not proper adornment for a lady."

Ranma looked up as she donned the earrings.

"Look. Mom, Pop," she said, "I don't know how to say this, but -- I'm a Devil Hunter. Mrs. Mano is training me, and I'm part of a secret project at the school... Yes? Kohran? This is Ranma... Gamma Leader. Look, I got a demon nearby... can I get a loc on Tora?"

Ranma paused for a moment, silent. Mrs. Saotome leaned back and placed a hand to her head. "Oh my! A Devil Hunter?"

Akane nodded. "Yohko is a devil hunter as well."

"Yes, so I remember," Mrs. Saotome replied. "Still, it does not seem at all ladylike..."

"He is?" Ranma replied. "They did? Then... this is the real thing! Okay, yeah, I'm moving outside..."

Ranma stood, then glanced down. "Look, Mom, I'll explain more later! I gotta go!"

Mr. Panda sat up, doused himself with a tea kettle, leaned back, and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah yes," Genma said. "Devil Hunters. I know all about them. Ferocious warriors who battle the darkest fiends from the pits of hell. They are superb martial artists, skilled in terrifying, secret techniques designed specially for battle with demonic forces, such as calling forth a sword made of pure chi energy. So, the boy is a Demon Hunter? Of course, I'm not surprised! That's my boy!"

"Ranma is you _daughter_," Nodoka said. "And you didn't read about that technique, you saw Yohko use it in our living room."

"Mr. Saotome," Akane said, "you realize, don't you, that Demon Hunters are always female?"

Genma stared at Akane a moment, as if stunned. Then he nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course I knew that. But after all, the boy _is_ a girl..."

The blade of Nodoka's katana was suddenly at Genma's throat. "You will _not_ refer to our daughter as 'the boy'. Understood?"

Sweat appeared at Genma's brow. "Yes, dear. Yes, of course! The b... I mean, the girl... that is, Ranma... is our daughter. How could I forget?" The katana lowered, and Genma stroked his chin in thought. "Still, Ranma's become a Devil Hunter, has she? Very interesting..."

XXX

Sometimes being head of one of the more exclusive high schools in Japan, as well as the guiding force behind a secret project backed by the government to battle demonic incursions, not to mention a voting member on the board of Mishima Heavy Industries and an all-around brilliant scientist, hailed as one of the best in the country, who has been secretly working on bringing his dead wife back to life, wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

At the moment, Principal Gendo Ikari was listening to one of his more hysterical employees rant and rave about the school's recent demonic incident. The woman was clearly mad -- the whole thing had happened nearly a day ago, and nobody had been hurt. Certainly there was no reason to fall apart _now_.

He listened, impatiently. He steepled his hands.

"They destroyed the statue of Mr. Matsukata, and broke Mr. Sakagawa's statue into six pieces!" Miss Shida wailed. "I tried to talk to Mr. Ayaki, he's normally a very level-headed person, but all he can talk about is volleyball, and Nagayoshi Academy, and beating his old rival. He's become completely obsessed, Mr. Ikari! And who's going to fix those statues, I want to know! Those were a part of the history of this school..."

There was a buzzing sound. Mr. Ikari turned to the vid screen on his desk. "Yes?"

"Sir, we have a... situation." The voice, Miss Shida realized, was that of Dr. Natsume, the school's science teacher. She didn't like him much, always hiding away and working on heaven's knew what. They said he'd built that destructive android girl...

"An entity?" Ikari asked. He could only hope.

"Yes, it looks that way. We have confirmation from all three team leaders."

"Understood." Ikari punched the line closed, then looked Miss Shida in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Miss Shida," he said, "but we'll have to continue this conversation some other time." He punched another button, and a portion of the bookshelf behind him folded back, revealing a small alcove. His chair glided back into the alcove, and then descended into the floor.

"But..." Miss Shida said. A moment later, the bookshelf moved back into place, and Miss Shida, much to her shock and dismay, was the only person in the office.

XXX

Ranma stepped into the street and looked wildly about. She didn't see any demon, but...

Ranma's eyes bugged out. Directly in front of her was a small dress shop. Floating in the display windows were several elaborately dressed mannequins -- floating, because the entire shop was filled, floor to ceiling, with murky green water.

Something was swimming in that water, deeper in the store, away from the glass front. Something with powerful arms and a massive, fish-like head. And there was someone else -- a girl? It was hard to see through the watery gloom.

Ranma growled under her breath, "Why does this happen every time I go out to eat?" Then she raised her voice. "Ah, Base, I have, uh, visual confirmation..."

"Hai," Kohran said in her ear. "Kohran alert Alpha, Beta Leader, Gamma team member. It few minute to intercept. Ranma be careful!"

"Yeah, gotcha," Ranma said. She stared into the water-filled shop, then glanced down at the flashing amulet on her wrist.

"Um... so what do I do now?" she asked.

There was a sigh at the other end.

"Wait," Kohran said. Others be there soon. Kohran see if can get Yohko there faster..."

XXX

Atsuko Natsume, aka Nuku Nuku, strolled across the campus. She'd just been released from another meething with Ikari-Sensei and Papa-San, and while she was always happy to do whatever Papa Natsume wanted, she was a little sad that she'd missed P.E.. Gym was the only class at school that she really enjoyed.

"Hello Anthy! How are you doing today?"

Outside the girl's dormitory, Anthy Himeya was busy pruning and watering the roses that grew at the base of the walls. The dark-skinned girl looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello there, Nuku Nuku. Are you done fighting with Arisa today?"

The cat-girl cyborg nodded her head. "Arisa's toys all broke, so she went home. I'm sure she'll be back though."

Nuku Nuku paused, and cocked her head. Odd metal antenna ears sprung from the sides of her head. The cyborg girl's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh! Nuku Nuku gets to play with something new! A demon!"

Anthy frowned. "A what?"

The dorm doors burst open, and a red-headed girl, running impossibly fast, flew by.

"Ai-Chan?" Nuku Nuku said.

"Race you there!" Aiko called out, and was gone.

"Right!" Nuku Nuku replied. With a leap, she was off, chasing after the red-headed speed demon.

Behind her, Anthy smiled and called out, "Good luck, Nuku Nuku! Have fun with the demon!"

XXX

At the Cat Cafe, in the corner of the student cafeteria, the lunch rush was long over. Cologne and her two assistants -- technically they weren't employees, as she paid them nothing -- were busy cleaning up and preparing for dinner. Normally by this point, Shampoo and Mousse would be done and off to gym class, but with all of the distractions and interruptions of the day, they'd had little time to work. Shampoo had just returned from a brief afternoon meeting with Ikari and Dr. Natsume, and as for the nearsighted boy, well, Coach Fujisawa likely wouldn't miss him.

Suddenly, Shampoo stood stock still. She touched a hand to her ear, where teardrop earrings dangled.

It's cousin Kohran, she said. She says they've found a demon! It's in the town!

"Speak Japanese, child," Cologne chided.

Shampoo flashed her grandmother an irritated look, then grabbed her bonburi. "Red-head girl have demon cornered," she said. "Shampoo must hurry!"

"Be careful, Shampoo!" Cologne said. "Don't do anything foolish!"

"Grandmother not worry!" the purple-haired girl called out as she took off. "Shampoo fight demon before!"

"Shampoo!" Mousse called out. "Let me come with you!"

Crack! Cologne's staff slammed into the boy's head. "You're going nowhere until dinner prep is done!" Cologne snapped.

"Stupid old ghoul," Mousse muttered, rubbing his head.

"What was that?"

This time, Mousse dodged the serving tray aimed at his head.

"Ah," Cologne said, "getting a little better, I see..."

XXX

Yohko ran across the school lawn. The air above her shimmered, and Ryoko appeared, with Tenchi under one arm. The blue-haired alien girl pivoted, swooped down, and snatched the Devil Hunter up.

"Hey! What gives?" Yohko exclaimed. But the words were barely out of her mouth before the world around them shifted. Suddenly, they were cruising over a city street -- the town just below campus, Yohko realized.

Ranma was already there, standing in front of a small dress shop. Ryoko landed next to her.

"Where's this demon?" Ryoko asked.

"In the dress shop," Ranma said.

"Ryoko," Tenchi said, "Yohko's our leader, remember."

"Yeah, whatever."

All four of them stared at the shop.

"Green water?" Ryoko said. "What gives?"

"I think I see it," Yohko said. "Big. Ugly. Fish-headed."

"I see it too," Tenchi said.

"There's someone in there with it," Ranma said. "Yohko, what do I do? I don't know how to work this!"

Yohko sighed. "You need to transform," she said. "Stand still. Relax, and repeat after me, and do as I say.

Yohko held her left hand out in front of her. Ranma did the same.

"Dark powers whose deeds escape even the light of the moon..."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Say it!"

Ryoko began to snicker.

"Um... Dark powers whose deeds escape even the light of the moon," Ranma repeated.

"...behold now the raidiance of the power of love!"

"...behold now... oh please, are you serious?"

Yohko glared at Ranma fiercely. "Oh all right," Ranma said. "Behold now the radiance of the power of love."

Yohko swung her arms about and then brought her hands to her breast. Ranma mimicked her.

"We shall destroy all who dare threaten this world! We are the scourge of evil!"

"We shall destroy all who dare threaten this world," Ranma said. "We are the scourge of evil, Ican'tbelieveI'msayingthis."

Yohko growled low in her throat before finishing, "Behold, the 108th generation of devil hunter, Yohko! _Use your own name_," she added in a hiss.

"Gotcha," Ranma replied. "Behold, Ranma Saotome, devil hunter and martial artist! _And I'm gonna kick your ass!_"

Ryoko nodded her head approvingly. "Nice improv. Exactly what I'd say, if I had to say that -- which I don't, thank the stars."

Yohko was already spinning in the air. Her clothes shredded and flew apart, leaving her naked. Ranma had seen this before... Yohko's transformation sequence. Moments later a red silk Chinese dress would form on her, with deep side slits and a yin yang symbol on the chest. But Ranma didn't have time to watch.

Suddenly the world was spinning. Ranma was flying through the air, and her own clothing was being ripped to shreds. And she realized, Tenchi and Ryoko were watching... and Ukyo, and Akane, and Nabiki, and her parents. They were standing just outside the okonomiyaki restaurant, along with the cook and hostess.

Nabiki was taking pictures.

Moments later she felt new clothing forming about her. She came to a sudden stop.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. She glanced down at her new outfit.

Instead of the long, sleeveless clinging dress that Yohko wore, Ranma had a loose dress that was much shorter -- not much more than a tunic really. The hem was about mid-thigh, perhaps a little higher, and where it wrapped on the left side her leg was exposed almost to the waist. Like Yohko's the dress was red with the yin yang symbol on the front, but had short cuffed sleeves, and was belted at the waist with a yellow ribbon.

Ranma also had white fingerless gloves on, and loose white leggings that were tied below the knee with yellow ribbons. She reached up to touch her forehead, where another ribbon was tied about her forehead like a bandana, with a big bow in back.

It wasn't exactly the slinky, sexy outfit that Yohko wore. In fact, more than anything, it was _cute_.

"Allright!" Yohko cheered. "Ranma you did it! You're a devil hunter for sure now!"

"Um, do I get a choice of outfits?" Ranma asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Yohko retorted. "Come on, Ranma, it's show time! Let's do it!"

Yohko held her hands together, then drew them apart. "Soulsword, appear!" she cried out, and suddenly there it was: her Demon Hunter's sword.

Ranma tried the same move. "Soulsword, appear!" she cried out. Something formed out of the air, but it wasn't like Yohko's sword. Ranma blinked, surprised to find a long spear in her hand.

XXX

While Yohko coached Ranma through her first transformation, Ryoko wasted no time. She flew to the door of the dress shop, grabbed the handle, twisted, and pulled.

The door refused to budge. Ryoko stared in confusion for a half-second, then applied maximum pressure. With a metallic scream, the handle was sheared and ripped from the wood frame.

The door still wouldn't open. Growling now, Ryoko flew back, then forward, slamming herself into the door. Glass shattered and wood splintered. Ryoko ripped what was left of the door from it's hinges and tossed it back into the street.

The wall of water refused to budge, as if an invisible barrier or force field held it back. Ryoko poked it, then threw herself against it, but she only bounced back.

"What is this stuff?" Ryoko muttered. "Jello?"

"Can't you just phase through, or teleport in?" Tenchi asked.

"I already tried," Ryoko said. "There's something blocking me... demon magic of some sort."

Her red energy sword formed in her outstretched hand. In one fluid motion, she stabbed the green wall of water, burying the full length of the blade.

"Ha!" she crowed. "There's more than one way to pick a lock!"

The demon inside was indistinct, but appeared to be screaming. Tenchi frowned. "It looks hurt," he said. "But you only stabbed the water..."

His own sword, also named tenchi, flared to life. At the same time, Yohko and Ranma appeared on either side of him.

"The water -- ectoplasmic jello, whatever it is -- is an extension, a part, of his body," Yohko said. "It has to be! Everyone attack it!"

Tenchi and Yohko struck through one of the shop windows, scattering glass everywhere. Ranma took one look at them, then at her spear. She launched herself at the other window, smashing it and stabbing into the green wall beyond. She pulled back, and stabbed again, and again.

Aiko and Nuku Nuku had arrived. They threw themselves at the green wall of water, to little effect. Only the energy weapons of Tenchi, Ryoko, Yohko and Ranma could penetrate the surface. It presented a very odd tableau, four high-school students hacking away at a solid wall of murky green water. But the demon inside was writhing in agony, and now a high-pitched keening could be heard. Bits of the water-wall were coming loose, and splashing down on the pavement. The keening grew louder and louder, and then...

Without warning, the wall gave way. Several tons of water crashed down on the Muyami students. Ryoko managed to fight her way free, with Tenchi in tow. Yohko, Ranma, Aiko and Nuku Nuku were swept across the street and slammed into the brick facade of the okonomiyaki restaurant. More glass rained down. The water flowed down the street in both directions, spreading out until it was one gigantic puddle.

Ranma's parents, along with Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki, the restaurant's chef and tge hostess, had all been pounded by the water. As Ranma got to her feet, she noticed that some of them were unconcious. Then she saw that Yohko was also sprawled on the concrete, out cold from a blow to the head.

Ranma gripped her spear. Aiko and Nuku Nuku were up and ready for more. Ryoko was lowering Tenchi to the street, when the demon burst out of the remains of the dress shop.

It was monstrous -- over eight feet tall, with a green, scaled, vaguely humanoid body, but the head of a giant fish. The arms bulged oddly, as if there were more muscles there than nature reccomended. The forearms were finned and semi-flat, with webbed hands that ended in wicked claws. The head itself was huge, with bulbous yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

It was dragging a girl by the arm. She looked suspiciously like Ukyo's roommate, Shun Isigari.

The demon moved incredibly fast. It spun as Tenchi and Ryoko set down, and with one surprisingly quick blow, knocked them both down the street. Ranma lunged at it with her spear, but the demon spun again, slamming a fist into the side of her head.

"Fishy!" Nuku Nuku yelled out with glee. There was another loud THWACK, and the sound of someone colliding with a light pole. Ranma, ears ringing, looked up, just in time to see the light pole crash to the pavement. Aiko was beneath it. As for Dr. Natsume's android cat-girl, she was clamped firmly to the fish-demon's back. On her face was a look of indescribable joy.

Ranma twitched. At times like this, she was all too aware of Nuku Nuku's cat-like tendencies.

The demon howled and spun about. Tenchi and Ryoko had their weapons out and were looking for an opening. Ranma, realizing that the android girl probably couldn't be hurt anyway, balanced her soul-spear a moment, then heaved...

Something was falling out of the sky... something orange and black. Ranma recognized Tora, but the boy on his back, with the spear and the long, flowing hair -- could that possibly be Ushio? He looked immensely fierce and powerful.

Ranma scrambled back, anxious to be nowhere near the cat-like demon. Ushio leapt from Tora's shoulders and drove his spear at the demon.

The demon twisted and spun. Both spears missed their mark, each grazing the demon, cutting into it's scales.

The fish-demon failed to dodge the third attack. From above, Tora dug in with his claws, opened his mouth, and took a massive bite out of the creature's head.

The demon staggered a moment, then collapsed slowly sideways, into a pile with Tora, Nuku-Nuku, and a stunned, nearly unconscious Shun.

Nuku Nuku sat up and surveyed what was left of the demon. "Aw," she said, sounding disappointed. "You killed it already."

Tora patted his belly. "Fish demon," he said. "Not bad!"

The demon's body began to melt. In moments, it had dissolved to water and flowed out to join the huge puddle in the street. But as it dissolved, the body of another girl was revealed -- Ranma's roommate, Noel.

"Noel!" several yelled out at once. Tenchi quickly knelt beside her. He reached for her wrist.

Tora sniffed at the skinny girl. "Stupid fish demon!" he growled. "He did a bad job of eating this human. She's still alive..."

XXX

On the hill above the campus of Muyami Academy, two misshappen humanoids huddled amid thick brush and shadows. One had the head of a monkey, while the other had the head of a hawk.

"One of the three is dead," the monkey-headed one said.

"Yes," Hawk-head said. "It is... unfortunate. He was not cautious."

"There were demon hunters."

"It was unexpected," Hawk-head said. "There was more than one."

"Unexpected," the other echoed, "but not surprising. There were demon hunters before..."

"That is true."

"The master will not be pleased."

The hawk-headed one stirred. "They will look for us," it said. "We must hide for now."

"But the master needs a body," Monkey-head said.

"There is still time," the other said. "For now, we must go away."

And the two faded into the darkest of the hillside thickets.

XXX

The fight was over. Genma had to admit that, for a girl, the boy -- make that girl -- had fought well. _Because of my teaching_, he thought smugly. Really, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that all of his teaching had been leading up to this point. He'd been training Ranma for this purpose. The lines of destiny intersected and connected to reach this point in time, and only now, having witnessed Ranma in action, did Genma realize how clever he'd been to teach the boy -- make that girl -- everything she needed to be a first-class Devil Hunter.

_Sometimes_, Genma thought, _I even amaze myself._

Having a Devil Hunter in the family was something to be proud of, and possibly exploited. Of course, he was left without an heir to the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. But there was the boy to consider -- Ukyo, that is. He would make a good heir, once Genma was through with him. In fact, Genma must have been planning for this eventuality all along. Yes, that was it -- it explained some of his past actions. How very clever of him to have anticipated all of this. And wasn't that how a true martial artist operated, after all? Didn't they do things without even knowing why until later, and reveal hidden truths to themselves in dreams?

Something like that, anyway. Genma had known all of this was going to happen, and had been planning for it for years. The fact that he didn't remember it that way only proved that he'd even fooled himself, which was very clever indeed.

More people were arriving -- school officials, other students (some in very odd, dress-military style uniforms), townsfolk, a couple of reporters, and a man who claimed to be the local Chief of Police. Ranma, Nodoka, and the others were talking to the various officials, giving their accounts of what had happened. It was all very boring, and Genma was sure that if he stayed on the street, he'd be drafted into helping with clean-up.

He wandered back into the okonomiyaki restaurant. He was hungry. The whole front of the place was a disaster. There was broken glass, debris, soggy napkins and menus floating in standing water. He stepped carefully through the mess and looked about.

A fresh, tasty meal completely failed to appear before him. They'd been the only ones in the restaurant, and Genma had made certain that everyone's plates were clean before dashing outside to witness the battle.

He frowned, scratching his belly. He paused. His hand slipped beneath his gi. What was this? He pulled out a box. Oh yes, that bento box for his son... correction, his not-a-son. Idly, Genma wondered, if Ranma was not attending school as a boy, then whose bento box had it really been, anyway? But it hardly mattered -- it now belonged to Genma Saotome.

He popped the lid off and began to eat. Waste not, want not, after all. When it came to food, that and "finders, keepers" were two proverbs near and dear to his heart.

One minute later, Genma dropped the now-empty bento box. He felt something stirring inside him, something that he'd been ignoring for years. Suddenly, food was the _last_ thing on his mind. The room felt warm. Genma felt... well, not exactly like singing and dancing, but...

Like a dream, the past 15 years of his life flashed before him. There was plenty of eating and training, interspersed with sleeping and games of shogi. Drinking figured in there somewhere, and running from angry innkeepers. But something was missing. Before his long training trip with Ranma, there had been something else... some other pursuit... something that brought as much pleasure as, say, food.

And it wasn't stealing undies for the master.

Genma went looking for Nodoka.

XXX

The street was filled with people.

The other members of the NERF squads were there, several of them in their official outfits. All of the advisors were there. Principal Ikari was there, along with several of his staff. For a man who showed virtually no emotion, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

Townsfolk were there. Reporters were there. Principal Ikari had already provided them with a reasonable, non-demonic explanation for what had happened, and then distracted them with the help of his aides. Chief of Police Daisuke Ido was also there, and would not be swayed by Ikari's explanations. He was asking questions, and taking names, and kept insinuating that he smelled a rat -- one with glowing, _demonic_ eyes, if you got his drift.

"Demons, Chief Ido?" Ikari said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you certain it wasn't just swamp gas? Perhaps the moon reflecting off the surface of Venus?"

"Excuse me?"

"We wouldn't want to be spreading any unfounded rumors," the Principal said. "No need to scare the populace, is there?"

"Principal Ikari," Ido said, "this is a police investigation. People have been attacked, and a lot of property has been damaged. I realize it's not a normal sort of crime..."

"Indeed," Ikari said. "Not normal at all. _Para_normal, in fact."

"Well, if you want to call it that..."

"Indeed I do," Ikari said. "And, as such, it's really no longer a matter for the police to solve."

That brought the Police Chief up short. "Excuse me? Principal, I have a _crime scene_ to investigate..."

"This is out of your jurisdiction, Chief Ido. My organization will handle things from here."

Ikari held up a badge. Ido blinked, then looked at it closely. "National Entity Response Force?" he asked. "Is this some kind of joke? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I assure you, it's an actual government agency," Ikari said. "You may check it out if you like."

"I'll do that," Ido growled.

"In the meantime," Ikari said, "we'll be handling this investigation. We specialize in paranormal situations, and in particular, demonic activity and attacks. Now, I don't want to antagonize your department overly much. I hope we can establish a good working relationship. We are both working for the same goal after all."

XXX

Yohko was awake. She'd missed the final moments of the battle. Akane, Ukyo, and Nabiki were up as well. Everyone seemed to be okay, although several had minor cuts from all of the shattered glass.

Noel and Shun were getting cleaned up nearby. Shun had refused to say why she was currently a girl. "It's a secret," was all she had offered to anyone.

At the moment, with the reporters and Ido elsewhere, Ikari was grilling Ushio, Tenchi, and Ryoko, while Ayeka hovered nearby. "It was not like the one from before? Not like the shadow-demon you fought on the campus the other night?"

"No, sir," Tenchi replied. "This one was like a giant human, with the head of a fish."

Ryoko snorted. "This one was a pushover. Quick, but not very resilient. Any one of us could have killed it with a single blow."

"It took a lot of blows before the final one," Tenchi said. "Remember? The wall of water was part of it, somehow."

"Where is it?" Ikari asked. "Did it escape?"

"No, sir," Ushio said. "Tora killed it, but the body melted away."

"Then we have no evidence of the fight?"

Nabiki, who'd been standing beside Ranma, listening, stepped forward. "Oh, I wouldn't say _that_," she replied. She held up her camera. "I _might_ have a few photos of the battle... would those be worth anything to you?"

Principal Ikari looked her up and down. He raised an eyebrow. "I am not given to bribery," he said cooly. "Miss...?"

"Nabiki Tendo," Nabiki said. "And it's not bribery, just good business. I was thinking of a job. Part-time, of course, while I'm still in school. Promotions or marketing, perhaps? That would be where my strength lies..."

Akane rolled her eyes. Ikari stared at her for a long moment, then nodded curtly. "That can be arranged. We need people to... direct public opinion..."

"Spin Doctors?" Nabiki said. "Even better."

"I prefer the term 'Public Relations'," Ikari said. He held out his hand. "Hand me the camera now, and see me tomorrow afternoon."

Nabiki smiled. "Deal!" she said, handing the camera over. "By the way, I believe Chigako got here in time to take some video footage of the tail end..."

XXX

Genma Saotome wrapped his arms about Nodoka's waist.

Startled, Nodoka glanced over her shoulder. She frowned and tried to pull his arms away. "Genma? What are you doing? There are people watching..."

"Let them watch," Genma said in a husky voice. "I don't care."

"Husband, have you lost your mind? Unhand me at once..."

Genma spun her about and placed his lips on hers. For nearly ten seconds. When he released her, she stared into his eyes, shocked and flustered.

"Genma!" she exclaimed. "What's come over you?"

"There's a tiger inside of me," Genma said, "and he wants to come out and play."

"In the middle of the street? You can't be serious! I'd die of embarassment."

Genma nipped her neck playfully. "Then I suggest we find someplace more intimate," he purred.

"Now? Surely a more appropriate..."

Again Genma kissed her, long and hard. When pulled away, Nodoka took a deep breath.

"Oh. Oh, Husband... you haven't kissed me like that in so very, very long."

Genma growled like a cat, then lifted Nodoka up and carried her back into the restaurant.

XXX

Yohko sat down on the curbside next to Ranma. "So," she said, "what did you think?"

"Of the fight?" Ranma shrugged. "Intense, but short. It was over too quickly."

"Well, you know," Yohko said. "Minor demon, I think, and it was up against two Devil Hunters, the Beast Spear, Tenchi and Ryoko, Aiko and Nuku Nuku, and a more powerful demon... it really didn't stand a chance."

"How powerful _is_ Tora?"

"Pretty powerful, I think," Yohko said. She glanced at Ranma and added, "I could take him if I had to."

"You think you might have to?"

"Hard to say. He _is_ a demon, after all. I've never heard of friendly demons before."

"Sure you have. Inu-Yasha."

"Well... he's only _half_ demon, and I _still_ don't trust him."

"So," Ranma said, "how did I wind up with the Devil Hunter Junior outfit?"

Yohko inspected Ranma. "You don't like it? I think it's cute."

"Well sure," Ranma said, "but it seems like a costume for a little girl doesn't it? Like I'm your sidekick or something."

"Well, you _are_ the Junior Devil Hunter," Yohko said. "Maybe you _are_ my sidekick. Or maybe it'll change as you develop your powers."

"Well okay, whatever," Ranma said. "So how do I transform back?"

"Transform back?"

"You know," Ranma said, gesturing to the red Chinese dress she wore. "How do I get my old clothes back?"

"You don't," Yohko said. "Didn't you notice that they were shredded during your transformation?"

Ranma blinked in confusion.

"Well yeah, but... can't you do a reverse transformation or something, and they fix themselves?"

Yohko shook her head. "All of that was shredded," she said. "I was wearing Chi's favorite swimsuit, too."

"But -- where did this tunic thing come from?"

"It's a by-product of the transformation sequence," Yohko said. "I've got dozens of them. Chi plans to start selling them as suoviniers to help recoup the cost of all the clothes that I've lost."

"But I was wearing my school uniform! Those are expensive!"

"Actually," said Shun Isigari, who was seated nearby, "you were wearing _my_ school uniform. She glanced down at herself. "I left yours in your room, but it looks like I've destroyed this outfit I borrowed."

Ranma snorted. "That's okay. I can afford to lose one or two."

Principal Ikari cleared his throat.

"As I mentioned earlier, an expense account has been set up to cover replacement of clothing lost during combat or transformation. Therefore, new uniforms will be provided. But it might be easier if you wear your official NERF Project uniforms next time."

"We didn't have time," Yohko said. The Principal only gave her a look that clearly said: _There is always time_.

Ranma looked around. "Where's Mom and Pop?"

Yohko shrugged. "I haven't seen them since the fight started."

Nabiki smirked. "I saw your father drag your mother back into the restaurant."

"Only Pop could think of food at a time like this," Ranma said.

"Oh," Nabiki replied, "based on what I saw, I _hardly_ think food was on his mind..."

Tora was still prowling about, senses alert. Every time he came near, Ranma flinched and drew back. "Not a cat, not a cat, not a cat," Ranma muttered under her breath.

"What are you mumbling about?" the demon asked. It turned to look at Ranma, who went rigid.

Ushio laid a hand on Tora's head and scratched it. "Find anything?" he asked.

"I smell demons," Tora said.

"Naturally," Ushio replied. "We just killed one."

"Not this fish-demon. Other demons."

Yohko stood up. She stared at her ring for a moment. It, and Ranma's amulet, were both flashing, but of course Tora was right in front of them.

"There _are _other demons nearby," Yohko said. "At least one, that I can tell, besides Tora. Maybe more."

"M-more d-demons?" Ranma stammered. She hadn't actually taken her eyes off of the cat-like Tora.

"Maybe that shadow one we fought the other day."

Principal Ikari stepped between Ranma and Tora, something Ranma was quite grateful for. "Alpha Squad will search the area," Ikari said. "Check the town and the campus, and the surrounding area. Beta and Gamma squad can stand down, for now, but should remain on alert."

"Tora and I will help," Ushio said. "Tora can sniff out other demons better than anyone here."

"I'm not leaving that mummy woman alone with Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said.

The Principal stared at the others in his impassive way.

"Very well," he said. "But no more. We don't need half the student body wandering about."

Yohko turned to Ranma. "Go find your parents," she said. "Ushio and I can handle this."

XXX

Nodoka cuddled next to Genma, who for once in his life was content to lay there beside her. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't eating, he wasn't drinking or playing shogi. He wasn't training. He wasn't pretending to be a panda. Really, it was all quite amazing.

Had it only been this morning that she'd been wondering why she'd married him? She had no trouble remembering now. Genma Saotome, after all, was the most manly of men... especially where it counted.

She smiled happily and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Her clothes were disheveled, as were his. They were lying on the floor in the back of a half-destroyed restaurant, and she didn't even care. Outside, people were pouring over the clues left behind by a demon attack, but the only thing that seemed to matter was Genma's body next to hers.

"Husband," she said, "that was most amazing! I am greatly impressed, and most pleased."

"Why, thank you," Genma replied. He rolled onto his side and stared deep into her eyes. "I must say, I even surprised myself."

"That part in the middle, where you turned, and... well," Nodoka paused, blushing. "It seemed almost like a special martial arts move... a move just for love-making."

Genma beamed.

"I was hoping you'd like that!" he said. "Something I developed years ago while in China... I call it 'Romp of the Hungry Lion'. I've never actually had a chance to use it before..."

"It was magnificent!" Nodoka exclaimed. "Do you think you could perform it again?"

Genma reached out and caressed an exposed breast. "I'm certainly willing to try, my lovely wife."

A shiver ran through Nodoka. She reached out and took Genma's hand, twining her fingers in his.

Moments later, a shadow fell across the two. They paused. As one, they looked up -- into the eyes of a very surprised and shocked red-haired girl.

"Mother?" Ranma asked. "Father?"

"Ranma!" Nodoka sat up suddenly, then fumbled to pull her kimono closed. "It's... it's not what you think..."

"That's... that's _disgusting!_"

XXX

For Ranma, the day continued to be interesting, in the same way that Chinese water torture was interesting. She'd been inducted into a secret demon-hunting organization, had somehow been engaged to a boy who was really a girl, had transformed into a devil hunter and fought a demon, and then had discovering her parents doing something that, logically, all parents did, but which no child ever wanted to witness.

That would have been enough to fill anyone's day. Unfortunately, Ranma's mother thought otherwise. Convinced that all of Ranma's girl clothing had been given away to charity, Nodoka had insisted on buying Ranma a new wardrobe.

Ranma did not particularly like shopping, especially for clothes, and _especially_ for girl's clothes. But she'd learned that, above everything, what she really didn't like was shopping for girl's clothes with the help of Akane, Nabiki, and an over-enthusiastic Shun Isigari, who really should have been lying down somewhere, recovering from shock.

Nabiki had been most keen on adding sexy lingerie to Ranma's stack of goods. Ranma had no idea why. And when Ranma had tried to protest that Mother couldn't _possibly_ afford this shopping spree, Nabiki had blithly reminded everyone that, as a member of a certain secret demon-hunting team, Ranma was likely to get tuition credits, perhaps even a full paid scholarship. The look in Ranma's eyes as she said this confirmed that her guess was right.

Genma was nowhere to be found. He'd drug Ukyo off somewhere to discuss martial arts and training. _Coward_, Ranma thought.

It was evening now. Shun was back to normal and back in his dorm room. Nabiki was off making plans with Chigako. Ranma was alone with her mother and Akane, and they were standing in front of a public bath.

"Mom?" Ranma asked, uncertainly. "Um... why are we stopping here?"

"Come, Ranma," Nodoka said. "It's time we bathe together, as mothers and daughters do. And you as well, Akane."

Ranma froze. Bathing? With her Mother? She'd avoided it until now, despite living as a girl with her mother for several weeks. The thought terrified her.

"But I'm a guy!" Ranma exclaimed.

Akane rolled her eyes. "This, again? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Well, sure, I'm a girl right now, but..."

"You were born as my son," Nodoka said, "but here and now, you are my daughter, correct?"

"Well... I suppose."

"You are trapped in that body, are you not?"

"Sure. For the moment."

"Perhaps forever," Nodoka said. "You are registered as a girl. You live as a girl, in the girl's dorms. You've bathed with other girls?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then where is the problem?"

"But I've... I've never bathed with _you_," Ranma said. "You're my _mother_. I'm not sure you'd understand..."

Nodoka smiled. "But I suppose you've bathed with your father on many occasions."

"Well, sure."

"Then there is nothing strange in this."

"Stop being such a sissy!" Akane growled, and shoved Ranma through the door.

XXX

"This is pathetic," Yohko said. "I should be inside, where it's warm. I should be taking a nice, hot bath, or at least finishing up my homework. Not wandering the streets looking for some imaginary demon."

Yohko Mano, Ushio Aotsuki, and the cat-demon Tora were walking the dark streets together. They were supposed to be searching for other demons, but after more than an hour of looking, it seemed that none were around.

"You were the one who said there were more about," Ushio said.

"Well, I _thought_ there were," Yohko replied. "Anyway, Tora spoke first. He smelled them."

"Are you saying my nose was wrong?" Tora growled.

"No, of course not. But where did they go?"

"Away," the demon growled. "Good riddance."

The threesome turned yet another corner and headed up another street. Halfway up the street, Yohko stopped and flopped onto a wooden bench.

"Well, I don't think we're going to find them tonight," she said. "That's a problem, because they'll probably be back. I've only been at this school a few weeks, but I can tell already that it's some sort of weirdness magnet."

Ushio sat on the bench next to her. "At least you _chose_ to go to this goofy school. I didn't get to choose. Stupid old man!"

"I don't think I really had a choice either," Yohko said, "although I didn't realize it at the time. Grandma is working pretty closely with Principal Ikari on this whole demon-hunter team thing." She stood and smiled at Ushio. "I'm glad you're here though. One more person who actually understands what my weird life is like."

"Yeah," Ushio said. "I never thought there were other kids who fought demons too. But really, you should have split us up. The others don't have anyone who knows a demon from a three-legged dog."  
"Ryoko said she'd know if they came across one..."

"Well, maybe, but Tora can smell them, and I've got my demon spear, and you've got your ring... we're a lot more in-tune to demons."

"I suppose so," Yohko said, "but there was no way Ryoko and Ayeka weren't going to group with Tenchi, no matter what I said. Anyway, it hardly matters, does it? Whatever demons were about are long gone."

"The point is, you're the leader. You can't let people make decisions for you."

"Listen to who's talking," Yohko said. "Ayeka's in your squad, not mine."

"Maybe they're hiding in a lair," Tora said.

"Who?" Yohko asked. "Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko?"

"No, the demons."

"Oh."

"A lair?" Ushio said. "Where would that be?"

"How the hell should I know?" Tora growled.

Ushio rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the help," he muttered.

"I wonder why there are so many demons around here anyway?" Yohko said. "You'd think this was a Hellmouth, or something."

"A what?" Ushio asked.

"A Hellmouth. You know... it's a..." She paused. "Well, actually, nevermind. Just something from an American show that you obviously don't watch. Something that would make Principal Ikari insanely happy. Lucky for us, there really is no such thing."

"I hope," she added under her breath.

XXX

On a mountainside far from Tokyo, a boulder sat. It had once been wrapped with sacred seals, but they had long ago succumbed to the elements and vanished. Now all that was left was a very ordinairy rock. And, at the precise moment that Yohko said the word "hellmouth", the rock cracked and split in two. The halves fell away, revealing the mouth of a cavern as black as sin.

A mighty roar shook the land, and a powerful ox-demon stepped out of the cave, followed closely by a small horned imp with scaley skin.

"Can it be true, Sharptooth?" the ox-demon rumbled.

"It's true, Master!" the imp exclaimed. "We're really free! At last, after more than half a century!"

"Praise the dark ones!" the ox-demon roared. "At last, I am free from my prison! Now I, Babelox, will show that pathetic monk who imprisoned me what I think of him and his gods! I'll twist his body and grind his bones, and then I'll..."

"Uh, Master, reality check," the imp interrupted. "That monk is dead. Long dead."

Babelox paused. "Dead? Dead, you say?"

"Yes, of course. It has been many years, and he was an old man already. You forget how short human lives are."

The ox-demon frowned in concentration. "Ah, yes. I remember now. They are frail, fragile beings, these humans. It's a wonder one was able to ensnare me." He stretched lazily. "Well, in that case, I shall lay waste to that tiny village near here. I can't quite remember the name of it..."

"I doubt it's there, Master."

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Sharptooth said, "you laid waste to it last time. Remember? You slew every man, woman and child, and ate their bones."

The mighty ox-demon sat on a rock and scratched his belly. "Ah, yes. They made a very tasty stew, as I recall. I had plenty to eat for weeks..."

"The point, Master Babelox, is that you didn't leave anybody to rebuild the village. I'd bet that there's nothing there these days."

"Oh." Babelox the Mighty visibly deflated. "Well, that kind of puts a damper on my fun, doesn't it? What should I do, then? General raping and pillaging of the land, I suppose..."

"That's always good," the imp suggested helpfully.

"Only..." Bableox paused and stared off into the distance. "Tell me, imp," he said. "Lies there not a human village to the South, along the coast? One of their largest villages, as I recall."

"I believe so, Master. Tokyo, I think."

"Yes. Tokyo," the ox-demon said. "That is where you and I must go."

"What? Go to Tokyo?"

"Yes. I do not know why, but I have a sudden desire to visit an outlying area of this city."

The imp grimaced. "You don't want the big city boss. You want something rural."

"Rural? No, don't be stupid. There are few humans out here."

"Exactly!" the imp exclaimed. "We don't want there to be too many. We don't want to attract undue attention..."

"And what am I supposed to do out here?" Babelox demanded. "Mutilate cows? Draw strange heiroglyphs in the fields?"

"Well, since you mention it..."

"No," the demon said. "Demonic invasions should occur in large cities, where everyone can see. I want everyone to witness the begining of my bloody reign! I want the world to know that I bring doom and destruction!" The demon paused to scratch his chin. "Those newfangled skyscrapers, I remember them. They're bound to have some of those in such a large village. I feel a need to topple a few of them, maybe rip up some railroad tracks, knock down a bridge or two. Get everyone's attention..."

The imp waived his arms frantically in alarm. "No, Boss, no! That would be a _bad_ idea! _Bad!_"

But the boss wasn't listening.

XXX

"So this Hellmouth attracts demons?" Tora asked.

"Yeah," Yohko replied. "Demons, vampires, monsters, werewolves, all sorts of evil."

"How? What's the attraction?"

"Well, I suppose it's..."

"And there's a Devil Hunter waiting there to kill them all?"

"A Slayer, yes. She's not exactly a..."

"Then why would I go there? Stupid! I'd want to be as far away from there as possible!"

Yohko frowned. "Well... I guess the idea is, she can fight evil beings every week and still attend school... I'm not sure why I even watch the show, to be honest."

Yohko paused, then added, "Why don't you two head back to the dorms. I'm calling this search off for tonight. I'll let the others know."

"You're not coming?" Ushio asked.

"I will," Yohko said. "I just want to check out one more thing first."

XXX

Naked. The word echoed in Ranma's mind like water drops bouncing off the tiled walls of the bath. Ranma had never felt more exposed.

Ranma thought his mother was beautiful, and elegant, and sophisticated, and... here she was, standing next to Ranma, naked. Warm steam filled the room, but Ranma shivered as if in a chill winter wind. It didn't seem right, seeing her mother like this, or being exposed before her mother in this body. This wasn't like bathing with Akane or Yohko or the other girls -- Ranma was almost getting used to that. But now, Ranma was uncomfortably aware of the curves and valleys of her female body, of her wide hips and rear, her narrow waist and shoulders, her breasts which rose and fell as she stood there breathing, her thin, weak arms and the small crevice between her legs. For the first time in a while she really felt _ashamed_ of this body. It felt wrong. It felt alien.

"Oh, Ranma! You're such a beautiful young girl!" Nodoka exclaimed. Ranma flinched. It still didn't sound right. She busied herself with soap and water, and tried not to notice the woman next to her.

"Here," Nodoka said, "let me wash your back."

Ranma flinched again, but her mother's touch was gentle, yet firm. With a wash rag and a bar of soap, Nodoka began to scrub, and something began to happen. The touch of her mother's hands felt good, and right. Ranma's embarassment slowly faded. In its place, she felt a bond growing between her and her mother.

With soap and washcloth, Nodoka's soft but firm hands continued to explore Ranma's body, scrubbing everything. And it seemed to Ranma that where her hands passed, the wrongness of her body faded, and everything felt right and proper again. What could be unnatural about a mother and daughter washing, anyway? It was extremely intimate, almost erotic, but completely natural. It felt good. And it was something Ranma had never experience in all her years with her father.

Ranma thought about what it might be like to grow up in this body, to become like her mother. It didn't seem like such a bad thing, and was certainly a better alternative to becoming fat, bald, and stupid. But for all his ugliness, Genma was very strong. Ranma wanted to be strong too.

Why couldn't she be both?

Akane was watching in silence. Either she was being very introspective, or she recognized that Ranma and Nodoka needed to talk to each other, without her interferance.

"I remember doing this when you were a little b... when you were a child," Nodoka said.

"When I was a boy," Ranma said.

"Yes," Nodoka replied. There was a moment of silence, and then she added, "Ranma, if you had been born a girl, do you think you'd have been happier?"

"I don't know," Ranma replied. "I've never thought about it." Which was a half-lie -- she'd never thought about it until recently, and she certainly didn't have an answer yet.

The three rinsed away the suds and stepped into the hot bath. At the moment they were the only three present. Akane sank into the corner, maintaining her silence.

"Well?" Nodoka asked. "Perhaps you should think about it."

"Mother," Ranma said, "Would you have been happier, if I'd been born your daughter?"

Nodoka thought only a moment.

"I was very happy and very proud to have a son," she replied. "But perhaps, if you'd had a sister, I would have been even happier. Especially during those long years when you and your father were away..."

Nodoka turned Ranma to face her. She held the red-headed girl by the shoulders and look sharply into her eyes. "Listen, Ranma," she said. "This is very important. You must answer me with complete honesty. Are you truly my daughter?"

Ranma blinked in confusion, then said, "Would I bathe with you if I wasn't?"

"Do not get flippant with me, child."

Ranma's eyes widened. "I wasn't..."

"What I mean is this: If the curse were to revert again, so that you could become male, would you want to be considered a man again? Because I absolutely _will not_ have my only child decide that she is female one week and male the next. You must decide who and what you are, now and forevermore, and that is how it shall be."

A chill crept up Ranma's spine. _This_ was not a conversation she wanted to have. It wasn't so bad being a girl part of the time, but to step away from her manhood forever? Could she possibly do that? Why couldn't she just be both?

"Um... can I think about it?"

"Ranma, this is not a game. There are many things that I can and must teach you if you are truly to be my daughter, things that a girl may only learn from her mother. Things, I might add, that you, Miss Tendo, could learn from me as well."

Ranma sank down into the water.

"M-me?" Akane exclaimed. "But I..."

"...Have not had the benefit of a mother to teach you," Nodoka said, "something I certainly intend to fix."

"But Kasumi..."

"I'm sure your sister has done the best she can, but she herself was only a child when your mother passed away. She's done an admiral job raising herself, but perhaps not so good a job teaching Nabiki and you."

"Y-yes, Mrs. Saotome," Akane said, looking down. "If you say so."

"I do. But that is a matter we can discuss later. Ranma? Do you have an answer?"

"You've engaged me to Ukyo..." Ranma said.

"Indeed I have," Nodoka said. "That, however, is not an answer. It is, in fact, one more reason to decide this matter once and for all."

Ranma stared down into the rippling water. "Pop taught me that girls are weak and inferior," she said.

"Your father is not always the best source of life's wisdom," Nodoka said. "Surely you've noticed this?"

"Well, yeah," Ranma replied. "Still, I never wanted to be a girl. But I'm kinda getting used to it. When I came back, and you decided I was your daughter, you seemed so happy... and when I was your son again, you seemed... sad. More distant."

Nodoka pursed her lips. "This isn't about me," she said. "It's about you."

"But it _is_ about you!" Ranma replied, looking up. "Dad never really cared for me, except when I was studying the art. To him I'm less a son than a symbol of what a great martial artist he is. If it weren't for the art, I'd be nothing to him! But you love _me_, Mother. That's different. I don't want to lose that."

"But Ranma, I'll love you whether you are my son or my daughter."

"But it's different when I'm your son," Ranma said, looking away. "When I'm your son, it's like I belong to Dad first. That's why you let him take me away for all those years."

Nodoka slid over and enveloped Ranma in a hug.

"Oh, Ranma, I'm so sorry I allowed that to happen. I missed you all those years. I'm so very, very sorry. I thought it was necessary, to make you a man..."

Ranma froze for several moments, unsure what to do. Finally, tears began to run down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Mom," Ranma said. "You did what you thought was best. But... I want to be close to you. Like this. Not distant."

"Then you truly wish to be my daughter?"

"I... if that makes you happy."

"This is not about me, Ranma."

"I... yes," Ranma said. "I want to be your daughter."

"Then it's settled," Nodoka said. "From this day forward, you are and always will be my daughter."

Nodoka was smiling. So was Akane. Ranma looked scared, then hopeful, then confused, and then determined.

"Mom, you're crying," Ranma said.

Nodoka's hug became even tighter. "Yes, I suppose I am," she said. "But not because I'm sad..."

After a few moments, Nodoka pulled away. "Well then," she said. "Tomorrow I shall start the process of correcting all of your legal records to reflect your true sex. Your father and I will need to discuss this further, but it seems to me that if I'm to teach you and Akane and Nabiki what it means to be a lady, and if Genma is to teach Ukyo the ways of the Saotome School, then your father and I must sell the house and find a place to live that is much closer to the school."

"Mom," Ranma said, "I really don't think that's necessary..."

"Of course it's necessary," Nodoka replied. "Don't be foolish. We certainly can't train you from such a long distance away. And another thing -- I want this clearly understood, Ranma, so listen carefully. _If_ your curse were to return -- and at this point we can certainly hope that it never does -- but_ if _it does, then I want it to be understood that I will _not_ tolerate you acting girlish or unmanly when you happen to be male."

Ranma blinked in confusion. "Then... when I'm a boy, I can act like a boy?"

"Act like a man," Nodoka corrected. "And I did not say 'can', I said 'must'. I will not tolerate any Saotome male who does not act in every way like a man should."

"Then... I can be both?" Ranma asked, hope rising in her voice. "I can be both your daughter, and your son?"

"Of course not!" Nodoka said. "You are my daughter -- that has been decided. But, should your curse resurface, I fully expect that my daughter will act manly when she is, in fact, male. Is that understood?"

"I... um... yes, Mother," Ranma replied, although she wasn't at all sure what her mother meant. She sat back in the water and stared through the steam at the tiled wall, confusion evident on her face.

"I think I understand," Akane said. "It's not as complex as it sounds, Ranma. When you're a girl, you must act like a girl. When you're a boy, you must act like a boy. But in the eyes of your parents, and in the eyes of the law, you are still their daughter."

"Very well put, Akane," Nodoka said, smiling. "That's it, precisely."

Akane threw her arms about Ranma and hugged her. "Oh Ranma, I'm so happy for you! I know things are finally going to work out!" She pulled back and added, "From now on, I want you to think of me as your sister, okay? And Nabiki, and Kasumi. You'll be like a fourth Tendo sister..."

XXX

It was another windy night Chief of Police Daisuke Ido stood in the center of the street, staring at the burned-out wreckage that had once been Mr. Jihara's sushi restaurant. His hands were thrusts deep into his trenchcoat. He knew there were no clues to be found here -- he'd searched the place dozens of times already -- but he was drawn back to this point almost every night. He didn't know where else to turn.

There was a demon out there. It had killed Mr. Jihara, and Chief Ido had sworn to track it down and bring it to justice, whatever that meant for a demon.

Tonight, another demon had appeared, and Ikari's kids had killed it. That wasn't such a bad thing, and yet Ido wasn't at all happy. Principal Gendo Ikari was treating him more and more like a dim-witted child who shouldn't be allowed to hear grown-up conversations. At the same time, Ikari was acting like the director and sole scriptwriter of his own drama. Who was the Chief of Police around here, after all? This was Ido's case to solve, damn it! Ikari and his wonder-kids were a distraction at best, and obstructing justice at worst.

Not that Ido couldn't see the use of kids with special powers, especially ones trained in Devil Hunting. He himself wasn't sure if he were up to confronting a demon. He had some ideas for a jet-powered hammer... but that was neither here nor there. The point was, he didn't mind the help of a few super-powered kids, but Ikari annoyed him. The man acted as if he were Commander-In-Chief of the Demon Wars, or something.

Movement caught his attention, and he turned to see a beautiful young girl in flowing robes of blue and white step into the moonlight. She had long brown-blonde hair flowing down nearly to the ground, and she almost seemed to be floating on air rather than walking across the pavement.

For that matter, he noticed that her feet were bare. _Kids these days,_ he thought.

Behind her, another girl emerged, wearing a bright red Chinese-style long silk dress, split up both sides nearly to the waist. Her brown hair, nearly as long as the first girl's, was caught up into two long braids that were looped into twin circles on her head.

"Hello, Chief Ido!" the first girl called out. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Ah. Belldandy, wasn't it?" he said. "And Yohko, the devil hunter. Good evening. I'm doing well enough."

Belldandy smiled. "Is this where Ranma was hurt the other night?" she asked.

Chief Ido nodded. Belldandy looked about, taking in the destroyed restaurant. Yohko strode up to the yellow police tape and stared into the wreckage.

"Are you looking for the guardian?" she asked.

"The what?" Ido asked.

"The shadow creature that attacked Yohko here, and again the next day on campus."

"The demon?" Chief Ido replied. "Yes. I was hoping to find some clues here, to help me track it down."

"Oh, but it's not a demon," Belldandy said. "At least, not exactly..."

"Of course it's a demon!" Yohko exclaimed. "I know! I'm a devil hunter!"

Belldandy smiled. "Yes, I know. But even you should know that not all demons are evil."

Ido snorted. "The proprietor of this establishment is missing, Miss Belldandy, and presumed dead. This demon... or whatever you want to call it... is the prime suspect."

"Oh my!" Belldandy exclaimed. "I hope he isn't hurt! But when I sensed this creature the other night, I felt an incredible sense of anger directed at you, Yohko, but I also sensed... that it had a purpose. That it was guarding something, and that you had done something to interfere with it's duties. I also sensed fear... that a great danger was brewing, and this guardian could not stop it..."

"I haven't interferred with anything," Yohko said, "aside from fighting a rampaging demon that is attacking me and my friends."

"Well, it makes a very interesting tale," Chief Ido said, "but really, Miss Belldandy, how could a young girl like you possibly sense all of that?"

"Oh, I'm not a normal girl," Belldandy said brightly. "I'm a goddess."

Chief Ido stared at Belldandy, momentarily stunned. But he saw no guile in her face. She was clearly telling the truth as she saw it. Nor did he think she was mentally unbalanced... but clearly, what she said couldn't be true. It was one thing to believe in demons, aliens, and demon-hunters... but goddesses?

No. The very idea was preposterous.

"Still," Yohko said, "there's some kind of mystery here. I remember what the demon said. It accused me of defiling a temple, of breaking the seals on a gate..."

Belldandy nodded her head. "Yes, that makes sense. This demon harbors great anger at you, but I sense that it's not the true danger... it's more of a guardian of some sort." Belldandy frowned. "It claimed that the seals on a gate have been broken? Oh my, that doesn't sound good at all."

"But I haven't _done_ anything!" Yohko insisted. "How could I have violated a shrine or broken the seals on a gate and not know about it?"

Chief Ido stroked his chin. "I think I'm beginning to understand," he said. "There's a legend about a demon that was imprisoned here long ago. The librarian told me about it."

"Imprisoned? Where?"

"On this hill," Ido said. "Further up, I think, in a cave. They sealed the cave and placed a shrine before it, and set a guardian to keep the shrine and the seal intact..."

The three stared up, into the black night.

"But I haven't violated any shrine," Yohko said again. "I swear I haven't..."

to be continued


	14. 14: Hunter and the Hunted

**Muyami Academy**

What if they ALL went to the same school?

I don't have prereaders any more, but thanks for past help to T.H. Tiger, Bombadil Goh, Jeffrey Cornish and William Morse. Also thanks to Jed Hagen and Stardragon for surprise C&C.

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 characters and stuff, and Inu-Yasha characters and stuff, not to mention Ursei Yatsura characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Rumiko Takehashi. Tenchi Muyou characters and stuff, copyright 1999 Pioneer & AIC. Mamono Hunter Yohko characters and stuff copyright 1999 AD Vision, NCS, Toho Company, LTD, Mad House, and I don't know who else. Koko wa Greenwood characters copyright Yuki Nasu. Mint na Bokura characters copyright Wataru Yoshizume. Other characters and stuff also copyright the creators and owners.

Notes: Divergences may never become apparent, and even if they do, may not be relevant or even sensical. But given my schedule of one chapter per year, roughly, you probably shouldn't sweat it. Even I don't remember where all my plot threads were going at this point.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hunter and the Hunted**

A new day dawned at Muyami Academy. Outside Matsukata Hall, the heavy drone of the Poison 1 attack helicopter approached. Moments later, gunfire erupted, followed by screams and laughter and the sound of metal being shredded.

Ranma sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. It sounded like both Nuku Nuku _and_ Aiko were involved in the skirmish with Arisa and Kyouko.

There was a thunderous crash, followed by an explosion. Bits of what could only be the Poison 1 rained down on the dormitory roof. Then all was silent.

Ranma climbed out of bed and began to do her morning katas. When she was done, she sat at her desk, which was piled high with boxes and packages. She moved them aside, turned on the desk light, and stared into the vanity mirror. A pretty red-haired girl stared back.

She really did look a lot like her mother. Ranma stared at herself for several minutes, as if the very act would somehow make sense of her messed-up life.

"I'm not a guy," she said. "I'm a girl. A woman. Female."

To be honest, she felt rather ambivalent about the whole thing. She knew she should feel disgust, terror at being trapped as a girl forever. Certainly that's what her father had taught her to think. But was it really so bad, being a girl? She'd been living as one for a while now, and it didn't _feel_ all that different.

And anyway, she didn't have to be a girl all the time. Her mother had made that much clear. Once Urd reversed the effects of her curse-freezing pill, Ranma was free to be a guy when she wanted.

"I'm my mother's daughter. I'm Akane's sister. Nabiki's sister. Kasumi's sister."

The prospect of having sisters actually sent a small thrill through Ranma. She'd always wanted a brother or sister. The prospect of _being_ someone's sister, that she was more ambivalent about. But they would have something in common, at least.

It would be especially thrilling to hear Kasumi call her 'sister'. Ranma liked Kasumi a great deal. As for Nabiki... well, that she was also ambivalent about.

"I'm going to marry a guy. I'm going to sleep with him. I'm going to give birth to our children."

Ah, there it was. Terror. Revulsion. Disgust. A churning, lothing fear deep in the pit of her stomach.

Was that because Ranma was really a guy? Or would that fade as well, in time?

"Ukyo will be my husband."

That didn't seem as terrifying. Ukyo had always been a good friend, and after all, she was really a girl.

And Ranma was really a guy. Right?

Ranma thought she understood her mother's convoluted way of dealing with the problem. She couldn't stomach a son who ever acted girlish, even _if_ he were sometimes physically a girl. And she couldn't stomach a son who was also a daughter -- in her world, you had to be one or the other. Certainly the law didn't allow for both -- your official records showed you as male or female, period.

But Nodoka's world would allow for a daughter who was sometimes a guy, and when she was a guy she of course was expected to act manly, even if she really were Nodoka's daughter. It was confusing, but if it allowed Ranma to be close to her mother, to be her mother's daughter and to also be a guy at least some of the time, then perhaps it was the best solution after all.

And what if Ranma married Ukyo, and _Ukyo_ became pregnant? Would Ranma's mother be proud of how manly her daughter was? Or was that going too far?

Not that Ranma really wanted to think of having children at age sixteen. But her world was being turned upside down and spun about, and she needed to figure out where her new path might lead her. And really, being a daughter was one thing, but if she _were_ going to have kids -- and she knew very well that her parents wanted grandchildren -- then the best solution was for her future 'husband' Ukyo to bear them.

Because the alternative -- Ranma writhed on the bed in an uncontrollable spasm of terror -- the alternative didn't bear thinking about.

Ranma sighed. The whole engagement question was always the biggest problem, and one she'd rather avoid. Maybe it would all work out, somehow. For now, she really didn't want to think about it too hard.

One thing was for sure, her course was set. Mother would not change her mind. That meant, boy or girl, Ranma was the daughter of Genma and Nodoka. And that meant that Ranma had better learn to like being a girl most of the time.

Sighing, Ranma stood and did a few more quick katas. As she did, her eyes strayed to the red silk Chinese tunic that lay on top of the dresser.

Transforming into a devil hunter yesterday had been very cool. Ranma liked to fight, and fighting demons gave her a real sense of purpose. She'd felt so helpless that first time, weeks ago, when she'd tried to help Yohko and Kagome confront that noh-mask demon. Well, no more! She hated the naked transformation sequence, she really disliked the stupid magical girl speeches, and she wasn't too fond of the outfit itself, but kicking demon butt -- that part rocked. And a soul spear was a pretty cool weapon to have. Better than a sword, in Ranma's opinion.

And really, the tunic portion of the outfit wasn't that bad, if matched with pants or a skirt or something. It would go well with some of Ranma's favorite black silk pants. If Ranma could figure out how to transform into that outfit along with those Chinese pants, everything would be perfect.

It was still mostly dark outside -- the sort of grey half-light that you got just before the sun broke through the morning fog. In the darkened room, the brightly glowing numbers from the clock on the desk told Ranma that she still had time before Martial Arts Club practice. She turned her attention to the packages on the desk.

Trust Nabiki to encourage Ranma's mother to spend even more money, with promises of a tuition break. As if Ranma needed more frilly things in her closet. Several dozen packages, piled haphazardly over the desk -- Ranma hadn't felt like dealing with them last night. But she couldn't leave them here forever.

Ranma rolled up her sleeves, grabbed a package, and opened it.

XXX

In the boy's dorm of Sakagawa Hall, the excitement of hearing an attack helicopter lose a battle with two schoolgirls had died back down. Ukyo Kuonji had just drifted back off to sleep when a loud pounding on the door awoke her. She rolled over and stared at the clock on the desk. In the dim grey light filtering through the curtains, she could just make out that it was 4:30 am.

"Ukyo?" her roommate, Shun, called out from the bunk above her. "Can you get the door? It's for you."

"For me? How can you know that?"

"Because," Shin's sleepy voice replied, "_I_ don't get up at whatever ridiculous hour this is. So it must be for you."

Too tired to refute such logic, Ukyo rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. She opened it. Outside stood a very large man in a mostly white gi. He wore glasses and had a white bandana tied over his head.

"Mr. Satome?" Ukyo asked, still befuddled by sleep. It was hard to mistake Genma Saotome for anyone else.

"It's morning, boy! Why aren't you up and about? Is this any way for the heir of the Saotome School of Martial Arts to behave? Come on, boy! No heir of mine is going to sleep in and be lazy. Time to train!"

"Train?" Ukyo tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Had he called her 'boy'? Belatedly, she recalled the night before -- she was now officially engaged to Ranma Saotome. The engagement had been recognized by Ranma's parents! A tiny thrill shot through Ukyo. Of course, they thought Ukyo was cursed like Ranma to be a boy part of the time, and at the moment they thought of Ranma as their daughter, and there had been some foolishness about Ukyo being adopted as their son, and some other details that Ukyo wished she could block from her mind... but the important point was that she and Ranma were engaged. Mr. and Mrs. Saotome would soon be her In-Laws. And she was certain that the other silliness would get straightened out eventually.

None of which explained why her future Father-In-Law was knocking at her dorm door at this early hour. "Mr. Saotome, do you know how early it is?" she asked. "I don't have Martial Arts Club for a couple of hours yet."

"Then we have plenty of time to train," Genma growled. "If you're going to be my heir, then we have no time to waste! Up and at 'em!"

"At four-thirty in the morning?"

"Time is irrelevant to the martial artist! We know not day or night! Any hour is a good hour for practicing!"

"Could you please take this outside?" Shun called out from the top bunk.

Ukyo stared at Ranma's father. "Um... okay," she finally said. "Just give me three minutes."

"Right now! No excuses!"

"Listen, Mr. Saotome. I am _not_ fighting you in my pajamas!"

"Stop whining like a little girl!" the older man roared. He grabbed Ukyo, threw her over his shoulder, and ran down the hall. "The first lesson is this: ALWAYS BE PREPARED TO FIGHT!"

They burst through the door at the end of the hallway and out into the grey morning light. They were at the top of the stairs, three floors up. Genma threw Ukyo over the rails and then lept after her, shouting, "Ukyo! Defend yourself!"

XXX

Somewhere on the hill, two demons stood in shadow and thick brush and looked down on Muyami Academy.

"The time has come," the monkey-headed one said. "The master desires a body. Today we will gather one for him."

"What of the demon hunters?' the Hawk-headed demon asked. "They look for us. They seek us out."

"It cannot be helped," Monkey-head replied. "We must act before they've found us. Once the master has a body, it will not matter."

"True," Hawk-head said. "When the master awakes, it will not matter."

"Today," Monkey-head said. "The master has waited for too long. Today the long wait will end. Today he will be freed."

XXX

Police Chief Inspector Ido stared down at the body on the slab. It was that of a young man -- mutilated nearly beyond recognition. The next slab over held another body, that of a young woman in a similar condition. The morgue smelled of blood and antiseptic chemicals. The chill that seeped into his bones was not just from the cool temperature.

"We found them in an alley at about 3 am.," his partner, Gonzu, said. "At first glance, it seemed like a couple who'd been out at a club and ran into the wrong sort after leaving a club..."

"A routine mugging?" Ido said. "No. This is too gruesome. I can't imagine what kind of sick mind would do something like this."

"Yeah," Gonzu said. "Like I said, at _first_ glance, it seemed that way. But it seemed too savage, too sick for just a mugging. And... we found something else -- a green, slimy substance. I'm having the lab boys check it out, but ten to one it's a match for the samples you took at that demon fight the other day."

"A demon?" Ido stared at the mutilated bodies. "Yes. You're right -- this feels like another demon attack."

"Anyone you know?"

"Never seen them before," Gonzu said. "Out of towners, it seems."

"Well, start by checking for missing persons," Ido said. "If that doesn't work, we may have to circulate photos with the other preciencts." He shuddered, then pulled sheets over both of the bodies and headed for the door. "I'd rather not do that," he said. He stiffled a yawn. "Thanks for waking me early... I needed to see this. But I barely got three hours of sleep last night."

"I'll get you some coffee," Gonzu said. "And there's some donuts in the lunch room. Day old, but still good. Might even be some leftover ramen in the fridge."

"Thanks, Gonzu. I've got that devil hunter and that other girl, the magic expert, on their way here this morning. Girl says she's a goddess -- can you imagine? Anyway, they're going to help me find this hidden shrine and hopefully put these demon attacks to rest for good."

Gonzu raised an eyebrow. "Going to test your rocket sledgehammer, boss?"

Ido laughed. "Only if I have to, Gonzu, only if I have to. This may be my case to solve, but when it comes to demon-bashing I think I know better than to get in the way of the experts."

XXX

Noel Minamito awoke to the sound of tearing paper and muttered oaths. It was still half-dark outside, but the room lights were on. He leaned out from his bunk bed and saw his roommate Ranma amid a pile of empty boxes and wrapping paper. Clothing of all sorts were piled on the desk in front of her.

Ranma paused to hold up a light blue turtleneck sweater and a white courderoy jumper -- like a shortall, but ending in a skirt instead of shorts. Ranma stared at it a moment.

"Well, that's not so bad," she muttered. "I don't even remember buying it."

"It's cute," Noel said.

Ranma glanced up at her sharply. "Sure," she said. "For a girl."

This response confused Noel, although he was learning that it was a fairly typical one for Ranma. Ranma was, in many ways, one of the strangest girls he'd ever known. She was alternately one of the cutest girls in the whole school, and more macho than most of the boys.

"You _are_ a girl," Noel said.

"I know," Ranma replied. "Don't remind me." The redhead paused to stare at the jumper again, and cocked her head sideways. "Actually, now that you mention it -- I _am_ a girl, so what's wrong with looking cute? And, let's face it, I'm _far_ cuter than most of the girls in this school. It's just that... I'm not really used to thinking about myself that way. It's going to take some getting used to, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Noel giggled. "You're the most unusual girl I've ever met."

"And these tops! Just _look_ at these!" The redhead held up several scoop-neck tops, including a ruffled peasant top with dangling sleeves, and another that was half lace and consisted of only a few straps in back. Ranma grimaced. "I mean, cute is one thing, but why can't girl clothing be more _practical_? See these shoes?" She held up a pair of black leather mary janes with the four-inch rubber clog heels.

"Those are popular right now," Noel said.

"As if I care? How's a martial artist supposed to move in these things? Lucky for me I got some moccasin loafers and some Chinese slippers, or I don't know what I'd do. Well, and I guess these clogs aren't _too_ bad. But I got no use for high heels and slick, stiff soles.

"And the rest of this -- the sweaters are okay, I guess, but I only got a few pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans, and a pair of black slacks -- I insisted on both of those -- and then all the rest is skirts, dresses, and more skirts. Mom thinks that girls should wear skirts and dresses, and refrain from shorts and pants."

"Girls look good in skirts," Noel said. He thought Ranma looked _especially_ good in a skirt.

Ranma muttered something under her breath and began to stuff her new clothing into an already full closet and dresser.

"Where did all this stuff come from, anyway?" Noel said. "Didn't you have more than enough clothing already?"

"Mom certainly didn't think so," Ranma muttered. "It's a long story. The end result is that I got more clothes than the crown Princess of Jurai, and I should know, I've seen her wardrobe. Here, you're closet's pretty empty. Have some skirts."

Ranma tossed several skirts up at Noel. Several dresses followed.  
"Ranma, what are you doing? I don't need this stuff!"

"Well I need it even less," Ranma said. "Anyway, you've got room for it and I don't. Here, catch!"

Ranma tossed a colorful package onto Noel's bed. Noel blinked in confusion. "What's this?"

"Panties," Ranma said. "I have more than I'll ever know what to do with. I noticed you don't have a lot, so it's your lucky day. Here, have another pack."

Noel caught the package tossed at her. Her face began to turn red. "Look, I don't need to borrow your panties..."

"I'm not _lending_ them to you, I'm _giving_ them to you," Ranma said. "It's not like they're used or anything. They've never been opened." She tossed a half-dozen bras at Noel. "Here, I hope these fit. _I_ sure don't need 'em."

"But I don't _wear_ panties," Noel said.

"So I noticed," Ranma replied. She turned and placed her hands on her hips. "Look, Noel, there are a lot of things about being a girl that I don't really have down yet, but one thing I do know is that you can't go around wearing bike shorts 24 hours a day. People will think you're weird or something."

"I suppose," Noel said, staring at the pile of underwear on his bed doubtfully.

Ranma, dressed now in the lavender silk outfit that Shampoo had given her, examined the room closely. The closet door bulged outward. The dresser drawers did not quite close all the way, and bits of pastel silk and satin stuck out. The trash bins were stuffed full, and there were still boxes stacked next to them with more wrapping-paper trash inside.

Ranma nodded her head in satisfaction. "Mission accomplished!" she said. "Well, I gotta run! Martial Arts Club is in half an hour, and I got something to practice first. Catch you later, Noel-chan!"

Ranma bounded out of the room. Noel stared down at the pile of girl's clothing on his bed.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to have this stuff in my closet and dresser drawers," Noel muttered. "At least it'll look more normal if anyone looks. And I can probably give Maria back the stuff I borrowed from her, with interest even. But just because I wear a skirt when I'm in my school uniform, doesn't mean I'm going to be wearing any of this stuff."

He jumped out of bed and dumped everything into a dresser drawer. "Anyway, I got other things to think about. I got my own mission to accomplish: Today's the day I wreck Maria's romance!"

Maniacal laughter emanating from Ranma and Noel's room echoed down the hallway of the girl's dorm. This being Muyami Academy, nobody paid it any attention.

XXX

Madoka Mano sat at the table in her kitchen and stared out into the back yeard. The chirping of birds and the hum of insects, the rustle of the breeze blowing through the trees, and the soft whisps of steam rising from her teacup all served to put her in a calm and reflective mood. Summer was coming to a close, and fall was in the air. Soon another year would be near it's end, and Yohko would be a year older and a year more mature. Already she was an accomplished devil hunter. As for Ranma, the girl was a fast learner, and might surpass Yohko herself within the year.

Madoka wondered if now was a good time to start training Azusa. The girl was young, but eager to learn, and it might help to have someone around to keep the house and the hidden dojo/shrine tidy. Of course, she would need yet another Youma ring or talisman first... but she knew there were others out there, somewhere, if you knew what you were looking for.

Floorboards creaked overhead, and she heard the soft footfalls of someone descending the stairs. A tall, beautiful, regal woman entered the room. She wore a kimono and carried a gilded sword.

"Good morning, Mano-san," Nodoka Saotome said. She glided into the room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning to you, Saotome-san," Madoka replied. "A very good morning indeed."

"It is very generous of you to let us stay here until we can find a house to rent," Nodoka said. "I cannot thank you enough."

Madoka laughed. "Please, it's nothing, especially for the parents of one of my students."

"That is something I wished to talk to you about," Nodoka said. "It seems very unladylike, going about fighting demons. I'm not sure that I approve. I mean to see that my daughter Ranma is raised to be in all things a lady among women. That's one of the reasons my husband and I are moving, to be closer to the school where Ranma and her fiancee now live."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Saotome, _I_ was a devil hunter once, and I don't for a moment feel that it made me less of a woman. Only young, pure girls may become devil hunters in the first place."

"That may be," Nodoka said, "but chopping up demons hardly seems the proper thing for a young girl to be doing."

"Yet you've allowed your husband to train Ranma in the ways of the martial arts," Madoka said. "In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen a girl with as much fighting skill. You don't find this unladylike?"

Nodoka shifted uncomfortably. "There were... extenuating circumstances," she said. "I think it's safe to say that my husband will no longer be training her as he once did."

"That hardly matters at this point. The girl is nearly as good as her father."

"Perhaps," Nodoka said. "Still, Ranma has a lot yet to learn about being a lady, and all of this devil hunter and martial arts business will only get in the way. Can you give me a good reason why I should allow it to continue?"

"Mrs. Saotome, your daughter Ranma has a unique gift. Not just any girl may become a devil hunter; it takes a combination of exceptional physical skills and a spiritual awareness that few possess. Ranma's ability to tap into and channel her chi are nothing short of amazing. That's why I chose to teach her to become a devil hunter. To not use such skill would be a waste of her talents -- in a very real sense she has an obligation, a duty, to the world."

Nodoka took this in and considered it for several minutes.

"I suppose I can see your point," she said. "I am well aware of what honor and duty mean. My family has always honored its obligations." She stood and nodded her head. "Very well. You may continue to teach Ranma the ways of the devil hunter."

"Saotome-san, can you tell me where your husband is? I thought that I might have him trim the ivy that covers the wall in the back yard. It looks like it hasn't been trimmed in years."

"He left very early," Nodoka said. "As a martial artist, he always rises early to train. I'm afraid that's one of his few good points. I believe he wished to start training that boy Ukyo -- Ranma's fiancee -- and then he said that he wished to speak with the Principal about something." She sighed. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow sensed that you wanted him to do some work. He may stay away all day, if that is the case."

"Oh, well," Madoka said. "I suppose I'll have to do it myself."

"Nonsense," Nodoka said. "I will be glad to help you, Mano-san."

Niether woman noted the dark shadow which clung to the edge of the lawn, like a pool of blackest india ink, independant of any object to block the light of the morning sun.

XXX

In the center of the lawn between Matsukata Hall and Sakagawa Hall was a very large oak tree. Next to this were six large pieces of what had once been a statue of Mr. Mgobee Sakagawa, one of the two founders of Muyami Academy. These had been added only two days ago; previously the statue of the kindly Jesuit Priest had stood next to the entrance to the Boy's Dorm.

As for the statue of Mr. Katsushi Matsukata, all that remained was an arm clutching a stone Bible, and a pile of rubble. Construction crews had yet to haul away the debris.

Next to all of this, something new had been added this morning... the smoking wreckage of a top secret attack helicopter known as the Poison One. Having this particular Mishima Heavy Industries secret weapon crash on campus was becoming an almost daily occurance, one that some of the students actually looked forward to, but this was the first time it had crashed right next to the dormitories.

Mishima Heavy Industries could hardly cordon off the dormitories, but yellow police tape labelled "top secret -- do not cross" had been strung about the wreckage. This did not prevent students from stopping to stare at the demolished helicopter. Nor did it stop one particular female student from using a still-burning section of the wreckage to practice a little tenshin amaguriken.

Ranma hovered over the flames. Her clothing was smeared with charcoal and charred at the edges, her hair was singed, and her face and arms were covered with soot. If one didn't know any better, one might have assumed that some cartoon bird or rabbit had handed her a stick of dynamite and waited for the inevitable. But in fact, her resemblance to black, crispy toast was completely self-inflicted.

She stared at the flames as if they were gold and she were a Spanish conquistador. The flames were like a map of an El Dorado, because they contained a secret treasure that Ranma desperately wanted to discover and make her own. If only she could just reach out and grab it...

Her hands darted into the flames.

"OW! Hot hot hot hot hot!"

"Having fun, Ranma?" a girl called out. Ranma stood and glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh. Hello, Nabiki," she said. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I have an early meeting with Principal Ikari."

"Really? What's that about?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Nabiki said. "Speaking of which, I talked to Akane last night."

"Yeah?" Ranma turned back to crouch before the flames. "And?"

"She told me about your promise to your mother," Nabiki said. "Frankly, I'm a bit surprised. I thought you wanted to be a boy?"

"I did," Ranma said. "But things aren't so bad, now. I've decided to not worry about it."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Ranma's hands shot into the flames.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

As Ranma blew on her red, swollen hands, Nabiki said, "You're not going to worry about it? But you promised your mother that you would remain a girl."

"Nope." Ranma's hands shot into the flame, only to be pulled out quickly. "Ouch! Shit, that's hot!"

"Then what was it you promisied to your mother?"

"I promised to remain her daughter," Ranma said. "Sheesh, I thought you said you talked to Akane about this?"

"I did. She failed to note the distinction between 'girl' and 'daughter'. And frankly, I still don't see the difference..."

"The difference," Ranma said, "is that I can be a guy whenever I want. And I have to act like a guy, when I am one -- I think I can handle that part. But I'm always a daughter, regardless."

Nabiki thought this over carefully.

"So when you're a girl, you can act like a girl?"

"Yep. I _have_ to."

"And when you're a guy, you can act like a guy?"

"That's right. I got no choice."

"But you're registered as a girl."

"Yep."

"You're attending school as a girl."

"Yep. Ow, ow, ow, hothothothot!"

"And yet, according to the government records, you're a boy."

"Mom's changing that."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "She is?"

"Yep. From now on, I'm officially her daughter. All the way."

"And engaged to Uyko, who they think is a boy."

For a moment, Nabiki looked almost ill. Perhaps she was thinking of a small prank she'd pulled on Ranma days ago, considering how far it had spiralled out of control, and wondering if she could possibly be responsible for such dramatic changes in another's life. If so, she said nothing. A moment later her face was once again as it always was: calm, collected, calculating, perhaps amused, but revealing nothing of her inner thoughts and emotions.

"And you don't mind?" she asked.

"Nah, not too much. Ukyo's okay." Ranma paused. "By the way, do you have that uniform, or the other clothes yet?"

"Not yet," Nabiki said, "but things should become much easier for me within the hour. Also, can you meet me at lunch? In your room? I need to discuss the details of our agreement with you. For now, ciao!"

XXX

An hour before class, the girl's dorm was a beehive of activity, with girls showering and getting ready for the day. Belldandy was in her room, singing a happy song while she made tea. The bright morning sun shown through an open window, and a cool breeze rustled the curtains. Outside the door came the voices of girls gossiping, the pounding of footsteps running up the hall, the crackle and scream of Lum electrocuting Ataru, the curses and energy blasts of Ryoko fighting with Ayeka, professions of love from Tatewaki Kuno, the loud thump that was Akane's response, and the chime and clatter of crossed blades as Utena dueled... well, there was no knowing who it might be on this particular morning.

Belldandy carried the teapot to their small table and poured for both herself and her roommate, Madoka Ayukawa. She kneeled, took a sip, and smiled sweetly. "Isn't it a wonderful morning?" she asked.

"Uh... sure. If you say it is," Madoka replied.

Belldandy set her cup down. "I have to go into town to visit with Chief of Police Inspector Ido. If anything comes up, you can handle it, can't you?"

"What about class? Don't you have to attend?"

"Well," Belldandy said, "I don't really like skipping class, but I'm sure that Principal Ikari won't mind. It's very important -- we think we can find the demon's lair."

"The shadow demon? I thought you said it wasn't evil."

"I don't believe it is. I think it's the guardian for a shrine that was erected to seal away a much greater evil. We need to find that shrine soon, before this evil escapes."

There was a knock at the door, and Belldandy answered it. A young girl, tall and slender, stood in the doorway. She had short brown hair and the sort of build that hinted that she was an athelete. She was, in fact, a member of the track team, and one of the fastest girls in school, if you didn't count cyborgs, aliens and people born with inhuman powers.

"Miss Belldandy?" she asked. "Hikaru said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, good morniing, Hikaru-chan! Please come in!" As the girl entered and closed the door behind her, Belldandy added, "I heard from several others that you can tell fortunes and dowse for things that are hidden."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise. "I... I suppose I can, to some extent. I mean, I haven't been wrong yet. But it's really nothing special. I mean, with all these alien princesses and expert martial artists..."

"Hikaru, you should never sell yourself short. You have a rare and valuable gift that is unlike that of anyone else. Even I can't see the future well, or locate things simply by thinking about them, and I'm a goddess."

"Ah... if you say so, Miss Belldandy. I'd heard the rumor..."

Belldandy smiled. "I wanted to see you so I could ask a favor from you."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Do you think you might use your talent to help me and the local Chief of Police? You'd have to skip class, but I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for doing so."

A crackle came from the television, and right before Hitome's eyes, a sexy woman with dark brown skin and snow white hair stepped out of the screen. She assumed a dramatic pose and cackled madly.

"Hahaha! Never let it be said that Urd is not up to any challenge! Behold!" The elder sister of Belldandy held up a small vial of dark brown pills. "Urd's Special Curse-Freezing Reverser Pills! Ranma's problems are solved!"

Hitomi stared at the strange woman, and then back at Belldandy. "Er..." she began.

"Oh, Hitomi," Belldandy said, "have you met my sister Urd yet?"

"I... um... no, I guess I haven't." Hitome had the presence of mind to stand and bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Urd." Turning back to Belldandy, she added, "What was that about skipping class?"

"Yes. You see, it's very important. It really can't wait until the afternoon, when classes are over."

"If it's that important, then of course I'll help," Hitomi replied.

XXX

The morning sun shown down on the lawn between the boy's and girl's dorms. Yohko Mano stared out her window, watching boys and girls headed to class. Beyond the school buildings was the steel slope of the hillside. Somewhere up there was a sealed cave, which contained a very powerful demon.

She could feel its eyes on her, staring at her, into her, staring into her soul. She shuddered. Why did she have such a feeling of foreboding, a feeling of doom? She was Yohko Mano, 108th generation devil hunter. Facing demons was nothing new to her, and now she had a whole demon-hunting team to back her up... and two more teams, if it came to that. There probably wasn't a demon in the world that they couldn't handle.

And yet, she felt nothing but dread.

It didn't help that her personal daily fortune, as delivered by her pink Hello Kitty horoscope with digital display, was "Beware blue bovines."

Really, what kind of a horoscope was that? But the cheap plastic device had never been wrong before.

"You'd better hurry and get dressed," said her roommate, Maria Minamoto, as she buttoned her skirt. "Class starts soon."

"I"m not going to class today," Yohko said.

"What? How can you just decide to skip class? Miss Hinako will report you for sure!"

Yohko giggled. "Let her! You think the Principal's going to do anything to me? I just realized, more than any other kid in this school, I've got a liscense to goof off, because I'm the ace of Ikari-Sensei's new task force."

"Oh, I heard about that," Maria said. "You're a part of that?"

"Sure," Yohko said, suddenly sober again. "Although, really, it's not goofing off, you know. I'm supposed to help find a shrine somewhere in the neighborhood where a demon was once sealed. And to be honest, I've got a very bad feeling about it. You know, Miss Hinako is the least of my problems."

Maria frowned. "If you say so, Yohko. But personally, I've heard some pretty scary things about her. If half of what they say is true, she's every bit as scary as some weird devil." She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse. "My only problem is how to confess to the one I love. I guess that's nothing compared to your problems, but it still scares me."

Yohko finally tore her gaze away from the window and looked her roommate in the eye. "You can do it, Maria! I'm counting on you! Maybe I'll never find love, but I know you'll succeed!"

"What about you and Ryoga?"

"Well, he seems nice enough -- but I don't even know where he is," Yohko said.

"What about your mystery pig-tailed boy?"

"Oh, I've made up my mind to forget about him."

"Really?"

"Yep. No more chasing mysterious boyfriends who I don't even know."

"Hey, look!" Maria exclaimed, pointing out the window. "There's your pigtailed boy now!"

"What?" Yohko pressed her face to the glass. "Where? Where?"

"You sure you've given up on him?" Maria asked, teasingly.

"Just show me where he is!"

"My mistake," Maria said. "It was just Tenchi." Yohko turned to glare at her, and she held up her hands defensively. "Don't deny your heart, Yohko. If you love this pig-tailed boy, then take your own advice. Go for it! Don't give up until you find him and make him yours!"

XXX

After Martial Arts Club practice and Kendo Club practice, Ranma returned to the dorms and took a quick shower. She was slipping into her school uniform -- which Shun had left on her bed the day before -- when there was a knock at her door.

Ranma finished buttoning her vest, then opened the door. "Yes?" An older woman, apparently part of the school staff, was standing outside with an electronic clipboard and a bundle under her arms.

"Miss Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes?"

"I've brought your replacement uniform," the woman said.

"Oh!" Ranma replied. "Cool. Shun's going to need it."

"Very well." The woman held out her electronic clipboard. "If you could just sign here, please."

Ranma stared at the clipboard. "Huh? I gotta sign for it? What is this, Federal Express?"

"Standard NERF procedure," the woman said. "Rules like this ensure that we aren't being taken advantage of. Incidentally, Principal Ikari had your request for a new uniform filled out and processed by his staff, but he wanted it to be clear that, after this, you must fill out the proper form yourself. You can obtain a proper form at any time from the Computer Ops person assigned to your team."

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Ranma said, signing the clipboard. "You mean Kohran, right?"

The woman held out a neatly-folded stack of clothing, which Ranma accepted. "Actually," the woman said, "Kohran Li is expected to work primarily with Professor Natsume. As of this afternoon, I believe the new Computer Ops specialist for Team Gamma is Ruri Hoshino."

"Ruri Hoshino?"

"You probably haven't met her yet."

As the woman turned to go, Ranma took a closer look at what was in her hands. She recognized the white silk blouse, the brown sleeveless vest, the short brown jacket and the pleated brown skirt. They were exactly like the items she now wore.

"Wait!" Ranma called out. "This is a girl's uniform!"

The woman looked back. "Yes, of course," she said. "You _are _a girl."

"But the uniform I destroyed was a boy's uniform."

"A boy's uniform?"

"Yes! It was Shun Kisaragi's!"

The woman frowned, then consulted her electronic tablet. "I'm sorry, Miss Saotome, but I don't show a Shun Kisaragi on the NERF roster..."

"He's not a part of NERF... he's just a student here."

"Oh," she said. "I see. Well, I have no authority to replace the uniforms of people who aren't on the NERF roster."

"But..."

"You will have to file a special request. Check with Ruri for the proper forms."

"Now, wait a second!" Ranma growled. "Classes are about to start. Shun needs a replacement uniform _now_."

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Miss Saotome, but there's nothing I can do. You'll have to submit a special request form, and then..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get the picture."

XXX

"Keichi seems like a nice boy."

"He's Belldandy's. And as for Kyosuke..."

The girls in Miss Hinako's homeroom were gathered in the back, getting in a few minutes of gossip before class started. The subject was the same as every other day...

"Madoka's. Tenchi has _two _girlfriends... Ukyo has Ranma... Shun... well, if you like him, he's available. Ataru has Lum... and good for her, she can keep him. The new boy, Ushio, comes with Asako.'

"There just aren't many available boys. Mitsuru and Shinobu. Kuno. Jinnai, if you like that sort of thing. Hiroshi and Daisuke I guess. Sasa. Hatta and Komatsu.'

"Please."

"Mousse... he only has eyes for Shampoo though."

"And the worst part is, what few guys are available, you have to compete with alien princesses and the like for. Even a girl like Utena is so beyond any normal girl..."

"Actually, I think she and Anthy are an item."

XXX

"Ohayo, Ranma!"

Ranma paused halfway down the hallway and glanced over her shoulder. One of her classmates was running down the hall -- a girl with reddish brown hair tied with red ribbons into buns on either side of her head. "Ohayo! Miaka, right?"

"That's right. And Hikari, and Yui." She indicated two more girls trailing behind her. "Mind if we walk with you to class?"

Ranma noted the other two... Yui, a taller girl with short blonde hair, and Hikaru, who had hair as red as Ranma's, and which was also tied back into a pigtail -- only in this case, one that hung down to the hem of her skirt.

Although Ranma didn't know any of these girls well, she had a soft spot especially for Miaka and Hikaru, two girls who happened to be even shorter than her, and nearly as cute.

"Ohayo, Hikaru! Ohayo, Yui!" Ranma gave the others a bright smile. "And no, I don't mind at all."

The other girls matched stride with Ranma. "So, is it true?" Miaka asked.

"Is what true?" Ranma replied.

"Are you really a devil hunter?"

Ranma nodded her head. "Yep. That's what this is, you know." She held up her left hand. "My Youma Amulet."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!"

"Is your soulsword like Yohko's?" Hikaru asked.

"Soulsword?" Belatedly, Ranma remembered that Hikaru was a part of the Kendo Club. "I don't have a soulsword, actually. It's more of a soulspear."

"A spear?" Miaka said. "How cool!"

"We heard that you killed a demon yesterday," Hikaru said.

"Hai! Not by myself -- Yohko was there, and Ryoko, and Aiko and Nuku Nuku, and Ushio and Tora..."

"Ushio?"

"He's that new guy, right? I heard he just showed up yesterday."

"Yeah. He's a new student.'

"And Tora? Who's that?"

"Is he cute?"

Ranma's confident stride faltered slightly. "Tora... he's a c-c-c-ca... he's a demon," she said.

"A demon!"

"Not an evil one," Ranma added quickly. "He follows Ushio around, just like a common house c-c-c-c-ca... pet."

The foursome stepped from the dorm hallway into the lobby. There, seated in one of the overstuffed couches, was Shun Isigari. The strange boy with the pink hair saw them and leapt to his feet, his eyes lighting up. "Ranma!" he exclaimed. "I was hoping to catch you. Have you heard anything about my replacement uniform...?"

"Uh... yeah." Ranma turned to the other three girls. "This will just take a moment. I'll catch up with you outside"

"Okay," Miaka said. As the three girls headed out the front doors, Ranma silently handed a bundle of clothing to Shun, who looked it over, frowning.

"How cute," he finally said. "Complete with slip, bra, panties, socks... they thought of everything."

"I'm sorry about this," Ranma said. "They screwed up. I should get a boy's uniform eventually. It's these stupid rules -- I gotta fill out some sort of request form, because you're not an official team member... it's really annoying..."

Shun looked up and smiled. "It's okay," he said. "I can wait. Don't stress over it."

Ranma looked doubtful. "You sure? I mean, won't you get in trouble without a uniform?

"I suppose," Shun said, "but then again, it seems I've got a uniform, doesn't it?"

XXX

Principal Gendo Ikari walked through the carpeted hallways of his administration building, back straight, eyes taking in everything behind square glass frames. Walking with him was a young girl with flowing blue hair tied into two pony-tails, one on each side of her head. She was dressed in a Muyami Academy school uniform, but looked too young to be a high school student.

In the middle of an unremarkable corridor, they came to a stop. The principal pressed his hand against part of a wall hanging, and part of the wall slid back, revealing a small elevator.

"Ah. A secret entrance to the underground complex?" the girl asked.

"Quite," Ikari said. "One of several."

They rode the elevator a short ways down -- perhaps two or three floors. The door opened onto another corridor, wide, white-walled and spotless, like that of a hospital or laboratory rather than a school. Ikari led the girl down one wing and through three security doors, each requiring his id card to open. A short ways beyond the third door they came to a sort of observation lounge, with windows that looked out over a massive room -- an aircraft hanger, as it turned out.

From two stories up, they looked out over a large tarmac. Technicians were working over an airship that was half attack plane and half transport vehicle. Like the Poison One, it had coptor blades built into the wings, but it also had a jet engine built into the tail.

The girl looked up into the rafters. Clearly there was no runway and no hanger doors, so the only way out of the hanger was straight up. And, indeed, she could see where the ceiling was designed to roll back, like a convertible stadium roof.

"And this would be...?"

"The Stinger One," Ikari said, "a multiple-use transport vehicle assigned to our Alpha Team. Very soon we will have a Stinger Two and a Stinger Three, for the other two teams."

"Impressive," the girl said. "I'll be piloting one of these?"

"Perhaps," Ikari said, "if you can handle it. The Stinger Three, of course."

The little girl rolled her eyes. _If_ I can handle it? You know I have the training..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a small group of people. A beautiful young woman was at the head of the group, followed by a large overweight bald man dressed in an off-white gi, and two girls in student uniforms.

"Ah, Miss Sakura, Good day," Principal Ikari said. "Giving the new recruits the grand tour?"

"Naturally," the woman replied.

"Good," Ikari said. "I'd like you all to meet another of the newest members of our group. This is Ruri Hoshino, a bright young girl who will be working with Lain Iwakura and Tokiko Mima. Ruri, this is Miss Sakura..."

"The Shinto Priestess and School Nurse," Ruri finished. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Sakura."

"Yes," Principal Ikari said. "And this is Mr. Genma Saotome, the father..."

"...Of Ranma Saotome, who is head of the Gamma Team," Ruri said, completing the thought. the young girl with the blue hair bowed low. "Pleased to meet you, Saotome-sama. I've been studying the files on your daughter, as well as those of the other operatives."

Genma laughed nervously. "Pleased to meet you as well, little Ruri-chan," he said. "Um... I hope you don't mind my asking, but are you a student here? At the high school?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"It's just that you look more like a twelve year old girl," Saotome said.

"Yes. That is because I _am_ a twelve year old girl."

Gendo cleared his throat. "Ruri is a child prodigy, Mr. Saotome. She's an expert with computers, and will be working with our other computer operators, Lain and Key. Ruri will be assigned to the Gamma Team."

"Oh, yes. Of course," the man said, as if he'd known all of this and had only momentarily forgotten. Ruri immediately placed him in the 'idiot' category. In Ruri's internal filing system, most people fit into the 'idiot' category. So far, she was withholding judgment on Principal Ikari.

"Saotome-san is also a new NERF employee," Gendo said to Ruri. "We're lucky to have him on board. Saotome-san is not just Ranma's father; he is a master martial artist and a renown expert on demons and demonic combat. I'm sure his expertise will prove highly beneficial to our team."

"Yes. I've... uh... fought _many_ demons in my day," Genma said. "Part of the job of a martial artist, you know. And since I'm moving here to be near my son-in-law Ukyo -- and my daughter, of course -- I offered my services to Principal Ikari, and he accepted."

Ruri nodded. Yes, indeed. Idiot Category all the way.

Ikari turned to the two girls. "And these lovely ladies are Nabiki Tendo and Chigako Ogawa, two more recent additions to our team. They will be helping us to coordinate marketing, media, and public relations."

Ruri bowed again. "Pleased to meet you both."

Nabiki handed her a card. "Contact me later today, when you have some free time," she said. "Chi and I will want to arrange a photo shoot."

Chigako, who was busy typing on her small hand computer, paused to add, "Oh, yes, definitely." Then her attention returned to her hand comp.

"Certainly," Ruri replied. "As long as it doesn't involve swimsuit modeling." She smiled at her joke. Nabiki did not laugh or smile, but only raised an eyebrow.

XXX

Chief Ido sat behind a battered wooden desk that had clearly seen better days, but likely none of them within the last half century. It was clear that his filing system consisted of large piles of paper stacked in varios spots on his desk that were eternally on the verge of falling over. Buried in the mess were other objects -- two phones, various pens and pencils, a half-eaten sandwich.

Behind him, hanging from the ceiling, was a metal skeletal body of some sort -- a piecemeal headless robot.

Across from him sat three girls -- Yohko Mano, a demon hunter and the star of Principal Gendo Ikari's NERF teams, Miss Belldandy, who claimed to be a goddess and certainly seemed to have talents that were not normal, and Hitomi Kanzaki, another Muyami Academy student that he'd only just met.

Hitomi was holding a necklace aloft. The pendant that dangled from the end of the chain contained what looked like colored glass, or a semi-precious stone of some sort. It swung back and forth in an almost hpynotic way, and in fact it seemed to take exactly one second per swing.

"You... _dowse _with this? Is that the word?" Ido asked.

"Yes. That's what they call it," the girl replied.

"Are you sure you can find the cave?" Chief Ido asked.

"I don't know," Hitomi said. "I'm never sure of anything. But it's always worked before."

The Chief of Police glanced back at Yohko and Belldandy. "Well, I suppose it's worth a shot," he said. "I haven't found any other clues that indicate exactly where this cave is."

As they stood to leave, Yohko pointed to the metal skeleton. "Chief Ido, do you mind if I ask what the heck that is?"

The Chief glanced back at the object. "Oh, that? Something I found a while back. I was hiking in a ravine to the West of here, and deep within I found what could only be an ancient spaceship. Inside, I found this cyborg body, completely intact."

Ido shrugged. "I have no idea what to do with it, but it's interesting, ne?"

Belldandy smiled at him pleasantly, but the other two girls gaped open-mouthed. "An ancient _spaceship_?" Yohko asked.

"Yes, of course," Ido replied. When Yohko and Hitomi continued to stare at him, he added, "You _do_ realize that some of your own classmates are from other planets?"

"You must be speaking of Miss Lum, Miss Ryoko and Miss Ayeka," Belldandy said.

Chief Ido nodded. "Oh, yeah," Yohko said. "I guess they must have arrived in some sort of spaceship or flying saucer, right? I'd never thought of it before."

"Now that you mention it, I should probably consult with them on the subject," Ido said. "One of them might know more about this cyborg skeleton thing of mine."

The chief stood. "Spealing of demons, I have something I want to show you... Yohko and Belldandy, at least. It's not pretty. In fact, it's pretty gruesome..."

"Boss! Boss!" Gonzu came running into the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Boss! Come quick!"

"What is it, Gonzu?"

"It's those two... I can't describe it... you gotta see it to believe it, Boss!"

Ido didn't have to go anywhere, for at that moment a young couple stepped into the room. Their clothing was shredded and soaked in blood, but both the man and the woman appeared to be in perfect health. Chief Ido recognized the two instantly -- the John and Jane Doe corpses that he'd seen in the morgue earlier.

The young man bowed low. "Good morning," he said. "Chief Inspector Ido, I hope? Sorry to cause you all such a fright..."

"You two were both dead," Ido said flatly. "I saw the bodies."

"Ah... hehe... yeah," the man said. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, it seems we've gotten better. The injuries must not have been that serious..."

"Your neck was nearly severed!" the Chief exclaimed. "Only the spine held it in place!"

"Really?" the man frowned. "Well, that was lucky then." He glanced at his companion, then back at the Police Chief. "Listen," he said, "I don't really know how to explain this, but Mana and I don't die very easily. At all. Decapitation, that might be a way to do it... _might_ be." He paused, and then bowed again. "Forgive me. My name is Yuta, and this is my companion Mana. I was told by the librarian to ask for you. We were hoping you could help us locate a cave sealed with a shrine? It's somewhere on this hillside, but after all these years, I'm not sure exactly where. But it's very important. The demon sealed there might free himself at any moment. His minions are already loose -- you see, we met up with one of them last night."

Belldandy placed a hand to her lips, and said, "Oh my!"

XXX

In the secret hanger beneath the Muyami Academy Administration building, Principal Ikari and Nurse Sakura were winding up their tour of the NERF facilities. They and the tour group -- new members Nabiki Tendo, Chigako Ogawa, Genma Saotome, and Ruri Hoshino were gathered in one corner of the massive hanger before a large bank of computers. Working at the computers were Dr. Kyuusaku Natsume, NERF Science Officer and father/creator of Nuku Nuku; Arisa Mitamura, weapons expert, pilot, and office lady for Mishima Heavy Industries; Lain Iwakura, Muyami Student and computer expert; Tokiko "Key" Mima, also a Muyami Student and computer expert, and Kohran Li, Muyami student and tech expert.

"You'll be taking my place as Computer Ops for Gamma Team," Kohran said to Ruri. "That way I can become Dr. Natsume's assistant full time."

Ruri looked over the other two computer operatives. Both girls appeared to be remarkably pale and withdrawn, although the second girl, Lain, was dressed only in a silk slip. "I assume you're both good with computers?" Ruri asked.

"Oh yes. Key is very good with computers," the first girl said. "Key is a robot, after all."

Ruri raised an eyebrow. She'd read all about the cyborg Nuku Nuku, who was a marvel of engineering, and she conceeded that it was actually possible to build a human-like robot these days, but she had not heard of anyone successfully doing so. And Tokiko Mima looked more like an ordinairy, if very confused, girl.

The second girl smiled coyly. She said, "I don't know how good I am. I'm still learning. I'm still working out how to translate myself to the net, for example."

"Translate yourself?"

"Physical interface with the cyber world," Lain said. "True virtual reality."

"Is that even possible?" Nabiki asked.

"In theory, yes," Ruri said automatically. "Although without a full vr suit and sensory deprivation..."

"It can be done," Lain said. "I know how. Kohran and Dr. Natsume are helping me design the Psyche chip that I need to accomplish it..."

Ruri glanced sharply at Kyuusaku Natsume. She knew nothing of Kohran Li, but she had a healthy respect for Dr. Natsume. This was one person who was placed as far away from her Idiot Category as possible. Anyone that could produce a cyborg like Nuku Nuku probably could also do what Lain wanted, _especially_ if Lain knew enough about computers to help design this 'Psyche chip'.

Ruri smiled. And if Lain and Key _didn't_ know enough, then certainly Ruri herself did. True virtual reality interfacing with a computer. It sounded like something right up her alley.

She turned and bowed to the Principal. "Thank you very much for this opportunity, Ikari-Sensei," she said. "I think this job will be very interesting indeed."

Ikari nodded, which was as close as he ever came to expressing satisfaction. "That should conclude the tour," he said. "Miss Sakura, if you could show the others out? Arisa, are you ready?"

"Hai, Sensei," Arisa replied.

"Are you going somewhere?" Miss Sakura asked.

"I have a... a meeting to attend, in South China." Ikari cleared his throat. "Yes, a very important meeting. A business meeting. I'm hoping it will lead to another student joining our team. And of course, it's a good test of the Stinger One. I'll be gone most of the day. If anything important comes up, Miss Sakura, Dr. Natsume, you have my number."

"Yes, of course," Dr. Natsume said. Ikari and Arisa boarded the Stinger One. Moments later, the aircraft's engines roared. The roof high over head split in two and slid back, revealing a blue, cloudless sky. With a deafening roar, the strange plane lifted off and shot straight up into the morning sun.

XXX

Thus, another day at Muyami Academy began. Students were just arriving at their classrooms when a tremendous roar shook the campus. Few failed to take note of the odd attack helicpter/transport jet as it hovered over the campus and then swung East and South, vanishing into the distance. In one classroom, Keichi Morisato stared in fascination, well aware that this was some sort of brand new design -- a craft that he knew nothing about. In another classroom, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Hatta and Komatsu watched the aircraft in awed silence, then immediately returned to the subject of the amazing girls of Muyami Academy, and how lucky the four of them were to be at this school.

Miss Hinako entered into the classroom. All chatter ceased as she walked to the front and got up on her special platform. It still wasn't clear to most of the students why their teacher appeared to be a five year old girl, but there were some interesting rumors about her. A select few had already witnessed her special martial arts abilities in action against the school's ultimate delinquint, Ataru Moroboshi.

Miss Hinako surveyed the room. She cleared her throat.

"Shun Kisaragi?" she asked.

"Yes?" the boy with the long pink hair replied.

"Would you mind telling us," Miss Hinako asked, "why you are dressed in a girl's uniform?"

Everyone glanced at Shun, who this morning wore a white silk blouse, brown vest, ruffled skirt, and short jacket, as did all of the girls at the Academy. In fact, Shun had also been a prime topic of conversation before Miss Hinako had arrived.

Shun glanced down at his attire and then back up at the teacher. He smiled sweetly. "It looks okay, doesn't it?

Which, of course, it did. Aside from a rather flat chest, Shun made a prettier girl than a good portion of the school's female population.

"I asked you a question..." Miss Hinako warned.

"Um," Shun said, "it's kind of a long story."

Miss Hinako raised an eyebrow. Shun sighed and added, "Well, you see, I switched uniforms with Ranma Saotome yesterday so that she could pretend to be a guy for her parents. Don't ask me why, but it was her idea."

Miss Hinako glanced back at Ranma.

"Miss Saotome does not appear to be wearing a boy's uniform," the teacher noted.

"Yes. Well, my uniform got shredded when she transformed into her Devil Hunter costume. You remember, the big fight they had yesterday?"

"I heard about it, yes."

"Well, anyway, Principal Ikari promised to replace the uniform, only what got replaced was _Ranma's_ uniform, you see."

Miss Hinako looked at Ranma and back at Shun.

"So, am I to take it that the only school uniform you have is a duplicate of Ranma's uniform?"

"At the moment, yes."

Miss Hinako sighed.

"And you chose to wear a _girl's_ uniform to class, rather than normal clothing?"

"You can be expelled for _not_ wearing a uniform to school," Shun replied. "You made that point with Miss Ayeka only yesterday."

"Yes, but..."

"The rules are less specific about whether a boy can wear a girl's uniform, or vice versa," Shun added.

Miss Hinako rubbed her temples.

"Yes, yes," she said. "Miss Utena Tenjou has already spelled that out for us." She glanced at the other pink-haired student in the room, a girl dressed in a boy's nehru-collared jacket and black biker shorts. "But I must say that in this particular case, I do not think adhering to the letter of the law was necessarily the best choice. Boys are not meant to wear skirts, Shun; it makes you seem like a delinquent, or worse. Please see to it that you get a uniform of the correct gender soon."

"I certainly plan on it," Shun said.

Miss Hinako smiled. She surveyed the room again, and frowned.

"Has anyone seen Miss Yohko Mano?" she asked.

XXX

Morning passed. One class faded into another, and the sun rose high into the sky. Several blocks away from school, Yohko Mano was standing in the middle of one of the many streets of the district.

Yohko was bored.

With her were Belldandy, Hitomi Kanzaki, Police Chief Ido, and the two strangers, Yuta and Mana, who had shown up in the Police Dept earlier, covered in blood. Yohko still wasn't clear on who those two were or what their purpose was. They claimed to be human, but had demonstrated some remarkably inhuman healing abilities. They claimed that they were here to stop a demon from escaping the tomb in which he'd been sealed -- but Yohko had yet to be convinced that they weren't here to help the demon escape. Who were they, and how did they know so much about this demon?

Chief Ido had found some spare clothes for Yuta. As for Mana, Yohko had given her the old sweater and frayed skirt that she'd been wearing. One quick transformation later, Yohko was clothed in her usual devil hunter dress. She'd planned to transform at some point anyway, which was exactly why she'd worn such old clothes.

"Not getting anything?" Chief Ido asked.

The group had been searching most of the morning with no results -- exactly why Yohko was so bored. Hitomi's famed psychic powers were turning out to be a bust, which frankly didn't surprise Yohko that much. The girl was good at telling fortunes, but that didn't mean she had actual, practical psychic power.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi said. "I usually don't have such problems, but it's hard to focus..."

"That's okay," Chief Ido said. He stretched and sighed. "It was a long shot anyway. We'll just have to resort to more mundane methods..."

"It's hard to get a clear picture based on vague descriptions..."

"Hitomi," Belldandy said, "did you not witness the fight with the demon a few nights ago? The shadow demon that fought between the two dormitories?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Belldandy, but no, I missed seeing that. I was down on the track field, practicing with Makato. Perhaps if I'd seen it, I could envision it better in my mind, and focus on where it is right now..."

"How about places or objects? If you held something in your hand that had been touched -- even possessed -- by the demon, would that help?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It's worth a shot," Ido said.

"I was thinking of the broken stone that used to be a statue of poor Mr. Matsukata," Belldandy said. "It's rubble now, but the demon possessed it, so there might be some psychic residue left behind. I'll have to retrieve a piece. Oh, but it's almost lunchtime. Can we break for an hour?"

Ido nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he said. "I haven't had anything to eat but some stale donuts..."

"If you like, you can all come back to my dorm room," Belldandy said. "I'd be happy to fix lunch for everyone."

The others agreed this was an excellent idea, especially those that had heard of Belldandy's cooking skills. As the group turned to go, a wander approached them. He was a young boy with a thick mane of black hair, and very dusty clothing. Yohko recognized him instantly.

"Excuse me," he said, "but could you tell me if I'm near Muyami Academy?"

XXX

Ranma stared at the camera in Nabiki's hand, and then at the small pile of sexy underthings on Ranma's bed. A jungle backdrop had been placed in front of the windows, lit up by two bright stage lights.

Ranma's lunch meeting with Nabiki was turning out far different than she'd expected.

"You want to explain this to me again?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki sighed. "It's very simple, Ranma. I want you to pose for me in swim suits and sexy lingerie. One or more of these pictures will appear in a calendar that Chi and I will be selling."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Of course not," Nabiki said. "I never kid about business proposals."

"Right here? In my own room?"

"Yes, of course. Now, if you'd hurry up and change, we don't have much time..."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. No way, no how. Forget it, because I ain't doing it."

Nabiki sighed. "Okay, Ranma, let's go over this again. You came to me the other day, asking if I could help you get a boy's uniform. Right?"

"And some of those Chinese outfits," Ranma added.

"Yes, of course. And you swore to me that you would do absolutely anything to get them."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Nabiki, I... I didn't mean anything like this..."

"Well, I have to raise the money somehow, don't I? Trust me, these calendars will raise the money. In any case, you gave me your word as a martial artist, and I thought that meant something."

Ranma bowed her head. "I... yeah. It does. I always keep my word."

"Good," Nabiki said. "Now start changing. And by the way, Chigako and I are now Media Relations for NERF. So this isn't just a request, it's an official publicity photo session."

Ranma grimaced. "Meaning I got no choice."

"Right on two counts! Now, hurry up and change. We've only got an hour you know!"

Ten minutes later, Ranma was modelling a skimpy black bikini while Nabiki snapped picture after picture. There came a knock at the door.

"Uh... could we keep this private?" Ranma asked. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"The whole school is going to see you like this in a week or two," Nabiki said. "But whatever. Hello? Who's there?"

"Nabiki? Is that you?"

"Akane?"

"What are you doing in there? Is Ranma there?"

"Sorry," Nabiki said. "This is a private photo shoot. No spectators allowed."

"Is Ranma in? Ukyo's with me -- we need to talk with Ranma."

"Oh, very well," Ranma said. "I guess I sorta promised to talk to them, so you'd better let them in. But only those two."

"Okay," Nabiki said. "Why don't you change? I want some shots of the teddy next." She opened the door, allowing Ukyo and Akane to enter before closing and locking it again. "You can talk, but don't interfere with my shoot," she told the two.

Ranma was behind a screen in the corner. Nabiki adjusted the lighting and checked her camera.

"Ranchan? I wanted to talk about last night," Ukyo said.

"That's right," Akane added, and then glared at Ukyo. "We need to straighten this mess out."

Ukyo paused to stare at Ranma's bulging dresser drawers. She pulled one open and stared at the mass of pastel silk and satin. She opened the closet door, and stared at everything stuffed within.

"Boys aren't supposed to look through girl's closets," Nabiki said.

"I'm not a boy," Ukyo replied. "Anyway... Ranma, where did all this stuff come from? Your wardrobe must rival Ayeka's and Belldandy's, if not surpass both."

"It's hardly fair," Akane added. "Ranma has no fashion sense or any appreciation of beauty or style."

"I suppose that's true enough," Ranma said. "I'm really no good at this girl stuff."

"Exactly what I'm here to talk about!" Ukyo said. She spun about, and paused.

Ranma had appeared from behind the screen wearing nothing but a very sexy red lace-trimmed silk teddy. She picked up the beach ball. "Ready when you are, Nabiki," she said.

Akane and Ukyo's eyes bulged out. Nabiki smirked, then began snapping pictures.

"Ranchan, what the hell is going on here?"

"Official photo shoot," Nabiki replied. "I told you. Please don't interfere." She knelt and trained the camera on Ranma. "Okay, Ranma-chan. You're at the beach. You're playing beach ball..."

"...In my silk teddy..."

"In your silk teddy, yes. Trust me, it doesn't have to make sense, it just has to look sexy. Okay, breathe in and thrust out your chest... good!"

"Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed.

"Hey, Ranma's got one of the best chests in the school," Nabiki replied. "I want people to get a good look at it."

"Do we need witnesses?" Ranma said. "I feel like I'm on display here."

"You _are_ on display, sister-dear," Nabiki purred. "Get used to it. You're a beautiful girl. It comes with the territory."

"Ranma," Ukyo said, "this is too weird. I can't hold a normal conversation with you when you're posing in... in _that_."

"Then you'd better leave," Nabiki said. "I've got Ranma for the next hour."

Ukyo sighed. "Oh, very well. Ranma, I want to make it clear that what I did last night was only to force your father and you to fulfill his obligation. I mean, for now, I'm happy that we're officially engaged, with your parent's blessing. But you know that, in the end, I want to be your wife, and not your husband. When this all gets straightened out..."

"Ukyo," Ranma said. "It's not _going_ to get 'all straightened out'. You may think this is all some sort of temporary confusion, that eventually I'll go back to being a guy, that you can be a girl and still be my fiancee..."

"Get down on all fours," Nabiki said. "Yeah, that's it. Hold that pose."

"Well, of _course_," Ukyo replied. "I mean, you're a guy, right? And I'm a girl..."

"I'm a guy _and_ a girl," Ranma said.

"Well, physically, of course," Ukyo said. "But we both know you're _really_ a guy."

"Now roll about in the sand," Nabiki said. "Squirm a little. Okay, that's good. Hold it..."

"Does a guy do photo shoots in a red silk teddy?" Akane asked.

"Well no, but Ranma's not a normal guy..." Ukyo said.

"Okay," Nabiki said, "enought of that. Go put on one of the other outfits... the purple one with the stockings..."

Ranma disappeared behind the changing screen. She continued to talk as she changed.

"The important thing is, I made a promise to my mother. I promised to remain her daughter. And I always keep my promises, Ukyo."

"Don't worry, Ranma," Akane said. "_I_ understand you. I'm glad you're going to remain a girl."

"You are?"

"Yes. I can tell you're happier this way, and it's easier for me. Everything's going to be so much better, now that I have a sister who's my age, and likes martial arts like me... I just know we're going to best friends! And I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a girl..."

"Ranchan is _not_ a girl!" Ukyo insisted. She was looking a little desperate. Ranma stepped from behind the screen wearing purple satin panties and fishnet stockings, held up by a gartered basque, also of purple satin. It was strapless, and trimmed with black lace across the top of the cups. She glanced down at herself.

"You don't think I'm a girl?" she asked.

"I mean mentally!" Ukyo exclaimed, her face turning red. "That's just your body! It's what's inside that counts, Ranma. Girls and boys are _different_. I should know; I've been living as a boy for years, but deep inside I'm still me. I'm still a girl."

"Okay," Nabiki said. "Why don't you do some stretching exercises?"

"Some katas?" Ranma asked.

"Whatever. I just want to see you moving around."

Ranma began to go through some of her usual morning katas. They had never looked half so sexy before. "Uchan, I understand what you're saying," Ranma said. "I'm not going to give up being a boy, at least part of the time. But now I need to learn to be a girl."

"Ranma, you can't just _learn_ to be a girl..."

"I can do whatever I want," Ranma said defensively. "It's like martial arts, Ukyo. If I _work_ at it, I'll get better at it."

"That's great," Nabiki said. "Beautiful. Now, get down on your knees. Give me a few sexy poses, okay? Think cute, think sexy... ooh, that's a good one! Hold it..."

"Ranchan, you can learn to imitate girls exactly, but that won't _make_ you a girl. Deep down inside, you're a guy. You act like a guy. You think like a guy... Look, what do you think about makeup and perfume?"

"What about them? Mom got me some, but I ain't wearing any of it."

"If you had the choice between seeing a romantic French film or a Chinese martial arts film, which would you choose?"

"Martial arts of course."

"Tell me which boys you like the most... which ones make you feel all gooey inside."

"What? Uchan, don't be weird. I don't _like_ boys. I'm a..."

"...A guy," Ukyo said. "My point exactly. Just because you _say_ you're a girl now, doesn't make you a girl. You don't _think_ like a girl. You never have, and you never will."

Ranma just shrugged. "Why can't I be a girl who doesn't wear makeup or perfume, who likes martial arts films, and who doesn't like boys?"

"She's got a point," Akane said. "There are lots of girls in the world who don't act girlish. Utena Tenjou, for example."

"Well, of course," Ukyo said, "but they're still girls, right?"

"And? Ranma's as much of a girl as they are."

Ukyo ground her teeth in frustration. "Look, Ranchan, this isn't some hypothetical question. This is about who you are and how you plan to live your life. You will never be happy pretending to be something you're not!"

Ranma sighed. "Maybe you're right, Uchan. Maybe I'll fail at being a girl. But if it makes my mother happy, then I gotta do my best. I got no other choice. I made a promise."

"What about your promise to marry me?"

Ranma glanced away.

"I'm engaged to you, aren't I? And I don't mind. I've thought about it, and I can't see me marrying any guy but you."

"Rachan! I'm _not_ a guy!"

"It seems to me," Nabiki said, "that this is less about whether Ranma is comfortable as a girl, and much more about whethere you are comfortable as a guy."

"Speaking of which," Akane said, "I never agreed to be anyone's co-wife, _especially_ to a husband who is really a girl, and always has been!"

Ranma snorted. "Don't worry, Akane," she said. "That particular engagement has a _zero_ chance of going anywhere."

"It's not even _legal_," Ukyo added.

"Okay," Nabiki said. "That should be enough for now, Ranma. I think I've got what I need. Go ahead and get dressed."

Ranma stripped out of the stockings, basque and panties withough bothering to hide behind the changing screen first. Akane let out a surprised "eep!" and then covered Ukyo's eyes with her hands.

"Akane, what are you doing?" Ukyo asked calmly.

"Um... a boy shouldn't see a girl undress?" Akane suggested.

Ukyo sighed. Akane dropped her hands sheepishly. By this point, Ranma was already back in her school uniform. Akane frowned and began adjusting Ranma's outfit. Nabiki was breaking down the lights and backdrop. Ukyo began gathering together the clothes that lay scatted on the floor.

"You really shouldn't dress so fast," Akane said. "You want to look good, don't you?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ranma said. Ukyo, what are you doing?"

"Your laundry," Ukyo said. "I can see that it's been piling up since school started."

"My laundry? What for? You don't gotta do that!"

"Don't be silly," Ukyo said. "Doing laundry is a wife's duty."

"But I got lots of clean clothes still!"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. Nabiki had opened the door. Girls that were passing by in the hallway stopped to stare.

"Your boyfriend does your laundry?"

"Yeah," Ranma said. "Looks like it."

Really? How do I find a boyfriend like that?"

"Isn't that a little odd?"

Nabiki laughed. "Odd?" she said. "I don't call that odd at all. A boy will do _anything_ with the proper motivation, you know." She looked Ranma up and down, and added, "And Ranma-chan easily has the tools to motivate any boy on campus."

"Oh, Ranma!" one of the girls said. "Urd's here. You know, Belldandy's weird sister? She wanted to see you, something about a pill."

"A pill?" Ranma's eyes lit up. "Really? Cool!" She rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

Ukyo stood up, a pile of laundry in her arms. She glanced at Akane and raised an eyebrow. "My so-called bride sure seems eager to be a guy again."

"So I noticed," Akane replied, frowning.

XXX

In a certain town in Southeast Asia, renown scientist and High School Principal Gendo Ikari lifted a curtain aside and stepped into one of the private rooms of a brothel. The young girl waiting on the bed inside took one look at him and squealed in delight.

"Ikari-sama!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight. "What are you doing here? It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Minnie-May," Ikari said. His voice was low and formal, as if he were speaking to one of his students rather than a prostitute. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," the girl said. "Pretty much same as usual. How's tricks with you?"

"Fine, fine," Ikari said. "Actually, I've come here on business."

"And you decided to drop by and have fun with me first? How thoughtful of you!"

"Um... no. My business is with you, Minnie-May. I have a proposal for you..."

"Oh no! No," the girl said. She jumped up and began removing Ikari's coat. "You know the rules, Gendo-san. Pleasure before business!"

"Actually," Gendo said, "it would not be appropriate for a High School Principal such as I now am to... indulge myself, so to speak, with a woman as young as yourself..."

The girl removed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. "What's that? You're a High School Principal? How very odd! Why, I'm young enough to be one of your students!"

"My point exactly," Gendo said. "This... is highly inappropriate..."

"That's never stopped you before, Gendo-san," the girl said.

Gendo Ikari cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, I came here to present an opportunity to you, and not just for a good time."

As Gendo Ikari spoke, his shirt slid to the floor. The girl fumbled with the buckle of his belt. He did nothing to stop her.

"Now, Gendo baby, I know you don't mean that. You've always been willing to show a girl a good time before. If you expect me to listen to you, then you're going to have some fun with me first. You know we'll both feel much more relaxed afterwards..."

She lifted his feet one by one, then tossed his slacks into the corner. She pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped her arms about him. Gendo Ikari did not resist.

XXX

In many ways, it was a typical construction site. A large plot of virgin land had been marked off and dug up, and multi-story office buildings were swiftly being erected. Cranes lifted steel into the sky, buldozers moved the earth about, and foremen got yelled at by their superiors for being behind schedule.

However, in one important way, it was a very atypical construction site. The workers had almost immediately discovered the ancient shrine in the woods, there to mark the grave of spirits best left undisturbed. When the old man had come around with his crazy story about an ancient evil laid to rest on this very spot, the foreman had actually LISTENED. And his superiors had actually AGREED that the old tales should be respected, and the shrine should be left undistrubed.

And so, the entire multi-office project had been redesigned around the little shrine, and every morning when the workers arrived, they burned insense and said a small prayer to the spirits that the shrine had been built for.

They had, in fact, done everything asked of them -- everything that other construction crews normally failed to do. Everything they could to avoid a demonic invasion that would lay waste to their construction site.

Alas, the problem with such a careful plan is that it totally failed to anticipate that random demons might show up out of the blue and attack the construction site merely because construction sites were the hip demonic thing to trash these days.

For example, a demon like Babelox the Mighty, Scourge of a Tiny Village North of Tokyo Whose Name Nobody Remembred Because It Had Been Destroyed Long Ago. And his trusty imp sidekick Sharptooth.

XXX

Ranma looked at the pill in Urd's hand. She looked back up at Urd and Belldandy.

"This is it?" she asked. "The pill that fixes my curse?"

They were gathered in Belldandy's room -- Ranma, Akane, Urd, Belldandy, and several others, including Bell's boyfriend Keichi, her roommate Madoka, Madoka's boyfriend Kyosuke, Hitomi Kanzaki, Chief of Police Ido, Ryoga, two strangers named Yuta and Mana, and a certain 108th generation devil hunter. Most of them were gathered around a table that was clearly meant for four people and not eight. They'd just finished a wonderful lunch which Belldandy had prepared, when Urd had surprised everyone by showing up in her usual fashion -- that is, by coming out of the television set. Not long after, Ranma had burst into the room, followed by Akane.

Ranma was so fixated on the pill in Urd's hand that she completely failed to notice that she had a good-sized audience.

"Curse?" Urd rolled her eyes. "The _last_ pill fixed your curse, Ranma. All this pill does is reverse that. You'll be back to the way you were, complete with weird Jusenkyo curse."

"Then I can be a guy again!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma, have you thought about this?" Akane asked. "Are you sure that you want to..."

Ranma grabbed the pill and swallowed it.

"There!" she said. "It's done! Sorry, Akane, what were you saying?"

Akane growled low in her throat. "I was _trying_ to say that maybe you should think about this. Maybe, if you're going to live as a girl, then it's a good thing if you don't suddenly transform into a guy when splashed with hot water!"

Akane had also failed to notice the rest of the rather crowded room. Yuta glanced at Mana. Chief Ido scratched his head. Hitomi and Yohko watched in confused silence.

Ryoga watched, not quite as confused as the others. Unlike them, he knew very well what a Jusenkyo curse was. But he had thought that Ranma had no such a thing.

"But my mom doesn't care," Ranma said. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Baka! What happens when you want to take a hot bath or shower?"

Ranma's eyes blinked twice, her expression blank. Belldandy handed her a tea kettle full of hot water. "Guess I didn't think of that," she said. She poured the water over her head. "I'll think of something. Urd's got those temporary pills, right?"

"That's right," Urd said.

"But if you want to be a girl," Belldandy said, "then why do you want to turn into a guy?"

"I _don't_ want to be a girl," Ranma said. "But I don't mind being both." She paused, staring down at herself. "Hey, what gives? I'm still a girl!" She glanced up at Urd. "Your pill didn't work! I'm still stuck as a girl!"

Urd hopped off the desk and approached Ranma. She examined the boy-girl closely through a complicated pair of glasses. "Hmmm," she said. She walked around the red-head, examining her from all angles. "Hmmmm."

"Well?" Ranma asked.

"Well," Urd said, "I can see that my pill worked. Your curse is no longer frozen in place. But something else appears to be blocking it. Something is preventing it from working."

She paused, then grasped Ranma's right hand and held it up. "What's this?" she asked, indicating the gold-bronze amulet covering the back of Ranma's hand.

"My Devil Hunter Youma Amulet," Ranma said.

"You wear this everywhere?"

"Sure," Ranma said. "In case I need to transform. It's a bit unwieldy -- not like a ring -- but I'm getting used to it. Why?"

"Because," Urd said, "_this_ is what is blocking the curse." She slipped the amulet off of Ranma's hand, then poured more hot water onto her. Ranma was instantly transformed, much to the surprise and shock of many onlookers.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed. "I'm a guy again!"

"Yes indeed," Urd said. "You're a guy in a girl's uniform. With dangling earrings. Now, put on the amulet," she said, handing it back. Too happy to be embarassed, Ranma slipped it on, and Urd splashed him with cold water.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed. He looked down at his still male body. "What gives? I didn't transform!"

"As I said. The amulet blocks your curse. Its power prevents the curse from functioning or having any effect on you. Pretty sophisticated magic, to be honest. I bet it blocks most, if not all, curses."

"You mean, when I wear it, the curse is nullified?"

"Obviously. Didn't we just demonstrate that?"

"And when I take it off, I can transform?"

Urd rolled her eyes. "Hello? Weren't you paying attention?"

Ranma stared at the amulet in wonder.

"Kick ass!" he exclaimed.

A shadow fell across Ranma. He glanced up into a pair of familiar and very angry eyes. "Yohko?" he said. "What are _you_ doing here?" For the first time, he noticed the rest of the room. "Where did all these other people come from?"

"They've been here all along," Belldandy said. "Oh! You didn't want to keep your curse a secret, did you?"

"Ranma? You transform into a boy?" Yohko asked softly.

Ranma knew he was in trouble. Deep trouble. Serious trouble. "Yohko," he said, "I -- I was gonna tell you, but..."

SLAP! The sound of Yohko striking Ranma in the face echoed throughout a suddenly very quiet room. "LIAR! You've been lying to me ever since we met, haven't you? I thought I could trust you! I thought we were friends! And now I find out that my 'mystery prince' is actually my so-called best friend? My GIRLfriend? Are you even really a girl, or just a boy pretending to be a girl?"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

Urd and Akane shouted in unison.

"Ranma was born a boy," Belldandy said. "But she's a girl now..."

"Born a boy? You pervert! You've seen me naked! I... I thought..."

There was a faint buzzing in the room, like a radio broadcasting at an almost inaudible level. Yohko paused and placed a hand to her left earring. "Base, this is Alpha Squad Leader," she said. "What's the situation?"

At the same time, Belldandy and Ranma were listening intently to the buzzing in their ears. Moments later, Yohko and Belldandy stood.

"Understood," Yohko said. "We're on our way. Alpha Squad Leader out."

She glanced back at Ranma. "Yohko..." Ranma began.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Yohko growled. "Shall we go, Bell?"

Belldandy looked sadly at Ranma, then grasped Yohko's arm. Together the two stepped through the floor-length mirror.on the back of the door and disappeared. Which also surprised and confused some in the room.

"What's going on?" Akane asked.

"Demon trouble," Ranma said. He touched his left earring. "Base, this is Gamma Squad Leader. Do we have any instructions?" There was a pause, then Ranma said. "This is Gamma Squad Leader. You know, Ranma Saotome?" Another pause. "What do you mean, nice try? Give the earrings back to Ranma? I AM RANMA! No, this isn't a joke..."

Akane pulled the Youma amulet from Ranma's hand, then dumped a glass of cold water over his head. "Honestly, Ranma," she muttered, "you are _such_ an idiot sometimes..."

Police Chief Ido looked at Yuta and Mana and shrugged his shoulders. "This is all so confusing," Hitomi said. For his part, Ryoga got to his feet, stalked across the room, and wrapped a hand around Ranma's neck from behind, lifting her from the ground.

"You said you were a girl," Ryoga growled. "You even had me convinced that... that... you made me think that..."

Ranma managed to twist her head back just enough to look Ryoga in the eyes. "Ryoga? You're here too?" She laughed nervously. "C'mon, Ryoga... I can explain everything..."

XXX

In the back room of a South China brothel, Gendo Ikari lay in the arms of a girl less than half his age. Afternoon light drifted through the thin curtains over the window. Dust drifted through the shafts of light. Outside, the muffled voices of people on the street mixed with the dull roar of cars passing and the occasional honking of horns. Somewhere a dog barked.

"Have you considered my proposal?" Ikari asked.

"I've been thinking about it," the girl said.

"And?"

"You want me to become a student at your school?" She made a face. "There's a reason I dropped out, you know. School books and all that stuff just isn't my style."

"But you're a very intelligent girl..."

"Exactly," Minnie-May said. "Smart enough to know what I want and how to get it. I don't need math or grammer to do any of that."

"The life of a prostitute is not an easy one," Ikari said.

"But it pays good," said Minnie-May. "Anyway, I've been saving my money. I've been thinking of moving on soon, maybe go to America. I've always wanted to visit New York, or maybe Chicago..."

"You have some experience with explosives," Ikari said. "Quite a talent, as I recall. That is, of course, the main reason I've come here. I am not such a philanthropist as to offer scholarships to every young prostitute I know, but I have need of students with weapons experience. I am quite certain that my demon-hunter teams need such experience. There will be times when a rocket launcher will be the best method of attack. Arisa and Kyoko fill in well enough for my Alpha and Beta teams, although they are not technically students at the school... but I've found no one to fill that role for the Gamma Team. No one except you."

"Well, I don't know. Blowing up demons? It sounds like fun, but do such things really exist?"

"I assure you they do." Ikari stood and began to get dressed. "We've had two fights already, one right on campus, the second only a few blocks away."

"Really? That's pretty cool." The girl laughed, then made another face. "I'm still not keen on the whole schoolgirl thing," she said. "But I gotta admit, it sounds like more fun than my current gig..."

"It will, of course, include more weapons training," Ikari said, "and a modest salary."

"That sounds good." The girl thought a moment longer. "Well, okay, you've talked me into it. I'm willing to give it a try."

Gendo paused, now fully dressed. He stared off into space for several moments. Minnie-May watched the odd scientist curiously. He tapped a small pin on his lapel and said, "Gendo Ikari here. What is the situation?" Moments later he added, "Understood. On my way back. Keep me appraised of the situation."

He focused again at the young girl. "Luck is on our side, Minnie-May. It seems that you won't have to wait long at all to witness a demonic attack in progress. We must hurry..."

XXX

Things had been going well for Noel. He'd been worried that he might have to join the girl's basketball team to keep an eye on Maria, which would have been problematic even with Urd's magic tricks. Instead, there was an opening for team manager for the boy's team, and after asking about it, Noel was certain the job was his. That would give him a good reason to hang around the gym and keep an eye on his sister.

She'd all but admitted to him that it was one-sided love. So, she hadn't confessed her love to him yet? So much the better. Once Noel discovered who her so-called boyfriend was, it would be simplicity itself to drive them apart.

Noel was leaning against the gym wall, watching the basketball team, when an errant ball nearly hit him. A blond-haired boy grabbed the ball and tossed it back, then turned to Noel.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to stand here?" he said. "If you're going to watch, you should do it from the second floor."

Noel blinked, staring at the boy. He looked familiar, but Noel couldn't place the name.

"Hey," Noel said, "aren't you in my class?"

"Uh... yeah," the guy said.

"And your name was...?"

"Sasa. Sasa Ryouji." The boy turned to watch the game.

"My name is Noel," Noel offered.

"I know," Sasa said. "You're Maria's twin." He continued to watch the game and ignore Noel.

Noel frowned. The guy certainly didn't seem very friendly, but Noel needed someone to get information from.

Just then, the girls' team returned from their workout. Noel caught sight of Maria. She was talking to an older guy. Noel instantly made a connection.

"Hey, Sasa!" Noel asked. "That guy talking to Maria, what's his name?"

"Hirobe-san?" Sasa replied. "He's the girl's coach. He's a Muyami alumn... I think he's a college sophomore now."

"Aha! So _that's_ who she's in love with!"

"In love? You think your sister is in love with Hirobi-san?"

"Of course! Can't you see it in her face?" "Sasa... I have a favor to ask of you. Please hear me out!"

Sasa raised an eyebrow, and waited for Noel to speak.

XXX

In the NERF control center, things were getting interesting. Lain was busy monitoring the situation at the construction site, and coordinating communication between the police and Alpha Squad. She was also keeping Principal Ikari, who was somewhere over the South China Seas, informed of the situation. Key was gathering as much information as they had on the demon so far, and running the profile against their limited database to see if there were any matches.

Ruri could have been helping out. She had the knowledge, the skill, and the ability to pick things up quickly. But as a brand new member of the NERF team, she was required to sit back and watch Kohran. And as the lame-duck computer ops member of what was, effectively, the backup to the backup to the main NERF team, Kohran was doing next to nothing.

Ruri sat in her chair, watching everything around her, fascinated but wishing she had something to do.

The room was large, and overlooked the so-called 'secret' hanger that Professor Ikari had showed them earlier. It was sort of a three-tier staging area -- the top floor, where the changing areas, some offices, and an observation deck were -- the command center, which was a large sunken area where the communications and computer ops people could work, and then beyond that, an escalator leading to the floor of the hanger bay.

Nearby was an observation area meant for the advisory board. At the moment, none of the various priests, priestesses, and occult experts were present.

Kids began to rush into the control center. Yohko and Belldandy arrived first. Ruri didn't actually see them arrive -- they just seemed to appear out of nowhere, up near the changing rooms. Ruri noted the floor-length mirror near where they'd appeared, and recalled what she'd read of Belldandy, some of which was speculation and conjecture. The bit about how she got about seemed to be right on target.

Ryoko popped into the room moments later, Tenchi in tow. Ruri wondered about that -- between Belldandy and Ryoko, you had not only a very powerful Alpha Squad, but one that could respond almost instantaneously.

Ryoko and Belldandy headed into the girl's locker room, while Tenchi headed to the boy's locker room. Professor Ikari had made it very clear that the NERF uniforms were to be used, no matter what. But Yohko, who was already wearing her trademark Chinese dress, headed straight down the stairs and into the command center.

The boy's changing room was much smaller, of course. There were, after all, only two boys involved in the project at present. Unless you counted a certain Gamma Squad Leader.

Ruri had read everything she could about the various team members. Some of them were interesting people indeed.

"Tell me everything you know," Yohko said.

"There's been a disturbance at a construction site," Lain said. "About a mile from here."

"Yes, you said that already. Any details?"

"Two demons," Key said. "One is large and very powerful. In appearance it resembles an upright, misshapen ox."

"Is it blue?" Yohko asked.

"Correct," Key said, without a trace of surprise. "The other is much smaller and weaker. It's green and scaled, but appears humanoid."

Yohko nodded. "That doesn't tell me much," she said, "but something is better than nothing."

"Excuse me," Ruri said, "but how did you know it was blue?"

"My hororscope," Yohko said. "Beware blue bovines. Looks like it was right once again."

Ushio Aotsuki appeared with his spear in hand. As he came down the steps, Ruri tried hard to spot the cat-like demon that should be perched on his shoulder or following him just behind. She saw nothing.

"Let me guess," Ushio said. "The construction project was behind schedule. There was a shrine of some sort nearby, some place where a demon had been trapped, and the construction workers ignored the local legends and the old timers who warned them, and now they've set loose a demon..."

"Apparently no," Lain said. "There _was_ a shrine in the woods nearby, but the Foreman insists they went to great lengths to listen to the locals and that the shrine was not disturbed. Despite this, an ox-demon showed up out of nowhere, with his scaled sidekick, and they began trashing the neighborhood."

"It's a hellmouth, I told ya," Yohko muttered. She saw the other three members of her team coming down the stairs. "Are we ready to roll?" she asked, then paused. 'Um... how are we expected to get there?"

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" Kyouko Koitabashi was standing at the top of the escalator, beckoning to the members of Alpha Team. "Arisa's gone so I'm flying you there," she called out. "The Poison One was destroyed this morning, and the Stinger One is in use at the moment -- and we don't even _have_ a Stinger Two yet -- but there are some military transport helicopters here for emergencies like this. Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"I'm coming too," Ushio growled.

"Um... you're not supposed to," Key said. "Only Alpha Team is supposed to go."

"You can't stop me."

"You will not go," Lain said. "That is the direct order of Principal Ikari. One team should be sufficient, and there is too much danger of an attack on campus -- he wants the other two teams here."

For a moment Ushio looked like he was going to argue, but then he growled something and nodded his head. Ruri raised an eyebrow. Ushio was very headstrong -- all of the team leaders were -- and Key had, shall we say, a not very forceful personality. That could spell trouble in the future -- and really, Lain wasn't the most dominate personality around, and neither was Ruri herself. Knowing what she'd read about Ranma, she wondered if similar arguments weren't in her future.

The roof rolled back for a second time that day, and a helicopter rose up into the noonday sun.

XXX

"Tell me how I got roped into this again?"

Ranma watched the gemstone necklace swing from Hitomi's hand like a pendulum. With a small piece of broken marble in her other hand, the girl concentrated on the swaying pendant, then nodded her head decisively. "This way," she said, heading North, up the hill.

Behind her trailed Ranma, Chief Ido, Yuta, Mana, Ryoga, and Akane. "It's simple," the Police Chief said. "Yohko and Belldandy were called away, and we needed a demon hunter. We're searching for the lair of a demon, after all. And you _are_ a demon hunter."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ranma said. She glanced down at her mamano hunter's outfit -- she'd insisted on transforming in her room beforehand, both to remove her school uniform first and to avoid any lecherous spectators. "You could have got Ushio," she muttered. "He's supposed to be the number two demon fighter, right?"

"But you were right there," Ido said. "He wasn't."

"Ranma," Akane said, "who's better, you or Ushio?"

Ranma snorted. "He's okay, I guess," she muttered. "I could take him if I had to."

The group reached another intersection, and Hitomi paused to concentrate on the pendant. "This way," she said, turning down the right-hand street.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Akane replied. "Anyway, I thought you _wanted_ to get out of class." Akane herself had no better reason for tagging along than her own curiosity and to keep Ranma company. At least Ryoga had a real excuse -- if he let everyone else out of his sight, he might wander away from the campus and never find his way back again.

"Well, sure," Ranma replied. "Only this is nearly as boring as school."

Hitomi came to a halt in the middle of the street, then turned to face one particular house.

"In there?" Mana asked.

"Behind there, most likely," Chief Ido said. "We're looking for a cave opening, after all."

The others started around the side of the house. Ranma exchanged looks with Akane. "Wait a second," Ranma called out. "This house... this is Mano-sensei's house..."

There was a cry from up ahead. The others were running into the back yard. Ranma and Akane followed. As they rounded the back corner of the house, two things became evident.

The thick ivy that covered the hillside behind the house had been cut away, revealing the open mouth of a cave that lead back into the hillside. And it was clearly no ordinairy cave -- the entrance was framed by a stone gateway with worn, faded characters carved on the keystone at the top of the arch. Before this opening was a small pile of toppled stones. They may have once formed a small shrine.

In the grassy yard before the cave, two bodies lay. Ranma recognized them instantly. One was Yohko's grandmother, Madoka Mano. The other was Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome.

And the jeweled demon eyes on Ranma's Youma ring were flashing.

to be continued


End file.
